Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd world
by uchiha hirata
Summary: setelah kematian Naruto Saint Emas ARIES melawan hades di mekai bersama 11 saint emas lainnya, ia di kirim oleh kami-sama ke dunia yang berisi manusia, akuma, tenshin, da-tenshin serta mahluk mitologi lainnya untuk membawa perdamaian, namun apa jadinya di dunia barunya Naruto terjebak cinta segi lima dengan 4 gadis akuma. bagaimana kisah Naruto di dunia barunya tersebut!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd world**

Naruto hanya milik masasi kishimoto dan highschool milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: Narutoxhighschool dxd x Saint Seiya

Pair: Narutox...

(blablabla...: ucapan langsung.)

 _Blablabla...: inner_

 **BLABLABLA...: JURUS**

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo emas mereka melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang Gold Saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh Saori Kido/ Athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold Saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya?... saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga yaa...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai eyd, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan. Lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy

* * *

Chapter 1: permulaan.

di dunia yang hanya berwarna putih cerah yaitu dunia antara batas kehidupan dan juga batas kematian yaitu dunia tempat Kami-sama, mengambang atau lebih tepatnya terlentang tak berdaya seorang laki-laki bersurai emas panjang mencapai pantatnya, wajah putih bersih dengan paras yang tampan sekali, bola mata dengan pupil berwarna biru sebiru samudra, mempunyai 2 titik bulat di jidatnya, tubuh tinggi dilengkapi otot-otot yang membuatnya err... maskulin, serta menggunakan cloth emas dengan tanduk emas domba yang melengkung berukuran sedang di kedua pundaknya menjuntai ke arah depan dengan panjang sekitar 50 cm serta kain jubah berwarna biru melekat di punggung jubahnya. Yap dialah Naruto sang saint ARIES pemeran utama kita yang tewas karena pertempuran sanctuary melawan Hades beserta 11 saint emas lainnya. Naruto pun membuka matanya melihat dunia yang berbeda bahkan sangat berbeda dari biasanya ia hidup, dan muncul suatu sinar emas yang berkilauan di depan Naruto.

 **NARUTO POV**

Ennggghhh... di mana ini? Di mana aku berada saat ini? Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah aku memang mati karena membakar cosmoku bersama 11 temanku sesama Saint yang melayani Athena-sama untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang di buat Hades, dewa yang jahat? Tapi kenapa aku ini? Tubuhku utuh dan aku masih bisa bernafas, apakah aku masih hidup? Oh dewi Athena, apa aku sudah mati atau belum?

"kau masih belum mati Saint Emas salah satu dewi di yunani Naruto de Aries"

Siapa itu? Sinar apa itu yang berkilauan berwarna emas tersebut, apakah itu wujud cosmo Athena-sama? Atau itu adalah dewa emas?

"aku adalah tuhan yang menciptakamu wahai saint yang terhormat pelayan dewi Athena, di sini adalah dunia di mana batas antara kematian dan kehidupan, dan kau belum mati Naruto."

Apa? Aku belum mati? Lalu kenapa aku berada di sini?

"wahai Kami-sama, kenapa aku masih hidup? Padahal kau telah mengambil jiwaku karena aku telah menggunakan cosmo emasku bersama 11 temanku. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kami-sama kepadaku?"

"Naruto de Aries, kau akan menerima misi baru di dunia yang bukan dunia di mana kau hidup, tapi dunia baru yang penuh dengan konflik dan perpecahan antara iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat ciptaanku yang berperang lebih dari ratusan tahun silam. Dan di sana aku di nyatakan mati."

Misi baru? Dan dunia baru? Dunia macam apa ya yang di huni oleh tenshn, da-tenshin dan akuma tersebut? Eh tunggu dulu, TUHAN MATI?! I...TU TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"nyatanya memang aku di nyatakan seperti itu Naruto, dan tugasmu kali ini adalah membawa perdamaian di dunia tersebut. Anggap saja ini perintah dari Athena dewi yang kau tak bisa sekalipun tidak tunduk padanya."

Aku jadi semakin bingung, dunia apa itu?

 **NARUTO POV END**

"tapi kami-sama bagaimana dengan kekuatanku yang aku kuasai berkat pelatihan keras dari Mu-sensei juga cloth yang aku kenakan saat ini? Apakah hal itu akan hilang di duniaku yang baru itu?" Ujar Naruto

"tidak Naruto, kau tetaplah Saint Aries yang mempunyai cloth Aries warisan senseimu sendiri bahkan kau juga akan aku hadiahkan kekuatan dari kesebelas saint temanmu yang sudah meninggal itu." Naruto pun terbelalak karena temannya yaitu Aldebaran de Taurus, Saga den Gemini, Deathmask de Cancer, Aiolia de Leo, Shaka den Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Miro de Scorpio, Aiolos de Sagitarius, Shura de Capricorn, Camus de Aquarius dan Afrodite de Pisces telah tewas namun yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Naruto adalah dia mewarisi kekuatan kesebelas temannya.

"a-apa maksud anda Kami-sama? Apakah aku layak mewarisi kekuatan dari teman seperjuanganku itu?" Naruto merasa dirinya tidak layak mewarisi kekuatan teman-temannya itu, namun sebuah sosok gadis muncul dari cahaya keemasan tersebut, perempuan tersebut bersurai ungu lurus, mengenakan gaun putih panjang dan memegang tongkat kekuasaan sanctuary di tangan kirinya, dialah Saori Kido dewi Athena, sontak Naruto yang melihat dewi yang selama ini di layaninya dengan segenap jiwanya untuk setia kepada Athena menunduk hormat dan patuh kepada Athena.

"Naruto de Aries-kun, bangunlah Saint Emas kepercayaanku ini adalah perintah dariku." Ucap Saori yang tanpa di suruh Naruto pun bangun karena rasa tunduknya kepada dewi Athena tersebut.

"A-Athena-sama, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda di dunia ini. Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sebagai seorang Saint Emas "ARIES" telah gagal untuk melindungimu dari kekuatan Saga agar tidak bunuh diri. Aku merasa malu sebagai Saint. Mohon maafkan aku Athena-sama." Naruto pun tetap menunduk lagi mengungkapkan kesalahannya karena tak bisa melindungi dewi yang yang selalu ia junjung tinggi di sanctuary di atas pope Shion, Saori yang melihat pengakuan salah satu Saint nya yang setia padanya terhenyuh hati. Lalu Sauri memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang putih dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"tak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku maafkan dan janganlah merasa malu sebagai Saint, kau telah cukup berbakti padaku. Saatnya kau memulai hidup yang baru sebagai Saint Emas "ARIES" di dunia baru Naruto-kun. Dan seperti kami-sama bilang kau telah mewarisi semua kekuatan dari Saint Emas yang lain. Dan juga kekuatanmu ada tetes darahku untuk kau bangkitkan "GOD CLOTH" jika sewaktu-waktu kau merasa melawan musuh yang kuat. Banggalah sebagai Saint-ku Naruto-kun." Ucap Sauri yang membuat Naruto tersenyum bangga sebagai saint pengabdi Athena.

"arigatou Athena no Hime-sama"

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan sebelum kau aku teleportasikan ke dunia itu."

"apakah itu Kami-sama?"

"kau di dunia itu tetap membawa kotak cloth mu yang berbentuk domba ARIES dan usiamu adalah 17 tahun, Namamu tetaplah Naruto. Selain itu kau akan menjalani hidup sebatangkara tanpa orangtua, namun kau akan di asuh oleh keluarga di dunia itu. Kau sudah mengerti Naruto?"

"aku mengerti Kami-sama"

Lalu tubuh Naruto pun lenyap secara perlahan-lahan dari dunia itu, Saori yang melihat itu meneteskan air mata karena Saint kebanggaannya akan pergi tanpa bimbingannya.

* * *

 _At kuoh park_

Kota kuoh adalah kota metropolitan yang sangat maju dan beradab di wilayah jepang pada umumnya, di salah satu taman kuoh duduk di ayunan sendirian laki-laki bersurai emas panjang, kulit putih, 2 tanda bulat di jidatnya serta pakaian baju kaos pendek warna merah serta celana panjang berwarna coklat. Dan terdapat kotak besar berwarna emas berlambang domba di sebelah kiri anak itu. Dialah Naruto muda yang sendirian hidup sebatang kara tanpa orangtua ataupun teman siapapun hanya bermain di ayunan tersebut di saat sore hari, namun tak jauh dari situ ada seseorang berusia 30an berjalan melewati taman itu melihat sesosok bocah malang di ayunan sendirian tanpa siapapun di sisinya kemudian menghampiri remaja tersebut.

"hai nak, kenapa kamu bermain sendirian di sore hari menjelang malam seperti ini? Di mana orangtuamu?" ujar pria tersebut yang bernama hyodou kumito.

"aku sebatang kara ojii-sama, aku tak punya rumah untuk pulang, aku tak punya orangtua untuk di sayang dan aku juga tak ada teman karena temanku terbunuh di medan perang di tempat asalku. Aku setiap hari di sini oji-sama." Ujar Naruto dengan tutur kata yang halusnya membuat pria tersebut terhenyuh karena laki-laki malang ini menunjukan sikap sopannya meskipun penderitaannya cukup berat.

' _kasihan sekali remaja ini, di usia remaja dia hanya sebatangkara namun tutur katanya halus dan punya karakter, mungkin aku bisa membawanya pulang, siapa tahu dia jadi nii-san anakku Issei' inner kumito_

"hidupmu malang sekali anak muda, kau masih berusia remaja seperti ini sudah merasakan kesendirian yang begitu mendalam. Aku cukup terharu dengan ceritamu. Oh ya siapa namamu nak?" ujar Kumito menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"daijobu ojii-sama, dewi Athena akan selalu ada bersamaku aku tidak sendirian, namaku Naruto." Ujar Naruto dengan disertai menunduk 90 drajat ala negara nippon tersebut

"namamu cukup bagus Naruto-kun, perkenalkan namaku Kumito apa kau tak punya marga keluarga dari orangtuamu?" tanya Kumito karena pemuda ini tak menyebutkan nama marga nya, tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng dan berkata

"aku memang tak punya keluarga Kumito ojii-sama, jadi aku hanya di namakan itu dari senseiku yang mengasuhku sejak bayi, sekarang senseiku juga telah tiada karena peperangan suci di negaraku ojii-sama." Ujar Naruto meskipun ia menceritakan hal yang sangat menyedihkan, namun tak sedikitpun Naruto menunjukan rasa sedih namun hanya tersenyum tulus dan itu membuat Kumito menjadi bangga dengan pemuda itu.

"begitu ya, aku punya tawaran untukmu Naruto-kun. Setelah aku mendengar kisah kehidupanmu yang tragis namun kau tetap tegar menghadapinya bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku ke rumahku dan menjadi anakku? Dengan begitu kau tidak kesepian lagi. Apa kau mau Naruto-kun?" ujar Kumito menawarkan Naruto untuk menjadi Anaknya, dan Naruto pun tersenyum kemudian menunduk lagi

"arigatou ojii-sama, aku menerimanya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada santunnya, dan itu membuat Kumito sangat senang mendengarnya, namun Kumito yang sekarang ayah angkat Naruto melihat sebuah kotak besi yang cukup besar berwarna emas dengan lambang domba yang cukup aneh yang membuat ia penasaran.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang ada di sebelahmu itu? Aku belum pernah melihat kotak besi sebesar itu, sebenarnya apa itu nak?" ujar Kumito, dan Naruto merespun dengan mengusap-usap kotak besi cloth "ARIES" miliknya.

"ini adalah gold cloth "ARIES" milikku otou-sama, aku adalah seorang kesatria emas yang biasa di sebut "SAINT" kebanggaan Athena-sama yang lolos dari perang masa lalu. Aku ingin otou-sama merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun." Ujar Naruto kepada ayah nya yang di sambut anggukan oleh Kumito.

" _jadi ini keluargaku yang sesuai di katakan oleh kami-sama dan Athena-sama kepadaku, arigatou Athena-sama arigatou kami-sama." Inner Naruto_

Setelah perbincangan perkenalan itu Naruto dan juga ayah barunya pergi dari taman itu menuju rumah dari Kumito yang berada di dekat pusat kota kuoh dengan Naruto yang menggendong kotak besi lambang identitasnya sendiri, sesampai di rumah sederhana 2 lantai seperti rumah yang pada umumnya Naruto bersama ayahnya masuk ke rumah itu.

"Tadaima..." ujar Kumito agak keras yang membuat istri dari Kumito yaitu Sendai Hyodou (oc) itupun datang ke depan pintu menyambut suaminya.

"Okarinasai suamiku... eh siapa pemuda tampan itu?" ujar Sendai menunjuk Naruto yang ada di belakang Kumito tersebut.

"perkenalkan istriku, dia adalah Naruto. Waktu aku melewati taman kuoh aku menemukan Naruto-kun sendirian di taman. Dan setelah mendengar sedikit kisah hidupnya yang sebatangkara tanpa orangtua, aku mengajaknya kerumah kita untuk menjadi anak kita. Nah Naruto-kun perkenalkan dirimu nak kepada kaa-san barumu." Ujar Kumito yang menyuruh Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian Naruto menaruh kotak besi emasnya di lantai rumah itu.

"namaku adalah Naruto, salam kenal kaa-san. Mohon bimbinglah aku semasa hidupku ini" ujar Naruto berojigi dengan santun kepada kaa-san barunya di sertai menunduk seperti budaya jepang pada umumnya yang membuat istri dari Kumito itu terpanah karena pemuda tersebut begitu lembut tata kramanya dan bersikap.

" _kyaa... tampan sekali dan Naruto-kun ini sangat santun dan ramah, sangat cocok untuk menjadi Nii-san putraku Issei." Inner Sendai Hyodou._

"wah Naruto-kun sangat ramah kepada kita ya suamiku, aku sangat terkejut pemuda ini yang akan menjadi anak kita sekaligus Nii-san Issei ternyata sangat terpelajar dan tata kramanya sangat baik. Aku bangga dengannya." Ucap nyonya Hyodou tersebut kepada Kumito yang membuat Kumito tersenyum puas tapi Naruto pun di buat bingung kenapa dia menjadi Nii-san, tapi Naruto tetap menahan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya karena tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan kaa-san barunya.

 _Grepp..._

"nah Naru-kun, aku merasa terhenyuh karena kau tak punya orangtua sama sekali di saat kau masih muda seperti ini, anggap saja kami berdua tou-san dan kaa-san mu sendiri. Jangan sungkan-sungkan karena kau tidak akan sendiri lagi." Lanjut ibu hyodou tersebut sambil memeluk putra barunya dengan erat, Naruto yang merasakan itu pun merasakan perasaan yang sangat hangat, karena selama hidupnya dia hanya punya dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya yaitu senseinya Mu dan Athena yang selalu tunduk untuknya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan ibunya itu.

"arigatou kaa-san" ucap Naruto, setelah melepaskan pelukan sesaat itu pun Sendai pun memanggil nama seseorang di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Issei cepat turun ada kejutan untukmu Issei!"

"hai' kaa-san." Ucap pemuda di lantai dua itu. Laki-laki bersurai coklat tua model rambut mirip kapten tsubasa dialah Hyodou Issei kemudian menatap kaa-san, tou-san dan orang asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"ano kaa-san, dia itu siapa ya? Aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki di sana itu kaa-san." Ucap Issei menunjukkan jari telunjuk kanannya keada Naruto.

"perkenalkan Issei, dia adalah Naruto dan dia adalah Nii-san barumu nak. Ayo Naruto perkenalkan dirimu." Bukan ibu dari Issei yang menjawab justru Kumito yang menjawab pertanyaan issei, lalu menepuk pundak kiri Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan otouto nya.

"perkenalkan Issei, namaku Naruto. Aku sekarang menjadi bagian keluarga ini dan menjadi Nii-san barumu, tolong bimbing aku menjadi Nii-san yang baik untukmu sendiri. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto kepada Issei, Issei yang melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tampan ini berojigi dengan sangat baik bahkan memohon bantuannya untuk menjadi kakak yang baik terkejut setengah mati, tapi Issei pun tetap merespon dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"tidak perlu seperti itu Nii-san, aku juga berharap punya kakak yang bisa melindungi dan membimbingku. Dan aku tidak tahu ternyata impianku terkabul Kami-sama, Naruto Nii-san." Ucap Issei yang di sambut jabat tangan oleh Naruto secara langsung juga, membuat kedua orangtua Issei bangga karena putra kandungnya tak membenci Naruto justru menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, Naruto pun sempat di tanyai kenapa ia menggendong kotak besi berwarna emas terang berlambang domba itu oleh kaa-san dan Issei otouto nya. Namun Naruto hanya mengatakan

"itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari sensei ku sebelum ia meninggal, maka itu selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi karena hanya kotak besi itu saja yang mengingatkanku akan sosok senseiku kaa-san, Issei." Dan jawaban itu membuat Issei tidak bertanya lagi begitupun juga ibunya karena benda itu sangat berarti untuknya, selanjutnya Naruto di bawa ke meja makan oleh tou-san dan yang lain. Sempat ada rasa sungkan karena Naruto mengira dirinya tidak layak, namun itu segera di bantah oleh Kumito, suasana di meja makan pun semakin meriah dan khidmat.

"oh ya Naruto-kun, mulai besok kau dengan Issei-kun akan sekolah di Kuoh akademy di pusat kota kuoh. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di sana." Ucap Kumito yang di sambut Issei dengan ceria bahwa Nii-san nya akan satu sekolah dengannya, jadi ada yang melindunginya dari klub kendo yang selalu memukul dirinya saat mengintip perempuan ganti baju, namun Naruto yang tidak tahu apa itu sekolah memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit karena yang ia tahu hanya berlatih dengan sensei nya menjadi "gurou to saint" atau saint emas.

"ano summimasen tou-san, apa itu sekolah?" ucap Naruto.

"sekolah adalah tempatmu mendapat pelajaran alam dan kehidupan sehari-hari di sebuah gedung dengan sensei yang variatif yang akan mengajarimu apa yang kau tidak paham menjadi paham." Ucap Kumito yang di angguki oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Nii-san, di kuoh akademy itu banyak sekali perempuan yang cantik-cantik seperti "duo great onee-sama" Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai serta pasangan seto kaichou dan fuku kaicho Sona-senpai dan Tsubaki senpai yang begitu cantik tak kalah dengan onee-sama kuoh academy. Kau pasti aka betah di sana, tapi..." ucap Issei yang tertahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku di sana di benci karena sifatku dan geng ku di benci karena kami di juluki "trio mesum" aku..."

 _Tuk..._

"kau tidak usah khawatir dengan sifatmu otouto, di tempatku dulu ada berbagai macam tipe sifat mulai dari baik sampai sangat jahat. Kau tak perlu untuk menutupi sifatmu yang mesum, apapun sifatmu kau tetap otoutoku dan aku akan membelamu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Issei." Naruto pun menepuk pundak Issei dan mengatakan itu, yang membuat Issei terharu dan memeluk Nii-san nya yang mengerti dirinya. Naruto yang di peluk otouto nya membalas dengan lembut.

"hiks... arigatou Nii-san."

"daijobu otouto, aku akan tetap menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Dan itupun menjadi permulaan di mulai nya babak baru kehidupan Naruto yang mengemban misi putri Athena.

* * *

 _Skipp time, morning day._

Matahari pagi pun menampakkan sinar surya nya menadakan hari baru pun di mulai, di saat matahari pagi belum nampak Naruto pun sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolah akademy kuoh yaitu kemeja putih dan blazer hitam/ungu dengan dasi yang di ikat seperti simpul kupu-kupu juga celana bahan berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwana hitam dengan kus kaki berwarna putih karena sebelum bersiap Naruto pun bangun pagi-pagi sekali melakukan ritual mandi nya dan berpakaian dengan cepat, lalu Naruto menatap kotak besi besar berwarna emas berlambang domba "ARIES" miliknya lalu ia mengusap-usap bagian atas kotak tersebut.

"dengar ya ARIES, aku tidak bisa membawamu ke sekolah karena sekolah ini bukan sanctuary seperti dunia kita. Tapi jika aku membutuhkanmu untuk bertarung bersamaku, bersinarlah dan datanglah padaku. Kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto kepada kotak gold cloth nya, seakan mengerti keinginan pemiliknya kotak tersebut mengeluarkan cosmo emasnya sesaat dan Naruto tersenyum dengan jawaban ARIES lalu meninggalkannya untuk menuju kamar Issei untuk membangunkannya, tapi yang di lihat Naruto tidak seperti apa yang di bayangkan sebelumnya olehnya. Kamar Issei begitu berantakan dengan majalah ero dan kasurnya, bantal, guling dan selimutnya berantakan, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membereskan nya, tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun dari Naruto untuk membacanya karena sifatnya sebagai Saint Athena yang membuatnya tak tahu hal mesum, jatuh cinta atau nafsu dunia karena yang ada di fikirannya hanya mengabdi pada dewi Athena saja.

"Issei, bangunlah ini sudah pagi. Kau harus sekolah ini sudah jam 07:00 jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap Naruto yang menggoyang-goyangkan badan Issei untuk membangunkannya, dan hal itu berhasil membangunkan Issei dari tidur enaknya.

"eggghhh... Nii-san, ohayou Naruto Nii-san"

"ohayou ghozaimasu otouto, ayo mandi, berpakaian dan turun ke bawah bersama tou-san dan kaa-san jangan terlambat ke sekolah, ini saatnya kau memperkenalkan aku kepada sekolah barumu." Ucap Naruto kepada Issei, Issei pun mengangguk. Issei pun dengan langkah gontai karena masih ngantuk segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Naruto dan Issei pun turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama kedua orangtua nya, mereka berempat sarapan dengan khidmat dan suasana pun akrab tanpa ada sedikitpun permasalahan, beberapa menit kemudan Issei dan Naruto pun pamit untuk bersekolah di kuoh akademy.

* * *

 _AT KUOH ACADEMY_

Sekolah kuoh atau kuoh academy adalah salah satu sekolah dengan tingkat perbedaan antara perempuan dan laki-laki yang timpang yaitu 8:3, meskipun timpang namun kehidupan di kuoh gakuen tetap harmonis dan berjalan seperti biasa. Di depan gerbang kuoh menampilkan dua saudara berbeda surai pun muncul yaitu Naruto Hyodou yang bersurai emas panjang sampai pantat nya dan Issei Hyodou bersurai coklat pendek, penghuni kuoh akademy yang melihat dua sosok lelaki beda surai itupun seperti penasaran dan ada juga yang bergosip tentang Naruto yang murid baru, namun hal berbeda justru di tunjukan perempuan siswi kuoh.

"KYAAAA... SIAPA LELAKI BERSURAI EMAS ITU"

"KYAA... TAMPAN DAN GAGAH.."

"KYAA... SEPERTI PANGERAN DARI EROPA"

"JANGAN DEKATI SI MESUM ITU TAMPAN"

"IYA DIA ITU MESUM SEKALI, JANGAN SAMPAI TERTULAR MESUMNYA." Begitulah teriakan gak jelas dari siswi kuoh yang memuji dan menghujat otouto Naruto, Issei pun pundung karena di sindir mesum namun Issei di tepuk oleh Naruto untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

"jangan khawatir, Nii-san ada bersamamu. Kau jangan sedih Issei." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Issei, mereka berdua terus berjalan memasuki lorong sekolah akademy kuoh. Namun tanpa di sangka ternyata Naruto dan Issei bertemu Rias dan Akeno secara tidak sengaja dan hal itu menjadi moment yang langka bagi perempuan bersurai merah darah dan dada yang super eksklusif dan perempuan bersurai hitam di ikat ekor kuda dan dada yang sama besarnya itu dialah Rias Gremory juga Akeno Himejima, karena mereka berdua bertemu dengan sesosok lelaki tinggi dan super tampan di hadapannya dan membuat sosok dua iblis itu merona merah juga sekaligus jatuh cinta, Naruto yang bingung dengan situasi ini hanya bisa tersenyum namun ia membaca cosmo dari Rias dan Akeno dan menemukan fakta bahwa terdapat cosmo gelap dari Rias dan cosmo gelap dan terang berwarna biru dari Akeno.

" _mereka berdua memiliki cosmo yang gelap seperti saga namun wanita bersurai hitam itu mempunyai cosmo gelap dan terang seperti perlambangan saint gemini, apakah mereka iblis?" inner Naruto_

"ara-ara ada sesosok lelaki tampan di depan kita bucho, bahkan sangat tampan lebih dari kiba-kun ufufufu... boleh aku memilikinya bucho?" ucap Akeno menggoda ketua nya itu dengan nada yang menggoda, dan Rias yang sadar dari lamunannya mulai bersikap biasa saja.

"apa yang kau katakan Akeno, meskipun dia tampan tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendahuluiku." Ucap Rias membela dirinya, dan kita lihat respon dari Issei juga Naruto, Naruto tetap diam tak mengerti situasinya sementara Issei mulai bingung juga situasinya, terutama Nii-san nya yang hanya diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Issei.

"ne Issei, mereka itu siapa? Aku sama sekali tak tau mereka siapa dan sifat mereka cenderung aneh padaku, sebenarnya mereka kenapa ya?" ujar Naruto berbisik ke telinga Issei, dan hal itu di balas dengan Issei mendekatkan telinganya ke Nii-san nya.

"mereka berdua yang aku ceritakan semalam Nii-san, "duo great onee-sama" Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima-senpai. Mereka berdua adalah anak pemilik sekolah tempat kita belajar saat ini, semua orang sangat bernafsu terutama siswa kuoh untuk bagian "oppai" nya yang bagus Nii-san." Issei pun mulai mempengaruhi Nii-san nya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mesum, namun sepertinya Nii-san nya tak tau apa-apa seperti orang bodoh karena Naruto sendiri di besarkan di sanctuary yang tidak di ajarkan Nafsu lain jenis kecuali Nafsu bertarung demi nama Athena. Dan tanpa di duga Akeno sudah di belakang Naruto dan juga.

 _Gyutt..._

Akeno pun mulai melakukan godaan mautnya dengan memeluk siswa baru kuoh yaitu Naruto dengan menempelkan oppai nya yang fantastis ke punggung Naruto. Baik Rias ataupun Issei pun terkejut dengan prilaku teman/senpai nya yang sangat Nekat itu, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya melihat ke belakang tanpa merasakan nafsu apapun.

"ne Pirang-kun, siapa namamu? Apa kau siswa baru di sini? Aku mau berkenalan lebih dekat denganmu pirang-kun ufufufu..." ucap Akeno dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas, namun Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"aku memang siswa baru di sini, dan aku Nii-san Issei. Namaku Hyodou Naruto. Salam kenal himejima-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan tata krama khas sensei nya yang membuat Akeno merona karena di panggil dengan nama embelan "sama"

" _naruto-kun memanggilku dengan "sama"? aku sungguh tidak percaya tata kramanya menghargaiku, aku sungguh menyukai nya ufufufu..." inner Akeno._

Namun sepertinya Rias yang mulai panas karena di dului Akeno, melalukan hal yang sama yaitu,

 _Gyuut..._

Memeluk remaja tampan saint emas tersebut dari sepan, dan jadilah Naruto di himpit depan belakang oleh perempuan cantik dengan oppai super "waw", dan lagi Naruto benar-benar polos tak merasakan apapun meskipun di himpit depan belakang.

"ara jangan dengarkan Akeno Naruto-kun, kenalan saja denganku. Aku akan memberikanmu apa saja yang kau mau jika kau mencintaiku dan menjadi pacarku, apa kau mau tampan-kun? Fufu..." ucap Rias menggoda Naruto, namun Naruto hanya bereaksi dengan senyum seperti yang di lakukan untuk Akeno.

"aku sangat berterima kasih untuk Gremory-sama untuk tawarannya aku menghargai niat tulusmu, tapi summimasen apa itu cinta? Dan apa itu pacar? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, dan kenapa sifat kalian seperti ingin 'memakanku' hidup-hidup?" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya kepada Rias juga Akeno, dan mereka berdua terperanjat karena pertanyaan Naruto seperti sifatnya benar-benar murni.

" _apa aku memang salah mengenal aura Naruto-kun, atau ia seperti amnesia? Sifatnya benar-benar polos murni tak berpengaruh dengan godaanku.." inner Rias._

" _kenapa Nii-san tak bernafsu? Ini sangat aneh." Inner Issei._

" _bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun tak merespon apapun padaku? Aku seperti berbicara dengan orang yang "di murnikan" nafsunya." Inner Akeno._

"ano Nii-san, bagaimana rasanya di himpit oleh Himejima-senpai dan Gremory-senpai?" ujar Issei yang daritadi hanya bengong karena Nii-san nya tak bereaksi nafsu apapun.

"aku tak tau otouto, ini seperti sensasi pukulan sensei nii-san tapi rasanya aneh. Bagaimana aku keluar dari jeratan kedua wanita ini?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya yang ingin lepas dari jeratan dua iblis yang mempunyai nafsu tinggi itu.

"HEI APA YANG KALIAN BEREMPAT LAKUKAN DI SANA!" dari kejauhan di lorong sekolah, muncul dua perempuan yang mimik mukanya seperti es abadi mirip camus de aquarius. Yang satu mempunyai tubuh pendek, kacamata oval frame merah muda, berwajah cantik di tutupi oleh wajah tegasnya dan jangan lupa oppai nya yang tergolong biasa saja. satu lagi perempuan bersurai hitam panjang sampai paha perempuan tersebut, tubuh tinggi lumayan sekitar 170 cm, oppai yang pas seukuran remaja perempuan pada umumnya, wajah cantik di hiasi kacamata persegi panjang dengan frame biru langit di tutupi dengan mimik wajah dingin nan tegas. Dialah Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra seito kaicho dan fuku kaicho Kuoh Gakuen, melihat dua sosok yang mengerikan yang bisa menghukum dirinya kapan saja, Issei pun ketar-ketir melihatnya seakan ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja melihatnya. Hanya menampilkan senyuman tulusnya kepada dua wanita iblis itu dan membuat Sona dan Tsubaki terpana dan merona merah karena baru kali ini ada pria super tampan yang senyum kepadanya bukan menyombongkan dirinya, namun di tutupi dengan wajah dinginnya.

" _lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kepadaku, wajahnya tampan sekali. Aku-aku menyukainya" inner dua wanita dingin itu._

" _dua wanita itu mirip dengan Aquarius Camus dari segi mimik muka, namun dari cosmo memang sama yaitu gelap iblis." Inner Naruto_

"ah gomen, aku bersama otouto-ku ingin belajar di sekolah ini. Namun aku justru di hadang oleh gremory-sama dan Himejima-sama dengan memelukku seperti ini entah kenapa. Apa kalian tahu ruang kepala sekolah di mana? Aku murid baru dan tak tahu kelasku ada di mana, soalnya aku tak mau merepotkan otouto-ku Issei." Ucap Naruto dengan jujur kepada Sona dan Tsubaki, dan Sona maupun Tsubaki pun sumringah mendengarnya lelaki itu meminta pertolongan dirinya. Lain hal dengan Rias dan Akeno yang menunjukan raut wajah tak puas karena lelaki tampan mereka akan di rebut Sona.

"ne Naruto-kun biar kami saja yang membantumu ke ruang kepala sekolah jangan Sona ya? Aku tahu di mana ruangannya, mau kan?" tawar Rias kepada Naruto namun...

 _Sringgg..._

tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tidak ada dari jeratan Rias dan akeno, justru ada di belakang Sona dan Tsubaki dengan teleportasi yang di ajarkan oleh sensei nya, sontak ke 4 perempuan dan juga Issei pun kaget bukan kepalang karena Naruto bisa berpindah dengan sangat cepat.

"gomennasai, aku hargai tawaran darimu Rias dan Akeno. Tapi aku ingin bersama dua perempuan di depanku ini, cosmo mereka sangat bersahabat. Boleh aku tahu siapa dirimu bishoujo-sama?" Ucap Naruto kepada Sona dan yang ada di sana pun kaget luar biasa karena Naruto bisa teleportasi tanpa lingkaran sihir.

" _ba-bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun teleportasi?" inner Rias dan Akeno_

" _a-apa? Kenapa bisa ada di belakangku?" Inner Tsubaki_

" _kenapa bisa dia muncul tiba-tiba?" Inner sona_

"ba-bagaimana Nii-san a-ada di be-belakang Sona-senpai d-dan T-Tsubaki se-senpai?" ucap Issei yang terperangan dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"aku Cuma teleportasi biasa otouto, oh ya kau cepatlah ke kelasmu. Aku tak mau kau terlambat ke kelasmu Issei." Ucap Naruto kepada adiknya dan adiknya pun langsung pergi kabur tanpa di minta lagi, sementara Naruto berhadapan dengan Sona juga Tsubaki dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Melihat ketampanan pemuda bersurai emas lurus panjang itu pun sontak membuat 2 wanita iblis itupun tersihir terpaku begitu saja.

"emm... jadi bishoujo-sama ini adalah Sona shitori dan Tsubaki shinra ini adalah iblis bukan? Apa kalian bagian dari pengikut Hades dari di dunia bawah?" raut wajah Naruto yang semula tenang kini berganti serius. Baik Sona maupun Tsubaki pun terkejut karena pemuda ini berhasil mengungkap identitas mereka berdua bahwa mereka adalah iblis.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu Sona adalah iblis?" tanya Rias yang penasaran kenapa Naruto tahu hal tersebut dan Naruto mengubah mimik muka nya yang semula serius menjadi seperti biasa.

"aku mendeteksi cosmo yang kalian pancarkan dari dalam tubuh kalian, dan pengamatanku Sona ojou-sama adalah iblis dengan cosmo putih mirip dengan Camus temanku dulu yang mempunyai kekuatan memanipulasi titik beku es hingga titik minus terendah, dan juga kau Rias ojou-sama adalah iblis juga bukan? Dan kembali ke topik yang sebelumnya aku tanyakan, apa kalian pengikut dari Hades dari elyson mekai?" ucap Naruto mempertanyakan hal sebelumnya, baik Rias dan Sona pun seperti habis kata-kata karena begitu pintarnya pemuda tersebut mendeteksi aura dan kekuatan mereka berdua.

"aku juga Rias bukan pengikut dewa jahat Hades dari dunia bawah, kami pengikut dari Sirzhec Lucifer-sama bagian dari youndai maou agung dunia bawah." Ucap Sona dengan lantangnya mengatakan hal itu, dan Naruto melihat raut wajah Sona yang tegas nan dingin tersebut percaya dengan ucapan Sona dan menunduk 90 drajat tanda ia minta maaf ke 4 wanita iblis tersebut.

"watashima hounto gommenasai atas prilaku yang aku lakukan kepada kalian, aku Cuma siswa biasa di sini dan kalian adalah 4 perempuan yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Aku mohon terutama Sona ojou-sama dan Tsubaki ojou-sama menunjukan di mana ruangan kepala sekolahnya." Ucap Naruto dan di akhiri dengan senyuman yang membuat perempuan manapun bisa pingsan melihat senyuman Naruto, bagi Sona dan Tsubaki sendiri itu adalah obat hipnotis yang ampuh untuk membuat mereka tak berpaling dari wajah tampan Naruto.

" _selain ia tampan, sikapnya sangat misterius sekali, kadang lembut kadang serius yang membuatku penasaran akan pemuda ini." Inner Sona_

" _demi maou-sama, aku menyukai senyuman itu." Inner Tsubaki._

" _Naruto-kun, kau membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kepada dirimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi budakku dan mencintaiku selamanya." Inner Rias_

" _ara-ara Naruto-kun sangat pintar dalam hal informasi, aku semakin menyukainya ufufufu..." Inner Akeno_

"ehem... baiklah karena kau siwa baru di sini sudah mengetahui kami siapa yang sebenarnya, kau cukup hebat rupanya. Akan aku beritahu kami yang sebenarnya, Aku Sona Sitri dari klan sitri dan Tsubaki adalah _queen_ ku dalam sistem evil pieces, sementara Rias Gremory adalah temanku dari klan Gremory dan Akeno adalah _queen_ dari Rias, kami sama sekali bukan pengikut Hades. Apa kau mau merahasiakan ini dari manusia yang lain?" ujar Sona menjelaskan dan di angguki oleh Naruto sendiri.

"kalau begitu mari ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah karena aku adaah ketua osis di sini, ayo Tsubaki kau juga."

"hai' kaicho." Ujar Tsubaki mengikuti Sona berlalu meninggalkan Rias juga Akeno yang masih ada di lorong sekolah menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sementara itu Rias yang masih terpaku di lorong kelas pun masih tak percaya, pemuda tampan yang ia goda bersama Akeno yang semula sangat polos dan tak tau apa-apa mempunyai informasi yang sangat vital yang menyangkut dirinya juga Sona temannya.

"menurutmu Naruto-kun itu hanya manusia biasa atau ia mempunyai kekuatan lain Akeno?"

"dari sensorku, sepertinya ada aura emas di dalam tubuh Naruto-kun yang tak bisa aku jelaskan apa itu. Tapi pastinya aura itu mempunyai kadar kekuatan yang pastinya sangat hebat di bandingkan milik kita Rias, apa kau memikirkan bahwa kau akan mengubahnya menjadi iblis?"

"kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto-kun pastinya itu sangat potensial bagi kerajaanku sendiri Akeno, punya budak tampan, gagah dan sangat kuat adalah impianku sejak aku di sini. Ayo kita ke kelas Akeno."

"hai' bucho." Begitulah percakapan singkat mereka berdua yang kembali ke kelas 3-a karena kelas mereka sama dan mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil. Kita abaikan keluarga Gremory tersebut kembali ke Naruto, saat ini Naruto, Sona dan Tsubaki pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai 4 geung sekolah Kuoh academy, sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sona dan juga Tsubaki memperhatikan Naruto di sebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang saat ini bersama mereka terlihat seperti model atau kesatria dengan perawakan dewasa, surai emas yang bercahaya jika di sinari matahari apalagi wajahnya yang putih seputih cahaya salju dengan mata biru yang tajam bagi siapapun wanita yang melihat matanya ia mungkin akan pingsan atau memelas mengharapkan cintanya meskipun pemuda itupun sangat polos atau bodoh ya tidak kenal cinta? Ya memang begitulah seorang saint Athena.

"Naruto-san, apa kau itu murid pindahan dari suatu negri atau pindahan dari negara lain?" ucap Sona yang memulai pembicaraan, Naruto yang mendengar itu sempat bingung karena ia tidak tahu persis Sanctuary itu ada di mana, tapi yang dia ingat nama Athena-sama adalah salah satu ibukota dari sebuah ibukota negara.

"aku berasal dari sanctuary Sona ojou-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gamblang nya, dan hal itu membuat Sona dan Tsubaki kebingungan, pasalnya mereka berdua tidak tahu apa itu Sanctuary.

"emm... Naruto-san, aku belum pernah tahu di mana sanctuary, apa kau bisa jelaskan sedikit di mana itu sanctuary?" ucap Tsubaki.

"sanctuary adalah nama sebuah daerah di mana aku di besarkan, aku sejujurnya tidak begitu tahu siapa orangtuaku dan siapa keluargaku. Yang aku tahu aku di besarkan untuk di didik menjadi pelayan Athena-sama di sanctuary oleh senseiku. Hingga aku berada di negri ini dan menjadi Nii-san dari Issei Tsubaki ojou-sama" ucap Naruto.

"bukankah nama Athena adalah nama ibukota dan juga nama dewi legenda dari negara Yunani? Apa kau berasal dari Yunani?" tanya Sona kembali kepada Naruto, Naruto memiji dagunya berfikir, dari yang di katakan sensei nya yaitu Saint emas Mu. Setiap 200 tahun sekali akan ada bayi perempuan yang terlahir di sanctuary dan akan kelak menjadi athena yang memimpin sanctuary juga dunia dan hal itulah yang membuat Nii-san dari temannya Aiolia Saint emas leo di cap pengkhianat yaitu Aiolos saint emas sagitarius.

"ya memang itu nama legenda dari Yunani, rupanya kau sangat pintar Sona ojou-sama." Ucap Naruto memuji Sona, Sona yang di puji seperti itu sedikit merona karena ia di puji lelaki yang sangat tampan itu. Namun sekaligus kesal karena Naruto memanggilnya tuan putri "ojou-sama", begitupun juga dengan Tsubaki.

"hei berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Ojou-sama, aku ini bukan tuan putri kecuali di mekai. Aku malu sekali, bisakah kau mengganti suffix panggilanmu padaku Naruto-san?" Ucap Sona dengan nada merajuk kepada Naruto.

"gommenasai Sona-san, aku hanya ingin menghargai gadis yang sangat cantik seperti kau juga Tsubaki-san. Sejujurnya aku baru bertemu dengan gadis secantik kalian karena di tempatku hanya ada laki-laki dan aku hanya di didik menjadi petarung yang tunduk di sanctuary. Lain kali aku ingin lebih mengenal gadis-gadis seperti kalian berdua, membuat hidupku seperti ada warna yang berdua." Ucap Naruto secara jujur kepada Sona dan juga Tsubaki.

 _BLUSH..._

Sona dan juga Tsubaki langsung merona merah sekaligus malu karena di sebut "gadis cantik", padahal mereka berdua adalah dua sosok pemimpin sekolah yang sangat di segani siswa kuoh karena ketegasan dan sifat dingin 2 gadis tersebut, namun baru kali ini ada pemuda yang mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jujur dan apa adanya.

" _tolonglah Naruto-kun, jangan buat aku meleleh seperti ice cream. Kau membuatku sangat malu." Inner Sona_

" _baru kali ini ada yang menyebutku cantik, Naruto-kun kau membuat hatiku bisa mencintai pertama kalinya, kau harus jadi milikku." Inner Tsubaki._

"nah inilah ruang kepala sekolahnya Naruto-san, kau bisa menanyakan di mana kelasmu. Maaf hanya ini bantuanku sebagai seitokaichou. Aku dan Tsubaki undur diri, permisi." Ucap Sona selesai mengantar Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah. "arigatou ghozaimasu Sona ojou-sama, Tsubaki Ojou-sama" itulah ucapan trima kasih dari Naruto dan langsung masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. "berhentilah memanggilku Ojou-sama HYODOU NARUTO!" ucap Sona dengan Nada kesalnya dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

Selepas dari itu Naruto pun menghadap kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan di mana kelasnya untuk belajar, dan setelah perbincangan yang cukup singkat, rupanya Naruto mendapat kelas yaitu kelas 3-B sekelas dengan Sona juga Tsubaki, setelah itu Sensei dari kelas itupun menjemput Naruto untuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan kedatangan siswa baru, dia adalah seorang siswa pindahan dari Yunani." Ucap Sensei dari kelas 3-B dan hal itu membuat semua di kelas itupun bertanya "siapa ya dia? Apa dia laki-laki ataukah seorang gadis?" itulah tanya-tanya dari sekelas itu yang membuat semuanya penasaran, tapi tidak begitu dengan Sona.

" _pindahan dari yunani? Jangan-jangan...?" inner Sona._

"silahkan masuk Hyodou Naruto-kun"

 _Sreekkkk..._

Di balik pintu geser tersebut muncul sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam laki-laki kuoh yaitu blazer ungu, kemeja putih bergaris pendek dan dasi hitam di ikat simpul serta celana bahan hitam dan sepatu kets hitam. Dengan ciri-ciri fisik, tubuh tinggi kekar, kulit putih mulus, warna mata biru laut dan surai berwarna emas panjang sampai ke paha nya setra terdapat dua tanda bulat di dahinya seperti senseinya. Dialah Hyodou Naruto, siswa dan siswi dari kelas tersebut diam pertama-tama dan...

"KYAAAA... DIA SISWA TAMPAN ITU..."

"KYAAA... GANTENG SEKALI DAN KEREN..."

"KYAA... AKU MAU MENJADI ISTRINYA..." itulah teriakan histeris dari perempuan di kelas 3-b tersebut.

"diam! Nah Naruto-kun perkenalkan dirimu."

Selanjutnya Naruto pun maju selangkah di depan kelasnya dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"ohayou ghozaimasu minna-san, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hyodou Naruto aku adalah Nii-san dari Hyodou Issei, aku adalah siswa pindahan dari yunani. Hobiku adalah berlatih, bertarung dan menyayangi alam semesta. Yang aku suka adalah berlatih bersama senseiku, tunduk semua perintah Athena-sama dan mengabdikan diriku kepada Athena-sama. Yang tidak aku suka siapapun yang mencoba membunuh Athena-sama dan menyakiti manusia ataupun alam semesta. Tujuan/cita-citaku adalah membawa perdamaian kepada dunia dan menjadi kesatria yang di percaya oleh Athena-sama"

* * *

Yap itulah pengantar dari cerita saya pengganti dari "cinta segitiga" memang dalam cerita ini menampilkan sisi cerita saint seiya yang melegenda di yunani. Saya akan menerbitkan chapter 2 beberapa bulan lagi.

Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya ya di kolom review

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd world**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: Narutoxhighschool dxd x Saint Seiya

Pair: Narutox...

(blablabla...: ucapan langsung.)

 _Blablabla...: inner_

 **BLABLABLA...: JURUS**

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo emas mereka melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang Gold Saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh Saori Kido/ Athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold Saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya?... saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga yaa...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai eyd, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan. Lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy

A/N: wah-wah tidak saya sangka ternyata banyak juga yang menyukai saint seiya sama seperti author sendiri, jujur saja ya. Author itu penggemar berat saint seiya 3 generasi saint seiya: pope gemini no saga, saint seiya: saint asgard (melawan pasukan Hilda istana valhala) dan saint seiya: poseidon sejak masih sd smpai kuliah seperti ini, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari saint seiya: soul of gold dan saint seiya: lost canvas juga saint seiya Hades: chapter sanctuary dan tentunya cerita highschool dxd yang sekarang author punya. Yap itu kejujuran author, saya ingin bertanya sedikit kepada minna-san. Kalian suka saint seiya nya atau Naruto yang di kelilingi 4 wanita sekaligus? Boleh kalian jawab boleh tidak, author tidak mau tahu kata hati kalian pribadi. Yap inilah ceritanya saksikan ya...

* * *

Chapter 2: terungkapnya sang saint emas.

opening song: ROOT FIVE: SOLDIER OF DREAM (VERSI EDITAN)

semua di kelas yang medengarkan kalimat pembukaan Naruto hanya terdiam, bagaimana tidak diam? Naruto mengungkapkan "yang aku suka mengabdi kepada Athena" itu hal yang sedikit berbau mitologi kuno yang telah terjadi ratusan tahun lalu.

" _apa Naruto-kun itu seorang guardian?"_

" _apa Naruto-san penganut agama kristen Athena?"_

" _apa Naruto hanya pendeta budha dari yunani?"_ itulah yang ada di pikiran siswa dan siswi dari kuoh academy yang kebingungan dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"em.. Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mengungkapkan seperti itu? Apa kau seorang petarung Athena pada saat perang suci 200 tahun sesuai dengan yang aku baca di buku sejarah yunani?" ungkap sang sensei kelas Naruto yang merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan dengan pernyataan Naruto, yang di tanya seakan seperti orang bodoh. Nyatanya memang ia seorang saint apalagi coba?.

"ah aku hanya seorang pengabdi Athena dari generasi senseiku ke generasiku sekarang ini, aku menjaga situs-situs ibukota athena karena memang itulah tugasku sensei. Maka itu aku sebut demikian gomennasai sensei." Ucap Naruto yang hanya di angguki oleh wali kelas 3-B tersebut juga murid-muridnya.

" _hampir saja aku membocorkan rahasiaku bahwa aku seorang saint emas Athena-sama, bisa-bisa manusia yang hidup di jaman ini mengira aku orang kuno dan jadul, bisa masuk lab nya deathmask yang penuh dengan tengkorak" inner Naruto._

"ke-kenapa kau masuk ke kelas ini hah Hyodou Naruto?" Ucap Sona yang terperanjat kaget, pasalnya ia juga yang nganterin Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah justru ia juga yang sekelas dengan laki-laki yang baru saja menyindirnya "ojou-sama" yang membuatnya kesal sekali, sementara wakilnya yaitu Tsubaki hanya diam-diam saja.

"ah aku tidak tahu ternyata aku sekelas dengan Sona ojou-sama yang terhormat, yang berpengaruh terhadap sekolah ini. Maafkan aku karena salamku sedikit aneh di pandanganmu Sona ojou-sama-"

"oh ada Tsubaki-san yang cantik ada di kelas ini juga? Wah kelas ini pasti banyak warna nya karena ada dua orang yang berpengaruh di Osis sekolah ini. Salam kenal Tsubaki-san." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan..

 _BLUSH..._

Baik Sona ataupun Tsubaki pun memerah pipi nya karena Sona di sindir lagi sementara Tsubaki di puji cantik, sontak di kelas pun riuh pikuk dengan anak baru yang mencuri perhatian mereka semua juga Sona dan Tsubaki tentunya.

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU TUAN PUTRI BAKAYAROOO!" ucap Sona dengan teriakan melengking khas perempuan pada umumnya padahal Sona sendiri menyukainya namun karena ia tak mau menghilangkan kesan "tegas dan dingin" akhirnya keluar juga reaksinya, tapi Tsubaki tidak bereaksi hal yang sama demikian. Reaksi kelas yang mendengarkan teriakan Sona hanya tertawa lepas dengan aksi sedikit komedi yang di peragakan Sona begitupun dengan sensei kelasnya, tapi Naruto hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"sudah-sudah Anak-anak tenang ya, Naruto-kun kau duduk dengan Sona-san di belakang sana ya. Ingat jangan menggoda Sona lagi ya." Ucap sensei tersebut sambil menasehati Naruto agar tidak menggoda Sona, dan hanya di angguki oleh Naruto, Naruto pun duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk guru sekolahnya yaitu tepat di sebelah kanan Sona. Namun sepertinya akan terjadi perselisihan di antara Sona juga Naruto. Dan Naruto mulai menerima pelajaran yang menurutnya aneh, memang di jamir tempat Naruto di asah menjadi saint Emas Aries penerus Mu yang di ajarkan langsung oleh Mu Naruto juga di ajarkan ilmu-ilmu psikologi dan ilmu alam macam atom yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi cosmo. Dan sekarang pelajaran itupun seakan seperti labirin yang membuat Naruto bingung di tambah lagi matematika, bahasa jepang dll.

* * *

 _skipp time waktu istirahat_

waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, ia bisa menjelajah sekolah tempat ia bermukim di dimensi yang baru, dan sepanjang perjalanan itulah Naruto menjadi sumber perhatian siswi Kuoh yang menyukai bahkan mencintai dirinya atau bisa di sebut "fansgirl", sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya senyum-senyum dan bersikap ramah terhadap mereka tidak bersikap dingin seperti teman-teman nya di sanctuary sesama Saint Emas. Dan hal yang paling Naruto suka adalah perpustakaan Kuoh yang terdapat di lantai 3, di karenakan ajaran Sensei nya lah Naruto rajin baca buku, baik buku tentang sejarah, ilmu sosial ataupun Ilmu alam. Dan yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah buku tentang Astronomi yang mengungkapkan Rasi bintang termasuk rasi bintang dirinya sendiri "ARIES".

"buku ini ternyata bagus juga, menjelaskan tentang rasi bintang di angkasa termasuk aku dan 11 temanku. Akan aku baca ahh." Ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk di kursi perpustakaan untuk membacanya, namun alangkah sialnya ternyata di sana ada Sona juga Tsubaki yang mengawasi Naruto di kejauhan sudut rak buku. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu Sona dan temannya ada di sana dari cosmo nya namun Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya saja.

"kaichou sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengintai murid baru itu? Aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang kau mau kaichou" ujar Tsubaki yang merasa aneh dengan aktifitas barunya sebagai Stalker ini.

"aku ingin tahu saja Tsubaki, sejak tadi aku merasakan hawa kekuatan yang aneh dari diri Naruto-san itu. Aura nya tidak seperti manusia bahkan aku tak mendeteksi dia punya sacret gear seperti kau Tsubaki." Ucap Sona.

"kaichou kenapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa kau suka? Aku tahu kau menyukai pemuda itu dari tata kramanya, aku juga suka dia Kaichou."

 _Degg..._

"a-apa yang kau katakan Tsubaki? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda menyebalkan itu, sama sekali tidak mungkin Tsubaki." Sona yang kaget ternyata wakilnya mengetahui isi hatinya itu hanya bersikap tsundere karena ia malu mengakuinya, namun Tsubaki yang tahu isi hati kaichounya hanya tersenyum di balik wajah tegasnya.

"oh ayolah kaichou ini tidak rumit sama sekali, sejak aku menjadi queen Kaichou aku tentu tahu isi hatimu sendiri Sona-sama." Ucap Tsubaki yang sedaritadi menggodanya, namun Sona seolah menolaknya. Namun apa daya objek yang mereka amati pun sudah pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut.

"masih banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan Tsubaki, ayo kembali ke ruang osis"

"hai' kaichou."

Dan mereka berdua langsung lenyap dengan lingkaran sihir khas Sitri menuju ruangan Osis

* * *

 _Ganti scene menuju pinggir taman sekolah._

Naruto pun beranjak dari perpustakaan yang tenang menuju lapangan/taman sekolah kuoh yang sangat luas sekali di sana Naruto bisa mengamati banyak sekali murid-murid berinteraksi, mulai makan bersama, main bersama bahkan Naruto menangkap adiknya yaitu Issei sedang mengintip di klub kendo tempat perempuan ganti baju, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum betapa Nakalnya perbuatan adiknya itu yang selanjutnya tertangkap basah kemudian di gebukin memakai pedang kayu klub kendo.

"apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu senpai?" lamunan Naruto pun buyar manakala ada sesosok gadis loli bersurai perak berseragam perempuan kuoh dan bermata seperti kucing meminta kepadanya, yang di maksud itu Koneko Toujo.

"oh silahkan nona, kau boleh duduk di sampingku aku tak melarangmu." Ucap Naruto dengan tatakrama yang halusnya yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"apa senpai ini murid baru kuoh yang sering di bicarakan oleh siswi kuoh?" ucap Koneko memulai pembicaraan kepada Naruto, Naruto yang di sebut seperti itu hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"entahlah nona, aku tak tau kenapa aku menjadi pusat perhatian begitu cepat, padahal kan aku siswa baru yang yang belum di kenal mereka. Kenapa kau tahu itu?" ucap Naruto yang bertanya.

"karena aku mendengar dari siswa dan siswi kuoh di sini senpai, oh ya Namaku Koneko Toujo senpai." Ucap Koneko yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada Naruto, dan di sambut hangat oleh Naruto sendiri.

"namaku Hyodou Naruto nii-san dari Issei hyodou yang sedang babak belur di sana itu." Ucap Naruto di selingi canda tawa yang membuat pembicaraan itu semakin hidup.

" _cosmonya berbeda dengan yang lain, sama seperti Akeno yang mempunyai cosmo iblis. Gadis loli ini mempunyai cosmo iblis dan cosmo aneh seperti siluman. Cosmo apa ini ya?" inner Naruto_

"oh ya Koneko-san, dari yang aku deteksi kau mempunyai dua aura sekaligus dan salah satunya adalah iblis. Apa kau iblis seperti Rias dan Sona. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Koneko?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gamblangnya yang membuat Koneko kaget luar biasa pasalnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang jati dirinya itu selain Rias majikannya dan kakaknya Kuroka.

"aku sebenarnya adalah Nekoshou Naruto-senpai, aku di selamatkan oleh Rias-senpai agar aku tidak di bunuh Senpai. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun senpai." Ucap Koneko yang memohon agar Naruto tidak memberitahu siapapun.

"ya aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentangmu-"

 _Degg..._

" _cosmo apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan cosmo yang sangat jahat di sekitar sekolah ini, apa jangan-jangan tentara hades sudah menginvasi dunia manusia selain sanctuary?" inner Naruto yang melihat ke atap gedung di mana cosmo jahat itu berasal._

"kau kenapa Naruto-senpai? Sepertinya kau sedikit gelisah." Tanya Koneko yang melihat Naruto memperhatikan atap sekolah terus-terusan.

"sepertinya ada cosmo jahat di atap itu Koneko-san, aku tidak tahu itu apa tapi cosmo itu seakan ingin menyulut peperangan kembali ke dunia ini. Gomen Koneko aku haru memeriksanya." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menghilang dari tempatnya dengan teleportasi yang di ajarkan senseinya meninggalkan Koneko sendirian.

" _cosmo apa ya? Apa itu aura iblis lain?" inner Koneko_

* * *

 _beralih ke atap kuoh_

di atap kuoh yang sepi tersebut yang jarang di tempati oleh siapapun terdapat sesosok perempuan bersurai hitam kecoklatan, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, wajah yang imut nan menggemaskan serta oppai nya yang cukup besar serta menggunakan serangam sekolah wanita, yap dialah Raynare seorang gadis atau malaikat jatuh yang di tugaskan oleh kokabiel untuk mengamati Issei yang mempunyai sacret gear salah satu Naga surgawi, dia di beri misi oleh Kokabiel untuk membunuh siapapun yang memegang sacret gear buatan TUHAN itu.

"well yang aku tuju adalah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai coklat yang bernama Issei Hyodou yang di sebutkan Kokabiel-sama harus aku bunuh karena berbahaya untuk ras kami, hemm... ini sepertinya cukup mudah." Ucap Raynare yang bergumam sendiri entah kepada siapa namun ia tidak menyadari ada yang sedang mengupingnya.

"jadi kau ingin membunuh otouto-ku heh malaikat jatuh?" ucap Naruto yang datang dari balik bangunan pintu atap kuoh tersebut, dan Raynare pun sontak terkejut karena ada yang mengawasinya.

"si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau tidak bisa aku deteksi.?"

"Naruto, Hyodou Naruto aku adalah nii-san Issei Hyodou nona. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari untuk membunuh adikku?" ucap Naruto dengan Nada serius namun tidak menghilangkan senyumannya.

"well, aku di berikan misi Rahasia oleh tuanku untuk membunuh adikmu itu, karena adikmu itu mempunyai sesuatu yang mengancam keberadaan kami sebagai malaikat jatuh. Sepertinya kau ahli menerka aura ku sebagai malaikat jatuh, siapa sebenarnya kau pemuda yang tampan?" ucap Raynare dengan Nada yang sedikti menggoda Naruto, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan rayuannya, namun Naruto hanya memuncullkan cosmo emas nya sekedar memberi tekanan kepada wanita malaikat jatuh itu.

" _kenapa manusia biasa seperti dia mempunyai aura emas seperti itu?"inner Raynare._

"aku hanya seorang manusia biasa wanita pendosa, dan karena kau bertujuan ingin membunuh adikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berbuat keonaran termasuk membunuh otouto ku." Ucap Naruto yang memunculkan lebih banyak cosmo emasnya.

 _Bastt..._

Raynare pun mengungkapkan identitas aslinya dengan merobek pakaiannya di ganti dengan sayap hitam 2 pasang serta pakaian yang seperti kurang bahan, hanya menutupi bagian sensitifnya saja.

"well seperti nya aku harus membunuhmu lebih dulu ya Naruto karena kau aku anggap mengancam keberadaan Ras kami di dunia manusia, baiklah kau akan merasakan kematian sekarang." Ucap Raynare yang membuat sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna merah di tangannya, dan di lemparkan ke arah Naruto. Namun...

 _Pyarr..._

Di depan Naruto pun muncul sebuah kotak emas yang cukup besar dengan lambang-lambang kuno dan simbol domba di belakangnya, yap itu adalah gold cloth Naruto yang memancarkan cosmo emasnya untuk melindungi tuannya dari bahaya.

" _ARIES, kenapa kau datang sekarang. Apa kau ingin bertarung bersamaku lagi?" inner Naruto bertanya kepada clothnya, dan di balas dengan terbukanya kotak itu menampilkan jubah emas domba ARIES yang mempunyai cosmo emas._

"baiklah jika kau ingin bertarung bersamaku, maka akan aku turuti kemauanmu, ARIES!" Ucap Naruto berteriak lalu jubah emas berbentuk hewan mirip seperti domba tersebut berubah menjadi potongan-potongan yang melekat di tubuh Naruto, mulai dari kaki, tangan, badan, pundak dan juga tanduk aries terpasang di punggung kanan dan kiri hingga helm ariesnya terpasang di kepala Naruto di tambah kain jubah berwarna putih berada di punggungnya, sehingga sekarang Naruto telah menjadi Saint Emas Aries yang sesungguhnya, Raynare yang melihat perubahan Naruto hanya menganga karena sosok manusia di depannya bukan sembarang manusia biasa melainkan seorang kesatria.

"se-sebenarnya si-siapa kau i-itu?" ucap Raynare dengan nada yang terkejut akan perubahan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"bagus kau bertanya, aku adalah Saint Emas pertama yang menjaga kuil ARIES di sanctuary, aku juga adalah pengabdi Athena yang setia kepada Athena-sama. Namaku adalah ARIES NO NARUTO." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lantangnya, tapi Raynare pun hanya tertawa geli melihat perkenalan Naruto

"apa yang lucu nona malaikat jatuh?" ucapnya lagi karena merasa dirinya seperti di permainkan lawannya.

"tidak apa-apa karena aku merasa lucu saja, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada salah satu Saint dewi Athena yang terkenal di yunani yang di sebut dengan GOLD SAINT yang katanya habis oleh dewa jahat hades, dan sekarang aku berhadapan dengan kau salah satu saint athena. Ku kira aku berhadapan dengan hantu hahaha..." ucap Raynare sedikit memprovokasi Naruto untuk membuatnya marah dan tersulut emosinya, Namun ketenangan Naruto tidak memengaruhi emosinya. Naruto hanya meningkatkan hawa cosmo nya dan...

 _Duakh..._

Tiba-tiba saja Raynare terlempar ke arah dinding pembatas atap sekolah dengan keras sekali sehingga terjadi keretakan di dinding tersebut, Raynare yang tidak merasakan gerakan fisik Naruto menyerangnya merasa geram karena ia bisa melemparkan dirinya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan brengsek, kenapa kau bisa menyerangku tanpa menggerakan tubuhmu?!" ucap Raynare dengan sangat emosinya bangun dari hantaman yang sangat keras dari Naruto.

"aku hanya menggunakan jurus pemula untuk menggertakmu, PSCYCHOKINESIS. Aku memang sudah mati dalam perang suci melawan Hades di dunia bawah, namun entah kenapa aku di bangkitkan kembali untuk melawan sosok sepertimu yang ingin membunuh ototuto-ku." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan, namun Raynare pun tidak mengerti jurus apa yang di gunakan Naruto tapi tak mau ambil pusing Raynare membuat 10 light spear berjejer rapi di depan Raynare targetnya adalah Naruto.

"kau adalah manusia yang pantas untuk MATI! TERIMA INI!" Ucap Raynare yang melemparkan 10 light spear sekaligus menuju ke arah Naruto.

" _benar-benar ceroboh, terlalu buru-buru" inner Naruto_

 _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION**_

Naruto mengumpulkan cosmo emasnya dalm jumlah besar dan melemparkannya dalam bentuk laser emas berjumlah ratusan yang menghancurkan 10 light spear Raynare, juga menuju ke arah Raynare, Raynare pun hanya menggunakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan terkuatnya untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

" _serangan macam apa ini, aku tidak mengerti jurus apa yang dia pakai ini" inner Raynare._

Namun alangkah kagetnya Raynare, di saat lingkaran sihirnya masih menahan serangan Naruto sang empu serangan tersebut justru sudah ada di depannya dan mengayunkan pukulan tangan kanan berbalut cosmo emas dan terjadi aliran energi emas melawan lingkaran sihir berbalut energi cahaya Raynare menghasilkan gesekan energi petir yang sangat dahsyat.

" _cih sial aku tak menyangka dia akan menyerangku secara langsung dari depan, aku benar-benar tak sanggup mempertahankan barrierku." Inner Raynare_

"rupanya kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku ya Nona malaikat jatuh, oh ya siapa namamu Nona?" ucap Naruto yang masih memepertahankan tinju nya yang berbalut cosmo emas, Raynare hanya tersenyum manis yang bertujuan untuk menggoyahkan serangan Naruto.

"watashima Raynare Naruto-kun." Ucap Raynare dengan nada semanis mungkin untuk menggoda Naruto, namun alangkah bodohnya prilaku Raynare yang tidak berkonsentrasi dengan barriernya justru melakukan serangan yang justru tidak akan berefek apa-apa ke Naruto. Naruto pun mengobarkan cosmonya si tangan kirinya untuk memulai jurusnya lagi.

"senang berkenalan denganu Nona Raynare, senyuman itu tidak akan berefek kepadaku karena senyuman itu justru mengingatkanku akan Pandora asisten Hades yang menggerakan anak buahnya yang telah membunuh teman-temanku saat perang suci." Ucap Naruto mulai menunjukan wajah seriusnya kemudian ia mulai mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

 _ **LIGHTNING BOLT**_

 _Duarr..._

Terciptalah cahaya emas yang memancar ke langit dalam jumlah besar beberapa detik hasil dari jurus Naruto yang membuat perhatian siswa dan siswi terarah ke atap sekolah, Pertahanan Raynare akhirnya pecah tanpa sisa, kemudian Raynare pun membentur tembok beton yang keras sampai hancur sebagian dan terlempar sejauh 5 kilometer ke arah hutan belakang sekolah. Rias dan Sona yang melihat merasakan energi suci yang sangat kuat berwarna emas di atap suci terperanga karena energi tersebut berasal dari daerah kekuasaan keluarganya.

"A-apa itu? Energinya sangat-sangat kuat berasal dari atap?" ucap Rias yang terperanga akan energi dalam jumlah besar.

"sepertinya sedang terjadi pertempuran di atap sekolah bucho, dan aura yang aku rasakan aura da-tenshin dan Manusia biasa." Ucap Akeno yang seta menemani Rias di gedung tua belakang kuoh.

"jika memang aura tersebut berasal dari manusia juga da-tenshin, tidak mungkin menghasilkan jumlah energi yang dahsyat itu Akeno. Ayo kita ke atap Akeno."

"hai' bucho." Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan hilanglah mereka berdua ke atap sekolah

* * *

 _Di atap sekolah_

Di atap sekolah yang setengah hancur itu muncul dua lingkaran sihir yaitu lingkaran sihir Gremory dan Sitri menampilkan Sona beserta Tsubaki dan Rias beserta Akeno, alangkah terkejutnya mereka berempat melihat keadaan atap sekolah yang porak poranda, banyak lubang di mana-mana dan bagian tembok pembatas pun hancur lebur hanya sebagian dan sebagian lainnya masih berdiri kokoh. Namun yang lebih terkejut lagi, ada sesosok manusia mengenakan zirah emas dengan tanduk emas ukuran sedang di atas pundak sosok itu, surai emas panjang dan kain jubah putih di punggungnya berdiri tanpa bergerak menghadap belakang Sona dkk yaitu Naruto yang baru saja mementalkan musuhnya dengan kekuatan cosmo nya.

"si-siapa kau manusia? Apa kau yang menyebabkan kehancuran ini?" ucap Sona yang bertanya kepada sosok itu, Namun Naruto pun tidak bergerak sama sekali dan tidak bersuara.

"hei manusia, kenapa ku tak menjawab pertanyaan Sona HAH?! Apa kau tuli?" kali ini Rias lah yang bertanya dengan suara yang keras karena ia geram dengan sosok ini yang diam saja tanpa berkata apapun.

" _sepertinya aku harus mengurus Raynare dulu sebelum mengungkapkan siapa aku sebenarnya" inner Naruto_

"aku hanya seorang Saint Emas ARIES Nona-nona, dan untuk Namaku kalian tidak perlu tahu karena belum saatnya kalian tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto yang masih membelakangi Sona dan Rias dkk tanpa melihat ke belakang, kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan 4 perempuan itu tanpa mengucapkan Namanya.

 _Grepp..._

Tapi tangan kiri Naruto pun tiba-tiba di cengkram oleh salah satu perempuan itu, dan pelakunya adalah Tsubaki yang penasaran dengan Saint Emas Aries tersebut seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu, Naruto yang di cengram tangan kirinya itu hanya diam tak melawan salah satu wanita yang menyukai dirinya.

"apakah kau Naruto Saint-san? Aku mendeteksi aura mu sama dengan yang aku deteksi selama ini di kelas dan perpustakaan, katakan dengan jujur apa kau Naruto?" ucap Tsubaki dengan Nada memohon agar pemuda itu membuka topeng yang menutupi dirinya, namun Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun hanya diam dan diam saja.

"kau akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti Tsubaki-san." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan teleportasi menuju hutan belakang kuoh tempat musuhnya yang masih terbaring lemah karena jurusnya melukai tubuh malaikat jatuh itu. Tsubaki pun terbelalak dan juga terkejut karena Saint itupun menyebut namanya dan Tsubaki pun tahu suara Saint itu, dan tidak salah lagi itulah pemuda yang ia sukai sejak ia di kelas.

" _di-dia menyebut namaku? Dan suara itu? Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Naruto-kun ku." Inner Tsubaki yang menerka suara lembut itu memang Naruto._

"ara-ara Tsubaki-san, bagaimana kau sudah tahu siapa Saint emas itu?" ucap Akeno yang bertanya kepada Tsubaki, sempat ada semburat merah di pipi Tsubaki dan Tsubaki langsung menghapus semburat itu dengan wajahnya yang dingin seperti biasa.

"tidak salah lagi, Saint Emas Aries itu adalah Naruto-san."

 _Ctarrr..._

Terjadi keheningan yang sunyi senyam setelah seperti tersambar petir siang bolong, mereka ber4 tak menyangka pemuda gagah seorang Saint Emas Aries itu adalah Naruto yang mereka suka, dan yang paling terkejut lagi mereka pun menemukan fakta baru bahwa Naruto juga yang membuat kehancuran di atap sekolah melawan da-tenshin seorang diri.

"ti-tidak mungkin Naruto-kun seorang Saint emas Aries pengabdi Athena dewi perang dari Yunani Sanctuary." Ucap Sona yang seakan tidak percaya fakta yang ia dapatkan.

"memangnya apa yang kau ketahui dari Saint Emas Sona/Sona-sama?" Rias dan Akeno yang masih dalam shock nya mendengar perkataan Sona.

"dulu sebelum peperangan great warr terjadi, di yunani ada peperangan yang di sebut dengan "perang suci" yang terjadi antara dewi Athena melawan Raja Neraka Hades dan itupun berlanjut selama 1000 tahun dan terhenti selama 200 tahun karena Athena selalu memenangkan perang suci dengan menyegel Hades di suatu kuil di yunani. Dan di dalam perang itu Athena mengerahkan 88 Saint pilihannya dan di sana terdapat 12 rasi bintang yang sekarang di sebut dengan "GOLD SAINT", mereka di ciptakan seperti prajurit tempur terkuat yang terdiri dari Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer. Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, Capricorn, Aquarius dan Pisces. Mereka di siapkan hanya bertempur melawan spectra Hades tanpa mengenal cinta, kasih sayang, hanya tunduk kepada Athena sebagai pemimpin mereka. Dan salah satunya adalah Naruto." Ucap Sona yang mengungkapkannya dengan otak pintarnya menjelaskan perang suci jauh sebelum great warr, beragam reaksi pun tercermin, ada yang senang, terkejut dll.

" _ara-ara ternyata Naruto-kun adalah Saint Emas yang telah melalui banyak perang di sanctuary, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu Naruto-kun, kau harus jadi milikku ufufufu..." inner Akeno_

" _ternyata Naruto-kun adalah Saint terkuat, aku harus memilikinya dalam koleksi pionku fufufu..." inner Rias_

" _aku tidak menyangka fakta itu benar-benar nyata, aku harus mendapatkannya menjadi keluargaku." Inner Sona_

" _Naruto-kun seorang saint? Pasti dia kuat dan lembut tercermin dari prilakunya, aku ingin kau mencintaiku Naruto." Inner Tsubaki_

"lalu kemana Naruto dan da-tenshin itu pergi bucho?" kali ini Akeno yang bertanya, sedangkan Rias pun sama sekali tak tahu karena tak merasakan aura apapun

"sebaiknya tugas ini kita lanjutkan esok hari saja, kita fokus dulu menghilangkan kecurigaan dari murid-murid kuoh. Ayo semuanya kita bereskan tempat ini." Ucap Sona memberi titah kepada semua yang ada di sana untuk membereskan atap sekolah.

* * *

 _Beralih ke hutan kuoh_

Saat ini Raynare pun terbaring tak berdaya karena serangan Naruto menyerang titik terdalam tubuhnya sehingga Raynare pun mengalami luka dalam yang cukup Parah di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat bibirnya memuntahkan darah segar karena luka tersebut, namun belum hilang keterkejutan Raynare. Dia pun sudah melihat Naruto ada di depannya sekarang dan lebih anehnya lagi ia menggenggam bunga mawah merah dan menggigitnya. Laki-laki menggigit bunga mawar? Aneh bukan, tapi itulah Naruto yang di berkahi oleh dewi Athena kekuatan 12 saint emas.

" _si-sial kenapa dengan tubuhku ini? Dan kenapa dengan panca indraku tidak bisa berfungsi?" inner Raynare._

"percuma saja nona, saat aku mementalkanmu dengan jurusku aku juga mematikan 5 panca indramu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jurusmu untuk melawanku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau bukanlah ancaman bagi Athena-sama tapi karena kau ingin membunuh otouto-ku aku melakukan ini Nona Raynare-san." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela ia memandangi Raynare.

"cih sial, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku-"

 _ **ROYAL DEMON ROSE**_

 _Ctap..._

 _Ctap..._

 _Ctap..._

Mawar merah pun menancap di sekujur tubuh Raynare yang membuatnya sulit bergerak karena mawar itu mengunci gerakan Raynare yang sekarang tertancap di batang pohon besar dengan puluhan mawar merah.

"sangat berharga untuk aku tidak membunuhmu nona, aku membutuhkan informasi dari dirimu untuk mengungkapkan kenapa ada wanita malaikat jatuh seperti dirimu dan cosmo jahat yang sering aku rasakan selama aku berada di dunia ini nona." Ucap Naruto.

"masaka, pusat sarafku"

 _Deggg..._

Naruto pun memandang Raynare dengan lekat-lekat sambil mengambil informasi dari pusat saraf Raynare dengan kekuatan psychokinesis untuk membaca pikiran Raynare, dan hasilnya sungguh luar biasa bagaimana banyak sekali puluhan manusia di bunuh secara kejih oleh malaikat jatuh karena mempunyai sebuah sacret gear yang bisa membunuh tuhan, dan ada infomasi tentang siapa pimpinannya, dll. Serta Naruto menangkap hal yang mengejutkan bahwa dunia ini telah terjadi perang yang melibatkan iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang menimbulkan korban jiwa yang sangat besar dari 3 kubu tersebut.

"jadi kau telah membunuh banyak sekali manusia tak bersalah ya, kau benar-benar lebih kejih dari specter Hades-" Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan omongannya karena ia merasa ada puluhan tombak cahaya ke arah dirinya, lalu Naruto menyibakkan kain jubah putihnya ke arah samping kanan dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Raynare yang sudah tak berdaya lau mengepalkan Tangan kanannya dan mengayunkannya ke depan

 _Wusshhhhh..._

 _Duarrr..._

Naruto menembakkan cosmo emasnya ke arah puluhan tombak cahaya tersebut dan otomatis tombak cahaya tersebut langsung menghilang karena kadar cosmo Naruto melelehkan tombak cahaya itu, namun efek dari jurus Naruto membuat hutan di belakang sekolah itu bertumbangann dan membuat kawah jalur di tanah itu karena saking kuatnya juga menimbulkan sedikit getaran gempa.

"cukup pengecut untuk seorang spectra menyerangku dari belakang dengan jurus seperti itu, siapa yang telah menyerangku?!" ucap Naruto di sela-sela kesiagaannya dalam mengantisipasi jurus lawan, dan di depannya muncul lingkaran sihir aneh menampilkan seorang pria dengan pakaian mirip sherlock holmes dengan sayap hitam di belakang, Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda ia bingung sendiri, ini manusia atau malaikat jatuh ya?

"hmm... rupanya ada manusia yang menggunakan armor emas aneh di hadapanku yang telah mengalahkan wanita di belakangmu itu. Perkenalkan namaku Donhaasek aku malaikat jatuh yang akan membunuhmu?!" dan tanpa aba-aba malaikat jatuh itupun melempar tombak cahaya yang cukup besar ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi Naruto hanya menutup matanya seakan sudah siap mati tapi itu salah.

 _ **KHAN**_

 _Blarr..._

Namun rupanya ada kekai yang melindungi dirinya agar ia tidak tertussuk tombak cahaya itu, Donhaasek yang melihat itu kaget sekali pasalnya ia yakin tombaknya bisa membunuh iblis manapun bahkan untuk seukuran manusia ia akan mati dengan mudah. Tapi ia tidak percaya yang ia lawan bukan merupakan manusia biasa.

" _arigatou Shaka, Asmita-sama. Memang kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan dari buku generasi Gold Saint yang aku baca selama ini, tapi Jurus ½ dewa kalian sangat berguna dan bermanfaat untukku, Athena-sama pasti bangga dengan kalian." Inner Naruto._

"ke-kenapa tombakku tidak bisa mengenaimu Manusia? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" ucap Donhaasek yang terkejut dengan serangannya yang tidak mengenai tubuh Naruto namun hanya menyentuh sebuah kekai tebal yang melindungi tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang masih menutup Matanya pun hanya tersenyum namun tak sekalipun membuka matanya setelah kekainya menghilang.

"apa kau baru melihat kekuatan salah satu Saint emas yang di juluki ½ dewa heh malaikat jatuh? Perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto, aku adalah Saint Emas ARIES pengabdi Dewi Athena yang di berkahi kekuatan seluruh Saint emas 2 generasi sebelumnya. Jadi apa kau masih ingin bertarung untuk menjemput kematianmu sendiri?" ucap Naruto dengan Nada bicara mulai mirip dengan Shaka, dan itu membuat donhaasek geram luar biasa. Ia ingin menyerang pemuda yang mengejeknya tersebut untuk membunuhnya tapi itu di tahan oleh Raynare yang masih terbujur tak berdaya setelah 5 indranya di butakan oleh Naruto.

"kali ini aku takkan membunuhmu Saint Emas Athena, tapi kami tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membunuh pengguna sacret gear longinus Hyodou Issei, kami pasti akan membuatmu menyesal Naruto." Ucap Donhaasek yang membopong tubuh Raynare dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

" _jika itu pilihan kalian, akan aku pastikan semua malaikat jatuh akan aku bunuh tanpa sisa bahkan jika aku akan berhadapan dengan Hades di mekai, akan tetap aku buru Ras kalian." Inner Naruto._

Tanpa terasa pertarungan Naruto melawan 2 malaikat jatuh itupun mencapai sore hari, Naruto pun melihat di langit pun sudah merah tanda matahari akan terbenam. "sepertinya ini adalah awal bagiku berperang di dunia yang penuh dengan keanehan ini, mulai Issei yang mesum, aku yang di buru 4 perempuan cantik dan tubuh mereka yang aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu serta otouto ku yang ingin di buru oleh malaikat jatuh, hari ini sangat melelahkan bagiku. Aku pulang saja lah." Gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa lalu Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan emas menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat serta menaruh gold cloth nya kembali ke kotak besi emasnya

* * *

 _Skipp time pagi harinya at Issei dan Naruto_

Pagi hari adalah pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai waktu dan memulai kembali hari yang baru, dan di jalan menuju kuoh gakeuen, Issei dan Naruto dua bersaudara kakak-beradik ini berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. Issei yang bersekolah seperti biasa kemarin belum tahu bahwa kakaknya bertarung dengan dua da-tenshin yang sedang mengincar nyawanya, namun hal tersebut hanya di tutupi oleh Naruto seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"ne Nii-san, bagaimana hari pertama sekolah Naruto-nii kemarin? Apa Nii-san jadi bahan omongan semua siswi di kuoh academy?" Issei pun memulai pembicaraan pun bertanya kepada kakaknya itu.

"masa sekolahku menyenangkan Issei, ya memang Nii-san tidak tahu kenapa Nii-san menjadi bahan omongan siswi sekolah itu padahal Nii-san kan tidak di kenal mereka namun Nii-san seperti sudah berada di sana selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembutnya kepada adiknya itu.

"mungkin karena sikap Nii-san kepada wanita-wanita itu sehingga mereka menjadi tertarik kepada Nii-san, dan di tambah paras Nii-san yang sangat tampan juga surai emas Nii-san yang bercahaya bagai sinar matahari yang menjadi daya tarik perempuan ganas di sekolah kita ini." Ucap Isse dengan mengungkapkan nilai plus kakaknya itu, ya memang paras Naruto pun mengikuti pendahulunya yaitu Mu dan Shion dengan paras tampan dengan 2 titik bulat di dahinya namun berbeda warna surai. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum kepad Issei.

"aku tidak terlalu bangga dengan wajahku otouto, aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini dan kenapa aku menjadi di sukai banyak gadis di kuoh. Bagiku sebuah ketampanan dan kekayaan bukanlah sebuah patokan untuk aku menjadi sempurna. Tapi kesetiaanku kepada Athena no kami lah yang membuatku bangga kepada diriku sendiri, kau juga tampan Issei. Kenapa kau tak di sukai oleh Rias dan juga Akeno?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Issei kaget.

"i-iya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti di tolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka berdua, apakah Nii-san me-"

"aku tidak menyukai mereka berdua, apalagi Sona juga Tsubaki-san Issei." Sebelum Issei bertanya, Naruto pun sudah menjawab dengan tegas ketidaktertarikan dirinya dengan 4 wanita iblis yang sangat menyukainya, dan itu membuat Issei terkejut.

"hieee... ke-kenapa Nii-san? Bahkan seitokaichou dan fukukaichou pun tidak Nii-san sukai? Apa yang membuat Nii-san tidak menyukai icon dari kuoh academy itu?" tanya Issei, Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Issei.

"bagiku wanita yang aku sukai hanya kesetiaanku kepada Athena sama yaitu Saori Kido Issei, tak ada wanita lain kecuali dia yang aku sukai. Sebagai pengabdi Athena aku tak mengenal wanita di tempat asalku Issei, hanya dia yang aku tahu. Satu-satunya." Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menerawang ke arah langit membayangkan wajah cantik pimpinannya Yaitu Saori Kido, surai ungu panjang dan sifatnya yang bijak membuat Naruto menaruh kesetiaan kepadanya sebagai Saint Emas Athena, dan hal itu membuat Issei pun sedikit bingung kenapa ia tidak menyukai wanita di sekolah namun tak di ambil pusing oleh Issei karena bagi Nii-sannya kepercayaan adalah satu-satunya hal yang berharga baginya. Dan tampa terasa mereka berdua sampai di gerbang kuoh. Dan di depan gerbang sudah ada 4 orang yang jelas-jelas tidak Nii-sannya sukai yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki.

"errr... ada apa ya Osis dan klub penelitian ilmu gaib di depan gerbang kuoh pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ucap Issei dengan Nada sedikit takut, pasalnya entah ini firasat Issei atau bukan. Mereka mendengar pernyataan kakaknya bahwa ia tidak menyukai mereka ber4.

"kami tidak punya urusan dengan kau Hyodou-san, kami punya urusan dengan kakakmu Hyodou Naruto-san.!" ucap Sona dengan Nada dingin penuh selidik kepada Naruto, dan Naruto seakan memang bodoh tidak mengerti kenapa ia punya urusan dengan perempuan itu.

"yasudahlah, Issei masuklah ke kelas duluan. Seperti nya masalah di sini sangat serius dan harus aku tangani sendiri. Daijobu Issei." Ucap Naruto

" _baru masuk sekolah sudah berurusan dengan 4 perempuan, ada apa ya dengan Nii-san?" Inner Issei yang setelah di perintah kakaknya langsung kabur untuk masuk kelas duluan._

"apa ini masalah aku bertarung dengan da-tenshin itu? Atau kalian ingin lebih banyak penjelasan dariku?" ucap Naruto penuh selidik kepada Sona namun tidak menghilangkan kesan lembut pada nada bicara Naruto.

"ya kami butuh banyak penjelasan darimu Naruto-kun dan sekarang ikut kami ke tempatku." Ucap Rias yang langsung menarik lengan kekar Naruto menuju gedung lama kuoh yang terletak di belakang sekolah itu, murid-murid yang lain yang liat murid baru di tarik-tarik oleh 4 orang yang paling berpengaruh dengan kuoh academy pun menjadi bertanya-tanya.

* * *

 _Skipp time ruang ORC_

 _Brukkk..._

Terdengar suara bertubrukan antara sofa dengan suatu benda yang keras atau manusia mungkin, yaitu Naruto yang di lempar Rias dengan kasar ke sofa begitu saja tanpa aba-aba, sepertinya akan ada masalah genting di sini atau di gedung ORC.

"jawab pertanyaan kami Naruto, apakah benar kau seorang Saint Emas Athena?" ucap Sona mengajukan pertanyaan pertama kepada Naruto, dan itupun di jawab Naruto dengan lembut.

"ya memang aku Saint Emas Athena, lebih tepatnya Aku Saint Emas ARIES" ucap Naruto tanpa ada sedikitpun pertanyaan untuk melawan.

"pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kau bertarung dengan da-tenshin di wilayah kekuasaan kami di sekolah ini?" selanjutnya Rias yang mengajukan pertanyaan ke Naruto, karena Naruto tak mengerti apa itu teritori kekuasaan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"wilayah kekuasaan? Apa itu seperti Kuil ARIES yang aku sering jaga bersama teman-ku di salah satu kuil sanctuary?" tanya Naruto dengan Nada polosnya mengajukan pertanyaan balik, ke 4 gadis itupun terkejut karena hal sesederhana itupun tak Naruto mengerti.

"itu seperti teritori kekuasaan Naruto-kun, wilayah kekuasaan Bucho Rias-sama dan Kaichou adalah wilayah kota kuoh ini." Tiba-tiba Tsubaki pun angkat bicara mengenai apa yang Naruto tak mengerti namun ada yang aneh dari ratu Sona tersebut, yaitu sejak kapan mengubah nada suffixnya?

"T-Tsubaki, sejak kapan kau mengubah Nada bicaramu ke anak baru ini dari "san" menjadi "kun'?" tanya Sona sang king dari Tsubaki, namun Tsubaki hanya diam namun diam bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba Tsubaki mendekati Naruto, duduk di sebelah Naruto dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah...

 _Gyuuttt..._

Tsubaki tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dan menghimpitnya di dadanya yang lumayan besar untuk seukuran remaja perempuan SMA, sontak terjadi kekagetan yang luar biasa di antara Rias, Sona dan juga Akeno.

"ara-ara ternyata Tsubaki-san ingin mengambil Naruto-kun dariku ya? Ufufufu... ini menjadi persangan yang sangat ketat." Ucap Akeno yang mulai bersuara dengan nada menggodanya.

"Kaichou, Rias Gremory-sama hentikan kecurigaan kalian terhadap Naruto-kun. Kalian berdua tahu kan? Saint Emas Athena itu sangat polos tidak mengerti cinta, tidak mengerti nafsu, bahkan kekuasaan dan hal-hal dasar pun mereka tak dapatkan bahkan mengenal apa itu wanita pun mereka tak tahu. Karena Naruto-kun hanya setia kepada Athena dan bertarung demi Nama Athena dalam perang selama 1000 tahun ini, dan tentang bertarung dengan malaikat jatuh, Naruto-kun mempelajari cosmo dan itu sama dengan kita yang merasakan aura jahat di sekitar kita begitupun aku juga merasakannya. Benar kan Naruto-kun?" satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan dari Tsubaki, bahwa ia tahu segalanya tentang Saint Athena yang Sona, Akeno bahkan Rias pun tak mengetahuinya dari sifat nya yang polosnya luar biasa. Author kasih jempol untuk Tsubaki.

"da-darimana kau bisa tahu kekuatanku, juga sifatku dan Saint Emas lainnya Tsubaki-san?" ucap Naruto yang belum hilang keterkejutannya karena mengetahui sifatnya yang selama ini ia tunjukan dan rahasia yang selalu ia sembunyikan, Namun Tsubaki hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya tapi di isi dengan senyuman dan sedkit rona merah di pipinya.

"aku mempelajari dari buku sejarah yang selalu aku baca Naruto-kun, dan aku punya satu permintaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Tsubaki, Naruto pun hanya diam sementara Rias dkk melongo menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Tsubaki.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasih pertamaku?"

 _Ctarrr..._

Semua yang ada di sana pun mangap seketika karena Tsubaki yang terkenal sangat dingin sedingin es Camus menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto, ini sungguh hal yang sangat luar biasa heboh.

"NANIIIII?!" kompak semua yang ada di sana pun teriak dengan gaya ooc nya yang sama pula kecuali Tsubaki, terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Tsubaki. Ini semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Tsubaki juga bahwa mereka bertiga pun menyukai Naruto namun keduluan Tsubaki, Naruto yang sifatnya memang tidak tega melihat wanita memohon padanya pun tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam lurus Tsubaki yang mirip iklan shampo pantene itu hahaha... (balik ke tema.)

"kalau itu memang permintaan kau Tsubaki-chan, aku akan menerimanya tanpa menolak karena aku paling tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis terutama Athena-sama. Aku akan minta maaf kepada Athena-sama atas aku menerima cinta dari perempuan sepertimu Tsubaki-"

 _Cupp..._

Tanpa Tsubaki sadari ternyata Naruto pun mencium bibir mungil Tsubaki hanya beberapa detik, bukan bedasarkan Nafsu namun ketulusan Naruto menghargai perempuan dan itupun membuat Tsubaki memerah wajahnya karena malu sekali dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto juga di karenakan Naruto mencuri ciuman pertama Tsubaki dan yang lebih spesial lagi Tsubaki di cium oleh laki-laki yang ia suka dari tata krama dan senyuman di wajahnya, sementara Akeno, Rias dan Sona pun memerah wajahnya bukan karena malu tapi marah sebenarnya laki-laki yang mereka sukai di Rebut Tsubaki.

" _di-dia mengambil Naruto-kun ku." Inner Rias_

" _ara-ara aku takkan menyerah mendapatkan Naruto-kun dari Tsubaki-san ufufufu..." inner Akeno_

" _a-aku keduluan oleh Ratuku sendiri? Tidak bisa di biarkan." Inner Sona_

"tolong ajarkan aku apa itu cinta dan kehidupan di dunia ini, karena aku melihat senyumanmu tulus untuk memintaku hal seperti itu. Tolong ya Tsubaki-chan." Sontak wajah Naruto pun berubah sedikit ada semburat merah di pipi Naruto dikarenakan ia baru tahu apa yang namanya ciuman dan menerima cinta seorang gadis, Tsubaki yang sudah bangkit dari bengongnya pun mengangguk saja tanpa menjawab apapun, tapi...

 _Gyuut..._

Bukan hanya Naruto yang di hampiri Tsubaki dari depan secara blak-blakan, tapi ada serangan tiba-tiba dari salah satu perempuan yang mempunyai dada lebih besar dari kekasih Naruto saat ini, rambutnya gak kalah hitam dan di ikat ponny tail, yap dialah Akeno yang tiba-tiba memeluk punggung kokok berotot Naruto tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya.

"ara-ara aku tidak akan kalah darimu Tsubaki-san, aku ingin memilikimu juga Naruto-kun dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku selamanya Naruto-kun ufufufu..." ucap Akeno, Naruto yang di serang dari belakang seperti itu pun merasa tak enak dengan Tsubaki yang secara terang-terangan ingin memiliki dirinya daripada di peluk dengan oppai yang mirip semangka atau balon ya?.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku akan rela kau membagi cintamu kepada Akeno-san juga. Daijobu Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsubaki mengelus pipi putih pasangannya itu dengan wajah yang tidak dingin seperti biasa namun dengan senyuman dan ekspresi ramah kepada Naruto.

" _kenapa aku mendapatkan permasalahan yang justru lain halnya dengan aku bertarung melawan spectra hades yatu Saga, Shura dan Camus? Oh Athena-sama beri aku jawaban untuk ini." Inner Naruto_

"tapi satu hal yang aku minta darimu Akeno-san sebelum aku mengizinkanmu menjadi pasanganku." Ucap Naruto, Akeno yang mendengar itupun merasa antusias ingin mendengarkannya.

"ara-ara apa itu Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno

"hilangkanlah sifat penggodamu yang aku sangat tidak sukai Akeno, kalau kau memaksa untuk menggodaku maka kau sama saja dengan Pandora yang sering menggoda kami para saint emas untuk tunduk kepada perintah Hades. Kau mengerti itu Akeno?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang selembut mungkin kepada Akeno agar tidak menyakiti hati Akeno, dan Akeno pun menyetujuinya.

"kaichou kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Naruto-kun?" ucap Tsubaki bertanya kepada Rajanya itu, namun saking kagetnya Sona di tanya seperti itu. Ia pun mulai memerah wajahnya karena malu.

"ti-tidak aku tidak menyukai Na-Naruto-sana kok, tidak sama sekali. Justru aku kesal karena ia sering menyebutku tuan putri di depan siswi lainnya." Karena sifat tsundere Sona yang masih tak mau mengakui perasaannya kepada Naruto, namun tak lama Naruto pun bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan Tsubaki dan Akeno menuju ke arah Sona kemudian Naruto pun menekuk lututnya (seperti Saint menghadap ke Athena).

"maafkan aku atas kesalahpahaman kata-kataku Sona, aku memang tak bisa mengubah sikapku kepada perempuan, aku selalu menghormatinya dan menjungjung tinggi mereka lebih tinggi daripada aku yang hanya seorang Saint Emas Athena-sama, maafkan aku Sona." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf dengan cara seperti itu, dan itu membuat Sona makin tidak enak hati pasalnya karena sifatnya juga yang membuat Naruto berlutut.

"ba-bangunlah Naruto-kun, a-aku ti-tidak ma-marah padamu. A-aku hanya ka-kaget dengan si-sikapmu yang sa-sangat le-lembut dan pa-patuh la-lain halnya de-dengan ma-manusia la-lainnya, ju-juga a-aku me-menyukaimu Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Sona terbata-bata karena merasa bersalah sekali membuat hal ini terjadi dan akhirnya Sona mengatakan hal yang selama ini di tutupi nya juga, dan Tsubaki pun tersenyum dengan pernyataan rajanya itu lalu Naruto pun bangun karena di perintah gadis itu dan Naruto tersenyum karena Sona pun ternyata tak marah padanya. Namun Rias nampaknya seperti tidak suka/cemburu/iri ya? Sangat sulit di lukiskan.

" _kenapa Sona, Tsubaki dan Akeno sangat beruntung mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto, seorang manusia biasa sekaligus Saint Emas Athena no kami yang tulus, lembut dan mempunyai tata krama yang baik juga kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Tapi kenapa aku harus di jodohkan dengan orang yang arogan dan tak aku sukai seperti Raiser?" inner Rias yang seakan menangis meratapi kehidupannya._

"Rias apa kau tidak senang dengan pernyataan dari Sona?" Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Rias seperti sedih kemudian bertanya dengan wajah polosnya tanpa ia tahu apa masalah dari sang gadis bersurai merah darah tersebut, Namun Rias yang tersadar karena memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya hanya tersenyum.

"nandemonai Naruto-kun, hanya masalah dengan orangtuaku di mekai, tenang saja. oh ya karena kau tak mengancam keberadaan kami sebagai iblis, maukah kau bekerja sama dengan kami membasmi iblis liar dan juga malaikat jatuh yang sering mengganggu manusia di wilayahku dan juga Sona?" ucap Rias tanpa sedikitpun mengungkapkan rahasia dirinya sendiri, dan Naruto pun mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat tanda ia kesal dengan pertempuran kemarin yang ingin membunuh otouto nya.

"selama tidak membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa dan selalu percaya dengan keyakinan mereka, aku siap membunuh siapa saja iblis dan malaikat jatuh atas nama keyakinanku terhadap Athena-sama sebagai Saint emas Athena." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada keyakinannya sebagai Saint

Apakah Rias akan terus terang dengan masalahnya selama ini?

Bagaimanakah nasib Issei yang sedang di buru oleh malaikat jatuh karena ia mempunyai longinus di dalam tubuhnya?

Dan bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto setelah mengenal kasih sayang dari 2 gadis iblis di sekitarnya?

CONTINUE...

* * *

Yap itulah chapter dua yang baru saja selesai untuk minggu ini, oh ya saya punya sedikt pengumuman untuk minna-san penggemar fanfic ini. Karena saya akan melanjutkan fanfic Naruto phoenix yang terbengkalai cukup lama. Maka saya akan update mungkin 1 bulan+ dan itu akan bergantian dengan fanfic ini update nya. Di sebabkan author sendiri mulai kuliah 1 september Nanti. Tetap sabar menantikan fanfic author ya.

Tulis komentar dan kritik kalian di kolom review ini. (yang berkata kasar berarti lebih buruk dari tata krama saint Athena), saya menantikannya JAA NEE

UCHIHA HIRATA


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool dxd milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: narutoxhighschool dxdxsaint seiya

Pair: Narutox...

"Blablablabla...": ucapan langsung

" _Blablabla...": inner_

 _ **Blabla...: jurus**_

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo mereka yang melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang gold saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh saori kido/athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya? Saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga ya...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai EYD, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan, lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy.

Moshi-moshi... ketemu lagi dengan author sang pemimpin uchiha, sebelum saya memulai cerita seperti biasa saya akan menjawab review kalian:

 **Naruto akan menyelamatkan rias dari raiser tapi itu masih panjang ceritanya, masih jadi rahasia author.**

 **Naruto itu memang polos, gak tau cinta dan gak tau apa itu perempuan hehehe... kalau di buat pintar akan jadi lain ceritanya.**

Yosh... segini aja untuk reviewnya. Monggo dan saksikan ceritanya.

* * *

 _chapter 3: kekuatan sang gold saint dan kegelisahan yang memuncak_

 _AT SEKOLAH PAGI HARI_

Setelah apa yang terjadi di ruangan Rias dkk, mereka pun bergegas kembali ke ruangan kelas masing-masing. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan yatu tangan dari Tsubaki pun menggandeng tangan kanan sang pujaan cinta barunya yaitu Hyodou Naruto alias Aries no Naruto dengan erat dn wajahnya pun cerah sekali bagaikan di musim semi dan yang mendukungnya adalah mereka hanya berdua dan bukan berenam di karenakan yang lain sudah meninggalkan mereka duluan. Naruto melihat sang pacar barunya pun tersenyum juga karena bisa membuat perempuan yang baru di kenalnya tersenyum. "sepertinya kau sangat bahagia hari ini Tsubaki-chan, aku cukup senang melihat kau ceria pagi ini bukan berekspresi datar seperti biasanya." Ucap Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalahnya dengan sang perempuan

"iya Anata-kun, aku ceria karena kau mau menerima permintaan cintaku. Dan aku akan berubah total di hadapanmu seperti apa yang kau mau Anata-kun karena kau pacarku." Ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum bahagia yang baru. "bagiku kau adalah dirimu sendiri, tak perlu berubah untuk diriku. Aku hanya seorang saint biasa Tsubaki-chan dan aku sudah banyak membunuh orang untuk keadilan dan dunia ini." Ucap Naruto dengan merunduk, mengingat berapa banyak spectra yang ia bunuh demi Athena. Tsubaki yang melihat itu menjadi sedih.

 _ **Greppp...**_

Tiba-tiba Tsubaki pun memegang telapak tangan sang pujaan yang tertunduk lesu karena dosanya selama ini. "kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Anata-kun, meskipun kau begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan terus setia padamu. Izinkan aku terbiasa di sisimu Anata. Mau kan?" ucap Tsubaki dengan mimik wajah serius seakan memohon untuk bilang 'iya' dan bukan 'tidak'

" _ba-bagaimana ini? Kalau aku menolaknya dia pasti akan membunuhku dan misiku untuk mendamaikan dunia ini akan kacau apalagi nyawa otouto-ku sedang terancam karena Da-tenshin teme yang aku hajar kemarin, kalau aku menerimanya akan panjang urusannya. Oh Athena no kami-sama tolong beri aku jawabannya." Inner Naruto._

"baiklah aku terima Tsubaki-chan karena kesetiaanmu padaku." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit berat karena ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

 _ **Brukk...**_

Bukan ucapan trima kasih yang di dapat Naruto, justru pelukan yang erat yang ia terima oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto pun merasakan benda yang lunak menekan dada berototnya yang tak lain payudara Tsubaki yang ukuran pas dengan umurnya. "arigatou-arigatou Anata-kun sudah mau menerimaku. Aku berjanji akan memberikan apa yang aku punya untukmu." Ucap Tsubaki dan ia pun sadar sikapnya di luar kendali, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya

"go-gomen Anata-kun aku berlebihan." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu berbuat yang tidak-tidak. "daijobu Tsubaki-chan, aku memakluminya. Tapi tekanan yang aku terima lumayan juga. Apa tadi ya yang menekanku? Lunak dan lumayan besar? Apa itu ya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya sambil meletakan jarinya di dagu seperti berfikir tak tau apa yang ia ucapkan bisa-bisa memantik sesuatu yang lain

 _ **Blushh...**_

dan benar saja, sontak Tsubaki pun menjadi memerah karena sang pacar memuji atau menyindirnya secara halus.

" _Na-Naruto-kun memuji dadaku? Apakah dadaku lumayan besar? Demi maou-sama, ini sangat menyenangkan hatiku." Inner Tsubaki._

"ah sudahlah Tsubaki-chan, oh ya sebentar lagi kita masuk kelas. Ayo cepat kita masuk." Ucap Naruto dengan menarik tangan Tsubaki berjalan cepat ke kelas mereka berdua yang sama yaitu kelas 3B dan sang perempuan pun hanya pasrah tanpa melawan."

* * *

 _Pindah tempat at halaman sekolah kuoh jam istirahat._

Di saat jam keluar makan adalah saat yang melegakan untuk murid-murid kuoh academy karena mereka bisa meluapkan emosi dan bakat mereka meskipun sebentar, ada yang makan, ngerumpi bersama teman-temannya dan ada yang aktif di lapangan main sepakbola ataupun basket dan sebagainya. Lain halnya dengan tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto, ia hanya santai-santai saja di taman sekolah kuoh memakan bento yang ia buat sendiri sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan seperti biasa Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanannya, surai emasnya yang panjang bercahaya jika di sinari matahari siang membuatnya bak model catwalk yang sempurna bagi gadis-gadis kuoh (ini mah mirip shaka atau camus ya hahaha...#lanjut) tapi Naruto pun menjauhi persepsi negatifnya dengan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"ara-ara... Naruto-kun ada di sini ya ufufufu..." namun acara makannya pun sedikit terganggu karena kedatangan pacar kedua Naruto yaitu Akeno Himejima sekaligus ratu Rias, Naruto pun menengok ke arah akeno dan tersenyum. "ah ada kau Akeno-chan, sini duduklah makan bersamaku tak usah canggung." Ucap Naruto mengajak Akeno untuk duduk bersamanya dan di terima dengan senang hati.

"ne Naruto-kun, jika aku perhatikan dirimu baik-baik. Kau tidak memperdulikan mereka yang mengagumimu dan meneriakan namamu karena ketampananmu itu. Tapi kenapa sikapmu selalu saja tak perduli?" ucap Akeno memulai pembicaraan. "untuk apa Akeno? Terlahir denga surai emasku dan wajah tampanku tak memberikanku apa yang namanya 'kesombongan' semata, justru aku hanya merasa diriku biasa saja seperti yang lain." Ucap Naruto dengan rendah hati sambil memakan obento nya, sementara itu tangan jahil Akeno pun menyentuh surai panjang emas sang pacar dengan tangannya juga sisir yang ia punya di kantong blazernya. "suraimu begitu panjang dan lurus seperti punyaku, warnanya indah dan berkilau sepertiku juga. Kau adalah laki-laki yang sempurna yang mau menerima cintaku dan aku bangga soal itu." Ucap Akeno yang melepas ikatan rambutnya dan sekarang surai hitam berkilaunya pun terurai begitu indah.

"hmm...hmm... kau itu terlalu memujiku Akeno-chan, kalau aku ingat-ingat surai milik almarhum guruku juga sepanjang aku Akeno, Shion-sama pun sama dan yang aku kagumi adalah surai khyoko Sage jiji dan Altar Hakurei jiji lah yang paling panjang dariku. Mungkin itu turunan dari mereka." Ucap Naruto dengan mendanga ke langit membayangkan keluarga angkatnya itu.

"sepertinya kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia Naruto-kun, siapa saja mereka?" ucap Akeno dengan nada antusias, namun reaksi Naruto pun berbeda bukan gembira namun sedih. "sebenarnya aku hanya anak pungut yang di buang oleh tou-san dan kaa-san ku saat masih bayi dulu. Mu-sensei sudah aku anggap nii-san ku, Shion-sama ku anggap Tou-san ku juga Sage-jiji dan Altar Hakurei jiji sudah aku anggap kakekku. Tapi mereka tewas karena perang suci yang berlangsung 200 tahun sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan sangat terpukul karena perang ia kehilangan segalanya, dan karena perang itulah ia harus jadi saint dan membunuh banyak musuh.

 _ **Grepp...**_

Tanpa di sangka reaksi Akeno sama dengan Tsubaki yaitu memeluk Naruto, bedanya Tsubaki memeluk dengan badan sejajar namun akeno memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepala nya di payudara jumbo dan kenyalnya.

"daijobu Naruto-kun, aku mengerti betapa beratnya hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtua. Aku pun begitu. Kau tak usah bersedih masih ada aku yang menjadi teman hidupmu. Aku akan selalu di sisimu Naruto-kun seperti Tsubaki-san. Jadi jangan menangis ya kau punya 2 bidadari yang akan menyemangatimu tiap hari." Ucap Akeno yang mengelus-elus kepala sang pacar dengan lembut untuk memberi ketenangan dan kehangatan cinta kepada sang saint emas itu, Naruto yang merasakan kelembutan payudara Akeno yang mendekapnya pun merasakan kehangatan yang tak biasa di kehidupannya. Bagaimana tidak, Seorang saint yang notabena hidup menyendiri demi tugasnya justru mendapat kehangatan seperti ini.

" _kami-sama, hidupku di dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan sepiku di sanctuary apakah ini berkahmu?" inner Naruto_

"arigatou Akeno, kau mau menjadi teman hidupku ini. Aku benar-benar tak tau kepekaan terhadap masalah dan perasaan perempuan karena aku tak tau apa-apa." Ucap Naruto dengan kepolosannya itu, dan hal itu membuat Akeno makin gemas dengan sang pacarnya itu lalu mengusap pipi sang pacar.

"kenapa kau begitu polos Naru-kun? Kenapa kau tak mengerti perempuan? Apa seumur hidupmu kau tak tau apa itu perasaan perempuan yang sebenarnya padamu? Dan itulah yang akan aku berikan padamu." Ucap Akeno, namun sebelum Naruto sempat membalasnya datang salah satu pacar Naruto yang bak model yaitu Tsubaki Shinra.

"kamu ada di sini Anata? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Akeno-san?" ucap Tsubaki yang seakan-akan cemburu dengan laki-laki kesayangannya itu. "ara-ara... apakah kau cemburu aku bersenang-senang kencan di halaman sekolah ini Tsubaki-san? Apa kau takut aku yang mengambil Naru-kun duluan hmm..? fufufufu..." ucap Akeno memprovokasi Tsubaki, otomatis Tsubaki merasa tak terima pacar yang mampu menaklukan hatinya yang dingin bagaikan es pegunungan jayawijaya itu sedikit memerah tanda emosinya mulai naik.

"apa katamu Akeno?! Kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan Anata-kun ku karena ia hanya milikku seorang, dan aku tak takut bersaing denganmu mendapatkannya." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada percaya diri yakin, Akeno pun tak menjawab namun hanya tersenyum palsu mengeluarkan petirnya dan muncul adu petir antara Akeno dan Tsubaki. Naruto yang hanya nonton saja pun menghela nafas belum pernah ia melihat perempuan ribut-ribut seperti ini apalagi yang di rebutkan dia sendiri.

"ne-ne sudahlah kenapa kalian ribut seperti ini hanya karena diriku saja? Aku itu bukan orang yang penting untuk di permasalahkan, kalau kalian mau kalian bisa mencari penganti-"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI PENGGANTIMU KARENA KAU MILIKKU ANATA/NARU-KUN!" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akeno dan Tsubaki pun membentak Naruto dengan begitu keras sambil menyuarakan bantahannya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto pusing.

" _perempuan ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari deathmask dan shaka, apa lagi masalahku ini haah..." inner Naruto yang merasa tak mampu jadi pengadil di antara mereka berdua._

Sementara itu sebelum pertengkaran akeno dan Tsubaki di mulai pun sudah ada yang mengawasi mereka bertiga yaitu Rias Gremory king dari Akeno dan juga Sona king dari Tsubaki di sisi yang berbeda-beda, Rias di gedung ORC sementara Sona di gedung osis.

"mereka berdua meributkan Naruto-kun seperti itu, aku merasa penasaran kenapa Naruto-kun tidak pernah peka terhadap Tsubaki dan Akeno tentang perasaan mereka berdua pada Naruto-kun. Menurutmu bagaimana Koneko?" ucap Rias di sela-sela pengawasaanya bersama bidak-bidaknya ada Koneko dan juga Kiba.

"aku menilai Naruto-senpai benar-benar polos bucho, karena dari sikap Naruto-senpai yang tak bisa melerai Akeno-senpai dan Tsubaki-senpai cekcok mulut sepertinya ada perasaan tidak tega yang Naruto-senpai. Apa kau juga menyukainya bucho?" ucap Koneko dengan datarnya seperti tol jakarta-cikampek.

 _ **BLUSSHH...**_

Sontak pipi dari Rias pun memerah tanda ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya kepada pemuda itu. "sebelumnya aku menyukai Issei karena ia itu mempunyai sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya yaitu [ _ **sacret gear!**_ ] longinus Koneko, namun karena perasaan Iseei kepadaku hanya sebatas melihat fisikku yang menyerupai Akeno aku menjadi ragu dengan keteguhan hatiku. Namun setelah melihat Naruto-kun, hatiku merasa ingin tahu kenapa ia tak memandang lekuk-lekuk seksi tubuhku bahkan mengacuhkanku seperti aku bukan orang yang spesial bagi dirinya. Hal itu membuatku menyukainya karena pandangannya datar kepadaku." Ucap Rias mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"namun kenapa kau tak lakukan itu juga kepada Naruto-senpai bucho? Kau kan pemimpin kami juga orang yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini, apapun kau bisa dapatkan dan kau milikki." Ucap Kiba yang berada di sana juga, namun reaksi Rias justru menunjukan kesedihan.

"entahlah kiba, memang aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal namun entah kenapa perasaan sukaku terhalang oleh sesuatu yang tebal seperti tembok pemisah perasaanku dengannya. Aku merasakan Naruto-kun buta akan cinta dan suka dan memilih kesetiaan kepada sesorang yang membuat Naruto-kun tidak memandangku, di tambah perasaanku yang tertekan karena pertunangan konyol yang akan di lakukan keluargaku membuatku jadi gelisah Kiba." Ucap Rias, Koneko dan Kiba yang ada di sana pun merasa bersimpati dengan masalah yang di hadapi bucho nya itu.

Sekarang menuju ke ruang Osis Kuoh Akademy, di sana terdapat Sona yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rutinitasnya yang entah apa itu authornya gak ngerti, namun di dalam gedung Osis Sona tak sendiri ada bidak-bidaknya yang membantunya sesekali Sona memperhatikan Naruto juga melihat pertengkaran Akeno dan juga ratu nya yaitu Tsubaki.

"huh, kenapa Tsubaki harus ribut-ribut yang tidak berguna dengan Naruto-san? Dia kan hanya manusia yang di berkahi kekuatan dan bukan [ _ **sacret gear!**_ ] tapi kenapa Tsubaki begitu menyukainya? Aku tak mengerti apa tentang Naruto-san." Ucap Sona sama datarnya dengan Koneko melihat pertengkaran 2 pacar Naruto, namun di sisi Sona ada perempuan bersurai perak putih dengan dada yang jumbo namun tak sebesar 2 great onee-sama kuoh tapi wajahnya tak kalah cantik yaitu Momo Hanakai _bishop_ sona yang menemanya mengerjakan tugas-tugas rutin Sona.

"kenapa kau berkata begitu Kaichou? Aku merasakan hal berbeda darimu Kaichou." Ucap Momo dengan tenang dan hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sona. "douyou kotowa Momo?" ucap Sona bertanya.

"aku merasakan hal yang berbeda darimu Kaichou, menurutku itu hal yang lumrah untuk seorang perempuan berjuang demi perempuan yang ia cintai ya meskipun caranya dengan bertengkar seperti anak kecil seperti itu, tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah fuku-Kaichou yang mulai menemukan sisi feminimnya mencintai seorang pemuda seperti Naruto-kun itu, dia tampan, polos dan hal itu membuat hati fuku-Kaichou menemukan cintanya sepertiku yang mencintai Issei-kun." Ucap Momo dengan gamblangnya menjelaskan sesuatunya namun satu hal yang membuat Sona terkejut bahwa _bishop_ nya ini menyukai salah satu dari trio mesum yaitu Hyodou Issei adik tiri Naruto.

"a-apa kau tak salah bicara Momo? Kau menyukai Issei, salah satu dari trio mesum yang harus kita urusi dari minggu ke minggu karena sikap mesumnya yang selalu mengintip perempuan di klub kendo ganti baju? Atas dasar apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Sona dengan nada kagetnya.

"ya meskipun Issei-kun memang mesum, menurutku tidak masalah Kaichou. Karena ia lumayan tampan, dan jika aku bisa menjadi pacarnya bahkan istri Issei-kun mungkin aku bisa menghentikan sikap hentainya kepada perempuan lain terutama Rias Gremory-senpai dan Akeno-senpai dan beralih kepadaku sebgai pacarnya ufufufu..." ucap Momo dengan nada yakinnya bahwa ia bisa menaklukan perwujudan monster mesum itu dan dengan gaya seperti Akeno di akhir kalimatnya, dan itu membuat Sona sweatdropp.

"haah... kau benar-benar gila Momo menjadikan Issei suamimu, aku tak menyangka kau mengatakan itu Momo." Ucap Sona sambil tepok jidatnya sementara Momo hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

* * *

 _Pindah tempat at gereja kuoh._

Kita tinggalkan orang-orang yang saling mengajukan persepsinya masing-masing ke satu tempat di luar sekolah, di dalam gereja kuoh yang terbengkalai tidak terpakai mungkin mirio seperti gedung tua terdapat kumpulan manusia bersayap hitam kelam alias malaikat jatuh yang menjadikan gereja base-camp mereka dan di sana terdapat satu sosok berbadan manusia berwajah seperti monster dan bersayap 10 atau 5 pasang dengan anak buahnya, yap dialah Kokabiel jendral malaikat jatuh yang memimpin revolusi malaikat jatuh membelot pemimpinnya yaitu Azazel.

"ada apa kau ingin menemuiku Donhaasek?!" ucap Kokabiel kepada sosok yang ada di depannya itu yaitu Donhaasek. "aku ingin melapor Kokabiel-sama, Raynare terluka parah akibat racun dari mawar iblis dari salah satu manusia yang melindungi target yang ingin di bunuh oleh Raynare." Ucap Donhaasek dengan nada tegas kepada pemimpinnya itu.

"grrrr... siapa yang berani-beraninya melukai pemuas nafsuku yang cantik sampai ia luka parah seperti itu. KATAKAN SIAPA DIA?! AKAN AKU MUSNAHKAN DIA DARI DUNIA INI!" ucap Kokabiel dengan nada geram dan emosi. "dari yang aku lihat dia adalah..-"

"salah satu Gold saint Athena, Saint emas Aries Naruto." Sebelum Donhaasek menyebutkan, ada 3 sosok orang mengenakan cloth hitam kelam dan sayap yang menyerupai kelelawar iblis dan sayap malaikat jatuh.

"grgrgr... siapa kalian yang berani-beraninya datang ke tempat ini tanpa aku sadari kehadiran kalian?" ucap Kokabiel dengan kesalnya.

"kami ini adalah 3 hakim Mekai yang bertugas sebagai pengadil jiwa-jiwa yang telah tewas menuju mekai dan kami juga adalah pelayan dari raja underwold Hades-sama. Namaku adalah Ryadamantys dan ini adalah Gryphon Minos dan Garuda Aiacos. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna menjadi jendral malaikat jatuh Kokabiel, menyedihkan seorang jendral malaikat jatuh menyuruh anak buahnya memusnahkan targetnya namun kalah dari jurus _**"ROYAL DEMON ROSE"**_ milik gold saint pelayan Athena." Ucap Ryadamantys menjelaskan, sontak terjadi ketakutan di antara para malaikat jatuh bawahan Kokabiel.

"mereka bertiga adalah hakim neraka Hades-sama.."

"aku kira itu Cuma cerita yang aku dengar saja ternyata perang suci memang ada..."

"ku dengar juga 3 hakim Mekai itu membunuh seorang manusia..."

"benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan..."

"tapi kalau mereka bertiga di sini apa dunia atas ini akan jadi medan perang untuk perang suci ya...?"

"aku juga tidak tahu..." itulah yang di ucapkan oleh bawahan Kokabiel, sontak Kokabiel yang mendengarkannya pun ikut merasa penasaran siapa sesungguhnya Gold saint Athena.

"sebelum kau lebih jauh mengatakannya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Rydamantys." Ucap Kokabiel kepada salah satu hakim Mekai yang menggunakan cloth dengan helm seperti cakar elang yaitu Rydamantys. "apa yang akan kau tanyakan Kokabiel?" ucap Rydamatys.

"siapa sebenarnya Gold Saint Athena? Dan bagaimana kekuatannya?" tanya Kokabiel. "Gold Saint Athena adalah salah satu pejuang dari legenda mitologi gunung olympus, mereka terdiri dari 12 orang yang mengenakan gold cloth yang masing-masing mewarisi satu bintang dari ke 12 bintang tersebut. Terakhir kali perang suci terjadi belum lama aku melawan salah satu dari 12 gold saint yaitu Gemini Kanon, seorang Saint Athena mempunyai kosmo yang sangat kuat bahkan bisa menghancurkan bangunan kuil suci ataupun pengadilan neraka sekalipun yang di sebut 'cosmo emas'. Seingatku gold Saint telah mati di mekai menghancurkan tembok harapan yang memisahkan antara mekai dengan elysium tempat tubuh Hades-sama berada, tapi aku tak menyangka ada yang di bangkitkan. Berhati-hatilah Kokabiel dan aku peringatkan kau, Hades-sama masih menyuarakan 200 tahun perang suci antara Athena dan Hades-sama, jika kau tak mampu membunuh Saint emas itu. Maka aku yang akan ambil alih." Ucap Rydamantys sedikit mengancam Kokabiel, dan itu membuat sang jendral malaikat jatuh itupun geram luar biasa karena ia di remehkan begitu saja.

"aku tidak butuh bantuan 3 hakim mekai karena aku masih bisa mengurusnya, dan lagipula aku masih dendam atas kekalahan kaumku di masa 'Great warr' ratusan tahun silam kepada kaum iblis terutama Sirzhec Lucifer." Ungkap Kokabiel mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian ketiga Hakim mekai itupun pergi dengan sendirinya.

"kurang ajar 3 hakim neraka itu, berani-beraninya ia meremehkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Akan aku buktikan bahwa Da-tenshin pun bisa membunuh bedebah gold saint Athena itu, Donhaasek." Ucap Kokabiel dengan akhiran memanggil anak buahnya itu. "hai' Kokabiel-sama." Ucap Donhaasek.

"laksanakan misi yang aku percayakan kepada Raynare beberapa waktu itu, kalau menemukan Gold saint Athena itu jangan ragu-ragu bunuh saja." Ucap Kokabiel dan anak buahnya itupun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Tunggu saja kau GOLD SAINT NARUTO, AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

* * *

 _SCENE BREAK... AT KUOH ACADEMY SORE HARI_

Matahari sore pun bersinar dengan dengan terang berwarna merah campuran orange tanda aktifitas di hari itu sudah berakhir, orang kantoran pulang ke rumahnya begitupun juga dengan anak-anak sekolah yang pulang kembali untuk istirahat, tapi tidak begitupun dengan aktor utama kita yaitu Naruto yang sama sekali belum kembali ke rumahnya namun tetap di sekolah tapi adik tirinya yaitu Hyodou Issei sudah pulang duluan ke rumah, lebih tepatnya di atap sekolah menatap matahari sore akan tenggelam dan berganti indahnya malam dengan bintang dan bulan menghiasi malam kota kuoh, namun ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Yaitu Naruto tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya namun menggunakan gold cloth Aries dengan tanduk domba di pundaknya serta kain jubah putih melekat di punggungnya hinga batas 1 cm menyentuh tanah namun Naruto tidak menggunakan helm nya, sehingga surai emasnya yang berkilauan pun terlambai-lambai di tiup angin.

"sudah beberapa hari aku berada di dunia ini, dan aku sudah menemukan banyak hal mulai dari rasa sayang, pertemanan, cinta, hingga penderitaan. Ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan jamir serta Sanctuary di mana aku menghadapi kehidupa yang benar-benar keras dan tak mengenal kata ampun. Aiolia, Aldebaran, Miro, Shaka, dan juga Roshi Dohko, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat kita bertarung melawan spectra Hades di Sanctuary menjaga Athena tetap hidup sebagai pemimpinan kita, namun sayang sekali hanya aku yang masih hidup karena di bangkitkan oleh Athena-sama di dunia ini..."

Kemudian Naruto pun melihat mawar iblis merah yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya, dan mengingatkan Naruto akan kenangan lamanya. "terutama kau sahabatku Afrodite Saint emas Pisces, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku yang mengajarkanku racun iblis mawar sehingga aku dengan mudah menguasainya meskipun aku pun menanggung resiko amat berat yaitu harus ikut di suntik racunya hingga tubuhku bahkan sel-sel darahku menjadi racun yang sangat mematikan. Bagaimana kabarmu kawan."

* * *

 **FBO**

 _Sanctuary Yunani beberapa tahun silam._

Sanctuary adalah tempat para Saint Athena mengabdikan dirinya untuk tunduk akan setiap perintah Athena no kami sang dewi perang dalam perwujudan perempuan sebagai titisan di bumi, kita beralih ke suatu tempat yaitu padang rumput luas yang terdapat kuburan para Saint terdahulu di kebumikan dan di beri nisan batu sebagai perwujudan penghormatan terhadap jasa-jasanya selama perang suci berlangsung atau pertempuan lain, dan di sana terdapat salah satu Saint mengenakan cloth emas dengan tanduk domba emas ukuran sedang dan kain putih di punggungnya. Yap dialah aktor utama kita pada saat umurnya 13 tahun yaitu Naruto sedang membawa mawar berwarna putih untuk melayat kepada guru yang ia sayangi dan di anggap kakak sendiri yaitu Mu sang gold saint Aries yang terbunuh saat pertarungan melawan saint asgard. Naruto pun meletakan ikatan mawar putih itu ke depan nisan sensei nya itu dengan sedikit berlinang air mata mengenang moment-moment yang dulu di lalui bersama Mu.

"Mu-sensei lihat lah aku sekarang, aku sudah berhasil menjadi pewaris cloth Aries dari sensei saat ini meskipun itu sedikit terpaksa di karenakan aku terlampau muda menjadi penerus sensei. Tapi aku bangga mempunyai sensei sepertimu yang sudah aku anggap nii-san ku sendiri selama di jamir dan di sanctuary, beristirahat lah dengan tenang di bumi ini dan jadilah bintang yang bersinar di langit alam semesta yang membimbingku selama aku menjadi Gold Saint Athena." Ucap Naruto untuk sensei nya yang wafat, Namun Naruto merasakan cosmo yang sangat besar namun tak asing bagi dirinya sendiri.

"sepertinya ada juga yang menyukai bunga mawar sama sepertiku, terlebih lagi kau adalah Gold saint Aries Naruto." Ucap seseorang yang ada di belakang Naruto, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Afrodite saint Emas Pisces, Naruto pun berdiri dari acara melayatnya dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

"kalau aku tidak salah, kau adalah Gold Saint Pisces Afrodite, kau pasti menemukanku karena kau mendeteksi cosmoku dari bunga-bunga mawar yang aku pegang untuk hadiah melayat untuk senseiku benar kan?" ucap Naruto dengan tenang seperti sensei nya, Afrodite pun hanya tersenyum sambil menyisir surai biru mudanya dengan tangannya.

"ya seperti yang kau tahu Naruto-kun, aku ini adalah saint Pisces. Salah satu Gold saint terkuat yang mengandalkan bunga mawar sebagai senjata utamaku dari 12 gold saint Athena, aku ingin tanya satu hal. Apa kau menyukai mawar juga Naruto-kun?" ucap Afrodite dengan gayanya yang sedikit lemah lembut seperti wanita (bacanya: banci), dan Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"bagiku mawar itu adalah bunga yang terindah selain lily, tulip ataupun sakura jepang meskipun mawar itu mempunyai duri yang sangat tajam dan juga racunnya yang mematikan aku sangat menyukainya. Dari yang aku dengar selama ini di kalangan gold saint lainnya Saint Pisces harus di suntik racun mawar iblis untuk menjadikannya Saint emas pisces yang kebal terhadap racun apapun termasuk racun tanaman, apa sekarang kau menjadi mawar iblis yang darahmu ikut-ikutan beracun Afrodite?" ucap Naruto sedikit penuh selidik, dan Afrodite pun menegang. Pandangannya pun menjadi serius sekali.

"kau benar Naruto-kun, rumor atau gosip itu memang benar adanya. Aku mempelajari konstitusi itu dari Ayahanda juga Albafica-sama sang gold saint pisces sebelumnya, prosesnya mirip kau di bangkitkan kembali setelah kau mati. Sekali kau sudah di masuki racun itu kau sudah tak bisa menjadi manusia normal dan pada hakikatnya kau akan hidup menyendiri seperti mawar iblis dan kau akan kehilangan segalanya karena teman, sahabat atau keluarga yang ada di dekatmu akan mati setelah menghirup bau mawar itu. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" ucap Afrodite tanda tanya, dan Naruto pun dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi berlebihan.

"aku sangat tertarik akan hal itu Afrodite, aku ingin mempelajari mawar iblis sama sepertimu dan aku akan menanggung semua resiko yang aku harus tanggung sendiri. Apa kau bersedia Afrodite?" ucap Naruto, dan Afrodite pun terkejut pasalnya tidak ada satupun gold saint yang mau mempelajari jurus itu akrena resikonya yang terlampau berat sekali.

"apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu Naruto-kun? Jika kau sudah menguasainya rasanya kau akan berada di neraka karena kau akan selamanya hidup sendirian, apa kau sanggup menanggung resiko itu Naruto-kun?" ucap Afrodite.

"tak masalah Afrodite, aku akan menanngung semua resiko tersebut." Ucap Naruto dengan yakinlah, dan terlihat seringaian di bibir Afrodite yang memakai lipstik putih itu.

"baiklah bersiap-siap lah ke rumah Pisces yang berada di bawah ruang ayahanda, kau akan merasakan neraka yang sesungguhnya amat menyakitkan ufufufu..." ucap Afrodite dan di angguki saja oleh Naruto tanda ia sanggup menjalankannya.

* * *

 **FBE**

"sampai saat itu aku tidak akan melupakan saat kau mengajariku jurus mematikan yang membuatku harus menanggung racun mematikan itu Afrodite, aku akan mengingatmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa namun ia tersenyum denga mawar di tangannya itu.

"kau masih ada di sini Anata-kun." Tiba-tiba suara feminim mengejutkan Naruto dari belakang, dan Naruto mengenalnya yaitu salah satu pacarnya yang menyebut namanya dengan sebutan 'sayang' yaitu Tsubaki Shinra, namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya hanya terdiam melihat matahari terbenam sementara Tsubaki pun terus mendekat untuk bicara dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

"sikashi, kenapa kau memakai cloth emas Aries milikmu ini Anata-kun? Apa kau akan pergi bertarung lagi?" ucap Tsubaki bertanya tentang cloth emasnya, namun Naruto hanya tertunduk tanpa bicara apapun. Namun Tsubaki melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini yaitu mawar iblis merah di tangan kanan Naruto.

"eh apa ini? Wah mawar merah, apa ini untukku Anata-kun?" ucap Tsubaki sumringah melihat sesuatu yang sangat di sukai wanita itu, lalu Naruto pun menatap Tsubaki.

"ya ini mawar iblis Tsubaki, dan aku mau mengatakan sesuatu.." Naruto pun sekali lagi menunduk dan menahan kata-kata yag seakan berat untuk di ungkapkan kepada sang pujaan hati itu.

"aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi pacarmu atu sosok yang begitu kau cintai di hatimu, aku hanya mawar iblis yang beracun yang bisa saja suatu saat membunuhmu tanpa kau sadari. Aku di kutuk untuk menjadi seperti itu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan cosmoku dalam bertarung melawan musuh Athena. Aku ini adalah Saint Tsubaki-chan, tak pantas mencintai siapapun atau di cintai siapapun termasuk dirimu, aku hanya bidak pion pertama yang akan mati pertama dan mungkin terakhir dalam perang suci. Kumohon tinggalkan aku Tsubaki." Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan sedih mengatakan itu karena Naruto takut Tsubaki akan ikut terbunuh dalam keras dan kejamnya perang 200 tahun sekali yaitu perang suci, Tsubaki pun sedikit terperanga betapa kejamnya sang pacar ingin memutuskan ikatan cintanya yang baru ia jalani dengan Naruto sehari ini demi nyawanya dan loyalitasnya sebagai Gold Saint Athena.

 _ **GREPP..**_

Namun tanpa di duga Tsubaki pun melakukan hal yang sangat berani kepada sang pacar tersebut yaitu menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan di letakan ke payudaranya sebelah kanan dan berlinang air mata karena kecewa dan kecintaanya yang begitu mendalam.

"ANATA-KUN, TOLONG LIHAT KE MATAKU, LIHAT KE WAJAHKU SEKARANG!" ucap Tsubaki membentak Naruto dan itu sukses membuat Naruto melihat ke arahnya, namun Naruto terkejut melihat wajah pacarnya itu.

"apa ada keraguan di wajahku untuk mencintaimu Naruto-kun? Apakah aku sudah menyalahi kata hatiku untuk menjadikanmu satu untukku hanya untuk mencintaiku? Apa aku takut mati hanya kau seorang mawar beracun yang suatu saat nanti akan membunuhku? TIDAK, TIDAK DAN SELAMANYA TETAP TIDAK! Aku tak perduli kau itu Saint emas yang kapan saja bisa terbunuh karena kewajibanmu untuk bertarung, aku tak perduli kau punya racun mematikan yang siap membunuhku kapanpun itu, dan aku juga tak perduli resiko apapun untuk bisa mencintaimu seorang Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu tulus Naruto-kun dan akupun juga siap menanggung bersama racun mawar yang ada di tubuhmu untuk di suntikkan ke dalam tubuhku Naruto-kun, jadi tolong, tolong jangan pernah putuskan aku hiks... aku mohon padamu Anata." Ucap Tsubaki dengan berlinang air mata dan kesedihan memohon kepada Naruto. Dan karena ketidak tegaan Naruto pun menyematkan bunga mawar iblisnya ke telinga Tsubaki, Tsubaki yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun terkejut.

"tolong rawat bunga mawar iblis ini tetap segar dan merekah indah seperti itu dan itu tidak beracun karena racunnya sudah aku netralkan, aku benar tidak tega kau begitu mencintaiku sangat dalam maka itu aku titipkan setangkai mawar itu karena kepercayaanku adalah itu Tsubaki-chan. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu karena aku tak tau bagaimana caranya punya cinta ataupun jatuh cinta dengan perempuan manapun termasuk dirimu Tsubaki-chan, jadi untuk menggantikan tangisanmu hanya itu saja. Aku percaya padamu Tsubaki." Ucap Naruto dengan di akhiri dengan senyuman tulus untuk membuat sang perempuan tersenyum kembali.

"Arigatou Anata-kun."

"sama-sama Tsubaki-chan-"

 _ **DEGG...**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sekeliling wiayah kota kuoh, wajahnya pun menegang karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan otouto nya.

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini, cosmo Issei menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkinkah Issei sudah. Masaka...!" inner Naruto_

"ada apa Anata-kun, kenapa wajahmu sangat tegang sekali?" ucap Tsubaki bertanya karena wajah pacarnya terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan mimik wajahnya yang menegang.

"Tsubaki, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu pulang, aku merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan tentang otouto ku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Tsubaki dengan melompati pagar dan bergerak sangat cepat seperti ninja, sementara Tsubaki pun merasa ada yang di sembunyikan dari dirinya saat ini.

" _mudah-mudahan Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa"_

* * *

 _Scene break... sore hari sebelum kewaspadaan Naruto at taman kuoh._

Dari adegan tangis-tangisan kita beralih ke adegan selanjutnya, pada saat sore hari di taman kota kuoh. Matahari sore pun bersinar indah di taman tersebut. Dan di taman ini terdapat anak sekolah dengan pakaian blazer ungu, baju garis-garis dengan celana hitam dan surai coklat gaya mirip capten tsubasa, yap dialah Hyodou Issei adik tiri Naruto yang sedang pulang sekolah melewati taman kota kuoh.

"haah... lagi-lagi aku harus melewati taman kota saat sore hari begini sendirian tanpa Naruto Nii-san, taman ini begitu indah saat sore hari namun tidak untukku yang jomblo tidak punya pacar. Tadi aku lihat pertengkaran antara Akeno-senpai dengan fuku-kaichou memperebutkan Naruto Nii-san. Haah... beruntung sekali kau Nii-san, baru masuk sekolah sudah punya 2 pacar yang cantik dan seksi. Kapan aku punya yang seperti itu ya." Keluh Issei entah kepada siapa.

"moshi-moshi gaki no hentai, sepertinya kau sedang sendirian saat ini." Tiba-tiba di depan Issei muncul malaikat jatuh yang menyamar menggunakan pakaian seperti detektif sherlock homes, yang tak lain adalah Donhaasek, Issei yang mendengar itupun menghentikan langkahnya penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di depannya ini.

"he siapa kau oji-san? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah bocah mesum? Apa maksudmu oji-san?" ucap Issei penuh selidik karena sosok itu menghina yang mengenai sebutannya sendiri.

"hmm...hmm... apa aku tak mendengar segala keluhanmu tentang wanita, yang ada di pikiranmu adalah wanita, wanita dan wanita. Maka itu aku sebut kau seperti itu. Apa aku salah gaki?" ucap Donhaasek mulai memprovokasi Issei dengan menaikan tensinya.

"apa-apaan kau oji-san, berani-beraninya kau menghina harga diriku, awas kau!" ucap Issei yang mulai marah dengan segala provokasi Donhaasek.

 _ **Basstt...**_

Secara tidak terduga sang paman yang membuat Issei marah ternyata mengungkapkan jati dirinya sendiri, dengan memunculkan sepasang sayap hitam mirip sayap gagak lumayan besar, Issei yang sebelumnya marah pun menjadi tercekat, langkahnya pun membeku tak bergerak sedikitpun dan matanya pun seperti keluar dari tempatnya.

"bocah bodoh, itulah tujuanku memprovokasimu yaitu mengukur tingkat keberanianmu dalam melawanku, tapi kau tetaplah manusia yang payah yang juga tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu sendiri!." Ucap Donhaasek mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya dan Donhaasek pun menyiapkan sebuah tombak cahaya ukuran sedang untuk menyerang Issei.

" _si-siapa orang ini, apakah ia malaikat pencabut yang akan mencabut nyawaku? Ataukah ini mimpi?" inner Issei yang mulai ketakutan dengan keadaan yang mulai tidak nyaman ini._

"dan sekarang matilah kau bocah, TERIMA INI!" ucap Donhaasek.

 _ **Wusshhhh...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

"huekk..." Issei pun mulai muntah darah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah karena tombak tersebut mengenai perut dari Issei dan secara lagsung membuat Issei pun tumbang kehabisan darah.

"hahaha... salahakan kami-sama menurunkan salah satu kekuatannya untukmu dalam bentuk [ _ **sacret gear!**_ ] tapi nyatanya kau manusia yang tidak berguna, orokana." Ucap Donhaasek di tengah-tengah nafas Issei yang mulai menghilang.

" _apakah aku akan berakhir di sini sekarang? Apakah aku akan mati tanpa merasakan indahnya pernikahan dan memiliki anak? Dan apa itu sacret gear? Sepertinya kami-sama memang tidak adil untukku." Inner Issei yang sudah sekarat dan akhirnya tewas._

"haah... menghabisi nyawa bocah itu ternyata mudah sekali, namun kenapa ini menjadi problematika buat Kokabiel-sama, sepertinya ini sudah selesai aku akan-"

"ISSEI...!" belum sempat Donhaasek akan pergi, tiba-tiba datang tokoh/aktor utama kita mengenakan Gold Cloth Aries, Naruto pun memegang tubuh otouto nya yang sudah tidak berdaya di pangkuannya itu.

"Issei, gomen Nii-san datang terlambat untuk mendampingimu pulang otouto. Aku memang Nii-san mu yang tidak berguna." Ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan atas ketidak pekaan dirinya yang meninggalkan Issei sendirian dan juga memeluk jasad adik tirinya itu.

"akhirnya kita bertemu kembali Gold Saint Aries Naruto, ternyata informasi dari 3 hakim Mekai itu ada benarnya juga. Heh kau tak lebih dari mayat hidup dari serpihan perang suci 200 tahun, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang bersama dengan adikmu itu." Ucap Donhaasek dengan yakinnya merasa ia bisa membunuh Naruto, Naruto pun meletakan jasad Issei yang terbujur kaku di atas tanah dan menghadapi Da-tenshin itu dengan emosi yang sepertinya ingin di keluarkan.

"jadi Aiacos, Rydamantys dan Minos itu masih hidup setelah aku kalahkan beberapa waktu lalu? Dan sekarang kaulah yang menjadi musuhku Da-tenshin, apa kau bisa membunuhku dengan sangat mudah? Tidak akan semudah itu." Ucap Naruto dengan yakinnya dan membuat Donhaasek pun jadi murka terhadap Naruto.

"MANUSIA KEPARAT! TERIMA INI GOLD SAINT ATHENA!"

 _ **WUSSSHHHH...**_

 _ **WUSHHH...**_

 _ **WUSHHH...**_

Donhaasek pun memulai jurusnya dengan melemparkan puluhan tombak cahaya kepada Naruto dengan kecepatan tingkat high, Namun Naruto pun hanya menutup matanya dan mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke arah depannya.

" _ **LIGHTNING PLASMA"**_

 _ **CTAR...**_

 _ **CTARR...**_

 _ **CTAR...**_

 _ **CTARR...**_

Secara tidak terduga Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurusnya yang berbentuk laser emas yang langsung menghancurkan semua tombak Donhaasek dengan sangat mudah, dan di akhir jurunya Naruto membuka matanya.

"na-nani? Puluhan tombakku di hancurkan dengan satu serangan?" ucap Donhaasek terkejut dengan jurusnya yang di patahkan dengan mudahnya. "percuma saja Donhaasek, meskipun kau menyerangku dengan puluhan, ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan tombak cahaya. Kau tidak akan bisa menandingi cosmo emas yang di anugerahkan alam semesta dari gold clothku. Dan kau harus membayar nyawa adikku dan juga banyak nyawa manusia yang lain yang kau sudah bunuh dengan kejam." Ucap Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan jurusnya lagi.

 _ **"DIAMOND DUST."**_

 _ **Wushh...**_

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

Naruto melepskan ribuan debu-debu intan dengan tingkat suhu -37 drajat di bawah 0 yang membuat tubuh Donhaasek pun terpental sejauh 500 meter ke arah air mancur di tengah taman itu, namun di tengah pertarungan itu muncul 2 lingkaran sihir menampilkan Rias beserta bidaknya serta Sona dan budaknya termasuk di dalamnya 2 pacar Naruto yaitu Tsubaki Shinra dan Akeno Himejima queen dari 2 kubu itu, mereka pun terpana air mancur di tengah taman itu hancur berantakan karena pertarungan yang dahsyat, dan tak sampai di sana mereka melihat seseorang mengenakan gold cloth ARIES yang di yakini adalah Naruto dan masih dalam posisi terkejut mereka melihat Issei terbujur kaku tak berdaya mungkin sudah tewas seketika.

"a-apa yang terjadi di sini? Apakah kau baik-baik saja Anata-kun?" ucap Tsubaki yang nyosor duluan menghampiri Naruto tanpa persetujuan dari Sona king Tsubaki. "hee! Sejak kapan fuku-kaichou memanggil Naruto-san 'sayang'? apakah mereka berpacaran?" ucap Saji yang bingung dengan fakta yang terjadi di sini.

"Saji-kun, penjelasannya nanti saja, kita bawa Issei-kun menjauh dari pertarungan Naruto-kun dengan Da-tenshin ayo Saji-kun." Ucap Momo yang berbicara, dan Saji mau tak mau pun mulai memapah Issei menjauh dari pertarungan. _"sudah mati tapi kau masih merepotkan, haah.. dasar teman mesum." Inner Saji._

"grrr... KURANG AJAR KAU GOLD SAINT ATHENA HYAAA...!" ucap Donhaasek yang langsung maju dengan kecepatan setara ninja klas atas dengan tombak cahaya di tangannya bermaksud membunuh Naruto, Naruto yang sadar bahaya yang ada di depannya kemudian terpaksa memeluk Tsubaki yang berada di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya dan kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang di selimuti cosmo emas.

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

 _ **Drrtttt...**_

Adu kekuatan antara Naruto dengan Donhaasek menciptakan gesekan energi yang kuat dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama (momennya seperti Naruto vs sasuke di great valley dan Aiolia juga salah satu god warrior di anime saint seiya.), namun keadaan Naruto tidak menguntungkan karena kedua tangannya tak fokus untuk bertahan dari serangan malaikat hitam itu.

"Tsubaki-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf aku tak bisa mendorongmu untuk membuat kekai pertahanan karena aku ingin melindungimu dan tak ingin menyakitimu, jadi terpaksa aku memelukmu seperti ini. Gomen bukan aku ingin memanfatkan tubuhmu, dan aku juga bukan orang mesum" ucap Naruto di sela-sela ia mempertahankan kakuatannya menahan kekuatan Donhaasek, sementara Tsubaki yang di peluk pun hanya bisa angguk-angguk seperti kakatua karena ia tak tau harus bilang apa, karena perasaanya campur aduk antara bahagia dan cemas kepada sang pujaan hati.

"BUKAN SAATNYA KAU BERPALING DARIKU BRENGSEK!" ucap Donhaasek yang terus menekan Naruto dengan sangat kuat, Naruto pun sudah berada dalam batasnya dan ia bingung antara fokus ke malaikat itu atau pacarnya.

 _ **Sringg...**_

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

Tiba-tiba saja Donhaasek mampu memenangkan duel kekuatan tersebut yang menghasilkan kekuatan yang membuat kawah yang cukup lebar, namun alangkah terkejutnya Donhaasek musuhnya ternyata menghilang entah kemana.

"ke-kemana dia? A-aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya, kemana-"

"aku di belakangmu malaikat sesat." Dan sebelum Donhaasek menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya masih memeluk Tsubaki, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta bola energi berwarna biru yang di buat dari energi roh orang mati mirip seperti kumpulan api biru, Rias dkk serta Sona dkk bingung apa yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto.

"rasakan jurus dari almarhum Kyokoko Sage-Jiji yang bisa membakar segalanya."

 _ **"SEKISHIKI: SHO EN"**_

 _ **Wusshhhh...**_

"GYAAAAA...!" lolong Donhaasek karena ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar dengan api biru pucat yang di hasilkan oleh Naruto, tapi hal itu belum selesai karena di tangan kanan Naruto juga tercipta cosmo biru di kepalan tangan Naruto.

"masih belum selesai, ini untuk semua orang yang kau bunuh dengan kejam."

 _ **"SEKISHIKI: KONSHOU HA"**_

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

Dan kedua jurus Naruto warisan gold saint terdahulu memusnahkan Donhaasek tanpa meninggalkan bulu kitam satu helai pun, dan itu membuat Rias dan Sona terkejut bukan kepalang. Karena jurus tersebut tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sona, jangan bilang jurus itu mirip seperti jurus klan Phoenix. Aku tidak percaya jurus itu sangat kuat memusnahkan malaikat hitam dampai membakarnya hingga habis seperti itu." Ucap Rias yang berspekulasi tentang jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

"kurasa bukan Rias, setahuku klan Phoenix mempunyai jurus api yang tidak seperti itu, aku baru mengetahui jurus yang seperti itu bisa memusnahkan malaikat hitam." Balas Sona tak kalah kejutnya dengan Rias.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan jurusnya, Naruto pun mendatangi Issei yang tengah terbujur kaku di pelukan Momo yang memang sangat mencintai Issei.

"Momo-san, maafkan aku sebagai Nii-san aku memang tak berguna menjadi Saint. Aku membunuh banyak orang tapi aku juga harus kehilangan banyak orang yang aku sayangi juga, kehidupanku memang kejam sebagai saint emas." Ucap Naruto tertunduk karena kesalahannya.

"aku bisa mengurus itu Naruto-kun, aku akan menghidupkan Issei kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi ada 2 konsekuensi yang akan kau terima untuk itu Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias menghampiri Naruto untuk memberikan penawaran yang sepertiny akan menyulitkan Naruto saat ini.

"Rias-sama, kau tidak bisa mema-"

"Tsubaki-chan, sudahlah tidak usah khawatir tentang prasyaratnya. Untuk Issei adikku akan aku penuhi apapun permintaan Rias meskipun itu sedikit merugikan di pihakku. Baiklah Rias, apa maumu setelah kau menghidupkan Issei kembali?" Tsubaki berusaha melawan apa yang akan di katakan Rias, karena sepertinya ia tahu maksud dari sahabat king nya itu mengajukan 2 syarat, tapi langsung di cegah oleh Naruto sendiri.

"pertama, setelah aku menghidupkan Issei kembali. Ia akan menjadi budakku selamanya karena otomatis Issei menjadi milikku, kedua kau harus menjadi pacarku. Apa kau menyetujuinya Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias dengan sedikit seringaian tanda ia akan memenangkan hati pasangannya itu, bagi Naruto mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti apa mau Rias untuk menghidupkan kembali adiknya, sebenarnya Naruto bisa menggunanakan _sekishiki mekai ha_ untuk mengambil jiwa Issei lagi. Tapi itu akan menjadi kegemparan karena ia bisa keluar-masuk mekai.

"haah... akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau Rias, lakukan saja ritual penghidupan Issei Rias." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas kepada Rias, dan Rias membalas dengan senyum di buat-buat seperti akeno. _"maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menyadarkanmu betapa aku menyukai sifat polosmu Naruto." Inner Rias._

Setelah itu Rias pun memulai ritualnya dengan membaringkan Issei di tanah, kemudian mengeluarkan semua bidaknya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Rias ternyata 8 pawn nya bereaksi ke Issei dan bukan hanya Rias saja, namun tim Sona pun terkejut juga terkecuali Naruto yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti lesu tak punya semangat hidup. Tsubaki yang di samping Naruto melihat sang kekasih seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang terpenting dalam dirinya tetap mendampingi Naruto.

"Anata, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi sedih tak punya semangat seperti ini? Jika kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku saja." Ucap Tsubaki mencoba bertanya kepada Naruto, tapi tak ada respon dari Naruto bahkan Naruto pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Tsubaki dan berjalan menjauh dari semua orang yang di sana.

 _ **Greppp...**_

Tapi tak semudah itu menghindar dari Tsubaki, Tsubaki pun menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat seakan akan tak pernah melepaskan Naruto, dan hal itu sukses membuat perhatian Sona dkk dan Rias dkk.

"ada apa denganmu Anata? Tolong jangan menghindar dariku, ceritalah kepada kami." Ucap Tsubaki seperti kesal dengan Naruto yang tak pernah membuka apa permasalahannya.

"aku...aku... aku merasa moment itu terulang kembali, Athena-sama terbunuh demi menghentikan aku, Aiolia dan Miro bertarung dengan Saga, Shura dan Camus. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Tsubaki demi aku." Ucap Naruto yang menghilang dengan psycokinesis entah kemana, dan itu membuat Tsubaki sedih tak bisa menenangkan hati sang pujangga.

"Tsubaki, aku, aku-"

"kau puas Rias-sama? KAU PUAS MENYAKITI HATI NARUTO-KUN KU? APA KAU MENGERTI PERASAANNYA? AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN BERSUSAH PAYAH MENYAKINKAN HATINYA SAMPAI AKU MENANGIS DAN DI BERI BUNGA MAWAR IBLIS SEBAGAI TANDA KEPERCAYAANNYA PADAKU. TAPI APA! KAU MERUSAK HUBUNGANKU DENGANNYA, KAU-"

"TSUBAKI CUKUP!" terjadi drama yang sangat mendebarkan pemirsa di rumah (ini cerita atau reality show ya?! #lanjut") Rias yang merasa sangat bersalah merebut Naruto darinya, Tsubaki pun mencak-mencak kepada Rias tentang perasaanya tapi di hentikan oleh king nya yaitu Sona.

"Kaichou, maaf aku harus menyusul Naruto-kun mungkin ia ada di kamarnya. Aku mohon diri." Ucap Tsubaki kepada Sona, tapi sebelum Sona mengucapkan izinnya Tsubaki sudah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Sitri.

"haah... aku tak percaya Tsubaki bisa menjadi posesif dan agresif hanya kepada saint emas itu, biasanya ia tegas sama denganku. Rias, atas nama keluargaku aku minta maaf atas prilaku Tsubaki yang sangat berlebihan itu. Harap di maklumi Rias." Ucap Sona

"tak apa Sona, aku memang salah mengambil Naruto tanpa izin. Tak aku sangka Naruto-kun yang polos dan kuat itu mempunyai hati yang sensitif akan dewi Athena, aku memang bodoh telah menyinggung perasaannya." Sesal Rias akan kelakuannya yang begitu egois itu, dan tak berapa lama Issei pun terbangun dengan sendirinya dan menjadi budak Rias, namun Momo sudah menghadiahi Issei dengan pelukan dan ciuman cintanya kepada Issei.

"ku harap masalah ini dapat selesai tanpa masalah Rias, ayo kita pergi."

"ya baiklah Sona." Kemudian mereka semua memperbaiki taman kuoh yang rusak parah akibat pertarungan Naruto dan juga Donhaasek dan setelah itu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing keluarga

* * *

 _AT KAMAR NARUTO MALAM HARI_

Kita beralih ke cerita selanjutnya, tepatnya di kamar Naruto dei mana Aktor utama kita yaitu Naruto terduduk di kasurnya sendiri memakai baju putih pendek dan juga celana pendek bewarna biru, juga surai emas Naruto yang di gerai begitu saja sedikit basah mengindikasikan Naruto baru selesai mandi malamnya, di sebelah kasurnya tergeletak kotak besi emas dengan lambang domba dan simbol-simbol aneh yaitu gold cloth Naruto, Naruto pun melihat gold clothnya sambil membayangkan kehidupannya di masa lalu dengan masa di mana ia di bangkitkan Athena saat ini.

"perang akan terjadi lagi, banyak nyawa yang akan tewas lagi setelah keluargaku bahkan Issei pun juga tewas meskipun resikony harus aku tanggung, tapi ini demi kedamaian Athena-sama.." Naruto pun berdiri dan melihat ke arah malam yang gelap dan dingin hanya ada perumahan dan lampu-lampu yang hidup sebagai penerang malam itu.

"apakah mereka harus berkorban nyawa lagi? Apakah penduduk harus merasakannya lagi? Aku tak mau mereka meninggal sia-sia, cukup aku saja. Demi keinginan dewa Zeus, dan nama Saint emas." Gumam Naruto, dan di belakang Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir biru menampilkan perempuan yang tak asing lagi yaitu Tsubaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya karena khawatir dengan sang pujangga cintanya.

"ada apa kau kemari Tsubaki-chan? Ini sudah sangat malam, tak baik perempuan bertamu di malam hari meskipun kau adalah Iblis sekalipun." Ucap Naruto dengan nada selembut mungkin.

 _ **Brukkk...**_

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, justru Tsubaki menerjang Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto pun terpelanting ke kasurnya yang kebetulan empuk dan tebal.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang tak tegas untuk mencegahnya Anata-kun. Hiks... aku-aku sangat gelisah, hatiku tak bisa tenang untuk memikirkanmu Naruto-kun. Aku takut kau di ambil Rias-sama dan kau melupakanku begitu saja. Aku tak mau Naruto-kun, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi." Ucap Tsubaki meluapkan semua unek-uneknya, Naruto yang mendengarnya sekaligus di tindih perempuan queen Sona itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus surai hitam panjangnya.

"apa aku masih menyimpan demon rose yang aku beri tadi sore?" ucap Naruto dan hanya di angguki oleh Tsubaki, "aku takkan kemana-mana Tsubaki-chan, aku tetap di sisimu meskipun Rias memberikan prasyarat itu. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu untuk semua yag kau berikan kepadaku jadi janganlah risau ya." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas untuk meredakan keraguan Tsubaki.

"tapi hatiku tidak tenang Naruto-kun, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku-"

 _ **Grepp...**_

Naruto pun memeluk Tsubaki dengan eratnya untuk membuat Tsubaki diam dan berhenti cerewet cerewet padanya apalagi khawatir berlebihan untuk masalahnya.

"aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, titipkan arti 'cinta' dariku untuk kau jaga Tsubaki-chan." Ucap Naruto sekali lagi berkata demikian dan itu sukses membuat Tsubaki berlinang air mata di dekapan erat Naruto karena ia yakin sang lelaki pujaannya takkan meninggalkannya.

" _arigatou anata, kau sudah mempercayaiku." Inner Tsubaki._

"tapi Anata-kun, aku ingin kau menuruti kemauanku untuk saat ini saja dan aku tak mau kau menolaknya." Ucap Tsubaki yang sudah tidak di peluk Naruto lagi. "katakanlah apa yang kau mau Tsubaki-chan, selagi aku mampu melakukannya akan aku lakukan, apa yang kau mau?" ucap Naruto memandang Tsubaki dengan lekat.

"aku ingin kau bercinta denganku, karena aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari demon rose yang Anata-kun berikan padaku sebagai tanda aku percaya padamu." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada sedikit malu-malu, Naruto pun bengong karena ia tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya 'bercinta' atau 'making love' yang ia tahu bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung. Tapi karena ini untuk perempuan yang mempercayainya supaya tidak rewel terus dan ngambek berlebihan padanya maka ia pun mengangguk saja tanda setuju.

 **LEMON: ON**

 _ **AUTHOR PERINGATKAN INI KHUSUS UNTUK USIA 19+ BAGI YANG BELUM PUNYA KTP ATAU SIM HARAP SKIP SAJA, KARENA TANGGUNG JAWAB NAFSU BERASAL DARI PRIBADI MASING-MASING PEMBACA.!**_

Seakan mendapat rejeki nomplok dari langit, Tsubaki pun membuang kacamatanya ke sembarang tempat dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto sekaligus melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, karena ketidakantisipasi, Naruto pun kaget atas respon buas sang perempuan iblis itu dan ia hanya pasrah di kuasai oleh sang wanita. Tsubaki terus saja menyerang Naruto berkali-kali dengan meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya juga menggigit bibir Naruto untuk memberi akses Tsubaki masuk ke rahang dalam Naruto. Dan benar saja Naruto kaget bukan kepalang, rasa sakit, panas dan gairahnya pun bangkit.

"hmmmppp..." erang Naruto di serang secara frontal tanpa aba-aba, tak mau jadi pecundang, Naruto pun merespon dengan membelit lidah Tsubaki yang sudah menguasai rahangnya. Terjadi adu silat lidah yang sengit dan Tsubaki pun merasakan nafsunya sudah menguasai akal sehatnya sendiri. Tangan Tsubaki pun beralih ke tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya ke payudaranya yang montok untuk seusia gadis perawan 17 tahun sepertinya. Dan Naruto pun meresponnya dengan meremas payudara Tsubaki sebelah kanan dengan lembut karena ia takut Tsubaki merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan kasar.

"hmmppphh..." ganti Tsubaki yang mengerang karena ia merasakan lelaki idamannya sudah mulai menjamah salah satu payudaranya yang membuat nafsunya makin menguasai tubuhnya saat ini.

"ahh..." lepaslah erangan mereka berdua karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mengharuskan Naruto dan Tsubaki melepaskan cumbuan mereka, terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang merah padam karena harus bergulat lidah dengan Tsubaki, begitupun Tsubaki yang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus karena nafsu+malu karena melakukan hal ini pertama kali kepada lelaki pujaannya.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-chan kenapa kau begitu beringas seperti ingin 'memakanku' hidup-hidup?" ucap Naruto yang masih tak percaya pergulatannya tadi sangat membuatnya harus berbuat lebih untuk menguasai perempuan ini. Tsubaki pun tersenyum.

"itulah aku Anata-kun, di depan semua siswa dan siswi kuoh aku di bilang 'dingin dan kejam' karena sifatku sama dengan Kaichou. Tapi di belakang itu semua aku adalah orang yang ramah dan untuk seperti ini aku sudah banyak belajar dari berbagai macam buku. Aku ingin melayanimu dengan apa yang aku punya dan seluruh tubuhku ku persembahkan untukmu suamiku." Ucap Tsubaki dengan menunduk pada saat mengatakan kata 'suamiku', terlihat bagaimana ia mencintai Naruto dan rela di nikahkan olehnya.

"ano, apa itu suami? Kenapa kau menyebutku demikian?" tanya Naruto yang seperti orang bodoh, saking bodohnya tidak mengerti pernikahan.

 _ **Grepppp...**_

Naruto pun harus merasakan benda kenyal yaitu payudara Tsubaki yang menekan dada berotot hasil latihan yang bagaikan neraka oleh Mu. "suami adalah teman hidupku sampai mati memisahkan kita, karena kau layak Naruto-kun, kau memenuhi kriteria laki-laki impianku."

 _ **Cupp...**_

Dan di akhir kalimatnya Tsubaki pun mengecup pipi Naruto, yang membuat Naruto pun merona kaget.

' _oh demi dewa Zeus dan dewi Athena, aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku di takdirkan punya perempuan yang cantik meskipun dia iblis yang menyayangiku sepenuhnya. Aku bersyukur." Inner Naruto._

Kekagetan Naruto pun tak sampai di sana saja, Tsubaki pun membuka permainannya dengan membuka sendiri bajunya mulai dari blazer, dasi simpulnya, kemeja putih bergaris, rok merah marun juga Bra berwarna hitam juga cd berwana senada dengan bra nya (ngayal aja hahaha... #lanjut) yang membuat Naruto seperti mau mimisan melihatnya bahkan tak kedip sedetikpun, tapi karena Naruto tak punya nafsu syahwat hanya bengong saja di hadapannya terpampang tubuh langsing bak dewi kayangan, payudara yang lumayan besar di padukan dengan kulit putih kapas juga wajah yang ayu dan cantik membuat siapa saja laki-laki akan berfikir kotor dan langsung menggagahi wanita ini di tambah vagina Tsubaki yang masih garis lurus menambah daya tarik sensual yang memikat siapapun pria bahkan seorang artis papan atas sekalipun (author K.O membayangkannya, udah sakit kepala ni. #lanjut).

"Nah Naruto-kun~ ini untukmu semua aku suguhkan hanya untukmu suamiku kelak, ayo~ jangan ragu-ragu 'terkam' aku dan buahi rahimku." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada yang erotis membuat Naruto seakan seperti paku beton di dinding coran, diam tak bergerak, tapi Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengunci semua akses dan membuat kekai tahan suara, tahan getaran dll dari cosmo emasnya.

"kau ini ada-ada saja Tsubaki-chan, kalau Issei melihat ini. Dia akan mati berdiri nanti karena mimisannya kambuh karena tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat tubuh telanjangmu itu. Untung saja aku masih mengendalikan diriku sendiri karena pelatihan hawa nafsuku melebihi cosmoku saat ini." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Tsubaki sadar betapa bahayanya monster mesum adik pacarnya itu.

 _ **Gyutt...**_

Entah harus berapa kali nafsu Naruto harus di usik oleh Tsubaki, bahkan Tsubaki tak segan-segan untuk menaruh tangan Naruto di kedua asetnya meskipun tak sebesar Akeno. "oh ya~, apakah kau cemburu Anata-kun? Apa kau takut aku di ambil Issei~ hm~?" goda Tsubaki yang masih memegang tangan Naruto, Naruto pun bisa mencium wangi parfum Tsubaki yang harum bagai bunga mawar di taman rumah 12 yaitu rumah Pisces Afrodite.

"tidak, aku tak tau cemburu dan aku juga harus siap menerima segala resiko bahkan harus mati untuk itu." Ujar Naruto, lalu tanpa sadar tangan Naruto pun meremas payudara kanan Tsubaki dengan lembut.

"ahh~.. Anata-kun kenapa kau remas tiba-tiba?" desah Tsubaki, Naruto pun bingung sendiri.

" _sensasi macam apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan lembut dan sangat lunak. Apa ya?" inner Naruto._

Karena Tsubki sedikit boring di karenakan kepolosan Naruto yang tidak peka terhadap melakukan 'itu', Tsubaki pun melancarkan aksinya yang makin nekat dengan berlutut di depan Naruto, melepaskan celana pendek warna biru milik Naruto dan... SKAKMAT...

 _ **BLUSSHH...**_

Tsubaki pun terkejut dengan ukuran kejantanan milik Naruto yang sangat besar, bahkan hal itu membuat Tsubaki blushing.

" _be-besar sekali punya Naruto-kun, apa ini masuk semua di dalam diriku?" inner Tsubaki_

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Tsubaki-chan? Kenapa kau menelanjangi aku seperti ini?" ucap Naruto yang masih dalam kekagetannya karena tidak percaya seorang perempuan saja bisa membuatnya malu dengan di perlakukan dengan hal yang memalukan. Tanpa sadar Tsubaki pun mengeluarkan seringaian liciknya.

"mou~~ itu karena Naruto-kun tidak menyentuh bagian tubuhku satupun yang menandakan kepemilikan tubuhku adalah milikmu Naruto-kun, aku kan kesal karena tidak di tandai bercak merah tanda sentuhanmu. Maka itu aku akan menandaimu sebagai milikku dengan seperti ini." Ucap Tsubaki merajuk seperti bocah perempuan, mengungkapkan kekesalannya kepada sang pujangga. Tapi apa reaksi Naruto? Dia pun bengong tak tau apa yang mau di katakan, menyentuh seperti apa? Menandai seperti apa?

Situasi bengong Naruto pun di manfaat Tsubaki untuk menyerang Naruto lagi, Tsubaki pun mulai memijat perlahan kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran 25cm dan diameter 5cm itu, Naruto yang merasakan hal yang tidak biasa pada kejantanannya merem-melek karena sesuatu itu begitu enak menurutnya.

"aahh~...Tsu-Tsubaki-chan." Desah Naruto,

" _kejantananmu milikku Anata fufufu~." Inner Tsubaki_

Tsubaki terus memijat kejantanan Naruto dengan lembut namun semakin cepat, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya yang sensual nan mungil itu, Naruto semain tak berdaya di servis di area yang sangat sensitifnya itu. Naruto merasakan seperti panas di iringi dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah bak udang sehabis di bakar. Sekitar 15 menit Tsubaki memanjakan kejantanan suaminya itu (itu anggapan author sendiri #lanjut) Naruto pun merasakan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kejantanannya dan itu hal yang sangat kuat.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-chan cu-cukup, a-aku ma-mau ke-keluar, ahh~"

 _ **croot...**_

Naruto pun menembakkan Spermanya ke mulut Tsubaki dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, dan lelehan sperma itu di telan semua sampai habis tak bersisa oleh Tsubaki yang kemudian menuju kasur Naruto untuk tiduran.

"Anata-kun~, kemarilah tindihlah aku sekarang dan 'masuki' diriku sekarang." Ucap Tsubaki dengan iringan desah yang seksi untuk menarik perhatian pacar/suaminya itu, dan Naruto pun menurutinya tanpa membantah langsung telungkup di atas tubuh Tsubaki yang sudah pasrah di apain saja oleh Naruto namun Naruto tidak meniban Tsubaki karena takut Tsubaki sesak nafas.

"Tsubaki, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku sangat tidak mengerti caramu bercinta, aku merasa seperti malu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk tubuhmu itu." Ucap Naruto, tapi Tsubaki tak membalas sejenak hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Naruto agar semakin mendekati tubuh seksinya.

"tak apa Naruto-kun, aku paham kau polos dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang cara-cara bercinta. Meskipun aku tidak di sentuh sama sekali olehmu tadi tapi aku puas untuk memanjakanmu, bagiku awal dari cintaku yang tulus untukmu dengan memanjakanmu sampai kau puas, setelah itu aku akan semakin sering bercinta denganmu dan kau pasti akan merasakan kasih sayangku mengalir di tubuhmu. Dan aku menyukai kepolosanmu Naruto-kun, dengan tidak memandangku dari lekuk tubuhku tapi mataku. Dan sekarang masukilah diriku Naruto-kun, maka aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya." Ucap Tsubaki menenangkan hati Naruto, Tsubaki tahu bahwa Naruto yang saat ini di cintainya seperti sosok prajurit perang yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh bukan nafsu seks, yang tidak akan pernah menyakiti hatinya.

Naruto yang paham apa mau perempuan iblis itu, menuruti apa mau Tsubaki. Naruto mulai memegang kejantanannya ke vagina Tsubaki yang masih sempit, karena ketidak-tahuan Naruto akan kelamin perempuan membuat Tsubaki terkikik geli karena Naruto tak bisa memasuki lubang vaginanya kemudian memegang kejantan Naruto membimbing ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah karena nafsu seks Tsubaki begitu tinggi menguasai tubuhnya juga otaknya. Karena baru pertama kali di masuki kejantanan sepanjang dan sebesar itu Tsubaki merasakan sedikit sakit meski yang masuk baru kepalanya saja, dan saat sudah setengah dan mentok di selaput dara Tsubaki.

 _ **Deg...**_

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan penetrasinya di dalam vagina Tsubaki, Naruo merasakan perasaan yang mempengaruhi hati nuraninya. Ia merasa akan sangat berdosa menyakiti perempuan yang telah menyayanginya sepenuh hati ini.

" _kenapa dengan diriku? Aku tidak tega menyakiti lebih dari ini, aku tak mau dia membenciku." Inner Naruto yang berkecamuk._

"Tsubaki-chan, aku-aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini, aku merasa bersalah telah memperkosamu, aku-"

 _ **Grepp...**_

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya, kaki jenjang Tsubaki justru mengunci pinggang Naruto yang membuat Naruto tak bisa kabur ataupun menghindar.

"aku tak merasa begitu Anata, lanjutkanlah apa yang kau mulai ini, teruskanlah sampai kejantananmu masuk semua ke dalam diriku. Kalau kau lepas sekarang, kau akan sangat menyiksaku dan menyakiti hatiku. Jika itu terjadi, cintaku akan aku ubah menjadi benci dan aku akan memburu kau sampai akhirat sekalipun untuk membunuhmu dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Jadi masukan dan ambil keperawananku sekarang. Aku relakan itu untukmu." Ucap Tsubaki menyakinkan hati Naruto bahwa Naruto tak menyakitinya sama sekali, Naruto pun mengangguk tanda ia akan melakukannya. Naruto pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

 _ **bleshh...**_

dalam satu hentakan cukup keras, semua kejantanan Naruto tenggelam semu tanpa sisa di dalam relung vagina Tsubaki.

"AKKHH... NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Tsubaki karena keperawanannya telah di renggut oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai, perasaannya kini seperti di belah menjadi dua dan di remukan sampai hancur karena rasa sakitnya begitu terasa sampai jiwanya. Naruto yang melihat Tsubaki kesakitan hingga menjerit langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium nya untuk meredakan jeritannya.

"gomen Tsubaki-chan, gomen aku menyakitimu kali ini. Aku-aku sangat bersalah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Tsubaki erat-erat dan menyesali keputusannya untuk menerobos dinding selaput Tsubaki sampai robek, Tsubaki agak lama menangis karena sakitnya sangat menyiksa dirinya karena ini yang pertama baginya melakukan hubungan dengan sang kekasih.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Dan berhentilah menyesal dan terus minta maaf karena ini karena aku ingin melakukan ini juga bersama denganmu, dan sekarang aku resmi jadi milikmu seutuhnya Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsubaki masih di dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

"jadi ini memang tidak terasa sakit untukmu Tsubaki?" ucap Naruto yang memang tak peka dengan perasaan perempuan yang satu ini, dan Tsubaki pun membalas dengan mencubit pinggang Naruto sekeras mungkin karena sangat kesal dengan laki-laki yang merebut hatinya ini tak tau apa yang dia rasakan.

"i-ittai... iya-iya Tsubaki-chan ampun ini memang sakit, summimasei Tsubaki-chan Ittai~" rintih Naruto merasakan serangan 'kasih sayang' khas Tsubaki.

"berhentilah bicara omong kosong Naruto-kun~, sekarang mulailah bergerak karena aku ingin kau memulainya." Rengek Tsubaki seperti bayi, karena tidak tega membuat Tsubaki seperti ini Naruto menuruti keinginan kekasihnya ini. Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan karena Naruto tidak ingin Tsubaki kesakitan lagi, dan karena sempitnya vagina Tsubaki kejantan Naruto seakan di jepit dengan sangat kuat dan di pelintir membuat Naruto pun jadi merem-melek menahan rasa yang aneh di kejantannya, sebaliknya Tsubaki merasa nyaman dengan keluarnya desahan-desahan di mulut Tsubaki.

" _demi dewa-dewi gunung olympus, rasanya aku seperti mau hancur menahan rasa di kejantanku sendiri karena hal ini lebih berasa menghancurkan fisikku daripada di timpa pilar kuil suci di sanctuary." Inner Naruto_

"ahh~ Naruto=kun.. lebih cepat lagi ahh~" desah Tsubaki, namun Naruto menghentikan penetrasinya dan tanpa di duga entah dapat ide atau insting lelakinya Naruto pun mulai menggoda Tsubaki dengan mencium dan menggigit kecil leher putih juga pundak Tsubaki, Tsubaki yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun mendesah tak karuan di goda oleh Naruto. Dan hasilnya banyak bercak-bercak merah di sekujur leher Tsubaki yang menandakan perempuan iblis queen Sona ini adalah miliknya.

"A-Anata-kun, kenapa kau baru sekarang menandaiku dengan tandamu ini?" ucap Tsubaki dengan wajah yang memerah bahagia karena akhirnya dia di sentuh juga. "karena kau adalah milikku Tsubaki-chan." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Tsubaki tersenyum bangga.

" _akhirnya Naruto-kun mengakuiku sepenuhnya." Inner Tsubaki_

Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan penetrasi kejantannya di vagina Tsubaki dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan, namun kecepatan penetrasi Naruto dari menit ke menit makin cepat dan cepat sehingga payudara Tsubaki pun ikut bergoyang-goyang karena kecepatan Naruto makin bertambah.

"ahh~... Na-Naruto-kun te-terus-kan tu-tusuk le-lebih dalam ahh~." Desah Tsubaki, namun tak berhenti di sana saja. Naruto pun mulai menjamah payudara Tsubaki di sela-sela genjotannya, mulai dari meremasnya, menggigit putingnya hingga menghisap puting payudara itu hingga tegang, hal itu membuat desahan Tsubaki tak karuan seluruh tubuhnya kini di jamah oleh lelaki itu, sekitar 10 menit Tsubaki di genjot oleh Naruto, Tsubaki merasakan dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi karena cara penetrasi Naruto sangat kuat dan cepat tanpa lelah memperkosa (ralat: menyetubuhi) dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun a-aku ma-mau ke-keluar ahh~..."

 _ **Crott...**_

Tsubaki pun sampai pada batasannya untuk bertahan dari penetrasi Naruto, Naruto merasakan kejantanannya di siram vagina Tsubaki, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan Tsubaki istirahat tapi mengubah gayanya dari Tsubaki di bawah kini sama-sama berhadapan dengan pinggul Tsubaki menopang di paha Naruto.

"A-Anata-kun, kenapa kau mengubah posisi kita?" ucap Tsuvaki penasaran. "karena aku ingin percintaan ini dengan saling berhadapan, agar aku tak menyiksa dirimu Tsubaki-chan. Dengan begini kau tak akan merasa tersiksa." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum polosnya, yang kemudian melanjutkan penetrasinya ke vagina Tsubaki. Tsubaki pun hanya bisa mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya dan tangannya di leher Naruto takkala Naruto dengan buas mempenetrasi vaginanya tanpa henti juga menjamah payudaranya serta mencium bibir Tsubaki.

Hampir 1 jam Tsubaki di genjot tanpa henti, dan Tsubaki mengalami multi-orgasme karena kekasihnya ini mempenetrasi vaginanya tanpa henti. Dan Naruto sepertinya akan keluar.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-chan, aku su-sudah tak ku-kuat lagi. A-aku a-akan ke-keluar.." ucap Naruto patah-patah lantaran kejantanan Naruto merasakan akan mengeluarkan seperti ledakan cosmo yang besar.

"ke-keluarkan sa-saja di da-dalam Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsubaki.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-chan a-aku ke-keluar ahh~"

 _ **Croot...**_

Naruto pun menembakan spermanya dalam jumlah besar ke dalam vagina Tsubaki sampai ke rahim Tsubaki, dan Naruto pun ambruk ke belakang karena lelah mempenetrasi vagina Tsubaki tanpa henti, bahkan ada lelehan sperma bercampur darah perawan Tsubaki yang meluber keluar saking banyaknya Naruto mengeluarkannya.

" _ba-banyak sekali yang Naruto-kun keluarkan, perutku terasa penuh sekali. Apa aku akan hamil mengingat ini masa suburku." Inner Tsubaki._

"ne Anata-kun, apa kau puas dengan servisku ini?" ucap Tsubaki dengan wajah memerah bahagia karena Naruto sangat kelelahan namun wajahnya nampak puas sekali. "aku merasakan hal yang luar biasa Tsubaki-chan, belum pernah aku merasakan yang sedahsyat ini sampai aku kelelahan sperti ini. Ini lebih dahsyat daripada latihanku bersama senseiku dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"tapi jika aku hamil anakmu nanti, apa kau mau bertanggungjawab untuk menikah denganku jika aku butuh tanggungjawabmu?" ucap Tsubaki dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit shok, dia lupa bahwa dia melakukan percintaan di luar batas kendali dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya harus menanggung akibatnya.

"demi gold Saint 'ARIES' di punggungku, aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu apapun yang terjadi Tsubaki-chan."

 _ **Cupp...**_

"arigatou Anata-kun." Ucap Tsubaki setelah ia mencium bibir calon suaminya sendiri, lalu Tsubaki pun mencabut kejantanan Naruto dari vaginannya dan mulai berpakaian lagi meskipun tubuhnya lengket karena keringat namun dirinya lega karena Tsubaki punya sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan Rias, Akeno bahkan king nya Sona tak akan miliki yaitu anak dari hasil buah cintanya dengan Naruto. Dan Tsubaki pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir biru sitri menuju apartemennya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkulai lemas.

"Athena-sama, aku minta maaf karena aku melanggar aturanmu berhubungan dengan iblis sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya aku mengerti satu hal di dunia ini. Meskipun peperangan sudah menyakiti dunia tempatku berada ini, Tapi cintamu tetap melindungi dunia dan manusia di sini dari kebinasaan karena iblis ini bukan pengikut Hades-sama." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berbenah kamarnya juga menghilangkan kekai yang ia buat sendiri kemudian tertidur damai.

 **CONTINUE**

* * *

Fiuh akhirnya chapter 3 selesai dengan lemon sebagai penghiasnya, apakah kurang asem lemonnya? Author minta maaf karena ini fanfic pertama author yang menggunakan lemon dan satu-satunya.

Oh ya author punya pengumuman, untuk fanfic "Naruto Phoenix" akan ada rombakan cerita mulai chapter 1-5 dan seterusnya karena skrip yang author buat hilang bersama juga chapter-chapternya di sebabkan kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa auhtor sendiri. Jadi jangan terlalu berkecil hati, tetap akan author desai seru dan gak terlalu boring.

Saya gak perduli mau flame, hinaan, cacian terhadap karya Author mau mana aja. Pikirkan kata-kata kalian sendiri apa kalian layak menghina dan mengkritik karya orang lain dengan teliti tanpa bukti bahwa kalian bisa membuktian hinaan dan kritikan yang di ucapkan dengan karya lebih bagus tanpa cacat hinaan dan kritikan? Jawabannya pikirkan sendiri.

 _CHAPTER 4_ _Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd: gold saint sang pembasmi iblis liar dan munculnya titisan dewi athena._

Jangan lupa saran dan komentarnya di kolom komentar yang di sediakan, author pamit jaa nee..

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool dxd milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: narutoxhighschool dxdxsaint seiya

Pair: Narutox...

"Blablablabla...": ucapan langsung

" _Blablabla...": inner_

 _ **Blabla...: jurus**_

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo mereka yang melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang gold saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh saori kido/athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya? Saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga ya...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai EYD, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan, lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy.

Moshi-moshi... ketemu lagi dengan author sang pemimpin uchiha, sebelum saya memulai cerita seperti biasa saya akan menjawab review kalian:

 **Wah sory banget ya, author nya gak tau SAO, jadi gak akan di buat seperti itu**

 **Sayang keinginan salah satu review bukan Hinata yang jadi Athena, tapi tetap seru ceritanya**

 **Pair nya? Rencana author masih rahasia hehehe...**

 **Kalau kurang panjang lemonnya, maaf ya karena author nya kurang bisa bikin lemon nya**

 **Ok suffix kun akan di hapus, syukron untuk sarannya.**

 **Rias jadi pair Naruto? Bisa-bisa tapi dipertimbangkan dulu ya hehe...**

 **Sayang Naruto phoenix belum ada lemonnya, tapi dapat di pertimbangkan**

 **Adegan lemon Rias, Akeno dan Sona? Ok saran di terima, dapat di jadikan bahan kritikan**

 **Oh itu, memang itu salah authornya, ngetiknya di word.**

 **Saori? Menurut author Saori di hormati oleh Gold Saint, jadi Naruto gak bisa mencintai Saori**

 **Saya suka ini, mementingkan logika kah untuk cinta? Saya rasa yang coment pernah merasakan cinta logika hahaha... ok-ok, logika cinta untuk Tsubaki sengaja saya hilangkan. Karena pengaruh dari banyak pihak saya dan saya suka Tsubaki, saya ubah.**

 **Gemini no Saga? Yang terkuat menurut saya itu Cancer no Manigoldo.**

Yap itulah pengantar cerita dari saya uchiha, kita masuk ke chapter 4 baca dengan teliti dan monggo...

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4 : gold saint sang pembasmi iblis liar dan munculnya titisan dewi athena._

 _ **Minscape Naruto**_

"nani, dimana aku sekarang? Apakah ini alam mimpiku?" ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa melihat dia berpijak di mana tempat ia berpijak persis di kuil suci Athena di atas ruang ayahanda, dan Naruto pun mengenakan gold cloth "ARIES" seperti yang ia gunakan di 12 rumah suci tepatnya di kuil aries, namun di depan matanya muncul cosmo putih yang bersinar terang dan memunculkan sosok perempuan muda dengan surai ungu panjang hingga pahanya, mata hijau giok dengan pupil hitam, wajah cantik nan putih, memakai gaun putih dengan tongkat kekuasaan di tangan kanannya. Dialah Saori Kido atau dewi Athena di hadapan Naruto, Naruto yang meihat pemimpinnya tanpa ragu berlutut di hadapan perempuan ini.

"Athena-sama, aku Naruto gold Saint Aries menghadap padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh rasa hormat kepada sang dewi perang itu. "bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di dunia barumu itu Naruto-kun?" ujar Saori bertanya dengan nada halus nan bijak seperti dewi pada umumnya.

"kehidupanku di dunia baru itu sangat beragam Athena-sama, aku menemukan fakta baru bahwa peperangan seperti di tempat kita masih saja berlangsung meskipun tidak berhadapan satu lawan satu. Dan aku juga menemukan fakta bahwa 3 hakim neraka memang bangkit kembali dan akan memulai perang suci di dunia baru itu Athena-sama." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan dengan halus.

"sudah aku duga ternyata Hades akan memulai perang kembali terhadap dunia manusia terhadap kita, yang aku lihat dari kehidupanmu. Ada semacam bangsa iblis yang berasal dari neraka tapi bukan spectre Hades apa itu benar Naruto-kun? Ucap Saori.

"Hai'... perkataan anda memang benar Athena-sama, mereka itu berada dalam pihak maou Lucifer-sama dan youndai maou-sama. Aku memang tidak begitu tahu ada raja neraka selain Hades, namun yang aku dapatkan mereka semua mencintai perdamaian bukan memicu peperangan di dunia manusia seperti sepctre Hades-sama." Ucap Naruto, dan Saori pun tersenyum menemukan kejadian yang lucu yang dialami salah satu gold saint nya ini.

"dan kau di cintai 4 gadis sepertiku bahkan salah satunya kau bercinta dengannya dan akan mempunyai seorang anak. Kau adalah salah satu saint dari 12 Saint emas yang mengalahkan kedinginan hatimu dengan kehangatan cinta juga nurani. Kau hebat Naruto-kun." Ucap Saori sedikit menggoda Naruto untuk mengakui cinta terbaru Naruto yang berbuah sesuatu itu, dan Naruto pun blushing malu akan apa yang di perbuat dirinya sendiri.

"gomen Athena-sama, aku memang terpaksa melakukannya dengan Tsubaki karena ia memaksaku untuk mengakui apa yang di sebut 'ketulusan cinta' yang ia berikan padaku maka itu aku melakukan 'itu', aku memang hina menjadi Saint tak bisa menjaga kesucian nama Gold Saint." Ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan sendiri.

"tak apa Naruto-kun, kau memang melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik melindungi bumi dari kegelapan dan menyinari dengan cahaya emasmu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku takkan bisa kembali ke dunia manusia lagi Naruto-kun karena masaku sebagai dewi sudah selesai. Dan tugasmu selanjutnya menemukan titisan roh Athena dalam raga perempuan yang baru di dunia itu dan kau harus menjaganya dan menuruti perintahnya sebagai gold saint Athena seperti peraturan yang di gariskan Zeus-sama." Ucap Saori menjelaskan hal yang sangat mengejutkan di telinga Naruto, dan Naruto pun mendongak.

"a-apa? Bagaimana aku menemukan perempuan yang akan menjadi dewi Athena selanjutnya? Bahkan aku tak tau siapa sebenarnya dia." Protes Naruto terkejut karena dia harus menemukan titisan dewi Athena yang baru.

"kau akan segera tahu dengan cosmo emas di dalam diri perempuan itu, namun dalam konteks ini dia bukan manusia biasa yang lemah. Dia adalah perempuan yang ahli kinjutsu bahkan cenderung berbahaya untuk di lawan spectre karena kekuatannya tidak main-main Naruto-kun. Itulah tugasmu Naruto-kun, temukan perempuan itu dan lindungi dia sebagai Athena dan turuti kemauannya atas Nama Gold Saint." Ucap Saori yang langsung menghilang dengan cahaya putih.

" _perempuan seperti apa yang akan menjadi titisan dewi Athena selanjutnya? Perempuan itu bukan manusia biasa, ahli kinjutsu dan berbahaya. Kurasa ini tugas yang tidak biasa." Inner Naruto._

 _ **REAL WORLD.**_

Naruto pun langsung terbangun di pagi harinya di mana matahari pagi pun belum tampak di ufuk timur, dia pun mengingat pesan dari dewi Athena yang memintanya untuk menemukan dimana titisan dewi Athena selanjutnya berada, lalu Naruto melihat kotak besi emas tempat gold cloth nya bersemayam di dalamnya.

"ARIES, apa aku ini akan di takdirkan untuk menjadi ayahanda selanjutnya menggantikan Shion di masa lalu? Soalnya 12 diantara kita sudah tewas dalam perang suci, dan aku di utus oleh Saori-sama untuk menemukan Athena selanjutnya di dunia ini. Apa kau merasakan kekuatan Athena sekarang ini?" ucap Naruto kepada kotak besi emanya itu, dan reaksinya cosmo emas memancar di seluruh bagian kotak emas itu. Naruto yang tahu apa maksud dari gold cloth nya tersenyum senang.

"jadi dia ada di kota ini, dan kau merasakan cosmonya sangat kuat dari pancaran cosmo emasmu ya ARIES. Baiklah aku akan membawamu ke sekolah, tolong bantulah aku mengembalikan kejayaan sanctuary sekali lagi." Ucap Naruto yang langsung ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pribadinya dan ganti baju serta celananya dengan baju sekolah.

 _Ganti tempat. At ruang tengah kediaman Hyodou._

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang lumayan sibuk untuk Takumi Hyodou atau ibu dari Issei Hyodou dan Naruto Hyodou, karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya serta 2 anak remaja laki-laki yang ia sayangi itu. Sementara itu di arah yang berbeda, Issei pun muncul lebih dulu melihat Naruto sang kakak yang sudah rapih membawa suatu kotak besi yang besar berwarna emas dengan lambang domba.

"Nii-san, kenapa kotak besimu di keluarkan dari kamar? Apa Nii-san akan membawa kotak besi itu ke sekolah?" ucap Issei bertanya. "iya Issei, aku memang sengaja membawanya ke sekolah, karena aku khawatir kotak besi ini akan karatan dan berdebu. Karena bagi Nii-san, kotak ini begitu berharga bukan dari bahannya yang emas asli. Tapi bentuk pengabdian Nii-san kepada keluarga Nii-san Issei." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan, Issei memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung karena apa yang di katakan Nii-san nya tak ia mengerti.

"sudahlah Issei-kun, kau tidak usah urusi kotak besi Nii-san mu ini. Baginya itu adalah yang berharga dan itu tak bisa di gantikan dengan uang." Ucap Takumi Hyodou ibu dari Issei dan Naruto, Issei pun hanya manggut-manggut saja sementara Naruto pun tersenyum. "oh ya Naruto-kun, bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini? Apa ada hal yang berkesan yang mau kau katakan kepada Kaa-san?" lanjutnya lagi.

"ya banyak yang berkesan Kaa-san, aku harus berurusan dengan Seito Kaichou, klub ORC dan banyak perempuan-perempuan di kuoh yang suka padaku Kaa-san. Tapi ada satu perempuan yang menyukaiku dan jadi pacarku Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya, dan itu membuat Issei dan ibunya tertarik. "wah anak Kaa-san punya pacar rupanya, siapa perempuan calon menantu Kaa-san?"

 _ **Pufffttt...**_

"Ka-kaa-san kenapa Kaa-san langsung menyebutkan 'menantu'? padahal Nii-san kan baru punya pacar dan belum meneruskan ke arah pernikahan." Ucap Issei yang sempat tersedak hingga menyemburkan teh yang ibunya buat untuknya. "oh ayolah Issei, anak Kaa-san kan tampan, surainya sangat indah berkilauan sudah begitu tata kramanya sangat santun dan mencerminkan pria sejati yang mempunyai tanggung jawab yang tinggi sebagai pemimpin keluarga kelak. Dan kau kapan punya pacar? Kau harus punya karena Kaa-san tak mau kau jomblo saat keluar sekolah nanti." Ucap Takumi sedikit berlebihan soal Naruto, Issei pun kaget luar biasa karena di tanya seperti itu.

" _sebenarnya Kaa-san aku tidak lama lagi akan punya anak dari Tsubaki-chan sebelum menikah, aku tak tau harus bilang apa ke Kaa-san." Inner Naruto_

"eto... sebenarnya pacar baruku sekertaris dari Sona Kaichou namanya Momo Hanakai Kaa-san." Ucap Issei dengan nada sedikit malu-malu. Takumi dan anaknya pun larut dalam perbincangan yang menarik sampai Issei dan Naruto pun pergi untuk bersekolah, hanya saja ada yang berbeda, Issei mengendong tas sekolahnya di punggungnya. Sementara Naruto menggenggam tas sekolahnya di tangan kanannya sementara kotak besi emasnya ia gendong di punggungnya karena ia di beri misi khusus untuk menemukan titisan dewi Athena yang baru.

"sepertinya anak kita berdua sudah dewasa ya suamiku." Ucap Takumi. "ya mereka berdua anak kita meskipun Naruto bukan anak kandung kita."

* * *

 _Scene Break at Issei dan Naruto_

Kita ganti tempat, di mana Naruto dan Issei sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil berbicang-bincang.

"Ne Nii-san, kau tadi bilang ada satu perempuan yang menyukaimu dan menjadi pacarmu. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pacarmu Nii-san?" ucap Issei yang penasaran akan pacar dari kakaknya itu. Dan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum saja karena dia mengingat gayanya yang terbalik saat bercinta dengannya yang sebelumnya galak, kejam menjadi sensual, seksi dan sangat bernafsu. "dia itu adalah wakil dari Sona Kaichou Issei, Tsubaki Shinra yang kau takuti." Ucap Naruto.

"hieee... Fu-Fuku-Kaichou? Ke-kenapa Nii-san bisa menaklukan hati Fuku-kaichou yang sangat dingin seperti es gunung fuji Nii-san?" ucap Issei yang terkaget karena orang yang selama ini dia takuti justru menjadi pacar Nii-san nya ini."entahlah Issei, tapi meskipun Dingin, Tsubaki-chan cantik sekali Issei. Surai hitamnya yang panjang dan matanya bisa membuat Nii-san jadi menaruh hati padanya. Kau sendiri bisa berpacaran dengan Momo Hanakai sekertaris Sona Kaichou bagaimana bisa?" ucap Naruto bertanya balik, dan Issei pun sepertinya gugup sekali mengungkapkan dengan mimik wajahnya yang menunduk.

"se-sebenarnya a-aku berpacaran dengan Momo-chan, ka-karena di-dia mencintaiku Nii-san dan juga a-aku...a-aku..."

"kenapa Issei? Kau sepertinya malu sekali untuk mengatakannya, tenanglah Issei Nii-san akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Naruto yang menenangkan hati Issei untuk membuatnya rilex.

"a-aku juga bercinta dengannya Nii-san." Ucap Issei dan...

"Are? Kau bercinta dengan wanita itu? Waw kau adalah pria sejati yang mesum, bisa mendapatkan pacar sekaligus calon Istri hahaha..." ucap Naruto dengan tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

" _sebenarnya kisahku dengan Tsubaki-chan tak jauh beda Issei." Inner Naruto_

"ke-kenapa begitu Nii-san? Apa kau telah merasakan 'itu' dengan fuku-Kaichou?" tanya Issei karena dia terkejut dengan pendapat kakaknya yang sepertinya meremehkan dirinya itu. "eto... sebenarnya..."

 _ **Brukkk...**_

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdua ada seseorang yang terjatuh lebih tepatnya perempuan yang terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Kenapa? Karena gaya jatuhnya pun sangat memalukan, dengan baju model suster gereja yang tersingkap hingga ke pinggangnya menampilkan celana dalam putih sang perempuan. Hal itupun membuat senyum mesum Issei pun muncul karena melihat objek yang sangat menggairahkan di depan matanya. Namun tidak untuk aktor utama kita, Narutp pun termangu sejenak dengan ekspresi datar tidak mesum seperti adiknya.

" _celana dalam putih, dan seorang bishoujo demi dewi ero. Ini adalah anugerah yang engkau turunkan padaku." Inner Issei._

"duh, kenapa aku selalu saja terjatuh seperti ini." Inner si perempuan yang memakai baju suster gereja itu yang kemudian terduduk. "kau tidak apa-apa nona?" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlutut untuk menolong perempuan itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa.."

 _ **Wussshhhhh...**_

Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang menerjang 2 sosok itu dan menerbangkan kerudung milik perempuan itu, menampilkan wajah cantik dengan surai kuning panjang sepinggul. Issei yang melihat itu pun memerah wajahnya karena ia melihat sosok perempuan muda yang sangat manis.

" _ka-kawaii..." inner Issei._

" _hmm... kurasa bukan dia titisan athena yang aku cari." Inner Naruto yang merasakan cosmo dari perempuan ini, suci namun bukan seperti yang Athena cari._

"jika kau berjalan, hati-hatilah karena aku melihat bagian yang seharusnya tidak kau tunjukan wahai perempuan muda. Oh ya siapa Namamu.?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik tangannya untuk berdiri namun tidak kasar. "arigatou pemuda-san, namaku Asia. Asia Argento desu, kalau pemuda-san ini siapa?" ucap Asia.

"namaku adalah Hyodou Naruto panggil saja aku Naruto Asia-chan, dan ini adikku Hyodou Issei panggil saja Issei." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga adiknya, dan mendapat balasan senyuman manis dari Asia. "arigatou Naruto-san, Issei-san." Ucap Asia.

"oh ya Asia-chan, kalau aku lihat-lihat kau membawa koper dan pakaian yang kau gunakan sepertinya bukan asli dari jepang. Sebenarnya kau berasal dari mana?" ucap Naruto yang penasaran akan asal usul perempaun yang satu ini. "Hai.. aku memang bukan berasal dari jepang, aku berasal dari gereja pusat vatikan." Ucap Asia dengan nada yang ceria.

" _vatikan? Bukankah daerah itu adalah asal mula dari Athena sebelum Saori-sama. Pada masa Roushi Dohko." Inner Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan asal dari perempuan ini._

Lalu Naruto dan Issei pun Membantu Asia untuk merapihkan kopernya yang berserakan karena sebleumnya Asia terjatuh, dan Issei sekali lagi menunjukan wajah mesumnya karena ia menemukan celana dalam Asia dan memegangnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"nah Asia, kemana kau akan pergi sekarang? Bukankah suster gereja sepertimu ada di gereja bukan?" ucap Issei membuka pembicaraan lagi. "hai' Issei-san, aku memang mencari gereja di kota ini, tapi aku tersesat. Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke gereja di kota ini?" ucap Asia dengan tatapan polos membuat siapa saja pun akan gemas. "aku tahu gereja itu di mana. Akan aku antarkan. Ayo Asia, nii-san."

"hai otouto/Issei-san" ucap mereka berdua

Maka mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju gereja dan Issei yang menunjukan jalannya, di sepanjang jalan pun Issei dan Naruto menemukan hal-hal baru. Salah satunya moment di mana Asia mengobati kaki dari seorang anak kecil dengan cahaya hijau yang keluar dari tangannya, dan Naruto mengetahui bahwa itu adalah cosmo dari Asia, tak berapa lama Asia, Issei dan Naruto pun sampai di gereja yang menurut Author seperti reruntuhan tua yang terbengkalai.

 _ **Degg...**_

Namun tiba-tiba Issei merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak soal gereja ini, ia merasakan perasaan yang mengancam dirinya sendiri seakan dia akan di bunuh jika masuk gereja tersebut, Naruto yang mengetahui gelagat mencurigakan dari Issei pun hanya tersenyum saja.

" _pe-perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan aku akan seperti di binasakan oleh gereja ini." Inner Issei._

" _kau belum menyadari dirimu bukan manusia lagi Otouto, kau harus segera menjauhi gereja ini karena kau Iblis." Inner Naruto._

"arigatou telah mengantarku sampai di sini, apa Naruto-san dan Issei-san mau minum teh dulu sejenak?" ucap Asia mengajak kedua laki-laki ini. "gomen Asia, aku tidak bisa karena aku akan terlambat untuk ke sekolah. Ayo Nii-san kita berangkat." Ucap Issei yang langsung kabur duluan karena ia merasa telah di ancam secara verbal lewat perasaanya.

"maafkan dia ya Asia-chan, Issei memang selalu begitu tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk minta maaf. "ah tidak apa-apa, aku maklum saja Issei-san begitu." Ucap Asia dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"wah-wah ternyata ada seorang suster gereja dan seorang Saint Emas Athena di sini. Hahaha..." tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang atau mahluk yang mengenakan jubah aneh dengan tampang yang aneh pula. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah spectre pun siap siaga. "Asia-chan, hayaku berlindung di ruang bawah gereja ini. Sepertinya mereka megincarku. Pergilah!" ucap Naruto menyuruh Asia itu pergi dari sana, dan Asia pun menuruti keinginan Naruto pergi dari situ.

"ternyata kalian para Spectre Hades sudah ada di bumi ini lagi, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto yang mulai menjatuhkan tas sekolah beserta kotak emasnya. "gyahahaha... namaku adalah Worm Raimi dari bintang Submisi Terestrial dan di sebelahku adalah Deep Niobe dari Bintang kegelapan darat. Kami di perintahkan Hades-sama untuk membunuhmu dan juga membunuh Titisan Athena." Ucap salah satu orang yang mengenakan cloth ungu dengan tentakel berada di punggungnya.

"Naruhodo, aku akan melayani kalian untuk sekedar bermain saja..." Lalu Naruto melepaskan Blazer, dasi simpulnya, kemeja pendeknya dan hanya tersisa celana panjang dan spatunya dan terlihat perut sixpack juga otot-otot di tangan dan bagian atas tubuh Naruto hasil dari latihan kerasnya. "dan misiku juga untuk membunuh kalian demi perang suci ini, ARIES!" lanjutnya. Kemudian kotak besi yang di samping Naruto terbuka dan menampilkan cloth emas berbentuk domba yang kemudian terpecah bagian dan terpasang di seluruh tubuh Naruto dan jangan lupa kain putih melekat di punggungnya sepanjang 1cm hampir menyentuh tanah.

"aku akan memulainya, " _ **WORMS BIND"**_ ucap Raimi yang kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan tentakelnya.

 _ **Grepp...**_

 _ **Greppp...**_

 _ **Ctarr...**_

Tentakel-tentakel tersebut melilit Naruto mulai dari Tangan, kaki, badan hingga lehernya dan mengalirkan listrik 100v ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"aakkkhhh..." rintih Naruto yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun Naruto pun menyeringai karena sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu. "hmm...hmm... apa kau pikir ini akan bisa melukaiku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Raimi terperanga.

"a-apa? Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak..."

" _ **SEKISHIKI: SHO EN"**_

 _ **Wushhh...**_

"gyaaa..." rintih Raimi karena merasakan tubuhnya terbakar oleh api biru dari Naruto, dan sontak tubuhnya pun sudah menjadi abu karena api itu membakar tubuhnya. "jadi, kau akan melawanku selanjutnya Deep Niobe?" ucap Naruto, namun Naruto pun merasakan tubuhnya pun kaku tidak bisa bergerak di karenakan asap ungu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"ma-masaka i-ini..."

" _ **DEEP FRAGNANCE**_ jurus ini akan menyerang tubuhmu dan menyerap ke dalam tubuhmu melewati kulit dan akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan, ini seperti musuh tidur yang akan memikatmu. Apa kau merasakan tubuhmu dan indramu sudah tak berfungsi?" ucap Niobe, Tubuh Naruto yang tak bisa apa-apa pun di kelilingi oleh kabut berwarna ungu tersebut.

" _gawat, kabut ini bisa-bisa membunuh Asia-chan. Bagaimana ini?"_

* * *

 _Scene break At gerbang sekolah_

Kita beralih ke segment selanjutnya, pagi harinya murid-murid Kuoh Academy pun masuk sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu, tapi ada 2 bahkan 3 orang perempuan atau lebih tepatnya 3 perempuan Iblis yaitu Momo Hanakai pacar Issei, Akeno Himejima dan Tsubaki Shinra pacar Naruto yang menunggu 2 orang laki-laki yaitu Issei dan juga Naruto. Setiap siswa dan siswi yang melintasi gerbang sekolah untuk masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing tidak di tanggapi mereka bertiga.

"kenapa Issei-kun lama sekali ya? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pacarku itu." Ucap Momo yang bersuara duluan daripada dua pacar Naruto. "ara-ara... apa Momo-san sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Issei-kun? Ufufufu..." ucap Akeno dengan nada menggodanya, dan itu membuat wajahnya merona.

"Urusei Ratu Rias, mau aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Issei-kun atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, karena semalam aku dan Issei-kun sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Momo sedikit berteriak karena malu. "jadi kau telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan perwujudan monster mesum itu Momo?" ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"hai' Fuku-Kaichou, setelah ia menjadi pawn dari Rias-sama. Aku akan tetap mencintai Issei-kun, meskipun ia itu mesum tingkat akut sama seperti 2 temannya yang lain yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama, tapi aku tetap mencintai Issei-kun apa adanya Fuku-Kaichou." Ucap Momo dengan nada berbinar-binar, dan itu membuat Tsubaki pun tepok jidat dan Akeno hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

" _tepat seperti yang Kaichou katakan, perempuan ini benar-benar termakan mesum dari otouto Anata-ku Naruto." Inner Tsubaki._

" _ara-ara... aku ingin sekali seperti Momo-san dan aku ingin bercinta secepatnya dengan Naru-kun ufufufu..." inner Akeno._

tak lama kemudian Issei pun datang dari depan gerbang sekolah terengah-engah seperti orang yang menghindari pembunuh bayaran, namun Issei pun melihat ada 3 icon yang berada tepat di depannya yaitu Momo Hanakai pacarnya sendiri dan juga ada Tsubaki Shinra pacar kakak nya dan Akeno perempuan yang ingin ia jadikan haremnya.

"ah, ohayou Akeno-san, Fuku-kaichou, Momo-chan..."

 _ **Greep...**_

Belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri, tiba-tiba Momo memeluknya dengan erat sekali, Issei pun mulai berfikir mesum takala payudara Momo yang berukuran jumbo saat malam ia bercinta dengan momo (untuk ceritanya sama dengan cerita Naruto dengan Tsubaki) menekan dadanya dan menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat lembut dan kenyal.

" _demi dewi ero... oh oppai Momo-chan enak sekali..." inner Issei._

 _ **Plak...**_

Oh sayang sungguh sayang, pikiran mesum Issei pun harus berhenti manakala Tsubaki Shinra mnampar dengan keras pipi kiri Issei hingga menimbulkan bekas telapak tangan yang memerah, karena Tsubaki sangat jengkel dengan adik dari pacarnya ini.

"berhentilah bersikap mesum seperti itu dasar Issei no ECHI!" ucap Tsubaki dengan tekanan pada kalimat akhirnya membuktikan dia itu sangat marah karena mimik wajahnya itu dan ia takut tubuhnya yang milik Naruto akan jadi objek mesumnya untuk yang entah berapa kalinya.

"Ittaaiiii... Fuku-kaichou, kenapa kau menamparku begitu keras? Memangnya apa salahku di tampar sampai merah pipi kiriku ini?" ucap Issei membela diri setelah pelukannya dengan Momo selesai, Tsubaki pun makin geram dengan sosok laki-laki satu ini tanpa sadar aura iblisnya berwarna kebiruan pun keluar menandakan ia sangat marah.

"kau telah bersikap hentai dengan Momo karena kau merasakan payudara Momo menekan dadamu, dan ekspresi menjijikanmu membuatku sangat jengkel, jika kau membayangkan tubuhku juga. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" ucap Tsubaki dengan amarahnya makin memuncak di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Issei sangat ketakutan dengan sosok perempuan satu ini, bagaimana tidak aneh? Ia memang sangat ingin menghindari sosok yang sangat kejam dan keras juga berwajah datar setiap Issei melihatnya, namun Tsubaki juga pacar dari Nii-san nya.

"sudahlah Fuku-kaichou, jangan membuat keruh suasana. Ingat Kaichou mengawasi kita setiap hari dan bukan hanya Kaichou, Bucho pun punya andil kuasa terhadap Issei. Turunkan hawa membunuhmu Tsubaki-senpai, bisa-bisa ada kericuhan antara Rias dan Sona-sama." Ucap Momo menenangkan perempuan yang satu ini, jika marah bisa-bisa Issei pacarnya babak belur karena kekuatan dari ratu Sona Sitri ini begitu mengerikan. Tapi bukan memaafkan Tsubaki malah pergi ke kelasnya sendiri karena jengkel sendiri dengan Issei meninggalkan Momo, Issei juga Akeno yang masih diam tak bersuara.

"ara-ara... sudahlah Issei-kun, Tsubaki-san itu sangat posesif dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin tubuh miliknya hanya milik Naruto Nii-san mu itu dan hanya boleh di lihat olehnya, maka itu ketika Tsubaki-san melihat ekspresi mesum dari wajahmu ia sangat jengkel dan menamparmu Issei-kun ufufufu..." ucap Akeno mencairkan suasana.

" _Tsubaki-senpai memang sangat mengerikan, aku tak mau menggodanya apalagi membuatnya marah. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar di bunuh." Inner Issei._

"oh ya Issei-kun, bukannya kau bersama dengan Naruto-senpai setiap berangkat sekolah, kemana Naruto-senpai sekarang?" ucap Momo, dan itu membuat Issei sadar bahwa dia meninggalkan Nii-san nya di gereja.

"eto.. Nii-san sedang pergi ke gereja tadi pagi sekalian menolong suster gereja yang tersesat menuju gereja itu." Ucap Issei sekenanya saja. Dan itu membuat Momo sedikit takut begitupun juga Akeno karena mereka berdua Iblis.

"Naruhodo, ayo kita masuk kelas minna." Ucap Momo dan itupun di sambut baik oleh Akeno karena tidak mau berurusan dengan gereja karena dia itu ½ iblis.

* * *

 _Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto._

"khukhukhu... bagaimana heh? Kau tak bisa bergerak? Itu karena Racun dariku mudah menyerap masuk ke kulitmu yang Cuma manusia biasa." Ucap Niobe dengan seringaiannya, melihat Naruto yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia maju tepat di depan Naruto.

 _ **Duakkhh...**_

 _ **Duakkhh...**_

 _ **Duakkhh...**_

 _ **Duakkkh...**_

Niobe pun memukul-mukul tubuh Naruto yang sekarang tak bergerak sama sekali, sangat mudahnya hingga tubuh Naruto pun begerak kanan-kiri akibat dari effek dari asap ungu hasil jurusnya.

"Bakayaro... apa ini kemampuan Saint emas heh? Lemah, sangat menyedihkan, aku muak dengan wajahmu akan aku pukul wajah cantikmu itu." Ucap Niobe yang masih memukul Naruto dengan tangannya, kemudia tangan kanannya hendak memukul wajah dari Naruto.

 _ **Degg...**_

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti 30cm di depan wajah Naruto karena ia merasakan aura yang sangat aneh dari Naruto. _"a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Ke-kenapa aku mersakan aura membunuh yang pekat dari tubuh gold saint ini?" inner Niobe._

Dan di sekitar ruang dalam gereja itu muncul kabut merah menyala yang sangat pekat menyelubungi seluruh bagian dalam gereja tersebut, kemudian Naruto menyeringai.

"a-akai Kiri? Ba-bagaimana bisa _**DEEP FRAGNANCE**_ berubah menjadi kabut merah seperti ini?" ucap Niobe yang kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, kemudian wajah Naruto yang semula pucat karena kabut ungu itu berubah seperti semula lagi.

"kau pikir dengan racun seperti itu bisa membunuh dengan mudah heh? Aku adalah racun mawar mematikan, dan semua darah, daging bahkan selku sudah menjadi racun. Dan sekarang terima ini dan matilah di alam neraka!"

" _ **CRIMSON THORN."**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

"aaaarrrrggghhh..." rintih Niobe karena Kabut merah yang semula mengelilingi ruang dalam gereja pun berubah menjadi cucuk yang kemudian menusuk ke seluruh tubuh Niobe, membuat Niobe pun tumbang dengan bersimbah darah. Kemudia Naruto mengambil Tasbih Mukorrosi untuk memusnahkan tubuh dari Niobe.

"haah... ternyata perang suci telah di mulai sampai Hades mengutus mereka untuk membunuhku, ternyata mereka tidak main-main." Ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa, membayangkan akan ada pertumpahan darah yang sangat banyak antara dirinya dan semua spectre Hades.

"Asia-chan, kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Ucap Naruto memanggil sang suster gereja yang bersembunyi di ruangan bawah tanah gereja, dan kemudian muncul di bawah tanah itu. Asia pun berlari ketakutan karena takut Naruto terluka.

"Naruto-san, Daijobu deska? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucap Asia yang khawatir akan sosok Gold Saint yang satu ini, namun Naruto mengelus-elus kepala blonde Asia. "daijobu Asia-chan, jangan khawatir. Oh ya Asia sebenarnya aku bukanlah sekedar Anak sekolah biasa, aku adala Gold Saint Athena yang berasal dari wilayah Sanctuary Yunani pemegang Gold Cloth 'ARIES'. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang hangat, dan itu juga membuat Asia tersenyum juga.

"hai' urushiku Naruto-san. Oh ya apa kau tidak mau minum teh dulu? Aku berterimakasih karena kau mengalahkan 2 orang itu." Ucap Asia, namun Naruto yang masih mengenakan Gold Cloth nya. "ah tidak usah Asia-chan, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu Asia Argento. Kau mempunyai cosmo yang menyembuhkan dan itu adalah hal yang positif untukmu sendiri. Gunakanlah cosmo itu untuk kebaikan ya Asia." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan Psycokinesis entah kemana, dan Asia pun tersenyum kembali.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san."

* * *

 _Scene break at ruang kelas 3-b._

Suasana kelas di kelas 3-b yaitu kelas dari Naruto, Tsubaki dan Sona terasa sedikit berbeda karena khususnya Tsubaki pun merasa sedikit resah mengingat kekasihnya sepertinya tidak masuk sekolah, Sona yang melihat kegelisahan dari ratu nya pun merasa ingin tahu.

"Tsubaki, tidak biasanya kau menjadi seresah ini, apa karena pemuda Saint itu?" ucap Sona dan hal itu membuat Tsubaki mengubah mimik wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasanya. "hai' aku merasa sedikit resah karena tidak ada Naruto-kun Kaicho." Ucap Tsubaki mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"kau ini, hatimu telah di warnai cinta dan kasih sayang pemuda itu sama yang di rasakan Momo. Aku iri kalian bisa mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, apalagi Naruto-san adalah pemuda yang mempunyai aura emas yang langka." Ucap Sona menunduk, betapa kosongnya kehidupannya tidak ada yang menemaninya selain budak-budaknya.

"kenapa begitu Kaichou? Kau kan bisa memiliki Naruto-kun bersamaku sebelum Rias-sama memburu Naruto-kun bersama ratunya." Ucap Tsubaki menyarankan kepada king nya ini, namun Sona hanya tertawa kecil. "bersamamu memiliki Naruto-kun sebelum Rias? Aku tidak tau usulanmu ini benar-benar bisa membuatku hidupku tidak kosong lagi, tetapi bersaing dengan Rias sepertinya aku unggul segalanya di bandingkan dia. Meskipun dari segi tubuh aku kalah telak, tapi aku belum tertarik dengan pemuda itu Tsubaki aku takut perasaannya padamu berubah menjadi merasa bersalah. Arigatou Tsubaki." Ucap Sona menolak secara halus usulan ratu nya itu.

"anak-anak mohon tenang ya, kita akan kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita ini. Silahkan masuk Miya-san." Ucap sensei dari kelas Sona dan Tsubaki, dari pintu datang sosok wanita cantik tinggi 175 cm, memakai sepatu sekolah pada umumnya tapi kaos kaki yang di kenakan sang perempuan berwarna hitam sampai menyentuh ½ pahanya, memakai seragam perempuan kuoh, wajah putih seputih kapas, mata berwarna hitam beriris ungu dan bersurai ungu hingga ke pahanya. "moshi-moshi minna, perkenalkan namaku adalah Miya Asama nama panggilanku Miya, aku pindahan dari kota Shinto Teitou salam kenal." Ucap Miya dengan nada yang amat santun dan hal itu menarik banyak laki-laki kelas 3-b untuk tahu banyak tentangnya.

 _ **TOK-TOK...**_

"summimasen, aku terlambat." Namun tiba-tiba datang sesosok laki-laki bersurai emas, memakai seragam sekolah kuoh dan membawa kotak emas di punggungnya, yap dialah aktor utama kita yang memaksakan untuk masuk meskipun terlambat dikarenakan bertarung dengan spectre Hades yaitu Naruto.

 _ **DEG...**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dengan sosok perempuan yang satu ini, Naruto merasakan cosmo emas yang luar biasa kuat di tubuh perempuan itu seakan mengingatkan dirinya dengan cosmo sang Athena, dan bukan hanya dirinya, cloth Aries yang dia bawa ke sekolah pun bereaksi dengan perempuan itu dengan memancarkan cosmo emasnya sendiri.

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aku merasakan cosmo emas yang luar biasa kuat di tubuh perempuan itu, dan itu tidak salah lagi cosmo suci Athena, dan cloth ku bereaksi dengannya, apakah dia titisan Athena yang aku cari dari mimpiku tentang misi mencari Athena berikutnya?" inner Naruto._

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Tidak biasanya kau setelat ini, dan kenapa kau membawa kotak berwarna emas itu?" Ucap sensei laki-laki yang ada di kelas itu. "begini sensei, aku tadi sebelum ke sekolah pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa tapi aku lupa waktu sehingga aku terlambat. Untuk kotak emas ini, ini sebenarnya hanya barang peninggalan nii-san ku dulu yang aku harus bawa karena kalau aku tinggal akan berkarat." Ucap Naruto sekenanya sedikit berbohong karena masyarakat di sini tidak boleh tahu asal usulnya.

"ah aku lupa, perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Naruto, yurushiku." Ucap Naruto yang tak lupa memperkenalkan dirinya kepada murid baru itu. "hai' namaku Miya Asama, yurushiku ne." Ucap Miya dengan senyum tulusnya. Tapi Naruto tak sadar di belakangnya ada Tsubaki yang cemburu.

" _aku harus selidiki apa yang berhubungan dengan perempuan itu dengan Naruto-kun." Inner Tsubaki yang kecemburuannya mulai menguasai pikirannya._

Setelah perkenalan santun antara Naruto dan Miya, kemudian Naruto duduk kembali ke kursinya yang biasa yaitu di sebelah Tsubaki di belakang.

* * *

 _Scene break at kelas saat Istirahat._

 _ **Tringg...triiinnggg...**_

Bel tanda Istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi, inilah saatnya semua siswa dan siswi kuoh untuk Istirahat memanjakan otaknya dengan makan ataupun bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman. Sama seperti Aktor utama kita yang sepertinya lelah sekali namun ia tidak lupa untuk menyelidiki murid baru itu.

 _ **Greepppp...**_

Tapi keinginan Naruto untuk menyelidiki Miya sepertinya akan menemui jalan terjal, tangan kanannya di genggam oleh tangan seorang perempuan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsubaki Shinra pacar Naruto.

"ikut aku ke ruangan Osis sekarang A-N-A-T-A!" ucap Tsubaki dengan penekanan di kalimat Akhirnya dikarenakan kecemburuan dirinya akan pacar tercintanya yang membutakan matanya sendiri, tanpa perlawanan Naruto pun mengekor di belakang Tsubaki. Siswa dan siswi kuoh pun memperhatikan Naruto bersama Tsubaki seperti tahanan yang akan di penjara oleh polisi padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"hei Issei itukan Nii-san mu, kenapa ia ikut dengan Fuku-Kaichou?" ucap Matsuda salah satu trio mesum komplotan Issei. "iya Issei, apa jangan-jangan Naruto-senpai akan mengrepe-grepe tubuh sintal dan seksi milik Shinra-senpai?" ucap Motohama yang juga satu komplotan dengan Issei, bedanya omongannya lebih mesum dari Matsuda.

"hei Nii-san ku tidak mesum begitu, meskipun ia itu jarang bicara tapi Naruto nii-san itu terpelajar tidak mesum sepertimu Motohama." Ucap Issei membela dan menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya Nii-sannya adalah pacar Tsubaki.

"ada apa kau sampai marah begitu Issei-kun?" namun tiba-tiba datang satu sosok perempuan yang tidak asing di kehidupan Issei sendiri yaitu Momo Hanakai, pacar Issei sekaligus se-angkatan dengan Issei. "ano Momo-chan lihatlah itu." Ucap Issei dengan mengayunkan tangannya menunjuk ke arh Tsubaki dan Naruto.

" _sekarang apa lagi dengan Fuku-Kaichou? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun sudah erat sekali, tapi kenapa Naruto-kun di perlakukan seperti orang yang bersalah?" inner Momo._

"kau tahu kenapa Nii-san ku sampai di perlakukan seperti itu? Bukankah hubungan mereka itu berpacaran Momo-chan?" ucap Issei. "entahlah Issei-kun, sudahlah itu urusan mereka berdua yang berpacaran. Kita kan punya hubungan sendiri." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Issei, justru Momo mengabaikan Issei dengan hal lain dan juga memeluk lengan kanan Issei dengan erat, sontak Matsuda dan Motohama yang notabena satu komplotan dengan Issei pun emosi.

"WOI Issei, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Momo sekertaris Seito-Kaichoi?" ucap Matsuda yang tidak percaya teman satu mesumnya pun akhirnya punya pacar. "KISAMA! KAU MENGKHIANATI KOMPLOTAN KITA." Ucap motohama.

 _ **Duakh...**_

Matsuda dan Motohama pun meninju wajah Issei bersamaan dan Issei pun terpental 5m dari tempatnya, Momo yang melihat kekasihnya di pukuli oleh komplotannya pun memeluk sang kekasih dengan menenggelamkan kepala Issei ke dada nya yang montok.

"Issei, Issei-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Momo yang khawatir dengan pacarnya itu. "Mo-momo-chan, tolong oppai-mu membuatku se-sesak." Ucap Issei dengan terbata-bata. "oh go-gomen Issei-kun." Ucap Momo yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

" _benar-benar gila, oppai Momo-chan sangat lunak dan lembut. Kualitas terbaik!" inner Issei._

* * *

 _Ganti scene at ruang Osis._

Kita tinggalkan orang-orang aneh di atas ke scene yang lain, Sona Sitri salah satu heires dari clan Sitri ini pun sednagn berkutat dengan file-file sekolahnya yang ia harus kerjakan setiap hari dan setiap jam di saat jam pelajaran ataupun jam Istirahat di ruang Osis atau rumah sementaranya.

 _ **Krieettt...**_

Namun tiba-tiba ada satu moment yang mengganggu dirinya yaitu ada siswa/siswi datang memasuki ruang osisnya itu, menampilkan ratu nya yaitu Tsubaki dan pacarnya yaitu Naruto. Sona pun bingung biasanya hanya Tsubaki sajalah yang sering masuk ke ruangannya tapi kenapa ada Naruto juga.

"kenapa kau membawa pacarmu Tsubaki ke ruangan Osis?" ucap Sona dengan Nada sedikit jengkel akibat frustasi dengan kerjaannya setiap hari. "aku mau meminjam ruang introgasi di tempat anda Kaichou, aku mau menanyakan beberapa informasi tentang anak baru di kelas kita." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datarnya seperti biasanya.

"maksudmu tentang Miya Asama di kelas kita? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya kepada Pacarmu itu? Apa kau punya informasi tentang Miya?" ucap Sona yang jadi semakin tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Tsubaki. "yasudah lah masuk saja ke ruangan sebelah kanan di ujung lorong itu, itu ruangannya dan jangan ganggu aku saat ini. Kau menjengkelkan membawa pacarmu Tsubaki." Lanjutnya lagi menunjuk salah satu ruangan di lorong gedung OSIS, Tsubaki pun hanya menunduk minta maaf. "ikut Aku Naruto-kun." Ucap Tsubaki dan itu di turuti Naruto tanpa melawan.

 _ **AT RUANG INTROGASI**_

 _ **Krieeettt...**_

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan Naruto dan Tsubaki di ruangan 6x6m, di ruangan itu hanya ada 2 sofa dan jendela sebagai filter udara dan AC untuk pendingin udara. Naruto pun duduk di sebelah kiri sementara Tsubaki duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Anata, kenapa kau terlambat tadi? Apa karena kau masih ragu dengan semalam kau sudah menyetubuhiku?" ucap Tsubaki yang nada bicaranya sudah mulai lembut tidak sedatar saat berhadapan dengan Sona. "ti-tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja saat aku berangkat sekolah aku bertemu dengan suster gereja bersama Issei. Dan aku mengantarkannya juga dengan Issei, saat aku di dalam gereja tiba-tiba spectre Hades dan aku harus bertarung demi suster gereja itu." Ucap Naruto yang kaget pada awalnya namun mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Anata, kami kaum Iblis memang tidak pernah mendekati gereja karena akan menjadi pertikaian berdarah jika pihak gereja di masuki kaum kami jadi Issei pun kabur duluan, itu yang aku ketahui dari Momo. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka kau menatap murid baru itu dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ucap Tsubaki dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"soal itu ya, kau tahu aku sebenarnya di berikan misi menemukan calon Athena di dunia Ini dari Saori ojou-sama karena Athena-sama memberitahuku lewat mimpi bahwa aku harus menemukan Athena yang baru yang bisa membimbingku dalam perang suci." Ucap Naruto sedikit serius dan itu membuat Tsubaki menatap Naruto lagi. "pe-perang suci? Perang apakah itu Anata? Yang aku baca di buku perang paling mengerikan adalah great warr antara Akuma, Tenshin dan Da-Tenshin di dunia kami, ternyata duniamu ada perang juga. Tapi jika kau melihat Miya seperti itu apa kau ingin menjadikannya Athena selanjutnya?" ucap Tsubaki sedikit khawatir.

"ku rasa begitu, dengan adanya Athena di dunia ini aku dapat berperang kembali meskipun hanya seorang diri. Dan peraturannya aku harus menuruti apa mau Athena karena dia seorang dewi apapun itu." Ucap Naruto, dan itu membuat Tsubaki semakin Khawatir karena dia takut calon suaminya ini di ambil oleh Miya.

"namun kau tak usah khawatir Tsubaki-chan, Athena tidak akan bisa menikahi bawahannya termasuk Gold Saint karena peraturan utamanya Athena selalu perempuan perawan yang menjadi komando perang. Jadi aku tetap milikmu Tsubaki." Ucap Naruto lagi, dan...

 _ **BRUK...**_

Tsubaki pun langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat-erat karena kecemburuannya pun tidak terbukti dan Naruto masih setia padanya, Naruto yang di peluk pun hanya mengusap-usap surai hitam Tsubaki yang panjang tersebut.

"arigatou Anata, kau sudah mau setia padaku, Arigatou." Ucap Tsubaki.

 _ **Cupp...**_

Dan di mulailah ciuman panas dari mereka berdua di ruangan itu, dan Naruto menerima dengan terbuka. "sejak semalam, aku semakin mencintaimu Anata dan aku juga mau mengulangi bercinta dengamu lagi." Ucap Tsubaki dengan Nada malu-malu.

 _ **Tringg...**_

Namun sungguh sayang awal percintaan itu sedikit terganggu karena Naruto dan Tsubaki harus masuk kelas lagi. "kita lanjutkan lain waktu Tsubaki-chan, tenang saja aku tidak akan berpisah denganmu karena kau akan mengandung anakku beberapa minggu lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

"iya aku paham, karena itulah penyambung hatiku dan hatimu Anata. Aku tidak sabar buah hati kita akan lahir Anata dari rahimku, aku ingin gendong bayi yang cantik atau tampan seperti ibu dan ayahnya." Ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum mengembang dan semburat merah yang terpancar di pipinya. "kau akan mendapatkannya Tsubaki-chan bersabarlah." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala dari calon istrinya itu.

"ehem... bisakah kalian menghentikan acara bermesraan kalian di tempatku untuk sementara ini? Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi dan kalian masih dengan posisi yang seperti itu." Ucap Sona yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Naruto dan Tsubaki bermesraan layaknya suami-istri, dan Sona pun memang iri karena ia bisa melihat ratunya bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai sementara dia un belum ada, sontak Naruto dan Tsubaki pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri kembali.

"kalau begitu aku permisi duluan ya Tsubaki-chan, Sona ojou-sama jaa ne." Ucap Naruto yang menghilang duluan dengan kemampuan Psycokinesis keahliannya, sementara Sona pun sudah geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sebutan itu dari Naruto.

"Tsubaki, apa informasi yang kau dapat dari Naruto-san?" Ucap Sona mulai ke intinya lagi. "yang aku tahu dari pacarku bahwa Miya Asama adalah murid biasa yang tidak ada kemampuan spesialnya." Ucap Tsubaki sedikit berbohong. "begitu ya, baiklah kita ke kelas sekarang." Ucap Sona yang meninggalkan Tsubaki duluan.

" _sumanakata Kaichou, jika kau mendengar kata Athena dan 'perang suci' yang aku takutkan Serafall-sama dan Lucifer-sama akan resah dengan hal ini." Inner Tsubaki._

* * *

 _At sore hari di sekolah._

Kita lanjut lagi ke cerita berikutnya, akhirnya matahari siang pun mulai berganti ke matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat menandakan hari sekolah untuk saat ini telah berakhir, dan Siswi baru kelas 3-b yaitu Miya Asama akan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya ke sekitaran kota Kuoh.

"haah... hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, beda sekali dengan di Shinto-teito bersama Musubi-san, Minato-san dll. Aku merasa kehidupanku kali ini sungguh baru." Ucap Miya yang mengeluhkan pelajaran-pelajaran yang sulit di kuoh-academy, lalu Miya pun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah sepi itu.

"cotto-matte Miya-san." Ucap Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kelas juga, memang hanya mereka berdua yang masih di kelas itu selebihnya sudah meninggalkan kelas duluan. "ada apa Naruto-san?" ucap Miya berbalik ke belakang.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya Miya-san, apa benar kau adalah Ahli kinjutsu?" ucap Naruto yang mulai bertanya kepada Intinya karena ia penasaran dengan kemampuan perempuan yang satu ini, dan Miya pun terkejut ternyata pemuda bersurai emas panjang itu mengetahui kemampuan dasarnya. "ke-kenapa kau tau kemampuanku yang sebenarnya Naruto-san? A-aku kan belum bicara banyak tentang diriku." Ucap Miya, dan tanpa di duga oleh Miya juga Naruto yang semula berdiri kemudian berlutut di kaki Miya dengan hormat dan itu membuat Miya kaget.

"Na-Naruto-san, kenapa kau berlutut?" ucap Miya. "akhirnya aku menemukan anda Yang mulia Athena-sama, aku adalah Gold Saint yang masih hidup sejak perang suci terakhir aku adalah Naruto pemegang Gold cloth ARIES penjaga kuil pertama Sanctuary yunani." Ucap Naruto yang membongkar identitasnya sendiri di hadapan perempuan ini.

" _Athena? Gold Saint? Perang suci? Apa yang sesungguhnya di bicarakan pemuda tampan ini?" inner Miya yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang di ungkapkan Naruto._

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Naruto-san, kenapa kau menyebutku Athena? Dan apa itu perang suci terakhir? Dan juga apa itu Gold Saint? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Naruto?" ucap Miya yang makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda itu. "akan aku jelaskan Athena-sama, dalam sejarah mitologi yang sudah terjadi ribuan tahun silam, setiap 200 tahun sekali akan ada seorang putri yang terlahir untuk memimpin para 88 Saint di yunani untuk berperang dengan Maou Hades raja Underworld, Gold Saint adalah pejuang Sanctuary yang terkuat di antara 88 saint lainnya dan ada 12 orang termasuk diriku Athena-sama. Tujuanku adalah menemukan Athena selanjutnya yang akan meneruskan titah komando Sanctuary selanjutnya, aku akan menuruti setiap kemauanmu apapun itu Athena-sama karena aku pelayanmu yang setia..." lalu di tangan Naruto muncullah tongkat emas dengan lambang kekuasaan di lingkaran di atas tongkatnya. "aku mohon dengan sangat hormat jadilah Dewi Athena bagiku dan Saint Sanctuary." Ucap Naruto yang memohon bahkan harus bersujud di hadapan Miya, Miya pun merasakan perasaan seperti panas dan perasaan yang tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

" _pemuda ini sampai memohon-mohon kepadaku dan bersujud di hadapanku? Dia benar-benar sangat menginginkanku melebihi siapapun, apa aku harus jalin kontrak dengannya?" inner Miya, perasaannya berkecamuk di dalam hatinya._

"Naruto-kun, berdirilah dan tatap mataku." Ucap Miya dengan sedikit menunduk karena ia malu-malu dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat ini, dan Naruto tanpa di perintah lagi pun langsung bangun dan menatap calon Athena itu.

 _ **Cupp...**_

Tiba-tiba bibir Naruto pun bersatu dengan bibir Miya sehingga menjadi kecupan yang sangat hangat namun tidak di dasari Nafsu, pipi Naruto pun memerah tanda ia baru kali ini di cium oleh sang titisan dewi perang itu.

"A-Athena-sa-"

"iya Naruto-kun, aku sudah melihat kesungguhan dan keinginanmu yang kuat terpancar di matamu dan tingkah lakumu. Aku akan menjadi Athena untukmu dan juga sanctuary." Ucap Miya memotong ucapan Naruto, kemudian Naruto meletakan kotak emasnya di depannya dan kembali berlutut. "aku Naruto no ARIES mengambil sumpah untuk selalu setia padamu sampai Akhir hayatku sebagai Gold Saint Athena." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas, Miya memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang membimbingnya sebagai dewi perang.

"oh ya Athena-sama, anda tinggal di mana?" ucap Naruto yang balik tanya kepada sang dewi baru itu. "aku tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota ini, Naruto-kun trima kasih telah membangkitkanku dari tidur panjangku dengan tubuh ini aku pasti akan menghancurkan impian Hades menguasai dunia ini." Ucap Miya yang tubuhnya mulai di rasuki roh Athena no Kami dan Naruto pun mengangguk "sudah sepantasnya saya sebagai gold Saint Athena membangkitkan anda lagi memimpin Sanctuary."

"baiklah Naruto-kun aku harus pergi, aku doakan semoga zeus-sama membimbingmu di dalam tugasmu sebagai Gold Saint." Ucap Miya yang menghilang dengan Pyscokinesis karena roh Athena yang masuk ke tubuh Miya memberinya kekuatan dewa di dalam tubuhnya, lalu Naruto pun berjalan dari kelasnya menuju kelas Issei berada.

* * *

 _Ganti scene at kelas Issei sepulang sekolah_

Kita ke alur selanjutnya, setelah pertemuannya dengan sang sosok Athena no kami, Naruto pun pulang dengan membawa kotak besi emasnya untuk pulang, tapi di depan kelas Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba dan juga Issei sedang bicara sesuatu.

" _sedang bicara apa mereka? Sepertinya Rias akan menjelaskan hal kemarin." Inner Naruto_

"Halo, apa kabar?" ucap Kiba dengan nada lembut sepeti biasa dan itu membuat Issei menjadi sedikit jengkel karena Kiba adalah salah satu laki-laki yang ia benci."Jadi mau apa kamu disini?" ucap Issei dengan nada sedikit kesal "Aku datang kemari atas perintah Rias Gremory." Ucap Kiba menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dan itu membuat Issei semakin penasaran.

" _untuk apa Rias-senpai mengutus pria cantik ini? Aku jadi penasaran" inner Issei._

"OK, OK. Jadi kamu mau aku melakukan apa?" ucap Issei sepertinya mulai kesal dan tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang sedang di alaminya "Ikuti aku." Ucap singkat Kiba tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. "Sigh... Baiklah." Ucap Issei lalu berjalan bersama Kiba namun di luar kelas ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang ada di luar kelas. "Naruto Nii-san." Ucap Issei dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya itu

"ne otouto sepertinya aku dengar kau akan ikut Kiba-san menuju ke Rias, apa aku boleh menemanimu?" ucap Naruto, dan hal itu di sambut baik oleh Issei. "hai' Nii-san kau boleh ikut, sekalian kita bisa memandangi oppai dari Akeno-senpai dan Rias-senpai yang oversize itu." Ucap Issei dengan nada girangnya dan itu membuat Naruto sewatdropp.

" _haah... dasar otouto, sudah memiliki Momo tapi masih mengharapkan Akeno dan Rias, dasar buntalan nafsu." Inner Naruto_

"Naruto-senpai kau mau ikut juga ke ruangan Bucho?" ucap Kiba bertanya. "ya sekalian aku mau menemui Akeno juga, aku takut cemburunya kambuh terhadap Tsubaki hehehe..." ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit becanda.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Issei pun berjalan mengikuti Kiba, dan tempat yang mereka bertiga tuju adalah belakang gedung sekolah. Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan. Dan keadaanya sudah lama sekali gedung ini tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar "tujuh keajaiban sekolah". Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu, namun tidak terlihat adanya kerusakan tertentu di bagian-bagian ruangan itu.

"Bucho ada disini." Ucap Kiba yang langsung naik ke lantai dua dan terus kedalam melewati lorong kelas. Keadaan lorong kelasnya kelihatan bersih. Dan ruangan yang tidak terpakaipun kelihatan bersih. Tapi tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas, Issei sedikit terkejut dengan tulisan dipintu yang bacanya "Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib" dan lalu mulai membukanya.

"Buchou, saya sudah menjemputnya." Ucap Kiba sedikit berteriak untuk memeberitahu bahwa ia sudah membawa Issei. "Silahkan masuk." Ucap sesorang yang ada di dalam dan itu adalah Rias Gremory. "ayo kita masuk Issei, Naruto-senpai." Ucap Kiba dan Naruto juga Issei hanya mengangguk saja.

 _ **Kriieeeettt...**_

Kiba pun membuka pintu tersebut dan Issei pun terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh, dan di ruangan tersebut simbol aneh berbentuk lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa sofa dan meja, dan di salah satu sofa terdapat seorang gadis bersurai perah lolicon yang sedang makan kue cake dia adalah Toujo Koneko. Koneko yang melihat salah satu yang datang adalah Naruto dia pun berhenti makan.

"Na-Naruto-senpai." Ucap Koneko sedikit terbata-bata karena kaget ada sosok senpai yang baru di temuinya beberapa hari lalu. "hai Koneko-chan, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai kue ya?" ucap Naruto dan hal itu membuat Koneko sedikit malu. "i-iya Naruto-senpai."

"oh ya Koneko ini adalah Issei adikku, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Meskipun adikku sangat mesum tapi dia baik kok." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan adiknya, dan itu membuat Issei sedikit emosi. "hei jangan kau menyebutkan kata 'mesum' nya juga Nii-san." Ucap Issei sedikit kesal dan hanya di balas senyuman.

Kemudian terdengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan, dan Naruto duga itu suara pancuran air Kemudian terdapat tirai mandi di belakang ruangan tersebut, di tirai itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Itu adalah bayangan seorang perempuan yang memang sedang habis mandi dan Naruto duga itu adalah Rias

"Silahkan Buchou." Ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah suara dari Akeno pacar kedua Naruto. "Terima kasih Akeno." Ucap Rias yang berada di balik tirai itu.

" _Benar-benar tubuh yang mengaggumkan senpai. Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu aku tidak perlu majalah porno." Inner Issei yang wajahnya mulai memerah._

"...Benar-benar wajah mesum." Ucap Koneko dengan nada datanya seperti biasa dan itu sangat menohok Issei

Kemudian tirai itu terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang perempuan berwajah sangat cantik, tubuh yang proporsional dan surai merah panjang, dia adalah Rias Gremory namun di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dengan model ekor-kuda-ponytail dengan tubuh seperti copy-an Rias dia adalah Akeno Himejima salah satu dari "great onee-sama" kuoh academy

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu..." ucapan Akeno pun terhenti manakala Akeno melihat laki-laki yang ada di belakang Issei adalah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. "Na-Naru-kun." Ucapnya lagi.

"hai Akeno-chan, sepertinya kau cukup rukun dengan Rias di sini. Aku datang kemari karena aku takut pertikaian kemarin akan terjadi lagi oh ya aku ingin memperkenalkan adikku namanya adalah Issei Hyodou." Ucap Naruto dengan nada khasnya, lemah lembut dan terpelajar

" _Naru-kun ada di sini, kyaa~ aku bisa bercinta dengan anata-ku sepuasku." Inner Akeno._

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal! Akeno-senpai." Ucap Issei memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan sopan ala jepang."Sepertinya semuanya telah hadir. Hyoudou Issei-kun, ijinkan aku memanggilmu Ise" ucap Rias memulai acaranya ini dan ia juga melihat pemuda yang ia sukai meskipun dia belum mengatakannya yaitu Naruto.

" _ternyata Naruto-kun ada di sini, aku gembira akhirnya Naruto-kun mengakuiku." Iner Rias_

"Kami, Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib senang menyambutmu sebagai iblis." Ucap Rias dan itu membuat Issei menelan ludah

" _Ayah dan Ibu. Sepertinya aku terlibat dengan sesuatu yang besar." Inner Issei_

Setelah itu Issei dan Naruto dan Issei di persilahkan untuk duduk Rias sementara Akeno membuatkan teh di belakang ruangan itu.

"Silahkan tehnya Issei-kun, Naru-kun." Ucap Akeno yang menghidangkan segelas teh untuk Issei dan juga pacarnya "Oh, terima kasih." Ucap Issei dan meminumnya sedikit."Rasanya enak." Ucap Issei memuji teh dari Issei

"Ara. Terima kasih." Ucap Akeno dengan nada yang ceria dan sempat tertawa, tapi Akeno sempat menahan raut wajahnya karena Naruto hanya menyesapi tehnya namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Naru-kun, apa kau tidak menyukai teh buatanku? Karena yang aku lihat kau hanya menyesapinya sedikit." Ucap Akeno khawatir tehnya tidak di sukai oleh pacarnya itu, namun Naruto menaruh gelas yang di bawahnya terdapat mangkuk kecil itu di atas meja. "aku suka tehmu Akeno-chan, tehmu mengingatkanku kepada keluargaku yang dulu, arigatou Akeno." Ucap Naruto memuji teh Akeno dan Akeno pun tersenyum kembali. "ara-ara sama-sama Anata ufufufu..." ucap Akeno yang mulai dengan nada menggodanya dan itu membuat Issei bingung.

"ne Naruto Nii-san, kenapa Akeno-senpai memanggilmu 'anata' bukan namamu?" ucap Issei yang ingin tahu apa maksud dari kalimat Akeno. "dia pacarku juga Issei, selain Tsubaki tentunya." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Issei pun kaget ½ mati.

"Akeno, kamu juga duduklah disini, dan Issei hentikan kekagetanmu itu karena memang Akeno itu berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias yang memotong kekagetan Issei dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel. "Baiklah buchou." Ucap Akeno yang melangkah duduk di sebelah Rias, tapi matanya juga terus-terusan melirik pacar tercintanya dengan tatapan menggoda seakan siap 'menerkam' Naruto namun itu di acuhkan Naruto yang memilih membersihkan kotak emasnya.

"Langsung saja kukatakan. Kita semua adalah Iblis, dan dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin kamu juga melihat laki-laki bersayap itu kan?" ucap Rias secara gamblang kepada Issei dan Issei juga memflashback kembali Ingatannya yang saat ia di bunuh laki-laki bersayap hitam itu.

"Dia adalah [Da-Tenshi]' Mereka dulunya melayani [Kami]], tetapi mereka jatuh ke neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh kita para iblis." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Issei semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan ini

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba." Sambung Rias dan Issei pun sampai pada kebingungannya.

"mereka bukan hanya musuhmu saja Rias, mereka juga musuhku juga. Mereka berkomplot dengan 3 hakim agung mekai yaitu wyvern Rydamanty, Garuda Aiacos dan Gryphon Minos pelayan Hades dan mereka juga menjadi musuh kami sejak jaman mitologi yunani berlangsung." Ucap Naruto yang memanjangkan cerita Rias, dan itu membuat Rias penasaran.

"apa maksudmu dengan 3 hakim Agung mekai Naruto-kun? Di mekai aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang itu." Tanya Rias sekaligus ingin menguak rahasia dari Naruto. "mereka 3 hakim agung pengikut Hades yang di takuti di Mekai namun kau adalah Iblis murni bukan spectre tentara Hades, kau bisa bertanya kepada Sona jika kau mau Rias." Pungkas Naruto sementara Rias pu hanya menghela nafas karena tidak dapat informasi yang akurat

"Umm senpai. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. huh? Apakah ini kegiatan anggota klub peneliti ilmu-gaib?" ucap Issei yang mulai bertanya mengenai kegiatan klub ini. "Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis." Ucap Rias dan Issei pun sweatdropp karena ia tidak percaya bahwa ia jadi iblis.

"oh ya Nii-san, apakah Nii-san juga iblis sama seperti Rias dan Akeno senpai?" ucap Issei namun Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "tidak Issei, aku masih manusia dan yang membunuh Donhaasek malaikat jatuh itu adalah aku Issei." Ucap Naruto dan Issei pun hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"apakah kau tahu Issei kenapa kau di bunuh di saat malam itu?" ucap Rias memecah keheningan dan Issei pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kamu adalah manusia yang memiliki '[Sacred Gear]." Ucap Rias dan Issei pun bingung

"ano, apa itu _sacret gear_?" ucap Issei, Kemudian Kiba mulai berbicara.

"[Sacred Gear] adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari [Sacred Gear]. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan [Sacred Gear] mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah." Ucap Kiba. "Saat inipun ada manusia yang memiliki [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhnya. Kamu tahu orang orang yang berperan penting dalam dunia ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki [Sacred Gear] ditubuh mereka." Ucap Akeno meneruskan ucapan Kiba

"Kebanyakan [Sacred Gear] punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa [Sacred Gear] yang bisa menjadi jerat bagi iblis atau malaikat jatuh. Ise, coba angkat tanganmu tingg- tinggi." Ucap Rias yang mengakhiri ucapan dari Akeno dan juga Kiba.

" _jadi itu sebabnya Donhaasek mengincar apa yang ada di dalam tubuh otouto-ku itu? Ternyata sacret gear lebih mengerikan di bandingkan Gold Cloth ku." Inner Naruto_

"a-ano memangnya kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Tanya Issei dan Rias pun sedikit jengkel. "Cepat lakukan saja!." Ucap Rias lalu Issei pun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kamu anggap paling kuat." Ucap Rias menerangkan bagaimana caranya. "Paling kuat? Ummmm, Son Goku dari Dragon Ball?" ucap Issei dengan mengkhayal kartun favoritnya itu. "Kalau begitu bayangkan tokoh itu. Kemudian bayangkan pose tertentu yang membuatnya tampak paling kuat." Singkat Rias tanpa basa-basi.

Kemudian Issei membayangkan pose Dragon Ball saat Son Goku bersiap untuk menembakkan jurus _kamehameha_ dengan mata terpejam. "Turunkan tanganmu perlahan, dan berdirilah." Perintah Rias dan Issei pun mengikutinya sesuai apa yang di perintahkan. "Sekarang tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kamu harus menirunya dengan sempurna, dan jangan menahan diri." Titahnya lagi, namun Issei merasa ragu dan sedikit nerves, dan itu membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening Rias.

"Cepat lakukan!" bentak Rias yang sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi budak barunya itu, lalu Issei menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terbuka dan mendorongnya kedepan dadanya sendiri. Kemudian menyelesaikan gaya Anime favoritnya dengan meneriakan kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" teriak Issei.

 _Shingg..._

Tiba-tiba di tangan kiri Issei muncul semacam gaulent tangan naga berwarna merah, dan Rias pun tersenyum dengan perkembangan budak pionnya itu.

"Sekarang buka matamu. Karena tempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir, perlengkapan sucimu akan lebih mudah muncul." Ucap Rias, lalu Issei pun membuka matanya dan terkejut ada sesuatu di tangannya.

"APA INI!" teriak Issei karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa di dalam tubuhnya mempunyai benda yang sangat misterius bahkan ia tidak tahu cara pakainya. "Itu adalah [Sacred Gear], dan itu milikmu. Kalau sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun." Ucap Rias, sementara Naruto yang hanya memperhatikan saja mulai berfikir sesuatu.

" _akan sangat berbahaya jika Issei di incar oleh tentara Hades karena mempunyai ini, lagipula aku merasa kekuatan Issei bukan hanya ini saja. Aku merasakan adanya cosmo yang setara cosmo 12 Gold Saint. Tapi apa?" inner Naruto_

"Kamu dibunuh karena [Sacred Gear]mu yang adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh, termasuk yang di bunuh oleh Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias dengan menunjuk Naruto sebagai pembunuh malaikat itu. "tapi kenapa aku masih Hidup sampai saat ini?" ucap Issei yang tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia telah mati namun ia masih hidup.

"sebenarnya kami-"

"Rias menghidupkanmu dengan bidak catur Issei. Karena itu kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang." Sebelum ucapan Rias selesai, Naruto keburu memotong ucapannya.

" _dan hal itulah memaksaku untuk menerima resikonya di bandingkan aku harus ke yomitzu hirasaka untuk mengambil roh Issei dengan_ _ **sekishiki mekai ha**_ _." Inner Naruto._

" _kelihatannya Naruto-kun berat sekali menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya, maafkan aku Naru." Inner Rias._

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Ise, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis." Ucap Rias menjelaskan statusnya kali ini.

 _ **Pan!**_

Seketika muncul sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam pekat di punggung Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko. Dan bukan hanya itu saja Issei pun muncul sayap juga 1 pasang. Naruto pun tertegun sayap yang mereka punya mirip seperti sayap 3 hakim Agung.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka lagi padamu. Yuuto. " ucap Rias memanggil nama sang Knight andalannya itu dan Kiba pun hanya tersenyum saja.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kamu tahu, Hyoudou isei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal." Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebut kelasnya juga

"Kelas X... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." ucap Koneko Kiba memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebut kelasnya juga sambil tertunduk malu.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas XII. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Ara..." ucap Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Rias menjelaskan gelar kebangsawannya sendiri dengan bangga, melihat yang di dalam ruangan sudah menguak siapa dirinya masing-masing Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kanan menjauhi Issei dengan meletakan kotak emasnya di depannya

"sepertinya aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto memecah konsentrasi dan pandangan Rias dkk beserta Issei pun tertuju ke arah Naruto, maka Naruto pun melepaskan blazernya dan di buang di belakang tempat ia berdiri, terlihat tangannya yang banyak bekas luka serta berotot membuat Rias blushing.

"baiklah, ARIES!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, lalu kotak emas di depan Naruto pun terbuka memancarkan cahaya emas menampilkan zirah berbentuk domba dengan cahaya emas di sekeliling zirah itu juga tanduknya yang berukuran sedang.

 _ **Pyarr...**_

 _ **Tringg...**_

 _ **Tringg...**_

Tiba-tiba zirah domba itu terpecah bagian-bagiannya dan menyatu membentuk baju emas mulai dari bagian kaki, tangan, badan, hingga helm nya terpasang di tubuhnya dan tidak lupa juga kain putih tersemat di punggungnya.

"aku adalah Gold saint Athena Naruto no Aries penjaga kuil pertama dari 12 kuil suci sanctuary Yunani." Ucap Naruto, dan itu juga membuat Rias dkk beserta Issei pun kaget luar biasa.

"Gold saint Athena?"

"Naruto no Aries?"

"penjaga kuil suci sanctuary Yunani?" itulah pertanyaan yang di tanyakan Rias, Akeno dan Issei dan Naruto pun mengangguk saja dan tersenyum. "benar minna, maaf Issei Nii-san menyembunyikan semuannya, sebenarnya kotak emas yang Nii-san bawa bukan [sacret gear] Yang ada di tanganmu tadi melaikan ini pemberian sensei Nii-san saat umur Nii-san 13 tahun dan ini juga Gold Cloth Aries yang mempunyai cosmo tersendiri." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan dan semua pun mengangguk saja.

"baiklah Issei kau boleh pulang, namun setiap sore setiap pulang sekolah kau harus ke sini karena banyak yang harus kau kerjakan besok dan panggil aku Bucho mulai besok mengerti?" ucap Rias dan Issei pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"sepertinya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu ya Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang mulai bertanya kepada Naruto soal perjanjian antara dirinya dan pacar paksaanya. "biarkan ini rahasia yang takkan terungkap sampai waktunya tiba. Baiklah aku harus menjaga Issei agar siapapun tidak membunuhnya 2 kali aku permisi minna." Ucap Naruto dengan sopan santun kemudian pergi ke arah pintu.

 _ **Grepp...**_

Namun belum sempat Naruto menyentuh daun pintu itu, tiba-tiba tangannya yang berbalut Gold Cloth di pegang oleh tangan seseorang, Naruto pun menengok ke belakang ternyata yang menahannya itu adalah Akeno.

"Na-Naru." Ucap Akeno dengan nada sedih dan gelisah tidak seperti biasanya "ada apa Akeno-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kau tak kangen padaku Naru? Aku ini juga pacarmu Naru tapi kau mengacuhkanku layaknya Bucho, apa aku memiliki kekurangan dari Tsubaki-san sehingga kau tidak pernah melihatku? Aku ingin kau menyayangiku sekali saja Naru." Ucap Akeno yang mau menangis karena sedih pacarnya sendiri seperti tidak menyayanginya.

 _ **Grepp...**_

"aku tetap menyayangimu Akeno seperti aku menyayangi Tsubaki juga, tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu berlebih menyayangimu karena Tsubaki akan Hamil anakku. Gomen Akeno-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah memeluk Akeno, tapi bisa di dengar oleh Akeno.

"aku-aku bisa hamil anakmu juga Naru kalau kau mau anak dari Rahimku, tolong Naru hiks... tolong hargai aku sama dengannya hikss... jangan pinggirkan aku." Ucap Akeno yang mulai menangis terisak-isak di dada Naruto, Rias yang melihat Akeno sampai memohon ingin hamil pun sedih karena ia pun ingin juga seperti itu namun ia tak bisa, namun Naruto menyematkan mawar merah di telinga Akeno, Akeno yang merasakan perlakuan lembut Naruto pun menatap ke arah mata biru Naruto.

"aku percaya padamu Akeno-chan, tolong jaga mawar pemberian dariku tetap segar seperti itu. Jika kau masih ingin aku melakukan apapun yang kau mau, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan mendengarkan keluhan kesahmu Akeno-chan, aku akan menyetarakanmu denga Tsubaki. Aku janji." Ucap Naruto menyakinkan perempuan ½ iblis itu untuk percaya padanya, dan Akeno pun mengangguknya. "hai' nanti malam ya Naru, tolong jangan acuhkan aku lagi. Anggap aku layaknya Istrimu karena dalam sistem iblis laki-laki bisa memiliki banyak perempuan, tolong ya Naru." Ucap Akeno dengan mata mengharapkan sesuatu.

" _kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa Zeus-sama akan marah padaku dan menjatuhkan petirnya ke sanctuary. Mau bagaimana lagi. Gomen Zeus-sama." Inner Naruto._

"baiklah Akeno, kalau begitu aku pulang ya." Ucap Naruto yang menghilang dengan psycokinesis andalannya, sementara Akeno yang melihat sang kekasih sudah pergi pun menghapus tangisannya.

"kau tidak sedang becanda kan Akeno? Acting mu menyakinkan Naruto-kun itu benar-benar membuatku tersentuh sekali bahkan aku ikut-ikutan menangis." Ucap Rias yang memecah keheningan, dan yang di panggil pun berbalik ke arah Rias dengan wajah senyum palsu nya lagi. "ara-ara... itulah caraku Bucho, aku adalah ratu petir yang bisa meluluhkan hati laki-laki siapapun bahkan seorang Saint sekalipun dengan actingku fufufu...~" ucap Akeno dengan gayanya yang biasa lagi.

" _haah... dasar perempuan penggoda, bisa-bisanya bicara ingin punya anak." Inner Rias._

* * *

 _Scene break At Issei._

Kita masuk segmen selanjutnya, saat ini kita menuju adik Naruto yaitu Issei yang seperti biasa jalan sendirian di jalan biasa yang sudah di hiasi dengan lampu-lampu penerangan jalan untuk masyarakat, tapi tidak begitu dengan Issei. Sang manusia yang sudah jadi iblis ini pun sudah berkembang cara penglihatannya.

"haah... aku tidak percaya aku sudah menjadi Iblis sejak saat itu, padahal kan aku ingin menjadi manusia saja. Tapi aku beruntung ternyata Rias-senpai atau Bucho yang menjadi tuanku, hehehe... ini pengalaman porno yang tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku." Ucap Issei yang mulai dengan tingkah mesumnya di malam hari itu.

" **khukhu... lihat siapa yang datang, seorang iblis yang tidak bersama tuannya, ini adalah santapan yang enak untukku hahaha..."** ucap salah satu mahluk berbentuk banteng dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, Issei yang berpapasan dengan mahluk itupun gemetaran karena ketakutan.

" _hieee... mahluk apa itu? Bentuknya banteng tapi wajahnya menyeramkan." Inner Issei._

"si-siapa kau? D-dan a-apa maumu?" ucap Issei yang sudah mulai gemetaran ketakutan murni dengan sosok monster setara manusia biasa itu. " **kau tidak usah takut iblis kecil khukhukhu~ namaku minotaurus, aku adalah Iblis liar dan aku akan MEMAKANMU!"** ucap Minotaurus itu dengan memegang kampak yang sangat besar yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir kemudian menyerang Issei dengan kecepatan penuh, Issei yang melihat itupun hanya terpaku tak bisa bergerak karena ketakutannya.

" _ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mati lagi, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Siapapun tolong aku!" inner Issei yang ketakutan._

" **MATILAH KAU!"** ucap monster tersebut yang berada tepat di depan Issei siap untuk membunuh Issei dengan mengayunkan kapak besarnya secara vertikal.

 _ **Wussshh...**_

 _ **Trangg...**_

Namun ayunan kapak Minotaurus itupun terhenti karena membentur sesuatu yang keras dan itu adalah tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan emas atau lebih tepatnya itu adalah Naruto yang datang tepat waktu menahan kapak besar itu dengan lengan kanannya sendiri yang menjadi _**excalibur**_ , dan Issei yang melihat tepat di depan matanya adalah Nii-san nya sendiri pun terperanga.

"kau tidak apa-apa Issei?" ucap Naruto yang menatap sang adik yang masih terpaku akan kejadian yang tidak terduga menimpanya. "Ni-nii-san? Naruto Nii-san, kau datang menyelamatkanku?" ucap Issei yang masih terpaku kaget.

"tentu saja, kau adalah adikku dan aku berfungsi sebagai pelindungmu setiap saat Issei." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berbalik menghadap sang monster tersebut. **"cih siapa kau manusia? Berani-beraninya kau melindungi iblis lemah itu, kau juga akan mati!"** ucap Minotaurus itu yang menekan lebih keras kapaknya yang masih terhalang lengan kanan Naruto, Naruto yang di tekan seperti itu berusaha bertahan dengan mengeluarkan cosmo emasnya sendiri.

"aku adalah Gold Saint Aries Hyodou Naruto Aniki dari Hyodou Issei, _**ROZAN: SOIRYUUHAA"**_

 _ **BOOMM...**_

 _ **DHUARR...**_

Minotaurus itupun terpental sangat jauh dan menghantam aspal jalan dengan sangat keras karena Naruto melepaskan jurus kekuatan naga di lengan kirinya untuk menjauhi Minotaurus tersebut.

" _su-sugoi, Nii-san memang sangat kuat." Inner Issei karena kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto._

" **ku-kurang ajar kau Gold Saint, kau tidak tahu bertarung dengan siapa. BERSIAPLAH MENGHADAPI KEMATIANMU!"** ucap Minotaurus itu yang melemparkan 2 kapaknya dari lingkaran sihir yang ia kuasai, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi namun lengan kanan Naruto di angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"kau adalah iblis liar yang tidak akan aku biarkan mengganggu manusia di bumi Athena ini."

" _ **EXCALIBUR!"**_

 _ **SRING...**_

 _ **PRANGG...**_

Kedua kampak yang ukurannya sangat besar itupun hancur seketika lantaran Naruto menggunakan _**excalibur**_ dengan tangan kanannya sendiri, Minotaurus yang melihat itu terperanga tidak percaya karena jurus terkuatnya bisa di kalahkan, namun kekagetan tak sampai di situ saja. Di sekelilingnya muncul tiba-tiba kabut merah yang menyelimuti tempat bertarung itu.

" **a-akai Kiri? Ba-bagaimana bisa kabut ini ada di tempat seperti ini?"** ucap Minotaurus itu. "ini saatnya kau akan menghadapi Shinigami di depan matamu sendiri dasar monster tak layak hidup." Ucap Naruto yang bersiap memulai jurusnya lagi.

" _ **CRIMSON THORN!"**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

 _ **Ctap...**_

" **arrrggghhhhh...!"** rintih minotaurus karena kabut merah itu tiba-tiba menjadi batang mawar yang sangat tajam dan itu membuat Minotaurus itu tewas bersimbah darah karena batang mawar itu menghancurkan organ-organ monster itu.

"Ni-nii-san, ju-jurus a-apa itu?" ucap Issei yang masih terperanga melihat jurus yang amat sangat mengerikan yang membunuh Minotaurus itu dengan sangat mengenaskan, dan Naruto pun berbalik menghadap Issei. "ketahuilah Issei, Aniki mu ini sebenarnya adalah Mawar Iblis Issei. Nii-san mu ini adalah bukan manusia normal lagi bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja jika kau menyentuh darahku. Tapi Anikimu akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu ada bersamamu. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto dengan di akhiri dengan senyuman mengajak adiknya pulang, dan Issei pun berjalan pulang bersama dengan Nii-san tercintanya itu.

" _Nii-san, kau sudah melindungiku dengan sangat baik dan mencintaiku layaknya otouto mu sendiri, tapi aku tak tau seberapa kuatkah dirimu." Inner Issei._

* * *

 _Pindah scene at kamar Naruto._

Kita pindah ke adegan selanjutnya, saat malam yang gelap di hiasi dengan bintang-bintang, bulan yang bersinar cerah menerangi bumi. Aktor utama kita berada di kamarnya yaitu Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk putih di pinggangnya menutupi area sensitif pemuda itu, surai emas panjangnya pun basah di siram air menandakan ia habis mandi, segera Naruto pun berpakaian sebelum ada yang melihatnya habis mandi seperti itu. Naruto sekarang mengenakan kaos biru pendek dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"haah... pertempuran itu membuatku sangat lelah, cukup banyak juga cosmo yang aku keluarkan untuk membunuh moster itu." Keluh Naruto yang sedang duduk di kamarnya yang hanya di sinari sinar bulan karena Naruto mematikan lampu kamarnya sendiri, namun Naruto mesakan cosmo yang tidak asing baginya dan melihat ke pintu muncul lingkaran sihir merah dengan corak klan Gremory. Menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ponnytail, wajah yang cantik, ukuran dada yang extra large serta mengenakan seragam sekolah kuoh Academy. Dialah Akeno Himejima pacar kedua Naruto.

"Naru aku datang sesuai dengan permintaanmu tadi." Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman yang di tampilkannya seperti biasa. "duduklah di kasur sebelah sini." Ucap Naruto menepuk-nepukan kasurnya tanda Akeno duduk di sebelahnya, maka Akeno pun berjalan ke kasur Naruto dengan perlahan namun tidak menutup gerakan payudaranya yang bergoyang-goyang.

"maaf ya Akeno, aku harus mengatakan faktanya bahwa memang Tsubaki sebentar lagi akan hamil anakku hasil buah cintaku dengannya. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau berhubungan terlalu jauh dengannya namun Tsubaki memaksa dan hasilnya seperti itulah." Ucap Naruto mengakui kesalahannya telah menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari Akeno, namun Akeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "tak apa Naru, masing-masing dari kami memang di berikan hak yang sama oleh Bucho dan Kaichou untuk memilih pasangan masing-masing. Dan kalau Tsubaki-san harus mendahuluiku untuk hamil, maka aku juga mau hamil Naru." Ucap Akeno dengan perasaan Riang mengatakan hal itu.

"Akeno-chan, ada satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya aku mau ungkapkan." Ucap Naruto dengan malu-malu ingin bertanya. "hmm... apa itu Naru?" tanya Akeno.

"sejak aku pertama masuk sekolah, aku merasakan ada 2 cosmo yang berbeda dari dirimu. Ada cosmo yang gelap dan terang. Apa kau termasuk ½ iblis?" ucap Naruto, lalu Akeno pun menunduk tak di sangka Naruto menyadarinya kemudia Akeno berjalan dan berhenti membelakangi Naruto kemudia melepaskan blazer dan kemeja putihnya.

 _ **Bassstttt...**_

Naruto pun terkejut karena ternyata dugaannya memang benar, tapi yang membuatnya lebih tidak percaya adalah sayap kanan Akeno adalah sayap _Da-tenshin_ yang waktu itu ia bunuh karena membunuh Issei.

"A-Akeno ma-masaka o-omae-"

"benar Naru, aku adalah keturunan Da-tenshin karena otou-sama ku adalah Barakiel seorang jendral da-tenshin dan okaa-sama ku adalah seorang miko atau manusia biasa yang tewas di bunuh klan ku karena tidak terima aku adalah anak kotor hasil dari hubungan terlarang Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama ku Naru, aku tidak terima aku di lahirkan seperti ini karena aku terus di buru klan ku maka itu aku menjadi iblis oleh Rias dan hidupku merasa tenang di sisi keluarga Gremory. Sekarang kau paham kan Naru tentang kecurigaanmu itu?" ucap Akeno yang di akhir kalimatnya ia berbalik menampilkan hanya bra hitamnya saja, mendengarkan cerita Akeno Naruto pun menunduk karena kehidupannya lebih menderita dari pacarnya.

"kau lebih beruntung Akeno sebelum Kaa-san mu di bunuh kau sudah punya apa itu kasih sayang orang tua. Aku justru tidak Akeno, sejak bayi aku sudah di buang oleh orangtuaku, aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan berlatih dan berperang juga bertarung dengan orang lain hingga aku kehilangan segalanya dan hanya tersisa Gold Cloth ku saja yang menjadi penyemangat hidupku." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir mengingat penderitaan kehilang banyak teman dan keluarga tirinya karena perang. Akeno yang melihat kesedihan di mata Naruto...

 _ **Grepp...**_

Memeluk sang pacar yang tak kuat menahan kesedihannya karena kisah hidupnya yang lebih berat dari dirinya. "menangislah Naru, menangislah keluarkan semua kesedihan dan beban di dadamu yang kau simpan kepadaku. Aku minta maaf karena aku menyinggung kisah hidupmu yang terlalu menyakitkan, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Akeno, sekitar 10 menitan Naruto menangis di dada kenyal dan besar Akeno menumpahkan kesedihan dan deritanya tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Akeno.

" _aku akan menjadi tempat kau menangis Naru, kau tidak usah malu untuk minta pelukan dariku." Inner Akeno_

"gomen Akeno, aku tanpa sadar membasahi dadamu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tapi setiap aku mengingat satu persatu keluarga tiriku tewas membuatku lemah." Ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya berusaha menguatkan perasaannya, dan Akeno pun tersenyum. "tak apa Naru, itulah gunanya aku sebagai istrimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu selalu." Ucap Akeno dan tanpa sadar Naruto pun di dorong perlahan.

"Naru, tolong samakan aku dengannya. Aku juga mau Anak darimu." Ucap Akeno dengan perlahan halus tanpa sadar sudahn di atas paha Naruto dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto, Naruto tanpa bisa berbuat apa mengingat posisinya saat ini terpojok oleh gadis da-tenshin itu. "baiklah Akeno-chan aku izinkan."

 _ **LEMON: ON**_

 _ **SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR INGATKAN, SKIP JIKA TIDAK KUAT ATAU TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!**_

Karena sudah mendapatkan izin dari sang pacar, Akeno pun mulai mencium bibir pacarnya itu dengan lembut tapi penuh gairah, karena Akeno sudah memulainya Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan mesra sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Akeno. Mula-mula ciuman mereka pun hanya sebatas ciuman mesra biasa namun nafsu Akeno pun semakin meningkat dengan mulai mencium bibir dengan ganas begitupun juga dengan Naruto yang mengikuti irama Akeno dengan selaras, namun Naruto tiba-tiba mulai menaikan temponya lebih tinggi dengan mengigit bibir Akeno untuk membuka mulutnya, Akeno pun juga terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena rasa perih gigitan Naruto namun Akeno tak kehabisan akal untuk menaklukan pemuda ini untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia pun makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekar Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"hmmmpppphhh..." desah Akeno karena meskipun ia sudah berusaha mengimbangi Naruto, namun karena pengalamannya bersama Tsubaki sebelumnya membuat Akeno pun takluk, lidah Naruto pun membelit dengan lihai lidah Akeno tak lupa ia pun mengabsen gigi putih Akeno dengan lidahnya. Dan tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam juga, tangan Kanan Naruto pun beralih ke payudara Akeno yang hanya memakai bra hitam saja karena menunjukan sayapnya. Naruto pun meremas payudara yang kenyal dan lembut juga ukuran jumbo itu dengan perlahan agar Akeno makin terbakar nafsunya dan tetap nyaman di dalam pelukannya namun tak mengurangi serangannya di lidah Naruto. Hal itupun membuat Akeno menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan karena bagian sensitifnya pun di jamah dengan sangat lembut.

"ahh~..." desah mereka berdua karena melepaskan cumbuan karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat banyak. Naruto pun melihat Akeno semakin cantik karena rona merah di pipi Akeno. "kau cantik Akeno-chan seperti dewi Athena-sama, maaf aku terlalu ingin menguasai tubuhmu juga payudaramu tanpa izin Akeno." Ucap Naruto sedikit menunuduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya yang sudah di kuasai nafsu.

"arigatou Naru, tak apa kau boleh menyentuh semua bagian tubuhku tanpa harus izinku karena dengan kau menerima cintaku maka kau menerima tubuhku juga fufufu...~" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda khasnya dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Maka Naruto pun memulai serangannya lagi, Naruto mulai dari menjilat telinga Akeno baik kanan atau kiri, mencupangnya dengan lembut kemudian berpindah mencium pipi, mata, hidung mancung Akeno serta jidat Akeno. "ahh~ Naru, kau romantis sekali menyentuhku. Kau sangat lembut membelaiku. Aku suka." Desah Akeno mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya, tanpa Naruto hentikan lalu berpindah ke leher putih Akeno.

Naruto mencium leher akeno, menggigit-gigit kecil leher putih itu hingga tercipta bekas-bekas merah tanda kepemilikan Naruto terhadap perempuan ini dan Akeno pun tak berhenti mendesah di manja, di sentuh dan di cupang bagian lehernya. "Ahh...~ Naru." Ucap Akeno yang memanggil-manggil nama pacarnya itu. Naruto pun melanjutkan mencium punggungnya, menggigit kecil pundak Akeno yang membuat pemiliknya merasakan rasa geli yang amat sangat. Namun Naruto menghentikan sentuhannya yang membuat Akeno pun merengek-rengek. "mouu~ Naruuu...~ sentuh aku lagi...~ jangan berhenti Naruuuu...~"

"kau duduk dulu Akeno di kasurku, aku mau membuat kekai untuk melindungi kamarku dari serangan musuh bahkan tahan getaran dan kedap suara ke luar. Sabar ya Tsuma." Ucap Naruto dengan mengusap-usap kepala Akeno, mau tidak mau Akeno pun menurutinya dengan berpindah dari paha Naruto ke kasur meskipun ia pun tetap cemberut ngambek. Naruto pun berdiri dan membuat kekai dari cosmo emasnya sendiridi sekeliling dinding hingga ke jendela dan pintu, setelah itu Naruto pun membuka bajunya sendiri yang menampilkan otot-otot yang terbentuk hasil dari berbagai pertarungan dan latihan yang sangat keras melebihi latihan manusia Biasa. Akeno yang melihat itupun terpana karena tubuh Naruto yang sangat seksi sekaligus khawatir dengan banyaknya bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Naru, latihan apa yang kau jalani sebelum ini? Kenapa banyak sekali bekas luka yang mengering di seluruh badanmu?" ucap Akeno yang penasaran dengan luka-luka itu. "latihan di sanctuary sangat berat Akeno, kau tidak akan sadar bahwa kau akan menjalani antara hidup atau mati dalam pelatihan itu. Yang jelas ini adalah hasil dari ketahananku sebagai pemegang Gold Cloth menghadapi neraka di depan mataku sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Naruto pun memangku Akeno untuk duduk di pahanya lagi dengan sedikit kasar karena takut ia ngambek lagi, kemudian melanjutkan sentuhannya dengan melepaskan bra hitam Akeno dan terlihatlah payudara yang melebihi artis porno jepang sekalipun di usia Akeno yang masih remaja. "hisaplah Naru, mainkan sesuka hatimu di dadaku. Aku harapkan tubuhku ini dapat memuaskanmu." Ucap Akeno dengan tatapan sayu tak kuasa menahan nafsunya.

"itadakimasu Akeno-chan." Ucap Naruto yang mulai dengan payudara kanannya, Naruto memulai dengan menjilat sekitar areola Akeno, menciumnya dengan lembut, menghisap putingnya dengan lembut serta menggigit kecil puting merah muda itu, namun Naruto tak mengabaikan payudara Akeno yang kiri. Naruto meremas-remas dengan lembut serta memelintir putingnya dengan agak keras.

"Ahhh~... Anata~ kau apakan dadaku Naru~ ahh...~ te-rus kan Na-ru Ahh~" desah Akeno karena dadanya di manjakan dengan lembut oleh sang pacar dengan sentuhan-sentuhan manjanya, namun karena Naruto menyukai ciuman Akeno. Maka Naruto pun berpindah dari payudara Akeno ke bibirnya untuk berciuman panas, Akeno pun menyambutnya dengan membuka bibirnya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya. Sementara tangan Kanan Naruto tetap di payudara kiri Akeno, tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah meremas pantat sintal padat nan mulus Akeno dengan remasan sedikit keras namun tidak kasar.

"hmmmpppp..." Akeno tak kuasa melawan kuasa Naruto manakala di saat ia di sumpal oleh bibir Naruto, tubuhnya pun terus di rangsang bertubi-tubi membuat Akeno hanya mengerang pasrah tidak berdaya, tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto pun bergantian berpindah. Tangan kanannya memegang punggung Akeno agar tak menjauh darinya sementara tangan kiri Naruto mulai menyusup ke selangkangan Akeno masuk ke CD Akeno kemudia mengelus-elus vagina Akeno yang masih perawan namun sesekali menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke lubang vaginanya entah 1 atau 2 atau 3 sekaligus untuk merangsang Akeno lebih panas lagi dan itu sukses membuat Akeno menggeliat-geliat namun ia pasrah manakala tangan kanan Naruto memegang pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"bagaimana Akeno? Kau menyukai manjaanku di tubuhmu?" ucap Naruto yang melepaskan panggutannya dan juga sentuhannya sementara waktu untuk melihat respon perempuan ini. "haah...haahh... Anata, kau sa-sangat lu-luar bi-biasa. A-aku sa-sangat se-senang k-kau me-menye-ntuh-ku se-seperti ta-di." Ucap Akeno yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena sentuhannya membuat nafsunya semakin tidak terkendali dan membuat tubuhnya panas dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum namun menyeringai.

 _ **Brukk...**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Akeno menjauhi dirinya dan terlentang di kasur, namun Naruto tidak diam saja membiarkan Akeno begitu saja, Naruto pun membuka CD Akeno berwarna hitam senada dengan bra nya, dan Naruto pun membuka paha Akeno lebar-lebar untuk memulai serangan selanjutnya. Akeno pun hanya pasrah saja di perlakukan apa saja oleh Naruto. Naruto pun mulai menjilat-jilat vagina Akeno dari atas ke bawah terus menerus dan membuka daging vagina itu lebar-lebar dan menjilati dalamnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan itu.

"aaahhhhhh... Anataaa...~ ahhh~" rintih Akeno yang mulai di serang di bagian yang paling intim dari dirinya, Naruto pun tampa ampun menyerang Akeno mulai dari menjilat kelentit nya, mengelus-elus kelentitnya bahkan mengocok vagina itu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membuat desahan Akeno semakin nyaring tapi tidak akan terdengar ke kamar Issei, Akeno pun hanya meremas-remas surai emas panjang Naruto menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya yang tidak terkira.

"aahhh... Naru~ a-aku ti-tidak ku-kuat la-lagi, A-aku ke-keluar AHHHH...~"

 _ **Croottt...**_

Akhirnya Akeno pun tidak kuat lagi menahan serangan Naruto dan ia pun orgasme mengeluarkan cairannya ke wajahnya, dan itupun di minum semua bahkan sampai habis, namun karena Akeno masih lemas Naruto mulai melepaskan celana pendeknya berwarna putih dan CD nya juga menampilkan kejantanannya yang cukup untuk menaklukan perempuan siapa saja dan itu juga membuat Akeno merona. Naruto pun memposisikan dirinya di atas Akeno dan juga kejantanannya di vagina Akeno, mula-mula Naruto menggoda Akeno dengan menggesek-gesekan kejantannya di luar vagina Akeno dan itu membuat sang empunya merengek lagi.

"Naruuu~... ayo jangan begitu~ masukan Naru~..." rengek Akeno dan itu membuat Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. "ini akan menjadi jalanmu setara dengan Tsubaki-chan, tolong tahan ya." Ucap Naruto dan di angguki oleh Akeno.

Mula-mula Naruto mulai memasukan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit perlahan-lahan agar Akeno tak tersiksa, Akeno pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sedikit perih karena menerima kejantanan sebesar itu, perlahan setengah kejantanan Naruto masuk semua karena vagina Akeno yang masih basah. Dan sampailah pada selaput dara Akeno, Naruto pun berhenti sejenak.

"Akeno-chan, aku berharap kau takkan menyesal dengan semua ini. Aku melakukannya atas permintaanmu. Dan sekaligus aku akan mulai mencintaimu dengan tulus sama dengannya. Kau siap?" ujar Naruto bertanya. "kapanpun Naru, aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku tunjukan rahimku bisa hamil juga karena ini juga masuk masa suburku. Ambil yang berharga dari diriku Naru." Ucap Akeno menyakinkan Naruto, dan Naruto pun mulai mengambil kejantanannya mundur dannn...

 _ **Bleshh...**_

"KYAAA...NARUUUU!" jerit Akeno karena selaput daranya otomatis robek karena Naruto memasukkan semua kejantanannya sampai tenggelam semua, Naruto yang melihat untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menyakiti perempuan langsung menyumpal bibir Akeno denga bibirnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Agak lama kemudian Akeno pun merasa tenang lagi karena sakitnya mulai hilang.

"haah... Naru, aku tidak menyangka kejantananmu masuk semua di dalam punyaku padahal aku masih perawan. Tapi sekarang punyaku berasa penuh sekali Naru, aku merasa lengkap menjadi wanita sesungguhnya karena kaulah yang merebut keperawananku. Aishiteru no Naruto No Aries."

 _ **Cupp...**_

Akeno pun mencium pipi Naruto sekaligus mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang bahagia menjadi wanita karena di cintai Naruto. "Aishiteru mo Akeno Himejima-chan." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Akeno tersenyum meskipun matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu. "bergeraklah Naru, aku siap di buahi olehmu."

Maka Naruto pun mulai menggerakan kejantanannya maju mundur perlahan agar Akeno merasa nyaman, tapi karena sempitnya vagina Akeno membuat kejantanan Naruto serasa di remas dan di tarik-tarik dengan kuat.

" _demi dewa-dewi gunung olympus, rasanya aku akan terbang ke surga." Inner Naruto._

Naruto pun terus menggerakan maju mundur secara perlahan, namun dari menit ke menit genjotan Naruto makin tidak terkendali dan sangat brutal karena terpacu Nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. "ahh~ Na-Naru, te-terus tu-tusuk le-lebih da-dalam ahh~ Naru~..." rintih Akeno yangmulai di serang secara sporadis oleh Naruto, payudara Akeno tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto pun mengenyot payudara itu bergantian kanan dan kiri sambil terus menggenjot wanita-nya ini dengan cepat, Akeno hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah tak kuat di serang bertubi-tubi seperti ini.

"a-ahh~ Na-naru a-aku ma-mau ke-keluar NARUUU... AHHHHH~..."

 _ **Crotttt...**_

Akhirnya Akeno pun memuntahkan cairan cintanya sendiri, dan Naruto merasa hangat sekali di liang vagina Akeno yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Naruto pun menghentikan genjotannya sementara menunggu Akeno pulih dari orgasme nya. "Akeno, apa kau mau di sudahi saja? Kau terlalu capek, aku tak mau menyiksamu begitu." Ucap Naruto yang merasa kasihan Akeno terlalu capek. Tapi Akeno pun menggeleng. "sampai kau puas dengan tubuhku aku akan melayanimu Naru sampai pagi pun aku mau, pokoknya AKU MAU HAMIL!" tegas Akeno yang membuat Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan genjotannya lagi namun dengan posisi Akeno menungging tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih tertancap di vagina Akeno, genjotan Naruto pun semakin cepat dan cepat dari menit detik ke menitnya. Naruto tidak lupa meremas-remas dada Akeno yang bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat itu seirama dengan genjotannya, dan itu membuat Akeno kembali di landa kenikmatan namun ia hanya bisa meremas pinggiran ranjang Naruto dengan kuat, namun tubuh Akeno merasa kosong tidak ada genjotan lagi. Rupanya Naruto membalikkan badan Akeno dalam posisi berhadapan.

Naruto pun memangku tubuh Akeno sambil memegang kejantanannya.

 _ **Blesshhh...**_

Kejantanan itu masuk dengan mudahnya karena Akeno sudah tidak perawan lagi, sementara Akeno hanya melingkarkan kedua pahanya mengapit pinggang Naruto memperdalam genjotannya. Dengan posisi ini Naruto pun bisa menghisap payudara Akeno, dan Naruto melakukannya menghisap dada Akeno seperti bayi menyusu kepada ibunya.

"haah~... Na-naru~ te-terus, hi-hisap lebih kuat, tu-tusuk lebih keras, le-lebih kuat Naru Aahhh~" desah Akeno yang merasa ia seperti terbang ke surga lagi karena Naruto tak berhenti menyerangnya terus menerus.

"A-Akeno-chan a-aku ma-mau ke-keluar, A-aku tak ku-kuat la-lagi me-menahan-nya A-Akeno."

"ke-keluarkan ya-yang ba-banyak di-di ra-rahimku Na-naru."

"AKENO-CHAAANNNN!"

"NARUUUUUUUU!"

 _ **Croottt...**_

 _ **Croottt...**_

 _ **Croottt...**_

Naruto pun melepaskan 7x tembakan sperma ke dalam rahim Akeno, sementara Akeno pun keluar juga memuntahkan cairannya. Naruto pun langsung ambruk ke belakang karena tenaganya seakan-akan habis semua tersisa cosmo nya yang masih ada di tubuhnya, dan karena saking banyak cairan yang ada di rahim Akeno, ada sedikit yang meluber keluar karena tak sanggup menampung semuannya.

 _ **LEMON: OFF**_

"haaahhh... A-akeno-chan, a-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu ma-mau bi-bilang a-apa, tapi kau lu-luar bi-biasa Akeno, aku s-sampai a-ambruk ta-tak ber-daya seperti i-ini." Ucap Naruto yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti lari marathon karena letih bermain dengan calon istri keduannya. "apa kau pu-puas Naru dengan tubuhku? Aku takut kau masih tak puas." Ucap Akeno khawatir karena takut pasangannya tak bisa ia puaskan.

"sama sekali tidak Akeno, aku sangat-sangat menikmati tubuhmu. Kau cantik dan tubuhmu mampu merubuhkan ku sampai letih seperti ini." Ucap Naruto dengan jujur dan itu membuat Akeno senang luar biasa. "arigatou Naru, aku yakin aku bisa hamil bahkan kembar dari buah cinta kita." Ucap Akeno.

"kau tidak kembali ke sekolah Akeno? Apa Rias tak khawatir padamu?" ucap Naruto, namun Akeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "tidak Naru, ada Kiba-kun dan Koneko-chan di sana menemani bucho. Aku sayang kamu Naru."

"aku juga Akeno."

 _Continue_

* * *

Wahahaha... Akeno dan Naruto percintaannya panas pemirsa fanfiction sekalian hahaha... oh ya kalian mau pilih yang mana, Rias dulu atau Sona dulu? Nanti jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya. Oh ya Auhtor mau konfirmasi bahwa fanfic Author yang satu lagi akan hiatus sementara waktu karena Author sendiri masih menulis skrip lagi, dan juga banyak kekurangannya.

Saya gak perduli mau flame, hinaan, cacian terhadap karya Author mau mana aja. Pikirkan kata-kata kalian sendiri apa kalian layak menghina dan mengkritik karya orang lain dengan teliti tanpa bukti bahwa kalian bisa membuktian hinaan dan kritikan yang di ucapkan dengan karya lebih bagus tanpa cacat hinaan dan kritikan? Jawabannya pikirkan sendiri.

 _Chapter 5 Naruto: gold Saint in highschool dxd: [awal mula perang suci, pertemanan dan perkenalan baru.]_

Jangan lupa saran dan komentarnya di kolom komentar yang di sediakan, author pamit jaa nee..

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool dxd milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: narutoxhighschool dxdxsaint seiya

Pair: NarutoxTsubakixAkenox...

IsseixMomox...

Kibax...

"Blablablabla...": ucapan langsung

" _Blablabla...": inner_

 _ **Blabla...: jurus**_

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo mereka yang melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang gold saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh saori kido/athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya? Saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga ya...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai EYD, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan, lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy.

Moshi-moshi... ketemu lagi dengan author sang pemimpin uchiha, sebelum saya memulai cerita seperti biasa saya akan menjawab review kalian:

 **Untuk fanfic Naruto Phoenix, saya gak update dulu sampai waktu yang lama**

 **Untuk dragon saga: menurut anda polos itu seperti apa? Persepsi orang lain berbeda-beda, dan kalau anda menilai ini salah dan buatan polos anda itu lebih baik, silahkan. Saya percaya dengan persepsi saya sendiri.**

 **Oh untuk lemon, memang saya pemanasannya itu Akeno dan Tsubaki, untuk Sona dan Rias akan jeda 5-6 chapter.**

 **Ya memang Miya itu di ambil dari sekirei, heheh...**

 **WOI YANG MENGHINA FANFIC BILANG INI ATAU ITU BERMUTU ATAU TIDAK! LU BISA GAK BIKIN YANG LEBIH DARI NOVEL ANIME LAIN ATAU GAK? GUA KUTUK YANG MENGHINA SETIAP FANFICTION, SETIAP CERITA PUNYA PEMIKIRAN TERSENDIRI. CAMKAN TUH YANG COMENT TANPA NAMA!**

 **Tenang aja lemonnya ada kok tapi gak beruntun, ini Cuma pembukanya saja**

 **Jangan khawatir, sesama gold saint akan saya tulis namun di chapter lain.**

 **Ya haremnya 4 kalau ophis tidak.**

 **Di sini Seiya, Sun, Hyoga, Ikki masih bertarung di mekai kalau penerusnya tidak ada. Dan Miya tidak bisa naruh hati tapi itu masih bisa di pertimbangkan. Oh ya yang saat penyajian teh itu ada yang copas dari internet hehehe... gomennasai.**

 **Saya yang bodoh kritikus-san, anda merasa pintar? Ho kalau merasa pintar buat yang lebih hot sekalian biar perbandingan.**

 **Saya suka pertanyaan shinju shinra-san, itu memacu saya untuk kreatif.**

 **Naru akan bertarung dengan Riser di chapter yang akan di buat.**

 **Untuk YOUNDAI MAO akan menyadarinya dari Sirzhec dulu**

 **Ada donk buat sona, sabar saja.**

 **Ku rasa Cuma 4.**

 **Nanti akan di ketahui, baik itu Azazel dan Michael**

 **Cuma dia sendiri dulu, patnernya nanti.**

 **Menurut saya pribadi, meskipun Manigoldo memang nekat dan berani mati. Tapi jujur kemampuan Sekishiki nya melebihi siapapun.**

Saya heran dengan banyak pemikiran pembaca-pembaca yang mikir ini itu bemutu atau tidak, saya mau tanya. Fanfiction itu memang di jadikan bahan ilmu untuk sekolah dan kuliah atau tidak? Jujur saja ya menurut saya fanfiction itu adalah suatu web yang di peruntukan untuk otaku sejati yang suka nulis cerita tentang Naruto atau tentang anime lainnya dalam bentuk novel atau cerpen dengan versi yang berbeda untuk menghibur para pembaca dan menuangkan kreatifitas da;lam menulis, jadi kalau pembaca sekalian nilai fanfic yang ada lemonnya gak bermutu? Lebih baik skipp aja dan gak usah baca, gak perlu menghina tapi gak menampilkan nama, ITU PENGECUT!. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, bagi fanfiction yang menghina fanfiction lain seperti author yang menulis cerita "make a destiniy". Lebih baik kalian itu koreksi diri, pantas tidak comentar atau kritik? Kalau kalian merasa comentar kalian itu benar, buktikan dengan fanfic yang lebih menarik dan kreatif lagi untuk meramaikan fanfiction.

Saya sebagai author bukan hanya membela diri saya pribadi, tapi saya membela banyak author yang menulis dengan ada adegan 'lemon' yang sering di hina. Salam damai untuk semua author. Kita berkreasi tanpa saling menghina satu dengan lainnya.

Yap itulah pengantar cerita dari saya uchiha dengan terselip emosi, kita masuk ke chapter 5 baca dengan teliti dan monggo...

* * *

 _Chapter 5 Naruto: gold Saint in highschool dxd: [awal mula perang suci, pertemanan dan perkenalan baru.]_

 _At apartement Miya Asama 03:00 AM._

Di apartrment berjarak 10 km dari pusat kota Kuoh dan 15 KM dari sekolah Kuoh Academy di bagian balkon terdapat seorang gadis usia 17 tahun mengenakan gaun putih panjang, surai ungu hingga pinggulnya dan mata berwarna hitam dengan iris ungu. Dialah Miya Asama sang putri Athena utusan dari Athena yang baru sedang memandang langit pagi yang masih terdapat bintang-bintang, namun wajahnya seakan menampakan kegusaran karena melihat pergerakan bintang yang tak biasa di langit bumi ini.

" _pergerakan dari hari ke hari semakin cepat dan tidak teratur, variasi bintang Hades semakin bermunculan di langit malam dan pagi ini. Apa mungkin spectre Hades sudah sampai di kota ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan rakyat di kota ini?" inner Miya yang mulai khawatir dengan situasi ini._

 _ **Sriinngg...**_

Namun tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru tepat di belakang Miya menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai emas panjang dengan Gold Cloth yang ia kenakan+kain putih di punggungnya, dia adalah aktor utama kita Naruto no Aries yang mengunjungi sang dewi yang ada di dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"anda memanggil saya Athena-sama?" ucap Naruto membungkuk layaknya prajurit kerajaan kepada ratunya. "ia Naruto-kun, sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal bagi perang suci yang baru dan sekaligus ini yang terakhir sepanjang sejarah ribuan tahun perang suci sejak masa Mitologi Yunani, bintang-bintang Hades mulai bermunculan di tambah ada rasi bintang yang aku tahu tapi ia memancarkan cosmo iblis yang sangat pekat dan itu memunculkan dugaanku akan ada pengkhianatan dari beberapa Saint sebelumnya." Ucap Miya menjelaskan situasinya.

"apa perlu anda menugaskan saya untuk membunuh para pengkhianat itu Athena-sama? Saya sanggup membunuh siapa saja bahkan pengkhianat Silver Saint bahkan Gold Saint sekaligus, saya siap menerima perintah anda Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan segala hormat untuk di tugaskan dalam misi ini.

"sebaiknya kau menunggu dulu situasinya benar-benar rawan Naruto-kun, karena ini bukan Sanctuary yang bisa aku perintahkan kau untuk membunuh setiap sepctre Hades, ini adalah Jepang dan kota Kuoh tempat masyarakat hidup dan mencari makan juga kehidupan yang damai, selain itu aku merasakan cosmo yang jahat yang berusaha mengambil alih bumi ini untuk menebarkan kebencian dan perang yang sudah terjadi selain perang Suci." Ucap Miya menahan Naruto untuk bertindak bodoh dan gegabah.

"jika memang demikian pastilah para Youndai Maou _ **underworld**_ akan menyadarinya juga Athena-sama karena daerah kekuasaan yang kita huni ini adalah kekuasaan klan Gremory dan Sitri, aku tidak tahu mereka akan bersahabat dengan kita atau tidak tapi yang pasti mereka akan bertindak untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi selain tindakan kita Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto yang mengatakan tentang raja iblis Onii-sama dari Rias dan Onee-sama dari Sona. "entahlah Naruto-kun, mungkin akan seperti itu atau mungkin juga sebaliknya, kau juga mengalahkan 2 spectre Hades di gereja dan 1 iblis liar di jalan semalam kan Naru?" ucap Miya yang tahu akan gerakan dari bawahannya itu.

"tepat seperti yang anda katakan Athena-sama, memang aku telah membunuh 3 mahluk itu untuk melindungi suster gereja dan adikku Issei. Jadi apa selanjutnya yang akan lakukan Athena-sama, saya siap melakukannya apapun itu." Ucap Naruto.

"aku memerintahkanmu untuk menyelidiki pihak-pihak yang akan membuat kekacauan di negri ini dan juga bunuh setiap spectre Hades dan juga bunuh juga Saint yang berkhianat jika kau menemukannya tapi jangan membunuh rakyat sipil dan juga 3 kekasihmu itu. Aku tahu 2 di antaranya akan hamil Naruto." Ucap Miya yang sedikit menyindir tentang Akeno dan Tsubaki yang ia perawanin dan akan segera Hamil dalam waktu yang dekat dan itu membuat Naruto merona malu. "gomen untuk 2 itu, saya melakukannya karena keterpaksaan yang membuat saya harus terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit seperti ini." Ucap Naruto membela dirinya.

"tak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Athena sebelumnya sudah mengatakan padaku dan aku mengilhaminya meskipun kau hamil dengan perempuan iblis dan perempuan ½ da-tenshin tapi aku tetap memaafkanmu Naru." Ucap Athena yang memaafkan kesalahan yang Naruto buat.

"Athena-sama" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan sementara di antara mereka berdua. "ya Naruto-kun ada apa?" ucap Miya.

"apa selain aku ada Gold Saint lainnya yang akan datang membantuku untuk berperang melawan spectre Hades? Karena meskipun aku yang terkuat diantara 12 Gold Saint lainnya, aku belum tentu sanggup untuk melawan 108 spectre Hades Athena." Ucap Naruto sedikit takut karena kekuatannya meskipun kuat tapi belum tentu mengalahkan 108 spectre Hades apalagi 3 hakim neraka.

"entahlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak merasakan cosmo apapun dari Gold Saint lainnya. Mereka seakan lenyap di telan kematian." Jawab Athena dan Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah jika dia harus menjadi pejuang sendirian.

"tonikaku, kau jangan sampai melibatkan warga sipil yang bisa menjadi korban dari perang besar yang akan terjadi ini. Karena ini masalah kita pihak Sanctuary dan Inferno yang sudah terjadi ratusan tahun. Naruto-kun..."

"Hai' Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto yang merasakan ia akan mendapatkan perintah yang amat penting dari perempuan itu. "kau merasakannya juga kan? Aku perintahkan kau untuk menyelidiki Cosmo besar yang aku rasakan akhir-akhir ini dan itu terlentak di bawah jembatan di dekat sungai tidak jauh dari sini, Cosmo ini terang namun bercampur kegelapan. Aku ingin kau menyelidikinya sepulang sekolah nanti, apakah dia itu di pihak Hades atau di pihak kita, dan sekarang lepaskan gold Clothmu itu karena kita akan bersekolah sebentar lagi. " Titah Miya menjelaskan tugas dan perintahnya, kemudian Naruto pun melepaskan Gold Cloth Ariesnya kembali ke kotak emasnya dan mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya lagi.

"perintahmu adalah kewajiban bagiku, akan aku laksanakan perintahmu Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan segala hormat dan itu di angguki oleh Miya. "ayo kita pergi ke Kuohgakuen."

"Hai'." Maka mereka berdua pergi ke Kuoh Academy dengan Psycokinesis Naruto dan menghilang dari apartement itu.

* * *

 _Pagi hari 07:00 kuoh Academy._

Suasana yang hangat pun menyambut musim semi yang tenang di Kota Kuoh itu, masyarakat sipil pun melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa di pagi hari itu. Ada yang bekerja kantoran, sekolah dll. Tak terkecuali Rias dkk beserta Sona dkk yang kembali beraktifitas sekolah seperti biasa, mereka pun ada di dalam Ruangan Rias membincangkan hal yang semalam terjadi tentang kekuatan jahat yaitu Iblis liar yang mencoba membunuh bidak Rias.

"Rias apa kau yakin yang mengancam keberadaan bidakmu yaitu Issei adalah Iblis Liar?" ucap Sona membuka pembicaraan itu dan di angguki oleh Rias. "tidak salah lagi Sona, memang Iblis Liar yang mengganggu Issei bidakku dan itu di bunuh oleh seseorang yang mengenakan jubah emas yang terdapat kain putih di punggungnya, itu yang aku dapat dari Onii-sama ku." Ucap Rias menyakinkan Sona soal hal itu.

"Ju-Jubah Emas? Masaka, apa itu Naruto-kun?" ucap Tsubaki terkaget, pasalnya hanya dia saja yang di tunjukan gold Cloth Naruto berbentuk domba. "Naruto-kun? Apa kau yakin hal itu Tsubaki? Seingatku kau mengatakan bahwa Gold Cloth itu ada 12 orang, namun kenapa kau seyakin itu?" ucap Rias balik Nanya lagi ke kelompok Sona terutama Rias.

"seingatku Rias-sama, Naruto-kun mengatakan padakau _'kami berjumlah 12 orang namun hanya aku yang di bangkitkan sendiri oleh Athena-sama'_ aku tidak asal tuduhh saja memang Naruto-kun yang membunuhnya atas perintah Athena." Ucap Tsubaki dan itu membuat Sona pun penasaran. "membunuh atas perintah Athena? Aku menjadi bingung untuk apa? Dan atas dasar apa ia membunuh Iblis liar itu?" ucap Sona.

"ku rasa bukan begitu Sona-sama, Naru tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa perhitungan yang tepat. Aku merasakannya hal itu." Ucap Akeno yang membuat semuannya mengarah ke Akeno. "apa kau punya perhitungan yang tepat kenapa iblis Liar itu di bunuh oleh Nii-san dari Issei-kun Akeno-san?" ucap Momo yang menyipitkan matanya tanda ia meminta penjelasan.

"kalau soal itu..."

"memang aku yang membunuhnya." Dan tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran cahaya biru menampilkan 2 sosok yang berbeda kelamin, yang satu laki-laki bersurai emas panjang dan satu lagi perempuan bersurai ungu panjang ialah Naruto dan Miya Asama alias putri Athena.

"Na-Naruto-kun/Anata/Naru/Naruto-senpai." Ucap semua yang ada di sana tanpa terkecuali Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno dan Rias melihat Naruto namun bagi Tsubaki dan Akeno berbeda lagi, mereka berdua pun cemburu akan sosok Miya yang berada di samping kekasihnya.

"Anata, bukankah kau sudah menjadi milikku. Kenapa kau bersama perempuan lain selain aku!" ucap Tsubaki yang mulai geram tanda cemburunya mulai meningkat pesat. "ara-ara... Naru, apa kau mau merasakan petirku yang akan menyetrum dirimu fufufu~..." ucap Akeno di tandai dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut petir yang menyala-nyala, Namun Naruto pun membungkuk berlutut di samping Athena.

"aku serahkan kepada Anda yang mulia Athena." Ucap Naruto dengan rasa Hormat yang tinggi kepada perempuan itu. "baik Naru, aku adalah utusan dari Sanctuary Yunani. Aku adalah Dewi Athena gunung olympus." Ucap miya dengan cosmo emas yang mulai ia tunjukan kepada Rias dkk yang membuat mereka semua merinding ketakutan.

" _ha-hawa suci macam apa ini? Ini hawa suci yang sangat besar dan sangat kuat, bahkan hawa ini sama dengan onii-sama." Inner Rias_

" _ke-kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, belum pernah aku merasakan hawa suci sekuat ini. Kalau perbandingan mungkin hanya para dewa Odin dan Poseidon yang bisa menyainginya. Aku bahkan merasa onee-sama akan kalah telak meskipun dari pertahanan jauh lebih unggul dari 3 Maou lainnya." Inner Son._

" _sepertinya aku salah bicara kepada Anata, perempuan ini lebih kuat dariku." Inner Tsubaki._

" _ini bukan kekuatan biasa, tapi mungkin setara dengan Michael-sama pemimpin Tenshin." Inner Akeno._

"aku meminta khusus kepada kalian, agar menjauhkan pikiran kalian soal suka, cinta, seks dan hal lainnya kepada Saint kesayanganku ini. Karena dia hanya Saint yang terlalu polos dalam hal percintaan dan jangan pernah menjebaknya dalam situasi yang tidak dia suka. KALIAN PAHAM!" Ucap miya yang memperingatkan, Rias, Sona dkk soal Naruto yang tidak bisa di pengaruhi oleh apapun di sertai hawa Cosmo yang semakin pekat. "terutama Kalian Akeno, Tsubaki. Aku harap kalian mengerti sebelum dewa-dewi Olympus murka besar terhadap Iblis seperti kalian." Tambahnya lagi.

"Ha-Hai' Athena-sama." Ucap Akeno dan Tsubaki yang tidak bisa melawan apa-apa kepada sosok perempuan itu yang di rasuki roh dan cosmo dari dewi perang itu. "ayo Naru, kau harus di beri latihan yang keras untuk mengasah pedang _**EXCALIBUR**_ mu itu menjadi lebih tajam saat jam istirahat, kita pergi." Ucap Miya memberi perintah dan hal itu di angguki oleh Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"co-cotto matte Miya-san, a-apa maksudmu Naru mempunyai _**EXCALIBUR?**_ Seingatku Naru itu adalah Gold Saint bukan pemburu iblis gereja alias excorsist." Ucap Akeno yang mencegah Miya dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. "kau juga belum tahu rupanya, Akeno Naru itu memang mempunyai jurus yang hanya di punyai Gold Saint Capricorn yaitu _**SEIKE EXCALIBUR**_ yang di anugerahkanku kepadanya. Dewa-dewa olympus pun sangat menyukai bahwa Saint ini mempunyai jurus terkuat itu. Ada lagi yang mau kalian tanyakan?" ucap Miya.

 _ **Deggg...**_

Tiba-tiba Kiba pun menegang karena masa lalunya yang sangat kelam di sebabkan pedang suci itu yang hampir menewaskan dirinya namun tidak dengan teman-temannya. "aku yang mulia Athena-sama, aku mempunyai dendam yang sangat mendalam tentang pedang excalibur. Pada masa sebelum aku menjadi Iblis seperti ini aku adalah manusia biasa yang di jadikan bahan experiment pendeta gereja orthodox timur yang membuatku menderita dan pada Akhirnya aku menjadi Iblis karena di tolong Bucho. Aku ingin bertanya apakah aku harus memusnahkan jurus Naruto-senpai? Karena saat ini pun aku masih mempunyai dendam yang membara soal itu." Ucap Kiba dengan segala hormat membungkuk dan berlutut namun sebenarnya Kiba sangat emosi mendengar kata excalibur.

"ketahuilah wahai iblis muda, sejak jaman dahulu kala pedang excalibur adalah pedang suci untuk membela diri dan membela Sanctuary dari kejahatan dan bukan membunuh kalian para iblis. Mungkin gereja itulah yang menyalahi aturan dewa Zeus-sama sehingga di gunakan untuk kejahatan yang tidak-tidak. Naru."

"Hai' Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto karena dirinya di panggil olehnya. "ku rasa latihanmu akan bersama Kiba saja, aku ingin menguji kesucian hatinya di tengah kegelapan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Uji dia dengan excaliburmu Naru. Aku pergi." Ucap Miya yang menghilang dengan cahaya biru Psycokinesis meninggal Naruto.

"wakarimasta, Kiba-kun aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal. _**SEIKE EXCALIBUR**_ Tidak seperti yang kau kira. Jika kau membencinya kau harus meluapkannya pada orang yang membuatmu seperti itu dan biarkan dendam itu pergi, maka kau akan melihat kesucian hatimu yang murni dari dalam tubuhmu meskipun kau iblis. Aku akan membantumu menjadi lebih kuat." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Kiba pun melunak dan tersenyum. "gomen Naruto-senpai aku bicara yang buruk tentangmu bahkan aku harus membinasakan jurusmu itu." Ucap Kiba penuh penyesalan karena membuat Miya alias Athena tersinggung sedikit.

"ah Daijobu desuka Kiba-kun, Athena-sama memang selalu begitu. Dia akan menangis jika para Saint yang mengabdi padanya tewas, maka itu ia memproteksi aku agar tetap hidup dan mengabdi padanya. Takdir tak bisa di ubah, tapi Nasib bisa di ubah sesuai dengan yang kau mau Kiba." Ucap Naruto, Kemudian Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Akeno dan Tsubaki.

"Gomen, Hounto Gomennasai Akeno-chan, Tsubaki-chan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan kalian karena ucapan dari Athena-sama, tapi memang sifat Miya berbeda dengan Athena sebelumnya yaitu Saori Kido-sama. Jadi tolong maafkanlah sikapnya." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf karena sikap dari putri Athena yang terlalu berlebihan kepadanya.

"tapi Anata, apakah aku tidak layak lagi mencintaimu? Apakah aku harus melupakan apa yang selama ini kita jalani?" ucap Tsubaki mulai khawatir karena ancaman dari Miya namun Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala. "cinta takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan, itu anugerah dari Kami-sama kepada mahluknya. Kau boleh mempertahankan itu atau tidak." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Tsubaki senang.

"ara-ara~... Naru jangan lupa kau telah menaruh benihmu di rahimku, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab juga ya ufufufu~..." ucap Akeno dengan nada Khasnya menggoda dan itu membuat semua kaget bukan kepalang.

"A-Akeno ka-kau su-sudah ti-tidak pe-pera-wan?" ucap Rias terbata-bata karena kekagetannya yang membuatnya bibirnya kaku. "ara-ara~.. Bucho kau terlambat 1 malam karena aku memang sudah menjadi miliknya, dan tak akan aku biarkan kau merebut Saint tampanku itu ufufufu...~" ucap Akeno seperti menantang Rias untuk bertarung, lain halnya dengan Tsubaki yang merasa sedikit tercekat namun ia paham bahwa Naruto bebas memilih.

"sikashi Naruto-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu soal perempuan yang menjadi Athena itu." Ucap Sona sedikit memotong acara berantem dan kaget di ruangan itu. "silahkan Sona-san, apa yang kau mau tanyakan." Ucap Naruto.

"aku merasakan aura dan kekuatan perempuan itu berbeda dari kelihatannya, meskipun kekuatannya layaknya dewi Athena yang sesungguhnya tapi tubuh dan jiwa manusiannya masih ada. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Miya Asama?" ucap Sona menyelidik dengan teliti, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafasnya.

"kau tahu Sona, mitologi mengatakan 200 tahun sekali akan ada perempuan muda yang terlahir dan akan menjadi Athena. Dalam raga perempuan itu masih terdapat jiwa aslinya namun ia akan di anugerahkan roh Athena dan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang akan di takdirkan sebagai pemimpin kami para Saint Sanctuary, dan Raga Athena akan menguasai tubuh itu dan memberinya kekuatan pemimpin yang luar biasa. Pendanganmu cermat Sona." Ucap Naruto

" _pantas aku merasakan hal yang tidak basa, ternyata memang seperti itu." Inner Sona._

"baiklah aku harus pergi, aku tak mau Athena-sama makin bawel dan marah-marah padaku lagi. Aku duluan jaa nee.." ucap Naruto yang menghilang dengan cahaya biru.

"baiklah minna, ucapan Naruto sudah menjawab pertanyaan kita, kita pergi ke kelas masing-masing." Ucap Sona. "HAI'!" dan mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir keluarga Sitri dan Gremory.

* * *

 _Scene break at halaman gedung ORC waktu istirahat._

Beralih ke segment selanjutnya, di mana saat istirahat sekolah adalah saat yang di nantikan oleh semua murid-murid kuoh Academy tak terkecuali dua sosok yang saat ini ada di halaman gedung penelitian ilmu gaib atau bahasa kerennya occult research club yaitu Aktor utama kita yaitu Naruto dan _knight_ Rias Gremory yaitu Kiba berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto yang sudah mengenakan Gold Cloth Ariesnya dengan kain putih di punggungnya, dan di sekililing mereka ada Kelompok Rias juga Kelompok Sona juga Issei termasuk di dalamnya.

"Naruto-senpai, aku senang kau bisa mendikte kekuatanku untuk menguji tentang pedang excalibur." Ujar kiba yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian seadanya yaitu seragam kuohnya. "tidak apa-apa Kiba, aku pun juga senang ada lawan yang sebanding dengan diriku. Aku bisa melihat kekuatanku lagi. Kau Siap Kiba?" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai membuka latihannya ini.

"aku siap Naruto-senpai, HYAAAA!" ucap Kiba yang mulai maju dengan kecepatan _Knight_ nya menyerang Naruto membawa pedang hitam di tangan kanannya kemudian menebas Naruto dengan gaya horizontal.

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

 _ **Tapppp...**_

 _ **Wuuussshhhhh...**_

Namun pedang itu di hentikan dengan mudah dengan tangan kiri Naruto, namun serangan Kiba belum berhenti sampai di situ. Di tangan kirinya pun muncul pedang lainnya yang kemudian di ayunkan Kiba dengan gaya Horizontal juga.

 _ **Tapp...**_

Namun tebasan pedang dari kiba masih terlalu mudah untuk di tebak, dengan tangan kanan Naruto pun menghentikan tebasan pedang dari kiba. "kau mengayunkannya terlalu cepat Kiba, kau harus lebih fokus pada seranganmu bukan langsung menyerang tanpa perhitungan yang matang Kiba." Ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan kedua pedang di tangan Kiba.

"Masih belum Naruto-senpai." Ucap kiba yang memunculkan pedang dari lingkaran sihir kemudian ia gigit dan di arahkan ke wajah Naruto. "kau masih terlalu Naif Kiba."

 _ **Boommm...**_

 _ **Duakkhh...**_

Tiba-tiba Kiba pun terpental karena Naruto mengeluarkan sebagian cosmonya untuk menghentikan serangan kiba, dan hasilnya kiba pun terpental dan membentur tembok gedung tua itu dengan sangat keras dan itu juga membuat Kiba pun luka-luka.

"ke-kekuatan macam apa itu? A-aku sama sekali tak melihat Naruto-san menggerakan tangannya dan Kiba pun terpental seperti itu, a-apa itu kekuatan Gold Saint?" ucap Saji yang terperanga dengan apa yang ia Lihat. "lu-luar biasa kekuatan Naruto Nii-chan." Ucap Roruko yang terkesima dengan kekuatan Naruto.

"Koneko, apa kekuatan Naruto-kun itu adalah kekuatan senjutsu yang biasa di pakai olehmu?" ucap Rias yang menduga apa yang di keluarkan oleh sang pacar paksaannya. "tidak Bucho, kekuatan dari Naruto-senpai bukan sejutsu, itu seperti kekuatan yang lebih besar dari senjutsu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menduga apa itu, karena itu tidak terlihat Bucho." Ucap Koneko dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa dan membuat Rias pun berfikir.

"apa kau bisa menduga apa itu Sona?" ucap Rias kepada teman satu usiannya itu. "tidak, aku juga tidak tahu Rias. Bahkan kekuatannya pun sangat cepat tidak bisa di deteksi olehku bahkan Tsubaki dan Tsubasa pun tidak tahu." Ucap Sona.

* * *

 _Beralih ke pertarungan_

Kiba pun bisa berdiri meskipun di bibirnya terdapat noda darah akibat punggungnya terbentur cukup keras efek samoing dari ia menerima kekuatan Naruto.

" _jurus macam apa itu? Bahkan Naruto-senpai pun tidak bergerak sedikitpun namun bisa membuatku terpental seperti ini, benar-benar luar biasa." Inner Kiba._

 _ **Sriingg...**_

Keterkejutan Kiba pun tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, tiba-tiba Naruto yang tadi berada di depannya kini berada di belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata telanjang.

" _ce-cepat sekali" inner semua yang ada di sana_

" _se-sejak kapan Naruto-senpai ada di belakangku?" inner kiba_

"kau masih lemah Kiba-kun, aku masih melihat emosi yang mendalam dan membuatmu membuka titik-titik yang dapat di manfaatkan musuhmu untuk membuatmu babak belur." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menekukan jari-jarinya seperti mencengkram dan membuat bola cosmo emas kemudian mengayunkan ke dada kiba.

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

 _ **Brukkk...**_

"AAAKKKKHH..." Rintih Kiba karena terpental lagi setinggi 5 meter dan membentur tanah dengan keras. "kau mengerti kelemahanmu Kiba?" ucap Naruto dengan lembut, Kiba pun terbangun kembali terbangun dengan tubuh luka-luka.

"a-aku be-belum me-menger-ti Na-Naruto-se-senpai." Ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata karena luka-lukanya. "Naruhodo, jika kau belum mengerti serang aku seakan-akan kau ingin membunuhku. Ayo jangan Ragu." Ucap Naruto, dan itu membuat Kiba semakin kalap karena dendamnya kepada excalibur, kemudian Kiba pun memunculkan lagi pedang hitam dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"bersiaplah Naruto-senpai!"

" _ **HOLY ERASER"**_

Kiba pun melepaskan jurusnya kepada Naruto berupa laser-laser hitam dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, namun Naruto pun tak bergerak dari posisinya, hanya mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

 _ **Sreettt...**_

Tangan Naruto pun mulai terlilit oleh laser hitam yang berubah menjadi tali yang mengikat tangan kanannya.

"akhirnya kena juga kau Naruto-senpai, sekarang akan aku hapus cahaya emasmu itu." Ucap Kiba yang mulai menyerap warna Gold Cloth emas Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "jurusmu masih terlalu lemah Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

 _ **Bruukkkk...**_

"aaakkkhhh..." rintih Kiba karena tiba-tiba Naruto mengerahkan semua cosmonya dan juga jurus psycokinesis-nya yang membuat laser kiba pun hancur begitupun juga dengan pedangnya yang ia pegang pun hancur berantakan, dan Kiba pun terlempar membentur pohon dengan keras.

"a-apa? _[_ _ **sacret gear**_ _]_ Kiba pun bisa di patahkan dengan sangat mudah, a-aku ti-tidak pe-percaya Na-Naruto-kun se-sekuat itu." Ucap Rias yang tidak menyangka jurus andalan kiba _**holy eraser**_ pun masih bisa di mentahkan begitu saja. "ku rasa kekuatannya melebihi kita semua Rias, di samping sikapnya yang sangat tenang mengantisipasi setiap serangan Kiba." Ucap Sona yang meluruskannya kembali

" _ara-ara~ Naru sekuat itu fufufu... dia layak menjadi suami dan ayah bagi keluargaku kelak." Inner Akeno._

" _tak salah jika aku mencintainya meskipun hati Anata masih beku karena kesetiannya." Inner Tsubaki._

" _su-sugoi Nii-san, kau berhasil mengalahkan pria cantik itu, maju terus Nii-san." Inner Issei_

"apa kau masih belum menemukan titik kelemahan terbesar dari kekuatanmu Kiba? Atau kau masih berhasrat ingin membunuhku dengan jurusmu itu?" ucap Naruto dengan tenang mencoba menguji hati Kiba yang mungkin tubuhnya sudah sangat babak belur kali ini, namun Kiba pun berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terus terbentur dan terkena jurus-jurus Naruto. "a-aku ma-masih be-belum me-menyerah u-untuk me-mengalah-kan mu Na-Naruto-se-senpai uhuk..." ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata karena luka-lukanya di tambah batuk darah yang membuat kondisinya pun makin memburuk, hal itu membuat Rias selaku pemimpinnya pun makin khawatir.

"Kiba, sudah cukup. Kau sudah kalah, kekuatan Naruto-kun itu sangat kuat melebihi apa yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Rias dengan berurai air mata karena ia mengkhawatirkan _knight_ kesayangannya itu.

"a-aku be-belum ka-kalah Bu-Bucho, a-aku i-ingin se-sekali me-mengalah-kan Na-Naruto-senpai Bu-Bucho." Ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata karena masih bernafsu untuk mengalahkan Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya memejamkan matanya.

" _Sepertinya aku harus memberi laki-laki ini pukulan untuk meredakan hawa membunuhnya karena aku merasa cosmo iblis sudah merasuki hatinya." Inner Naruto._

"baiklah Kiba-kun jika kau belum mengetahui apa kelemahanmu sendiri, aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang sangat berharga untuk kau ingat sendiri." Ucap Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya dan berfokus kepada kekuatannya, Rias, Sona dkk pun merasakan hawa suci yang sangat—sangat kuat dari Naruto sehingga membuat mereka pun seperti patung dan berkeringat dingin melihat cosmo emas Naruto membalut tubuhnya.

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Kekuatan macam apa ini? Hawa suci yang begitu kuat, seperti aku akan ikut hancur dengan hawa suci ini. Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun bisa mengeluarkan hawa suci ini?" inner Rias._

"sekarang kau akan mengerti kekuatanmu, kelemahanmu, emosimu, dasar dendam mu dan juga sumber kekuatanmu ada di mana. Siapa dirimu, untuk siapa kau bertarung, untuk apa kau bertarung apakah untuk keadilan, ataukah hanya demi dendam yang terdapat di lubuk hati terdalammu itu, kau akan mengetahuinya." Kemudian Naruto pun mengangkat lengan kanannya tegak vertikal namun bahunya tetap di posisinya. (mirip sepeti Virgo No Shaka)

"NA-NARUTO-KUN JANGAAAAANNNN!"

" _ **RIDUKOU RINNE"**_

"GYAAAAAKKKHHH..." rintih Kiba karena tubuhnya pun melayang dan menghilang ke dalam genjutsu Naruto.

* * *

 _Dunia genjutsu rikudou Rinne._

"di-dimana a-aku, ke-kenapa ini sangat menyeramkan sekali seperti di dunia neraka yang sesungguhnya." Ucap kiba karena ia melihat gambaran-gambara yang begitu mengerikan ada di sekelilingnya seakan-akan ia akan mati karena beban ilusi. "kau akan merasakan Kiba, di mana tempat emosimu yang berlatar-belakang dendam yang membara akan kau rasakan nantinya." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba pun memulai tur genjutsu yang mengerikan itu

" _ **JIGOKUKAI,**_ tempat di mana orang-orang jahat menerima hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya di dunia."

" _ **GAKIKAI,**_ di mana tempat orang-orang yang serakah, korupsi, tamak, dan segala bentuk kejahatan hati yang sudah di pengaruhi oleh iblis akan menerima ganjaran yang sesuai dengan perbuatannya itu."

" _ **CHIKOSUKAI,**_ di mana manusia yang hidupnya selalu di penuhi oleh insting mereka seperti insting binatang-binatang buas akan terlahir kembali seperti binatang buas dan akan memakan sesama manusia sampai akhir neraka nantinya dan itu ganjaran yang sesuai dengan mereka."

" _ **SHURAKAI,**_ mereka yang berakhir di sini akan adalah orang yang terus berperang di dunia, menginginkan kejahatan, kematian, rasa dendam, kebencian dan kesengsaraan di mana-mana akan terus bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung tanpa pernah mengenal apa itu rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Dan aku harapkan darimu kau tidak akan pernah memasuki neraka yang 2 di antaranya sangat-sangat mengerikan Kiba."

"a-apa maksudmu Naruto-senpai? Cukup Naruto-senpai, GYAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH..." Rintih kiba karena tubuhnya seakan-akan terhisap ke suatu dimensi yang amat mengerikan/

" _ **JINKAI,**_ ini adalah neraka yang sangat mengerikan di mana tempat ini sangat berkaitan erat dengan duniamu di masa lalu, dendam, dan kebencian akan menjadi suatu ilusi yang menjadi asal muasal dari neraka ini, dan dunia ini adalah dunia yang tidak stabil di mana baik dan jahat tidak menentu."

" _ **TENKAI,**_ neraka ini bahkan seorang dewa yang sangat kuat sekalipun tidak akan bisa di inkarnasikan kembali di dunia, tempat ini sangat berbahaya di mana sesorang pun akan sangat mudah untuk jatuh ke dalam neraka ini."

* * *

 _Real world._

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

Dan tubuh kiba pun muncul dari lingkaran emas dan membentur tanah, Rias yang melihat tubuh laki-laki _knight_ nya itu pun menghampiri Kiba dengan berlari dan memeluknya.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KIBA HAH! JAWAB AKU KEPARAT!" ucap Rias yang mulai meluapkan emosinya karena Naruto menurutnya sudah membuat mental Kiba hancur karena jurusnya itu. "Gomen Rias, aku hanya menyadarkannya akan dendam dan emosinya tidak akan berguna di dalam hatinya, ia akan terus di gerogoti oleh kebencian, kenaifan, dendam yang menyala-nyala dan rasa ingin membunuh karena masa lalu. Itu tidak baik Rias." Ucap Naruto selembut mungkin dan itu membuat Rias pun kaget.

"ke-kenapa kau tahu semua yang ada di dalam diri Kiba? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari diriku dan semuannya Naruto?" ucap Rias yang menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam hati Naruto.

"kau tidak akan mengerti seberapa parah yang aku rasakan, kau cukup untuk membuat Kiba menghilangkan dendam dan juga rasa bencinya terhadap _**excalibur**_ Rias. Yang aku rasakan kau tak perlu mengetahuinya karena itu adalah rahasiaku yang cukup pahit. Aku permisi." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

 _ **Deggg...**_

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Cosmo kegelapan ini? Masaka?" inner Naruto yang merasakan cosmo yang sangat kuat dari arah belakangnya._

Kemudian di langit muncullah 5 orang dengan jubah surplices hitam yang terang seperti sinar neraka dan mendarat dengan sayap mereka semua, Rias dan Sona besarta bidak-bidaknya pun siaga untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang buruk terjadi.

"siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian ke sekolahku ini?" ucap Sona yang bersiaga dengan kekuatan es nya itu, meskipun tidak terlalu kuat. "hahahaha... gadis Iblis kecil sepertimu mau melawan kami heh? Seharusnya kau berlindung saja di rumahmu di mekai atau kau akan mati di sini." Ucap salah satu spectre yang mengenakan surplice dengan helm tanduknya dan itu pun membuat Tsubasa Yura dan Saji geram.

'"grgrgr... beraninya kau meremehkan Kaichou, kau akan mati di sini, Saji AYO!"

"HAI'.." ucap Tsubasa dan Saji yang kemudian maju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tsubasa pun maju duluan dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya dengan kekuatan _rook_ nya. "MATI KAU!"

 _ **Duakkhhh...**_

 _ **Blarrr...**_

Salah satu spectra Hades pun meninju Tsubasa hingga ia terpental membentur tembok dengan keras dan juga membuat Tsubasa pun pingsan. "TSUBASA!" ucap Sona yang melihat _rook_ nya itu pingsan karena benturan yang keras

. "yare-yare, kalian itu lemah sekali dan kekuatan kalian pun tidak sepadan dengan kami." Ucap spectre bersurai hitam dengan sayap hitam yang menjadi pemimpin mereka semua.

"jangan pernah meremehkanku KISAMA!" ucap Saji yang kemudian mengikat tangan dari pemimpin spectra itu dengan tali _**vitra**_ dan mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapannya, namun pemimpin spetre itu pun menghela nafasnya. "haahh... kau pikir tali naga ini bisa mengalahkan kami, JANGAN BERCANDA BOCAH!" ucap spectre itu yang kemudia mengayunkan tali itu dan membuat Saji pun terlempar.

 _ **Duakkhhh...**_

"aakkhhh..." rintih Saji yang sama seperti Tsubasa, terpental ke tembok dengan sangat keras sehingga Saji pun juga pingsan. "Kaichou, bagaimana ini? Bidak-bidakmu sekarang pingsan karena hantaman dari orang itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Tsubaki yang mulai memunculkan pedang naginatanya dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"aku juga tidak tahu Tsubaki, kekuatannya pun sangat kuat, aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Sona, namun beda lagi dengan Tomoe dan Reya yang sudah siap dengan pedang masing-masing.

"jangan pernah meremehkan Sona-sama keparat! Ayo Reya kita tebas iblis menyebalkan ini." Ucap Tomoe. "ya ayo."

"heh mau bagaimanpun caranya kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku Bocah perempuan Jalang." Ucap pemimpin spectre itu, dan itu memantik emosi dari Tomoe dan juga Reya. "DASAR BRENGSEK! HYAAAA!" ucap Reya dan Tomoe yang sudah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _ **Sreeettt...**_

Namun alangkah sialnya mereka berdua yang akan menyerang spectre itu, baju Tomoe dan Reya pun di tarik oleh Naruto sehingga langkah mereka pun terhenti dengan paksa, kenapa bisa? Karena Naruto menggunakan teleportasinya untuk menghentikan 2 _knight_ dari Sona itu.

"Na-naruto-san kenapa kau menghentikanku? Aku mau menebas lehernya sehingga dia berhenti meremehkan Kaichou Tolong lepaskan aku Naruto-san." Ucap Reya yang sedikit emosi karena di hentikan dengan paksa. "Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghentikan langkahku, aku mau memotong spectre itu jadi daging cincang kecil-kecil, LEPASKAN AKU!" ucap Tomoe yang sama reaksinya dengan Reya.

"tenanglah kalian berdua, lawan yang kalian akan hadapi itu bukan Iblis Liar yang selama ini kalian temui ataupun da-tenshin, mereka bukan orang biasa. Mereka juga tidak bisa mati begitu mudah. Ini jadi urusanku, kembalilah ke belakang." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan membuat Reya dan Tomoe pun dengan berat hati kembali ke barisan belakang bersama Sona dkk.

"hehehe... jadi Gold Saint Athena heh? Ku rasa kau juga yang mengalahkan Niobe dan Raimi di gereja kota, aku ingin menguji Saint-saint bedebah yang menghalangi jalan Hades-sama untuk menguasai bumi serta kayangan para dewa Olympus. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya Gold Saint Aries Naruto." Ucap Salah satu Spectre itu. "aku menghargai ingatanmu yang tajam itu bisa mengenaliku dari pertarungan di saat itu, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun meningkatkan cosmonya lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan ekspresinya dari lembut berubah menjadi penuh emosi.

"menguasai bumi dan Gunung Olympus tempat Zeus-sama dan Athena-sama, TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!" ucap Naruto dan Naruto pun bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION"**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Boomm...**_

"uuaaaakkkkhhhh..." ucap spectre itu yang kemudia terpental ke langit dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"hmm... seranganmu memang Kuat Naruto, tapi itu belum cukup. Aku Lycaon phlegyas dari celestial crime star akan mempersembahkan kepalamu untuk Hades-sama pajangan di Guidecca." Ucap spectre itu yang bangun dari kekuatan laser Naruto. "Naruhodo, aku tidak tertarik dengan ucapan berbelit-belitmu itu. Perang suci sudah di mulai. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua demi kedamaian dan cinta di bumi." Ucap Naruto dan membuat spectre Hades itu geram, lain halnya dengan Sona dan Rias yang kaget bahwa Naruto menyebutkan kata perang suci yang membuat mata mareka berdua melebar.

"pe-perang suci? A-apakah di arena ini akan ada perang?" ucap Sona yang seperti patung tidak bergerak sama sekali mendengar hal tersebut. "nanti akan aku jelaskan semuannya Sona ojou-sama, terlebih dulu akan aku musnahkan mereka semua. Kalian semua berlindunglah." Ucap Naruto yang meminta Sona dan Rias beserta budak-budaknya untuk minggir.

"Na-naru tolong izinkan aku ikut membantumu untuk berperang, aku tak mau kau mati di sini." Tiba-tiba saja Akeno menghampiri Naruto, namun Naruto merasa tak tega untuk melibatkan perempuan tak berdosa. "daijobu deska Akeno-chan, tolong minggirlah dari sini. Aku janji takkan mati semudah itu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tulus dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Akeno.

"Naru..."

* * *

 _Battle Spectre Hades vs Saint Athena: Lycaon phlegyas dari celestial crime star vs Gold Saint Naruto No Aries._

"heh apa kau yakin Gold Saint Athena mampu untuk melawanku dan mengalahkanku? Jangan mimpi kau GOLD SAINT!" ucap Lycaon dan kemudian membakar cosmo hitamnya lebih besar

" _ **HOWLING INFERNO"**_

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

Lycaon pun melepaskan bola cosmo yang sangat besar sebesar tank mengarah ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, Namun Naruto hanya mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan tubuhnya.

 _ **Ccrrsssss...**_

 _ **Dhuar...**_

Bola cosmo yang besar itupun meledak karena di tahan dengan tangan kanan Naruto tanpa ia menggunakan pertahanannya sendiri, dan itu membuat spectre itu tertawa jahat. "hahahaha... ternyata Gold Saint tidak ada apa-apanya bahkan untuk serangan seperti itu hahaha..." ucap Lycaon karena ia yakin bahwa ia sudah membunuh Gold Saint itu dengan satu serangan.

"apa kau yakin bahwa itu bisa membunuhku begitu mudah?" ucap Naruto, Lycaon pun tercengang karena Gold Saint itu tidak mati bahkan tergorespun tidak ada bekasnya sama sekali, Naruto tetap utuh dan kain putihnya tetap di punggungnya namun berkibar-kibar sebentar efek serangan itu menimbulkan angin kencang. "mu-mustahil, se-seranganku tidak berpengaruh apa-apa." Ucap Lycaon yang kaget bukan kepalang.

"meski kau adalah spectre yang abadi, jangan pernah kau bisa membayangkan bahwa kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan begitu mudah Lycaon." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang dan itu membuat Lycaon makin emosi dan geram. "grrrrrr... KURANG AJAR KAU GOLD SAINT!"

 _ **Wuuusshhh...**_

 _ **Wuuussshhh...**_

 _ **Wuuussshhh...**_

Lycaon pun melemparkan 6 buah bola cosmo yang lebih besar kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto pun dengan tenang-tenang saja menatap bola cosmo yang sangat besar itu tapi tidak untuk Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki di belakang Naruto yang menatap khawatir.

" _ **CHRISTAL WALL"**_

 _ **Swiiinngg...**_

 _ **Tringg...**_

 _ **Wussss...**_

Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus pertahanannya berupa tembok cristal tembus pandang dari cosmo emasnya sendiri, bola cosmo dari Lycaon pun bukan menghancurkan tembok transparan itu namun justru berbalik mengarah ke Lycaon sendiri. "ti-tidak mungkin jurusku..."

 _ **Booommmm...**_

"uuuaaaaaakkkkkkkhhhh..." rintih Lycaon karena ia sendiri justru merasakan jurusnya sendiri, akibatnya surplies yang ia kenakan pun hancur berantakan, namun karena spectre hades abadi karena berkat kekuatan dari Hades, ia pun bangkit kembali meskipun dengan keadaan amat mengenaskan. Banyak sekali luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tsu-Tsubaki, jurus yang di gunakan oleh Naruto-san, sama dengan _**[sacret gear]**_ yang kau kuasai bukan?" ucap Sona yang terkesima sekaligus kaget karena jurus Naruto sama dengan kekuatan dari Tsubaki. "benar Kaichou _**christal wall**_ milik Naruto-kun sama dengan _**mirror alice**_ yang aku kuasai." Ucap Tsubaki.

" _Naruto-kun, kau hebat sekali dan kau memang cocok untukku yang juga punya pertahanan yang kuat." Inner Tsubaki_

"apa kau sudah paham Lycaon? Meski kau punya banyak kekuatan dari Hades, namun kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku dengan semudah itu. Aku adalah prajurit tertinggi Athena Gold Saint dan jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatanku." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan jurus pertahanannya. "a-aku ti-tidak a-akan ka-kalah, ka-kami pa-para spe-ctre Ha-des-sama te-tetap A-abadi uhuk." Ucap Lycaon yang mulai batuk-batuk darah kibat menerima jurusnya sendiri dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan tasbih dari jurus teleportasi dan itu bukan tasbih biasa melaikan tasbih mukurossi yang bisa menghilangkan keabadian Spectre Hades.

"ku rasa tidak untuk satu ini." Ucap Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan cosmonya lebih banyak lagi, kemudian Naruto merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tasbih ada membalut kedua tangannya, Namun pelahan tangan Naruto pun terbuka dan membuat tangannya seperti Budha yang bertapa.

" _ **OM: TENMA KOFUKU."**_

 _ **Booommmmm...**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

Dan Lycaon pun akhirnya tewas karena tasbih mukorossi telah mengambil kekuatannya dan salah satu tasbih pun berwarna hitam tanda keabadian spectre Hades mulai lenyap.

 _Battle end._

"ma-masaka tasbih itu, bu-buah mukurossi." Ucap pemimpin pasukan dari spectre tersebut yang membuat spectre itupun kaget karena buah itu ada di penjara ke 8 lembah ke 6 air terjun darah di dunia bawah yang bisa membinasakan siapapun spectre Hades, tapi tidak begitu juga dengan di pihak Naruto.

"ne Sona, apa itu buah mukurossi? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut?" ucap Rias yang bertanya dengan nada polosnya seperti anak kecil. "menurut buku yang aku baca di mansionku, buah Mukurossi adalah buah yang menentang segala bentuk kejahatan dari Hades namun buah itu sangat langka dan hanya ada di penjara ke 3 dan parit pertama dari 7 parit neraka. Tou-sama ku juga berkata 'buah itu bisa membinasakan iblis siapapun itu' benar-benar buah yang mengerikan." Ucap Sona dan itu membuat Rias sedikit merinding.

" _membinasakan? Apa Naruto-kun akan membunuhku juga? Aku takut!" inner Rias._

"pengamatan yang cerdas Sona Ojou-sama, tapi aku tidak akan membunuh kalian terutama 2 wanita queen mu Sona dan _queen_ mu Rias. Jadi kalian akan menghadapiku semuannya atau kalian hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias lega dan 2 _queen_ itu merona.

"jangan sombong kau Gold Saint Athena, aku tidak akan kalah kali ini," ucap spectre itu dan 4 dari mereka juga melemparkan bola-bola cosmo hitam dari cosmo mereka.

" _kalau begitu tolong, Asmita-sama, Shaka bimbinglah aku." Inner Naruto._

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

 _ **Dhuaaarrr...**_

Bola cosmo yang seukuran bola biasa itupun menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat, namun Naruto pun berposisi kembali seperti budha bertapa namun dengan berdiri sambil memegang tasbih Mukuriossi.

" _ **OM: TENBU HORIN"**_

 _ **Dhuaarrrr...**_

"UUAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH..." ucap spectre Hades sisanya yang kemudian mati dan memudar karena jiwanya memudar masuk ke tasbih Mukurossi, melihat Naruto yang menaklukan spectre Hades sendirian sontak Tsubaki dan Akeno pun menghampiri sedikit berlari.

 _ **Gyuuuttt...**_

"ara-ara... ternyata Saint-kun sangat kuat, gagah dan berwibawa layaknya kesatria dari jaman romawi kuno aku suka dengan prilaku calon suamiku ini fufufufu~." Ucap Akeno yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menempelkan dadanya ke punggung Naruto yang masih terbalut Gold Cloth. "Anata, tadi itu sangat luar biasa. Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua hanya dengan jurus itu. Kau luar biasa." Ucap Tsubaki yang berada di depan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih di bekas pertempuran Naruto dan spectre Hades dan itu adalah Miya Asama yang mengenakan seragam perempuan Kuoh Academy, melihat sang dewi titisan Athena itupun Naruto dengan spontan membungkuk dan berlutut hormat dan itu otomatis melepaskan pelukan maut ala queen sadistic Akeno

"bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-kun?" ucap Miya menanyakan keadaan Saint kepercayaannya itu. "saya tidak apa-apa Athena-sama, tepat seperti yang sudah ada rasakan pagi itu, memang Hades telah memulai peperangan dengan mengutus 5 spectre nya ke sekolah ini mengincar nyawa anda Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan segala hormatnya.

"Naruhodo, Hades telah memulai peperangan ini. Sikashi aku tidak menyangka sasaran mereka adalah sekolah ini, aku harap kau bisa melindungi semua manusia yang ada di sini Naruto-kun. Jangan sampai ada satupun yang menjadi korban dari perang ini Naruto." Ucap Miya memerintahkan Naruto. "dengan segala hormat, akan saya laksanakan semua perintah anda." Ucap Naruto

"Miya-san aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Ucap Sona yang tiba-tiba ingin mengutarakan pertanyaanya. "silahkan Sona." Ucap Miya.

"apa yang di sebut dengan perang suci? Dan kenapa spectre itu terus-menerus datang ke Arah Naruto-san yang kebetulan adalah Gold Saint Sanctuary?" ucap Sona yang di dalam hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. "perang suci adalah perang yang terjadi 200 tahun sekali, Roh Athena yang merasuki tubuhku ini mengatakan perang itu sudah terjadi sangat lama sekali ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tentara Hades menggunakan pasukannya yang disebut spectre Yang memiliki keabadian sehingga tidak bisa mati dan hanya bisa di segel, dalam perang tersebut Athena akan menggunakan 88 Saint pilihannya terdiri 10 Bronze Saint, 66 Silver Saint dan 12 Gold Saint untuk berperang dan pada Akhirnya akan banyak yang tewas. Dan setiap zaman Saint akan berinkarnasi termasuk Athena seperti diriku. Namun untuk zaman ini hanya Naruto-kun yang di hidupkan kembali dan aku tidak mau Naruto-kun sampai tewas karena dia adalah Saint yang setia kepada Sanctuary itulah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Miya dan itu membuat Sona dll sadar betapa berat dan beresiko tugas Naruto sebagai prajurit Athena.

"apa Naruto-kun suatu saat pasti akan tewas selama perang suci ini berlangsung Miya-san?" ucap Tsubaki yang khawatir dengan calon suaminya itu. "jangan khawatir Tsubaki-san, Naruto-kun akan terus menerima cosmoku dan perlindungan dariku karena aku akan terus mengawasinya setiap hari, Ayo Naruto-kun kita kembali ke kelas."

"hai' Athena-sama" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan cahaya biru dan putih. "mattaku masalah selalu saja menghampiri kita ya Akeno, kalau seperti ini aku akan dijaga lebih ketat lagi oleh Onii-sama ku lagi." Keluh Rias sementara Akeno hanya senyum-senyum sendiri saja. "bukan hanya kau Rias, aku juga akan dijaga ketat oleh Onee-sama ku yang mendokusei sifat kekanakannya, Reya, Tomoe, Roruko tolong bawa Tsubasa dan Saji ke ruang perawatan, Tsubaki kita ke kelas."

"HAI' KAICHOU." Ucap serempak bidak-bidak Sona yang kemudian menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing meninggalkan kelompok Rias. "Kiba, apa kau baik-baik saja setelah kau menerima jurus _**rikudou rinne**_ Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang mengkhawatirkan _knight_ nya itu.

"daijobu Bucho, meskipun jurus Naruto-senpai membuat mentalku sedikit menurun. Namun dari segi fisik Naruto-senpai tidak membuatku babak belur." Ucap Kiba dan menoleh ke Arah Issei, karena risih Issei pun sedikit merona. "HOI PRIA CANTIK! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Issei.

"tidak, aku hanya kagum karena kau mempunyai Nii-san yang sangat kuat dan berwibawa Issei-kun. Naruto-senpai adalah guru yang luar biasa..."

"tapi tidak mesum sepertimu Issei-senpai." Tiba-tiba Koneko mengutarakan pendapatnya yang membuat Issei pun tertunduk.

"sudahlah kalian bertiga, ayo kita ke kelas masing-masing, aku tak mau Sona makin bawe dan menghukum kita semua karena kita tak masuk kelas."

"HAI' BUCHO!"

" _Naruto-kun, gomen aku terlalu kasar padamu."_

* * *

 _Skip time at gedung ORC sepulang sekolah._

Disaat sepulang sekolah adalah saat yang membahagiakan bagi semua murid, namun hal yang berbeda di perlihatkan oleh Naruto dan juga Issei, mereka pun berjalan ke arah gedung ORC perbedaannya Naruto menggendong kotak besi emas Gold Cloth nya sementara Miya sang putri Athena pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ne Nii-san, tadi siang kau sangat luar biasa Nii-san. Kau bukan hanya mengalahkan bishounen yang kecepatannya melebihiku tapi kau bisa mengalahkan spectre Hades dengan kekuatanmu, kau sungguh hebat, bagaimana kau bisa Nii-san mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa itu?" ucap Issei yang terkagum-kagum akan Nii-san nya yang begitu kuat di pandangan matanya itu. "kuncinya adalah latihan selama 12 jam setiap hari Issei, kau harus mengasah cosmomu lebih kuat, lebih-lebih dan lebih kuat lagi supaya kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sejati dan juga Gold Cloth yang ada di punggungku ini Issei, karena hanya orang-orang terpilih yang menjadi Gold Saint Issei." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan itu membuat Issei makin kagum.

"SU-GOIII! Nii-san terpilih dari 12 orang menjadi Gold Saint, kau memang juara Nii-san." Ucap Issei dan itu membuat Naruto pun tersenyum, tak terasa Issei sampai di ruangan Rias yang sudah berkumpul bersama Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko.

"Naruuuuu..."

 _ **Brukk...**_

 _ **Trangg...**_

Tanpa aba-aba Akeno sang _queen sadistic_ Rias pun menubruk Naruto dan akibatnya Naruto pun langsung terjatuh dan kotak besi emasnya pun terlempar akibat terjangan dari Akeno dan hal itu juga membuat Rias pun sweatdropp.

"setidaknya kau melakukannya di ranjang buka di hadapanku dasar wanita penggoda." Ucap Rias yang sedikit kesal namun Akeno yang memeluk Naruto itu pun hanya senyum-senyum saja. "ara-ara~ apa kau mau Bucho? Kau mau di peluk atau kau mau perawanmu diambil oleh Naru bucho fufufu~." Ucap Akeno dengan seenak jidatnya, dan itu membuat Rias sedikit emosi. "jangan bercanda kau Akeno!" ucap Rias.

"sudah-sudah Rias, Akeno-chan tolong jangan goda tuanmu itu. aku jadi tidak enak karena aku kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini." Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurannya atau terjangan Akeno namun tangan kanan Naruto pun tetap di apit di tengah-tengah dada kenyal Akeno yang menurut Author Akeno sudah seperti perangko sama suratnya.

"bagaimana kesan pertamamu sebagai Iblis? Apakah menyenangkan menjadi keluargaku dan milikku?" ucap Rias dengan nada tenang tidak semarah kepada Akeno. "eto... banyak yang berubah bucho, pandangan mataku semakin tajam di malam hari, tubuhku seperti terisi kekuatan saat bulan menyinari diriku." Ucap Issei dengan polosnya.

"Kalau kamu terus bersamaku, gaya hidup dan masa depanmu akan cerah." Ucap Rias sambil mengedipkan matanya, Issei pun menunduk depresi karena mengetahui kalau selamanya adalah Iblis.

"Sejujurnya, ada sistem peringkat diantara para Iblis. Yaitu sesuatu yang disebut gelar kebangsawanan. Aku juga punya. Tempatmu lahir dan dari keluarga mana kamu lahir berperan besar menentukan gelar ini, tetapi ada juga Iblis yang meningkatkannya sendiri. Semuanya memulainya sebagai 'pemula' terlebih dahulu." Ucap Rias menjelaskan sistem itu kepada Issei meskipun memang otak Issei pas-pasan, tapi Naruto pun paham hal tersebut.

"Bisakah Senpai berhenti mengatkannya seolah–olah ini seperti perekrutan sistem MLM? Tetapi, serius nih? Aku masih belum bisa memepercayainya." keluh Issei, kemudian Rias berbisik ditelinga Issei. Issei pun bisa mencium wangi surai merah Rias yang harum sekali. Dan itu membuat Issei pun terbuai

"Ngomong–ngomong, kamu bisa memulai kehidupannmu dimana kamu menjadi populer diantara perempuan." Bisik Rias dan itu membuat Issei terkejut.

"Bagaimana caranya!?" ucap Issei yang sepertinya pikiran mesumnya sudah muncul.

"Kebanyakan Iblis murni tewas dalam perang pada jaman dahulu kala. Karena itu, kami, para Iblis mulai membuat banyak pelayan. Yah, kami telah kehilangan banyak kekuatan sehingga kami tidak bisa membentuk pasukan sebesar di masa lalu. Tetapi meskipun demikian, kami perlu terus meningkatkan jumlah Iblis. Sama seperti manusia, terdapat Iblis dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan dan kami pun mampu melahirkan. Tetapi bahkan dengan kelahiran normal, butuh banyak waktu untuk kembali ke jumlah populasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Angka kelahiran Iblis juga sangat rendah, sehingga kami tidak akan sanggup melawan [Da-Tenshi]. Jadi kami mencari manusia berkualitas dan menjadikan mereka menjadi ibis. Sebagai pelayan kami, begitulah..." ucap Rias dengan gamblangnya, dan itu juga memantik rasa penasaran Naruto.

"cotto matte, perang seperti apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu Rias? Dan jadi kalian merekrut banyak manusia untuk di jadikan hidup abadi?" ucap Naruto dengan rasa penasarannya. "itu adalah perang ratusan tahun silam antara tenshin, da-tenshin dan kami juga Akuma Naruto-kun dan manusia yang kami rekrut itu memang hanya orang-orang yang terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus Naruto-kun seperti Akeno yang mempunyai sihir petir, Kiba yang punya seni berpedang yang kuat serta Koneko yang mempunyai senjutsu." Ucap Rias menyakinkan Naruto dan itu membuat fikiran Naruto melayang.

" _jadi memang bukan manusia biasa ya? Sepertinya ini menarik untuk di bicarakan." Inner Naruto_

"Jadi aku memang seorang pelayan." Ucap Issei yang seperti depresi mendengar kata 'pelayan' itu. "Issei aku ini juga pelayan Athena-sama yaitu Miya Asama, tapi aku bangga melayani seorang dewi bumi seperti Athena." Ucap Naruto, bukan menghibur Issei justru ia makin kehilangan semangat.

"Oh, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Sekarang, langsung saja. Karena semua tersebut hanya meningkatkan jumlah pelayan, tetapi tidak meningkatkan jumlah Iblis kuat. Jadi para Iblis menambahkan peraturan baru. Kemungkinan dan kesempatan diberikan kepada Iblis kuat dari reinkarnasi, atau dalam kata lain Iblis yang terlahir kembali dari manusia. Iblis yang terlahir kembali juga akan diberikan gelar bangsawan jika mereka sangat kuat. Karena itu ada banyak Iblis dalam masyarakat manusia. Ada Iblis sepertiku yang datang ke masyarakat manusia juga. Ise, mungkin kamu tidak menyadari tetapi mungkin kamu pernah beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Iblis ketika berjalan–jalan." Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei pun terangkat kembali kepalanya

"Hah, kalau begitu Iblis selalu didekat kita!?" ucap Issei.

"Ya, meskipun ada orang yang bisa membedakan antar Iblis dengan manusia biasa dan ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa. Orang dengan keserakahan besar atau orang yang ingin mendapatkan bantuan dari Iblis biasanya dapat membedakan kami dengan mudah. Kami biasanya dipanggil oleh orang yang dapat mengenali Iblis menggunakan selebaran dengan lingkaran sihir yang kami berikan. Ada orang-orang sepertimu Ise, yang dapat membedakan Iblis tetapi tidak percaya pada keberadaan kami. Meskipun kebanyakan biasanya langsung percaya jika mereka melihat kekuatan sihir." Ucap Rias menjelaskan satu hal yang tidak di ketahui Issei.

"Jadi artinya dengan metode yang tepat aku juga bisa mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanan!?" ucap Issei yang mulai bersemangat kembali. "Ya. Bukannya tidak mungkin. Tetapi tentu saja, kamu memerlukan banyak waktu dan upaya untuk mencapainya" ucap Rias yang membuat darah Issei pun bergejolak

"Oh Yeeeeesssssssssss!" ucap Issei dengan semangat ala 45 indonesia."Serius nih!? Aku bisa membuat haremku sendiri!? Aku juga bisa berhubungan seks dengan mereka juga kan!?" lanjut Issei, dan itu di angguki oleh Rias. "Ya, kalau dengan pelayanmu sendiri, aku rasa tidak ada masalah." Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei makin membara seperti semangat muda (mirip rock lee)

"Oooohhhh yeaaah! Menjadi Iblis sungguh menakjubkan! Yessss! Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri lagi! Aku mungkin bisa membuang majalah porno...Tidak jangan majalah pornoku. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membuang mereka. Itu adalah hartaku. Aku masih bisa menggunakannya sampai ibuku menemukannya! Ini dan itu adalah masalah yang berbeda. Ya. Ini adalah masalah yang berbeda! " ucap Issei membuat Naruto pun tersenyum, memang dia juga yang tahu faktanya bahwa ia juga yang mengetahui majalah porno itu.

"Fufufu. Anak ini benar-benar lucu." Ucap Rias."Ara. seperti yang Anda katakan, dia membuat saya merasa seperti saya memiki adik yang sangat bodoh, tidak justru memang adik iparku karena aku akan menikah dengan calon suamiku yaitu Saint-kun Naruto fufufu~." Ucap Akeno yang tetap saja tak rela melepaskan tangan kanan Naruto di dadanya sementara Naruto melihat Akeno tertawa hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ne Issei, apa kamu lupa bahwa kamu juga sudah akan mempunyai Istri juga yaitu Momo Hanakai sekertaris Sona?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias dan Akeno pun terkejut. "k-kau m-mengh-hamili Momo Issei?" ucap Rias dan itu membuat Issei pun malu-malu sendiri.

"ehem... Pendeknya Ise. Kamu mau menjadi pelayanku kan? Kalau kamu punya potensi, akan muncul tanduk di kepalamu. Dan kemudian, Kamu bisa menerima gelar kebangsawanan tak perduli istrimu nanti adalah Momo." ucap Rias menanyakan keteguhan hati Issei "hai' Bucho aku sanggup." Ucap Issei

"Oke! Kalau begitu Buchou! Ajari aku bagaimana caranya menjadi Iblis! " ucap Issei yang sudah di pucuk semangatnya itu dan itu membuat Rias pun tersenyum bahagia. "Jawaban bagus. Anak Pintar. Oke, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seorang pria sejati." Rias pun menyentuh dagu Issei dengan jarinya untuk menggoda Naruto, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa apapun ekspresi cemburu.

"sekarang kau duduk di sini di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir Issei, ada sesuatu yang mau aku berikan. " ucap Akeno yang berjalan menuju ke Issei meskipun Akeno merasa berat satu detikpun tak mengapit tangan calon suaminya Naruto di dadanya demi memanjakan hasratnya.

"Sekarang kamu dapat mulai pekerjaanmu sebagai Iblis profesional." Ucap Rias dan itu membuat Issei semangat lagi namun bingung,

"Oh! Sekarang aku bisa mengadakan perjanjian!?" ucap Issei dan itu di angguki oleh Rias "Ya itu benar. Meskipun, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu kamu akan mengadakan perjanjian kontrak dengan seseorang dengan keinginan kecil. Sebelumnya, Koneko menerima dua kontrak. Karena sulit untuk melakukan keduanya sekaligus, aku akan memberikan satu untukmu. " ucap Rias dan menunjuk ke arah Koneko.

"Tolong bantu saya ..." ucap Issei sementara Akeno yang sedang membuat suatu lingkaran sihir untuk Issei. Kemudian lingkaran sihir ini mulai memancarkan cahaya biru dan putih.

"Hmmm..."

"Diam Ise. Akeno sedang memasukan segel terukirmu ke dalam lingkaran sihir." Ucap Rias yang sedari tadi Issei asik saja penasaran dengan tubuh Akeno, kemudian tercipta lingkaran sihir merah lambang gremory di kaki Issei

"Ise, Letakan telapak tanganmu ke sini." Ucap Rias yang maju ke arah Issei kemudian Issei menaruh tangan kirinya kearah Rias, dan Rias mulai menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan Issei dengan jari-jarinya. Seketika telapak tangan Issei mulai bersinar. Ada simbol lingkaran, lingkaran sihir terukir di tangan Issei. Lingkaran sihir yang bersinar dengan warna biru dan putih.

"Segel sihir ini digunakan untuk transportasi dan dapat memindahkanmu langsung ke tempat klien. Dan setelah selesai perjanjian kontrak kamu juga bisa langsung kembali ke ruangan ini." Ucap Rias menerangkan dan hanya di angguki oleh Issei

"Akeno, apakah kamu sudah siap?" ucap Rias dan Akeno pun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang di buatnya. "Sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah itu." Titah Rias kepada Issei, kemudian Issei pun berdiri di titik tengah lingkaran sihir seperti perintah Rias. Kemudian lingkaran sihir itu mulai bersinar dalam warna biru kuat.

"Lingkaran sihir bereaksi terhadap klien. Sekarang kamu akan dipindahkan ke lokasi tersebut. Kamu sudah memiliki panduan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelah sampai disana kan? " ucap Rias yang mulai memacu semangat Issei

"Ya!" ucap Issei dengan sangat semangat 98 (semangat pemberontak hahaha...)

"Jawaban bagus. Sekarang pergilah! " ucap Rias, lalu lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Issei mulai bersinar lebih kuat, Banyak cahaya yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Issei. Issei pun menutup matanya karena terlalu terang, namun apa yang terjadi? Ternyata lingkaran sihir tersebut tak bereaksi dengan kekuatan Issei. Rias pum tampak risau dan meletakkan tangannya di keningnya.

"Ara, ara" ucap Akeno dengan wajah kecewa. Kiba pun mendesah malu karena baru kali ini terjadi dan Issei pun mulai kesal kenapa bisa terjadi dan Naruto di samping Issei pun juga berfikir.

" _apa yang terjadi dengan Issei ya? Masaka kekuatannya belum cukup?" inner Naruto_

"Ise." Ucap Rias memanggil pionnya itu. "Ya." Sahut Issei

"Sayangnya kamu tidak dapat menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk dipindahkan ke tempat klien." Ucap Rias dengan nada kecewa menyesalkan kejadian ini. "Lingkaran Sihir membutuhkan sejumlah kekuatan sihir... Sebenarnya tidak banyak. Hal ini biasanya dapat dilakukan oleh Iblis manapun, bahkan anak-anak. Transportasi dengan lingkaran sihir adalah hal pertama dan termudah saat menjadi Iblis. " sambungnya lagi. "jadi dengan kata lain apa Bucho?" ucap Issei dengan nada sedikit takut terjadi hal buruk.

"Dengan kata lain Ise, kekuatan sihirmu dibawah anak-anak. Kekuatan sihirmu begitu rendah sehingga lingkaran sihir tidak dapat meresponnya. Ise, kekuatan sihirmu sangat rendah." Ucap Rias dengan menyesal.

"Apa-apaan itu!" ucap Issei sekaget-kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Rias yang seakan membuat duniannya berguncang seketika. "Buruk sekali ..." ucap Koneko dengan ekspresi datarnya mengungkapkan hal yang sangat memalukan ini.

"Ara, ara, ini benar benar masalah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Buchou? " ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda namun ekspresinya beda. "kurasa aku bisa membantu Issei kali ini." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias dkk termasuk Issei pun memperhatikan Naruto.

"dengan cara apa kau bisa membantu Issei Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias dengan nada selidik ingin tahu apa yang mau Naruto katakan. "sebelumnya dengarkan baik-baik, memang Issei tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apa-apa karena aku mendeteksi cosmonya sangat rendah hingga Akhirnya kejadiannya memang seperti ini, tapi aku akan mengajarinya jurus yang selama ini aku kuasai yaitu _**psycokinesis**_ Rias, meskipun ini sedikit lebih rumit dari yang kalian bayangkan." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan juga Kiba bahkan Issei pun bingung.

"hmmm... ano lebih rumit, apa maksudmu Naru?" ucap Akeno dengan kebingungan yang melanda otaknya itu dan membuat Naruto pun menghela nafas. " _ **psycokinesis**_ adalah jurus yang menggunakan inti cosmo ke 8 yaitu _arayashiki_ yang membuat penggunanya bisa berpidah-pindah tempat dengan sangat cepat dan juga tidak terhingga jarak dan waktu, selain itu kalian ingat kan latihanku dengan kiba tadi siang?..." ucap Naruto dan itu di angguki oleh semua orang di sana.

"aku menggunakan jurus itu juga yang membuatku tak keluar banyak cosmo dan mampu menghentikan bahkan menyerang tanpa perlu menggunakan terlalu banyak jurus, karena inti cosmo ke 8 itu adalah otak. Dengan kata lain _**psycokinesis**_ adalah kemampuan inti otak merespon serangan." Ucap Naruto, Rias pun merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, bisakah kau buktikan dengan lebih rinci seperti apa _pyscokinesis_ itu?" ucap Rias yang bertanya.

"serang aku dengan kemampuan terbaik yang kalian punya, aku akan buktikan apa itu psycokinesis yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Naruto, Akeno dan Rias pun berpandangan meminta persetujuan masing-masing dan dua-duannya pun mengangguk, setelah itu baik Rias dan Akeno pun berdiri di depan Naruto dengan jarak 15 meter untuk menguji kekuatan Naruto.

"aku mulai Naruto-kun _**"POWER DESTRUKTION"**_ "

"aku juga Naru sayang _**"RAIKIRI"**_ "

 _ **Wuussshhhh...**_

Serangan bola merah kehitaman Rias dan petir berskala kuat meluncur dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang kemudian memejamkan mata untuk membuktikan jurusnya itu, dan beberapa detik saja Naruto pun membuka matanya dan cosmo emasnya pun muncul dari sekujur tubuh Naruto.

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

Jurus Akeno dan Rias yang di lepaskan dengan skala kuat pun dapat di musnahkan dengan hanya kedipan mata Naruto atau kekuatan cosmo Naruto tanpa ia bergerak satu langkahpun dan itu membuat Rias dan Akeno pun kaget.

"mu-mustahil jurus klanku bahkan tak berefek apa-apa." Ucap Rias yang merasakan tekanan tinggi cosmo Naruto memusnahkan bola merah kehitamannya. "ara-ara... jurusku bahkan di hancurkan dengan sangat mudahnya fufufu~." Ucap Akeno yang merasa terkejut namun ciri khasnya tidak hilang yaitu senyum dan cara bicaranya.

"itulah jurus psycokinesis yang sebenarnya dan satu hal lagi..." ucap Naruto, tiba-tiba di sekeliling Issei pun terdapat kekai biru dan unsur petir di dalamnya, dan tiba-tiba Issei pun menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat Rias makin kaget dengan hal yang tidak terduga ini. "Na-Naruto-kun kemana Issei? Kau kirim kemana Issei pionku?" ucap Rias yang sedikit Khawatir dengan Issei pionnya.

"tepat ada di depan Akeno..." ucap Naruto kemudian muncul kekai biru yang memunculkan Tubuh Issei.

 _ **Gyuuuttt...**_

Namun karena cara tiba Issei yang sedikit terpeleset, Issei pun terjatuh. Namun kepalanya tidak jatuh karena di topang payudara Akeno yang lembut dan kenyal itu.

" _ooohhhh... demi maou beginikah rasanya oppai Akeno-san? Enak sekaliiiiii..." inner Issei._

"ara-ara~... apa kau mau terus bersantai di payudaraku Issei-kun? Ini milik Naru loh ufufufu~." Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda Naruto, namun Naruto tak pernah tergoda sama sekali dan hanya tersenyum saja. "oh go-gomen A-akeno-san gomen jangan setrum aku..." ucap Issei yang merasa Akeno akan marah dan menyetrumnya tapi tidak.

"Naruto-kun tadi itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa menteleport Issei dengan mudahnya? Bahkan kami bangsa Iblis pun tidak bisa sembarangan teleportasi karena jaraknya terbatas." Ucap Rias karena ia penasaran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. "psycokinesis bukan hanya menyerang atau bertahan Rias, Tapi bisa teleportasi kemanapun kau mau ataupun mengirim barang, orang lain dengan baik tanpa batas jarak ataupun waktu. Aku menguasainya saat umurku 5 tahun Rias lewat latihan yang sangat keras dari Mu-sensei Gold Saint Aries terdahulu." Ucap Naruto dan Rias pun hanya ber"owh" ria, namun ekspresi Akeno pun berubah seperti ia khawatir mendapat pesan sesuatu dan itu di lihat oleh Rias.

"Akeno apakah sesuatu terjadi?" ucap Rias yang menanyakan hal yang sepertinya gawat

"Kita menerima perintah berburu dari Bangsawan Besar." Ucap Akeno dan itu mulai memantik rasa ingin tahu Naruto. "berburu? Apa maksudmu Akeno-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Iblis yang awalnya adalah pelayan dari Iblis dengan gelar bangsawan tetapi kemudian mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya. Kasus seperti itu sering terjadi. Iblis punya tenaga yang sangat kuat. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan ketika mereka masih manusia. Karena itu ada juga yang memilih untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mereka meninggalkan tempat tuan mereka dan mengamuk di seluruh daerah disekitarnya. Itulah "Ex-Iblis" ucap Rias menjelaskan, hal itu membuat Naruto berfikir kembali bahwa ia juga pernah menghabisi da-tenshin dan juga iblis.

"baiklah Rias tolong tunjukan jalannya." Ucap Naruto yang di angguki oleh Rias sendiri. "kau mau ikut Naru?" ucap Akeno sepertinya ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto meskipun ia tahu kemampuan kekasihnya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"daijobu Akeno-chan, ini juga misi dari Athena-sama, beliau tidak senang ada yang mengganggu manusia dan membunuhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Naruto dan mereka berangkat dengan lingkaran sihir dan Naruto khusus dengan psycokinesis nya sendiri

* * *

 _At gudang luar kota Kuoh 00:00 AM_

Naruto dkk akhirnya sampai di sebuah gudang atau lebih tepatnya pabrik yang tidak terpakai, tempat yang sangat-sangat gelap tanpa penerangan hanya sinar bulan, keadaan yang sangat sepi, banyak rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tanpa di urus membuat tempat ini lebih cocok jadi markas tempur di bandingkan tempat ibis

"Bau darah..." ucap Koneko yang mencium bau yang sangat menyengat sekali. "benar Koneko-chan dan cosmo ini bukan cosmo yang biasa, ini cosmo murni iblis." Sambung Naruto yang membuat Issei kebingunan sendiri dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

" _tapi bukan hanya itu, aku merasakan cosmo yang tak asing tapi siapa? Gold Saint kah? Inner Naruto_

"Ise, ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengetahui seperti apa rasanya bertarung." Ucap Rias dengan ekspresi bercakak pinggang. "Tunggu, anda serius!? Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan banyak berguna!" ucap Issei yang kaget, diandalkan? Dia saja selalu berlindung di ketiak Naruto kakaknya.

"Ya. Sekarang memang tidak mungkin." Ucap Rias dan itu sukses membuat Issei pundung tak karuan. "Tapi Kamu dapat melihat seperti apa pertempuran Iblis. Hari ini cukup berkonsentrasi dan lihat bagaimana kami bertarung. Oh ya. Sekalian aku juga akan menjelaskan sifat bawaan dari para pelayan." Ucap Rias lagi.

"Menjelaskan? Sifat bawaan pelayan?" tanya Issei dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca.

"Iblis yang menjadi tuan memberikan suatu ciri atau sifat kepada mereka yang akan menjadi pelayan mereka. Ya itu mungkin ini saatnya aku menjelaskan tentang hal itu dan sejarah para Iblis... Jaman dahulu kala terjadi perang tiga pihak antara Iblis, [Da-Tenshi], dan [Kami] beserta dengan [Tenshi] pengikutnya. Ketiga pihak memiliki jumlah pasukan yang besar dan mereka telah berperang sejak waktu tidak tertentu. Akibatnya, ketiga pihak kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka dan perang selesai beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tanpa ada pihak yang menang." Ucap Rias menjelaskan hal itu secara rinci.

"Para Iblis tak terkecuali. Iblis besar dengan gelar bangsawan yang memerintah sekitar 20 atau 30 pasukan kehilangan sebagian besar pelayan mereka karena perang. Mereka kehilangan begitu banyak sehingga mereka bahkan tidak bisa membentuk pasukan baru." Ucap Kiba melanjutkan apa yang di katakan Rias.

"Saya mendengar bahwa sebagian besar Iblis murni tewas dalam peperangan itu. Tetapi bahkan setelah perang, masih ada masalah diantara Iblis, [Da-Tenshi] dan [Kami]. Bahkan walaupun para [Tenshi] dipihak [Kami] juga kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka, kita masih dalam posisi di mana kita tidak bisa mengendurkan kesiagaan kita atau kalau tidak kita akan berada dalam kesulitan." Ucap Akeno menyambung kembali apa yang di katakan Kiba

"Kemudian para Iblis memutuskan untuk membuat suatu sistem untuk membentuk sekelompok kecil pasukan. Yang disebut Bidak Iblis." Dan di Akhiri Rias lagi dan itu membuat otak bodoh Issei bekerja seperti mesin diesel, berasap dan bau.

"Bidak Iblis?" tanya Issei, dan di jelaskan kembali oleh Rias

"Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memutuskan untuk menerapkan sistem permainan manusia yaitu 'Catur' kepada pelayan mereka. Sebenarnya itu sarkasme karena sebagian besar para pelayan adalah Iblis yang hidup kembali dari manusia. Sejak itu catur menjadi permainan yang populer di dunia Iblis. Kita kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Iblis yang menjadi tuan adalah 'Bidak Raja'. Kalau dalam kelompok kita berate itu adalah aku. Dari sana mereka menciptakan 5 ciri khusus yang terdiri dari Bidak Ratu, Bidak Benteng, Bidak Peluncur Bishop, dan Bidak Kuda. Karena mereka tidak bisa membentuk pasukan besar, mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki sejumlah kecil Iblis tetapi memberi mereka kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sistem ini dibuat dalam dalam ratus tahun terakhir, dan langsung menjadi populer di kalangan Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan." Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei makin berfikir tak jelas.

"Populer? Maksudnya aturan catur itu?" ucap Issei

"Mereka mulai bersaing satu sama lain. Misalnya seperti, "Bidak kuda ku lebih kuat!", Atau "Tidak, Bidak Bentengku lebih kuat!" Dan akhirnya para Iblis kalangan atas mulai memainkan permainan seperti catur melawan satu sama lain menggunakan pelayan Iblis mereka. Kami menyebutnya "Permainan Rating". Pendeknya permainan ini menjadi sangat populer di kalangan Iblis. Bahkan sekarang ada turnamennya. Kekuatan "Bidak" dan juga seberapa kuat mereka dalam permainan ini mempengaruhi status sosial mereka sebagai Iblis, dan gelar kebangsawanan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang disebut "Keleksi Bidak" di mana mereka mengumpulkan manusia dengan bakat tertentu dan menjadikan mereka bidaknya. Hal ini sangat populer dewasa ini. Pelayan berbakat menentukan status sosial mereka." Ucap Rias kembali dan hal itu memang sangat memusingkan untuk Issei fikirkan.

"Aku belum menjadi Iblis dewasa, jadi aku belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam turnamen resmi. Bahkan jika aku bisa, ada hal-hal yang saya harus kulakukan sebelum bisa bermain. Singkatnya, Ise dan para pelayanku lainnya di sini belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam permainan itu untuk sementara waktu." Tambah Rias, membuat Naruto pun bengong saja namun ia pun hanya di belakang saja memperhatikan Rias berbicara ala kadarnya.

"Jadi, apakah itu berarti bahwa Kiba dan yang lainnya belum pernah bermain dalam pertandingan itu?" tanya Issei kepada tuannya itu. "Ya." Dan hal itu di jawab langsung oleh kiba

"Buchou, apa peran dan ciriku? Dan bidak apakah aku?" tanya Issei karena penasaran seperti apa perannya selama ia menjadi iblis keluarga Gremory

"Ise, kalau kamu..."

"gomen jika aku mengganggu basa-basimu Issei dan Rias, Ada yang datang." Ucap Naruto memotong percakapan Issei karena Naruto merasakan cosmo jahat yang kuat

"Aku bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku juga bisa mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Sepertinya manis? Atau masam? Khukhukhu..." terdengar suara yang sangat mengerikan di depan mereka semua. " **Vaizor** si Ex-Iblis. Kami di sini untuk memusnahkanmu!" Ucap Rias yang mempersiapkan diri untuk peperangan antar iblis.

"Naruto-kun, lihat cara kami bertarung sebagai Iblis." Ucap Rias dan itu membuat Naruto meletakan kotak besinya di tanah dan ia pun mundur ke belakang

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..." tawa sang iblis yang bercirikan seorang wanita atau mungkin ½ wanita dengan bagian atasnya telanjang, tetapi tubuh wanita itu melayang dan ukuran tubuhnya raksasa, bagian tubuh bawahnya mirip seperti falcon namun ekornya seperti ular biasa dengan

"Karena Meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas mati. Dalam nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!" ucap Rias dengan lantang mengucapkan hal tersebut

"Dasar perempuan licin! Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya merah seperti rambutmu!" ucap Vaizor yang mulai marah akan sosok perempuan yang menyebalkan itu.

" _ini mirip seperti moster di Asgard tapi tubuhnya sebesar Cerberus Hades, mahluk apa ini?" inner Naruto_.

"Vaizor berbicara dengan bergaya. Yuuto!" titah Rias yang kemudian bersiap dengan pedangnya yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Siap!" ucap Kiba dengan sigap.

 _ **Swoof!**_

Kiba pun memulai dengan bergerak cepat tepat di depan Issei. "Ise, akan kulanjutkan pelajaran sebelumnya, posisi Yuuto adalah 'Bidak Kuda'. Sifat dan cirinya adalah kecepatan. Mereka yang menjadi Bidak Kuda akan meningkat kecepatannya, Dan senjata andalan Yuuto adalah pedang seperti tadi siang saat Naruto-kun berlatih dengannya." Ucap Rias yang menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai bidak kudanya itu, selagi Rias menjelaskan. Rakasa itu menggunakan tombaknya untuk menyerang Kiba, tetapi Kiba dengan cepat sekali bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan dia memegang sebuah pedang Eropa. Dia mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya dan pedang tersebut mencerminkan cahaya bulan.

 _ **Swoof**_ **.**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" jerit Vaizor karena Kiba menebas kedua tangan monster itu bersama dengan tombak yang dia pegang dan hasilnya darah menyembur keluar dari bekas tebasan kiba.

"Itu adalah kekuatan Yuuto itu. Kecepatan tinggi yang tidak dapat diikuti mata, dan keterampilan pedang yang profesional. Dengan menggabungkan keduanya, ia menjadi Bidak Kuda tercepat." Ucap Rias lagi sementara Naruto yang melihat pun sangat terkesan karena kiba yang ia lihat sangat lemah dan rapuh, belum selesai serangan tim Rias, terdapat bayangan kecil di dekat kaki rakasa itu dan itu adalah Koneko sang bidak benteng

"Berikutnya adalah Koneko. Dia adalah "Bidak benteng". Sifat ciri dari benteng adalah-"

 _ **Bruak!**_

Belum selesai Rias menjelaskan, Vaizor mencoba menginjak Koneko, Tapi kaki rakasa itu tidak menyentuh tanah, dikarenakan kakinya di tahan oleh Koneko dengan sekuat tenaganya dan sukses membuat kaki monster itu terangkat. "Sifat dari benteng cukup sederhana. Yaitu Kekuatan Super dan juga pertahanan yang sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin bagi Iblis sekaliber itu bisa menginjak Koneko. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan Koneko." Ucap Rias yang percaya diri karena melihat kekuatan dari perempuan lolicon itu

"Terbang..." ucap

Koneko melompat tinggi dan meninju perut rakasa dengan sangat tajam.

 _ **Bang!**_

Tubuh besar rakasa itu terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat cepat tidak terlhat bahwa tubuh kecil Koneko berkekuatan sangat luar biasa. "Terakhir Akeno, Akeno adalah 'Bidak Ratu'. Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah aku. Dia adalah ratu tak terkalahkan yang memiliki semua ciri dan sifat Pion, Kuda, Peluncur, dan Benteng, dan kau tahu Issei ia sangat menyayangi Onii-san mu itu." ucap Rias dan Issei pun hanya o ria saja

"Oh, sepertinya Kamu masih memiliki beberapa energi yang tersisa dalam dirimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" ucap Akeno yang tubuhnya pun mulai di aliri petir-petir yang menyala-nyala, terutama Naruto pun memperhatikan wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Akeno mengakat tangannya ke atas.

 _ **-JLEGAR-**_ **.**

Tiba-tiba langit tampak bercahaya, dan petir menyambar rakasa tersebut dengan sangat kuat, Vaizor menerima sambaran listrik dengan telak dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ara, sepertinya Kamu masih bersemangat. Kalau begitu kamu masih bisa menerimanya lagi." Ucap Akeno yang mulai dengan gayanya yang biasa, lembut namun seram.

 _ **JLEGAR**_ **.**

Petir kembali menyambar Vaizor dengan keras dan membuatnya gosong.

"Gwaaaaaaah!" teriak Vaizor yang merintih kesakitan karena serangan sadistic dari Akeno, wajah Akeno yang menyambarkan petir tampak dingin dan menakutkan meskipun dia tersenyum. "Akeno unggul dalam menggunakan serangan sihir. Dia bisa menggunakan elemen alam seperti petir, es api, dan dan semacamnya. Dan yang terutama dari semua, dia adalah seorang Sadis, memang Biasanya dia sangat baik. Tapi begitu pertempuran dimulai, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia tenang." Ucap Rias dengan sedikit menyindir sikap dari ratu sadisticnya itu dengan enteng seolah-olah itu sangat mudah.

"Hiks... Akeno-san menyeramkan..." ucap Issei dengan nada ketakutan bahkan sangat ketakutan. "Kamu tidak perlu takut, Ise. Akeno sangat baik kepada rekan–rekannya, jadi tidak adak masalah. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau kamu lucu. Lain kali, bermanja–manjalah padanya. Dia pasti akan memelukmu dengan hangat, dan karena statusnya sekarang pacarnya Naruto-kun maka kesempatan kau untuk bermanja-manja semakin besar karena mungkin ia jadi Onee-sama mu." uca

"Fufufufufufu. Berapa banyak petir saya dapat kamu terima Rakasa-san? Kamu masih belum boleh mati. Karena yang akan emnamatkanmu adalah tuanku. Ohohohoh! Naru sayang~ apakah itu cukup bagus untukmu? Atau kau ingin aku menunjukan lebih banyak petir untuk menyiksanya? Fufufu~..." ucap Akeno yang melirik pasangan alias calon suaminya itu di belakang.

"terserah kaulah Akeno, jika Monster itu mati itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku hanya penonton di sini." Ucap Akeno dan petir itupun menyambar monster itu. Setelah Akeno-san mulai tenang, Rias menegaskan hal itu dan menganggukan kepalanya. Rias pun mendekati rakasa yang sudah kehilangan energi untuk melawan itu, kemudian Rias menaruh tangannya ke rakasa tersebut.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" ucap Rias yang mulai memasang lingkaran sihir merah lambang Gremory di bawah tubuh Vaizor. "Bunuh saja aku." Ucap monster itu yang membuat ia sudah pasti pasrah akan di bunuh.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu musnahlah."

 _ **Boom!**_

Sebuah bola sihir hitam raksasa melesat keluar dari telapak tangan Rias, ukurannya cukup besar untuk membungkus seluruh tubuh rakasa itu. Bola sihir menelan tubuh rakasa itu dan Ketika bola sihir itu menghilang, begitu seluruh tubuh rakasa itu.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kerja bagus, semuanya." Ucap Rias dan itu membuat Rias dkk mengakhiri perang itu, namun tidak untuk Naruto yang masih merasakan como aneh yang tak asing baginya. "Buchou, masih ada hal yang Belum buchou katakan." Ucap Issei yang masih penasaran dengan bidakknya itu

"Apa itu?" ucap Rias dengan nada senyum yang sangat hangat di lihat oleh siapapun."Bidakku ... lebih tepatnya posisiku sebagai pelayanmu." Ucap Issei yang berharap posisinya adalah bagus

"Kamu adalah Pion. Ise, Kamu Bidak pion." Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei pun pundung lantah karena posisinya paling rendah.

"hmmm...hmmmm...hmmmm..." namun apa yang mereka harapkan nyatanya tidak seperti apa yang Rias kira, di depan mereka muncul 3 orang bertubuh tegap namun di tutupi jubah hitam keunguan yang membuat orang-orang itu seakan seram dengan tawa jahat mereka, dan inilah yang membuat Naruto sangat khawatir.

"ternyata tebakanku benar, apakah kalian di minta oleh Hades kemari?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias dkk melongo saja. "si-siapa mereka Naruto-kun? Mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan jubah itu." ucap Rias yang mulai ketakutan akan sosok yang menakutkan di depan itu.

"hmm...hmm... kami adalah Spectre pilihan Hades-sama untuk membunuhmu Gold Saint Naruto no Aries..."

 _ **Basssstttt...**_

Kain jubah hitam keunguan yang menutup tubuh mereka bertiga pun terbuka menampilkan 3 orang dengan jubah surplies yang berbeda-beda.

"Perseus Algo." Ucap saint dengan surai kehijauan.

"Auriga Capella." Ucap Saint yang mempunyai hiasan kepala seperti tanduk dan surai berwarna coklat.

"Carberus Dante" ucap Saint dengan surai kuning cerah seperti Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar.

" _Silver Saint yang telah mati? Apa maksudnya ini?" inner Naruto._

"he? Nama kalian aneh-aneh, apa kalian itu semua spectre?" ucap Issei mengucapkan dengan polos, dan itu membuat semua di sana pun sweatdropp. "mereka itu adalah Silver Saint Otouto yang telah tewas dalam pertarungan antara 12 Gold Saint dengan Bronze Saint, tapi untuk apa kalian anak buah Saga datang ke dimensi ini?" ucap Naruto yang sudah menunjukan raut muka kesal mengingat musuh yang ada di depan mereka bukan orang biasa.

"kami di sini karena kami perjanjian dari Hades-sama yang menghidupkan kami lagi, dan perjanjian kami adalah membunuh satu-satunya Gold Saint yaitu kau Gold Saint Aries, NARUTO!" ucap Dante yang mulai maju dengan rantai bola besi tajam berlari dengan cepat.

"MATILAH KAU PELAYAN ATHENA!"

 _ **Sringg...**_

Namun sebelum Dante mengayunkan bola besi tajamnya, Naruto sudah menyerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak terdeteksi manusia biasa dengan jurus ilusi dan kecepatan yang tidak terdeteksi Naruto sudah ada di belakang Dante dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke depan. "ke-kenapa bi-bisa ka-kau..."

 _ **Brukk...**_

Dante pun tersungkur pingsan tanpa luka sedikitpun, dan itu membuat semua di sana pun kaget atas apa yang terjadi. "aku tak mau melawan siapapun sekarang, karena hati Athena sangat sedih bahkan terluka kalau aku membunuh kalian." Ucap Naruto.

 _Apakah Naruto akan membunuh semua saint-saint pengkhianat itu?_

 _Bagaimana kelanjutan dari perang suci di kota Kuoh yang menjadi medan perang Saint vs spectre?_

 _Apakah fraksi-fraksi malaikat, da-tenshin dan Iblis akan bertindak?_

* * *

Continue.

Alhamdulillah chapter ini semua selesai, dan seperti permintaan salah satu comentator, saya akan menjeda lemonnya sampai 4-5 chapter, dan chapter ini dan selanjutnya murni pertarungan berdarah antara Gold Saint vs Spectre Hades.

Saya kecewa karena banyak kritikan yang menghina di sana sini, mengkritik boleh tapi menghina tidak baik sampai saya emosi itu. saya terima kritikan apapun dari kalian itu, tapi semua kritikan KECAM!.

Silahkan di isi cometar di kolom yang di sediakan.

Auhtor undur diri JAA NEE...

UCHIHA HIRATA.

 _Chapter 6 Naruto: gold Saint in highschool dxd: [pengkhianatan yang terkutuk dan mendapatkan adik baru.}_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool dxd milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: narutoxhighschool dxdxsaint seiya

Pair: NarutoxTsubakixAkenox...

IsseixMomox...

Ailoiax...

"Blablablabla...": ucapan langsung

" _Blablabla...": inner_

 _ **Blabla...: jurus**_

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo mereka yang melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang gold saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh saori kido/athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya? Saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga ya...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai EYD, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan, lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon, typo banyak bertebaran, gaya tulisan yang berbeda.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy.

Moshi-moshi... ketemu lagi dengan author sang pemimpin uchiha, sebelum saya memulai cerita seperti biasa saya akan menjawab review kalian:

 **Benar gan, adiknya Asia Argento.**

 **Wahahaha... kalau itu tidak bisa gan, soalnya Saint Athena hanya tunduk dan patuh kepada sang dewi, maaf jangan katakan yang ehem-ehem nya dengan istri anda, itu pribadi anda.**

 **Kalau saint lainnya ada lah gan, tapi di sesi yang akan datang, pasti lebih seru gan.**

 **untuk Dobe-kun: maaf anda tidak bodoh dan jangan merendah, sebenarnya ini lanjutan dari perang suci selanjutnya namun ceritanya Naruto seperti Dohko yang melewati 200 tahun, opini anda bagus saya hargai itu.**

 **genji (guest): di sini Naruto akan terluka parah karena saya akan menghadirkan salah satu Gold Saint yang menjadi pengkhianat Athena, tapi tidak menghilang namun tidak menghilangkan unsur khawatirnya dari perempuan Naruto. Oh Rias mau di bikin kerja keras mencintai Naruto? Bisa diatur hahaha...**

 **Wildan: trima kasih kritikannya, saya akan terima.**

Dan untuk minna-san yang mendukung saya, saya ucapkan Arigatou Ghozaimasu. Sebenarnya saya gak enak marah-marah seperti tadi. Tapi saya gak mau Author-Author yang berkarya justru di hina-hina dengan komentar jelek, karena membuat fanfiction bukan sekedar imajimatif yang hanya sekedar numpang lewat semata tapi benar-benar buah pikir yang di tulis dan murni karya sendiri.

Oh ya saya mau review lagi tentang siapa yang mendukung Sona atau Rias yang saya mau bikin lemonnya duluan.

Untuk Sona: 5 suara= 50%

Untuk Rias: 5 suara= 50% dari 10 suara, seimbang ya? Ok-ok kalau begitu eksekusinya nanti barengan aja ya biar sama-sama adil hahaha... yap inilah pengantar dari saya, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf. Selamat membaca MONGGO-MONGGO...

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Naruto: gold Saint in highschool dxd: [pengkhianatan yang terkutuk dan mendapatkan adik baru.}_

 _Lanjut dari adegan sebelumnya._

Algo dan Capella yang melihat kepengecutan Gold Saint yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat geram karena mereka yang terpaksa melawan sesama Saint Athena harus menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini. "grrrrr... KAU PENGECUT GOLD SAINT! KAU MASIH HANYA SEKEDAR BOCAH YANG TERPAKSA MENJADI SAINT KARENA MU-SAMA TELAH TEWAS!" ucap Algo yang berteriak karena sangat marah dengan Gold Saint satu ini, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terpancing akan apa yang Algo katakan.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang Nii-san, Mu Nii-san telah berkorban demi Athena Sanctuary dan juga atas nama Gold Saint Aries sepertiku. Apa yang kau tahu tentangku Algo?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar menyembunyikan emosinya, dan itu membuat Algo menyeringai karena berhasil memancingnya untuk marah. "kami tak tau tentangmu? Oh ya, aku tahu dari Ayahanda bahwa kau tak lebih dari sekedar Sampah kotor yang tidak tahu siapa keluargamu, tapi karena Shion-sama menyembunyikan fakta itu kau sekarang masih bisa menjadi Gold Saint karena di latih olehnya hmmmm...hmmmm... HAHAHAHA... KAU TIDAK LAYAK MENJADI SAINT KARENA KAU ADALAH KOTORAN DI GOLD CLOTH SUCI ARIES!" Ucap Algo yang mulai meningkatkan tensi hinaannya, Capella yang ada di sebelah Algo pun menyeringai pula. Dan kemudian Naruto pun menunduk karena meskipun ia memang Gold Saint namun memang fakta tak bisa mengelak lagi, dan Cosmo emas Naruto pun keluar dengan sendirinya namun kadar cosmonya lebih tinggi dari biasanya, bahkan Rias dkk pun yang ada di samping Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya akan segera hancur mengingat Naruto yang tidak menggunakan Gold Cloth saja seperti ini, apalagi ia dalam posisi tempurnya.

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aura Naruto-kun begitu mengerikan bahkan ia tidak menggunakan Gold Clothnya sudah se-menakutkan ini." Inner Rias._

" _Naru sayang, tolong control emosimu Naru, tolong jangan marah. Aku ada di sampingmu Naru." Inner Akeno._

" _Nii-san, kau... kenapa menyembunyikan itu dariku?" inner Issei._

"mungkin iya aku kotor karena aku kotor dan hanya buangan dari tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkan menjadi Saint. Namun...

 **FBO**

* * *

 _Jamir puluhan tahun silam_

Jamir mungkin salah satu tempat yang terasing bagi siapapun bahkan seukuran anak kecilpun tempat ini seperti penjara yang cocok untuk kelas kakap sekalipun, namun jamir adalah tempat pelatihan para Saint Athena dan tempat perbaikan Cloth baik itu Bronze, Silver maupun Gold. Dan di sini hidup bocah berumur 4 tahun bersurai emas sepundak dan memiliki tanda bulat di dahinya. Sementara di sebelah kanan menggandeng bocah bersurai emas itu adalah seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan surai ungu muda panjang hingga paha, dan mengenakan Gold Cloth Aries dengan kain jubah putih di punggungnya. Yap dialah Naruto kecil dan Aries No Mu sang Gold Saint Aries saat masih menjabat menjadi Gold Saint Athena. Mereka berdua melihat sunset di pagoda di tengah lembah di Jamir.

"ne Nii-chan, matahari sore di jamir sangat indah ya Nii-chan. Naru sukaaaa... dengan matahari, sinarnya hangat dan cahayanya sangat terang seperti surai Naru Nii-chan dan juga jubah Nii-chan." Ucap Naruto kecil dengan suara cemprengnya khas bocah berbicara dengan kakak sekaligus gurunya itu. "hmm... kau benar Naru-chan, matahari itu seperti sinar emas Gold Cloth Nii-san dan memng itulah sumber cosmo dari Gold Cloth dan cosmo kita Naru." Ucap Mu dengan nada yang bijaksana seperti julukannya "proffesor sanctuary."

"are? Cosmo? Apa itu cosmo Nii-chan? Apa itu mainan? Jawab Nii-chan." Ucap Naruto yang ingin tahu apa itu cosmo dengan kepolosannya, dan itu membuat Mu tertawa kecil karena lucunya murid dan adiknya ini. "hihihi... bukan Naru-chan, cosmo itu adalah sumber kekuatan kita. Cosmo di hasilkan dari tubuh kita lewat latihan yang sangat keras, jika kau sudah besar nanti. Kau akan memahaminya Naru." Ucap Mu berjongkok agar setara dengan sang adik sambil mengelus-elus surai emasnya yang berkilauan jika di sinari matahari, Naruto pun sumringah mendengar apa yang Nii-chan nya katakan.

"waaa... benarkah Nii-chan Naru akan memiliki cosmo?" ucap Naruto dan itu di angguki oleh Mu. "hu'um benar Naru-chan, dan mulai dari sekarang Naru akan belajar apa itu cosmo dan bagaimana tingkatan cosmo tersebut Naru. Maka Naru akan mendapatkan Gold Cloth Nii-san yang akan Nii-san wariskan ke Naru." Ucap Mu memegang dadanya yang terbalut Gold Cloth Aries dan itu makin membuat Naruto kecil makin berbinar-binar seperti mendapatkan mainan barunya.

"apakah itu benar Nii-chan? Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto yang bertubi-tubi mengajukan pertanyaan ke kakaknya itu.

 _ **Pukk...**_

"makanya Naru harus latihan yang keras, dan tubuh Naru harus kuat. Maka Gold Cloth ini akan jadi milik Naru." Ucap Mu yang memegangi pundak Naruto.

 _ **Brukk...**_

Naruto kecil pun memeluk sang kakak dengan perasaan teramat bahagia dengan apa yang di katakan Mu dan Mu pun memeluknya juga. "arigatou Nii-chan, ore Daisuki Mu Nii-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

" _aku juga sayang padamu otouto"_

* * *

 **FBE**

Tiba-tiba Gold Cloth Aries keluar dari kotak besi emasnya, memperlihatkan jubah emas berbentuk Domba yang kemudian terpecah menjadi bagian-bagian yang melekat ke tubuh tegap nan berotot Naruto serta kain putih nya di punggung.

"Karena Mu Nii-san mempercayaiku maka aku akan menjalankan Takdirku, MENJADI GOLD SAINT ARIES PRAJURIT ATHENA!" ucap Naruto serta cosmo emasnya yang keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat Algo dan Capella pun menyungging senyum jahatnya.

"hmmm...hmm... souka, jadi Aries telah mengakuimu menjadi Gold Saint. Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih unggul KAU ATAU KAMI SPECTRE HADES!" ucap Algo yang mengembangkan cosmo dari surplies nya dan begitupun dengan Capella, lain hal dengan Rias yang masih terpaku dengan cosmo baik Naruto ataupun mantan Saint yang menjadi lawannya.

"Bucho, bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus melapor ke Lucifer-sama atau kita menyingkir dari sini." Tanya Akeno namun Rias pun tidak bereaksi apapun, Akeno pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rias.

"Bucho-bucho"

"eh ada apa Akeno?" tanya Rias karena tidak sadar ataupun tidak tahu apa-apa. "kita sedang di dalam peperangan Antara Naruto-kun dengan mantan Silver Saint, kita harus apa Bucho?" tanya Akeno dn itu membuat Ria berfikir seperti orang tua.

"sebaiknya kita menyingkir saja, karena..."

"kalian tidak usah menyingkir dari Sini Rias, akeno, semuannya. Aku yang akan melindungi kalian semua di sini." Ucapan Rias pun terpotong oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pun memberikan jempolnya supaya Rias percaya padanya.

"heh jangan sombong kau Gold Saint, karena kami berdua akan membunuhmu tanpa butuh waktu lama." Ucap Auriga dan mereka berdua pun langsung menyerang Naruto dengan berlari.

" _ **CAPPING SAUCER"**_

" _ **PHANTOM ARROWS**_

 _ **Wussshhh...**_

 _ **Wuusssshhh...**_

Panah dan lempengan bundar perak pun menuju Naruto dengan sangat cepat, namun Naruto melihat jurus tersebut berkonsentrasi terhadap cosmonya.

" _ **CRISTAL WALL"**_

 _ **Swinngg...**_

Naruto memunculkan dinding transparan yang melindungi dirinya dan juga yang ada di belakangnya yaitu Rias dkk, dan serangan 2 spectre pun tidak bisa menembus apa-apa.

"cih... itu jurus Mu-sama, rupanya bocah kotor itu mewarisi kekuatan dari Mu dan Shion-sama, bagaimana ini capella?" tanya Algo kepada rekan sesama spectre itu. "ku rasa hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Dante masih hidup karena bocah itu tak membunuhnya." Ucap Capella, dan itu membuat Algo pun membulatkan matanya.

"ma-masaka ki-kita a-akan..."

"tidak ada jalan lagi, kita hanya punya pilihan. Menjalankan tugas ini atau kita akan mati sengsara di siksa Thanatos-sama." Ucap Capella dan Algo pun meneguk ludah karena akan melakukan jurus terlarang.

"Hoi Dante bangunlah dasar payah! Cepat kemari." Ucap Algo atau mungkin teriak menurut Author hehehe... dan itu di respon oleh orang yang bangun dari pingsannya itu kemudian kembali ke rekan-rekannya, tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto mereka bertiga pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk menuntaskan misi yang menyeramkan ini.

" _apa yang mereka bertiga rencanakan ya?" inner Naruto._

Dan setelah mereka bertiga asik bisik-bisik, Dante selaku pimpinan mantan silver Saint pun berdiri di depan Algo dan Capella.

"ku rasa sudah cukup Main-main bertarungnya Naruto, kami akan segera menuntaskan ini semua untuk membunuhmu dan memuluskan rencana Hades-sama untuk mengubah bumi ini menjadi kegelapan." Ucap Dante dan mereka bertiga pun membuat formasi di mana Dante berada di tengah menekuk kakinya sampai berlutut kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke depan juga menekuk pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya ke arah atas dan bawah dengan posisi seperti mencengkram.

Sementara itu Algo tubuhnya menghadap ke kiri dan Capella menghadap ke kanan dengan posisi tangan yang hampir sama namun bedanya siku mereka di tekuk, dan wajah mereka menghadap ke depan. Dan juga ketiga orang ini mengeluarkan seluruh cosmo mereka, Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang di lakukan 3 mantan Saint itupun membulatkan matanya.

"ja-jangan-jangan, ka-kalian a-akan? Jangan-jangan lakukan itu! tubuh dan cosmo kalian tidak akan kuat menahan jurus itu." ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena terkejut musuhnya akan melakukan suatu jurus yang sangat amat berbahaya, dan itu membuat Rias dkk merinding karena begitu besar kekuatan mantan saint itu.

"bu-bucho, ke-kenapa a-aku me-merinding se-seperti ini? Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kiba yang merasakan aura yang sangat dahsyat. "a-aku juga sama Kiba, aura ini. Tidak bahkan kekuatan ini melebihi para Maou terdahulu." Inner Rias yang sama ketakutannya.

"kami tidak ada pilihan lain."

"demi memuluskan langkah Hades-sama."

"bagi kami tubuh hancur pun akan kami korbankan." Ucap ketiga Saint itu yang membuat Naruto pun kaget, namun tidak bengong begitu saja Naruto pun mengeluarkan seluruh cosmo emasnya dan merentangkan tangannya lurus seperti salib. "baiklah jika itu mau kalian, Athena-sama pasti akan kecewa jika kalian melakukan jurus terlarang itu." ucap Naruto yang juga memfokuskan serangan terbaiknya.

"Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun dan juga Issei aku senang bertemu kalian di dunia ini. Sekarang pergilah dari sini." Ucap Naruto yang sejenak menatap orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya dan kemudian menatap pertarungan final.

"NARU... JANGAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

" _ **ATHENA EXCLAMATION..."**_

" _ **STARLIGHT EXTINCION..."**_

 _ **Boommm...**_

Serangan _**athena exclamation**_ 3 spectre bertabrakan keras dengan _**starlight extincion**_ milik Naruto, yang membuat bola emas berada di tengah-tengah mereka, pandangan Naruto dan 3 Spectre itupun sangat serius memfokuskan cosmo masing-masing, wilayah pinggiran kota kuoh itupun tiba-tiba banyak terjadi retakan yang cukup lebar seperti gempa bumi.

"RIAS, SEMUANNYA PERGI DARI SINI, WILAYAH INI AKAN HANCUR SEBENTAR LAGI. CEPAT PERGI!" ucap Naruto dengan membentak Rias dan budaknya.

"ti-tidak akan, a-aku..."

 _ **Wussshhhhh...**_

 _ **Brukkkk...**_

Namun belum sempat mereka lari pun, kelima iblis itu terpental ke dinding belakang pintu masuk pabrik itu dikarenakan dahsyatnya kekutan yang di hasilkan oleh 4 orang yang bertarung itu.

"Na-naruto-kun, a-aku ti-tidak bisa be-bergerak." Ucap Rias yang makin terpojok menempel ke dinding itu, sementara Naruto pun tetap berfokus ke jurusnya.

" _gawat, wilayah ini akan hancur jika pertarungan ini terus berlanjut dan tak ada hentinya." Inner Naruto._

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

"AAAAAA...!" itulah teriakan dari tiga Saint dan juga Naruto itu saat kekuatan mereka pun seimbang.

* * *

 _Di underworld._

 _ **Boommm...**_

"a-apa itu? goncangan ini seperti ada kekuatan yang sangat besar yang sangat kuat sekali. Kau juga merasakannya kan Serafall?" tanya sang Maou tertinggi yaitu Sirzhec Lucifer yang aslinya adalah Sirzhec Gremory kakak Rias.

"benar Sirzhec-kun, aku merasakan kekuatan suci dan kegelapan sedang beradu kuat di dunia manusia saat ini, dan aku juga merasakan Imoutomu Rias-chan sedang ada di sana terpojok karena kekuatan ini sangat kuat beserta budak-budaknya." Ucap Serefall Leviathan Maou wanita tunggal dari Youndai Maou dan juga kakak dari Sona Sitri.

"A-APA? RIAS ADA DI SANA! Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke dunia manusia sekarang." Ucap Sirzhec yang sikap siscon nya mulai kambuh dan di angguki oleh Serafall dan langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

* * *

 _Di Grigori_

 _ **Boommmm...**_

"a-apa yang terjadi ke-kenapa terjadi gempa yang sangat kuat seperti ini?" ucap Barakiel yang merasakan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat membuat gempa yang kuat seperti ini.

"aku juga merasakan kekuatan ini Barakiel, tapi kekuatan ini bukan dari Tenshin dan Akuma, ini lebih kuat. Dan posisinya ada di pabrik dunia manusia, Barakiel ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Azazel pemimpin dari Da-tenshin sementara Barakiel adalah asistennya sekaligus jendral kedua setelah Kokabiel, dan mereka berdua pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

* * *

 _Di heaven._

 _ **Boommmm...**_

"michael Nii, apa yang terjadi? Aku merasakan kekuatan yang suci juga gelap sedang bertarung di dunia manusia. Sebenarnya siapa yang bertarung di saat malam ini?" ucap Gabriel malaikat tercantik dan terseksi di heaven merasakan aura yang kuat sedang beradu dengan kuat.

"aku juga Gabriel-chan, kekuatan ini sepertinya pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi ini tidak aku kira akan terjadi, bahkan kekuatan ini sama dengan dewa." Ucap Michael pemimpin dari Tenshin dan membuat Gabriel pun tercengang.

"de-dewa? Berarti seseorang yang bertarung di dunia manusia lebih kuat dari kita Michael Nii." Ucap Gabriel namun Michael pun hanya mendesah saja dan menutup matanya.

"aku tak bisa memastikannya lebih jauh, ayo kita turun ke lokasi tempat kekuatan itu bertarung Gabriel." Ucap Michael dan itu di angguki oleh Gabriel yang kemudia mereka berdua pergi dengan lingkaran sihir malaikat.

* * *

 _Kembali ke dunia Manusia._

 _ **Kraak...**_

 _ **Kraaakkk...**_

 _ **Kraakkk...**_

Terjadi banyak retakan di mana-mana dalam radius 500 meter dari area pertarungan Naruto dan 3 spectre itu, tembok-tembok beton yang keras pun retak di tengahnya, bangunan pabrik yang terbuat dari beton itupun mengalami retakan yang hebat. Dan di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan spectre tersebut tercipta bola energi berwarna emas hasil dari adu kekuatan dari cosmo yang sangat kuat. Kekuatan bola itu beradu cukup keras sehingga tidak stabil menghasilkan daya dorong yang super kuat.

"HYAAAAAAA...!"

"HHHHMMMMMM...!" itulah yang mereka berempat keluarkan karena masing-masing dari Naruto maupun 3 spectre itupun memfokuskan cosmo mereka untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, dan khusus untuk Naruto karena besarnya cosmo yang ia keluarkan sehingga kain putih di punggungnya berkibar dengan cepat dan juga surai emasnya pun sama.

" _ba-bagaimana bisa Silver Saint punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Gold Saint sepertiku? Tapi akan sangat gawat bagi mereka jika memaksakan jurus_ _ **athena exclamation**_ _terlalu lama, mereka tidak mempunyai Gold Cloth sepertiku." Inner Naruto,_

 _ **Sring...**_

Tak jauh dari pertarungan Rias muncul lingkaran sihir dari 3 fraksi yang berbeda, Sirzhec dan Serafall dari Akuma, Azazel dan Barakiel dari Da-tenshin, Gabriel dan Michael dari Tenshin serta lingkaran biru teleportasi yang memunculkan Miya Asama sang Athena yang merasakan cosmo yang luar biasa.

"heh Sirzhec, Michael. Ada apa kalian ke lokasi ini, apa kalian..."

 _ **Wuussssshhhh...**_

 _ **Bruukkkk...**_

Belum sempat Azazel mengucapkan kata salamnya tiba-tiba ia terdorong oleh kekuatan yang dahsyat, bukan hanya ia saja, fraksi Iblis dan Tenshin pun ikut terlempar kecuali Miya yang mengeluakan cosmo Athena nya.

"ke-kekuatan macam apa ini? Bi-bisa membuat ki-kita se-semua te-terlem-par..." ucap Sirzhec dan tersudut di tembok namun tak berdiam diri saja, Sirzhec, Azazel dan Michael membuat kekai pertahanan dari kekuatan mereka masing-masing dan kemudian maju perlahan-lahan ke sumber kekuatan tersebut.

"Ni-Nii-sama..." ucap Rias yang melihat sosok kakak nya yang maju mendekati asal kekuatan dari pertarungan itu, dan Sirzhec pun tersentak karena melihat Imouto nya beserta budak-budaknya terpojok di tembok karena gaya dorong yang kuat hasil adu cosmo Naruto dan spectre Hades.

"RIAS, AKENO, KIBA, KONEKO. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI? BERBAHAYA JIKA KALIAN MENDEKATI SUMBER KEKUATAN ITU.!" Ucap Sirzhec yang sangat emosi karena Imouto nya dalam keadaan bahaya, kemudian mendekati Rias dan mermbuat kekai untuk Rias.

"Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan dan juga pemuda-kun kalian tidak apa-apa?" ucap Serafall yang bertanya.

"kami tidak apa-apa Leviathan-sama, tapi Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto-kun? Siapa dia?" tanya Serafall, Akeno pun menunjuk kepada orang yang sedang bertarung menggunakan zirah emas, surai emas yang panjang serta kain putih di punggungnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini Rias? Kenapa kau bisa terjebak di antara pertarungan yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini? Tubuh cantikmu bisa hancur berkeping-keping karena kekuatan ini sangat kuat." Ucap Sirzhec yang melindungi Rias dan kelompoknya dari gaya dorong yang kuat.

"aku menerima pesan berburu iblis Liar dari Asmodeus-sama di lokasi ini, namun setelah itu muncul 3 Silver Saint yang ingin membunuh yang menggunakan Gold Cloth di sana sehingga terjadi pertarungan yang dahsyat, karena kami tidak kuat akan kekuatan yang dahsyat ini kami terdorong ke tembok tanpa bisa bergerak." Ucap Rias menjelaskan apa adanya dan itu membuat geram Sirzhec.

"maaf sebelumnya aku mengganggu, tapi kalian bawa Rias pergi dari sini, kekuatanku dan lawanku sangat kuat bahkan tidak seimbang, tolong bawa Rias pergi dari sini!" ucap Naruto yang berfokus ke pertarungan.

"Naruto-kun, tolong hentikan memaksakan dirimu sendiri, _**Athena Exclamation**_ sangat berbahaya. Meskipun kau adalah Gold Saint tapi kau bisa hancur jika tak kuat menahan jurus itu tolong hentikan Naruto-kun." Ucap Miya sang Athena yang memintanya untuk berhenti karena ia khawatir akan keselamatan Saint kesayangannya ini.

"tidak bisa Athena-sama, aku adalah Gold Saint menjaga perdamaian dan juga cinta di bumi ini, mati pun aku siap berkorban untukmu karena tugasku menjaga tubuhmu yang kau hinggapi tetap hidup, aku juga rela mati demi manjaga kehormatan dan martabat kekuasaan Sanctuary yang berada di tanganmu Athena-sama." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Miya pun menangis terharu dengan pernyataan Naruto begitupun juga dengan ketiga Silver Saint musuhnya itu.

"Michael Nii sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa perempuan yang di panggil 'Athena' itu, bukankah Athena itu Dewi yang berasal dari gunung olympus yunani?" tanya Gabriel yang bingung dengan kondisi apa yang sedang terjadi.

"yare-yare Gabriel, apa kau belum pernah membaca buku tentang 'perang suci' Athena dengan Hades di Heaven heh?" ucap Azazel yang menyambung penyataan dari sang malaikat wanita itu sementara ia pun berkonsentrasi dengan kekai yang melindungi dirinya dan Barakiel asistennya.

"aku belum tahu tentang hal tersebut Azazel, bisa kau ceritakan?" ucap Gabriel dengan mimik wajah yang polos namun kecantikannya sungguh membuat laki-laki terkapar mimisan. "inilah yang di sebut 'perang suci' atau seperti perang great warr di zaman dahulu hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Namun hal itu berbeda dengan kita, di mana perang ini terjadi dalam waktu 200 tahun sekali, mungkin dengan kebangkitan dewi Athena di tubuh gadis itu. ia akan berperang dengan Maou Hades yang berada di elysion di mana hanya seorang dewa saja yang bisa memasukinya." Ucap Azazel yang membuat Michael pun sempat berfikir.

"jadi cerita dewi mitologi gunung olympus itu memang benar adanya Azazel?" ucap Michael yang ingin tahu faktanya. "ya itu benar sekali teman, tapi aku tak menyangka daya hancur perangnya bisa memusnahkan semua ini. Aku sangat ingin kabur dari tempat ini." Ucap Azazel.

* * *

 _Kembali ke pertarungan._

"Algo, Capella, Dante hentikan! Kalian itu akan hancur jika terus-terusan menggunakan jurus _**athena exclamation**_ itu, tubuh kalian akan hancur berkeping-keping karena kalian tidak mempunyai Gold Cloth sepertiku. Hentikan sekarang juga!" ucap Naruto yang memperingatkan untuk musuhnya agar ketiganya menghentikan serangan yang sangat berbahaya.

" _maafkan kami Naruto, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya,"_

" _kami terlanjur mengambil keputusan ini semua."_

" _kami ingin kembali ke pihakmu Naruto, kami ingin kembali menjadi bawahanmu. Bunuh kami semua Naruto." inner ketiga orang itu yang membuat Naruto pun menangis terharu._

"gomen Algo, Capella, Dante. Kalian telah mengambil jalan salah meskipun kalian tidak ingin menjalaninya. Baiklah ini demi Sanctuary dan Athena." Ucap Naruto yang membakar cosmonya lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat lagi.

"TERBAKARLAH COSMOKU... HYAAAAA!" teriak Naruto kemudian seluruh tubuh Naruto bersinar dengan cahaya emas, kain putih yang ada di punggung Naruto pun lepas dan terbang entah kemana dan terganti dengan sayap emas dengan lingkaran di sayapnya itu (liat perubahan God Cloth Aries Mu) dan bukan hanya itu saja Gold Cloth Ariesnya lebih terang dengan helm kepala Ariesnya.

"a-apa itu? Na-Naruto-kun bercahaya seperti matahari." Ucap Rias yang terkesima dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"akan aku akhiri semua penderitaan kalian Algo, Capella, Dante. Dengan kekuata cosmo emasku." Ucap Naruto yang membakar cosmonya lebih tinggi.

" _ **STARLIGHT EXTINCION"**_

 _ **Triinggg...**_

 _ **Booommmm...**_

Jurus _**starlight extincion**_ Naruto pun mendorong _**athena exclamation**_ yang di keluarkan ketiga spectre itu, dan kemudian meledak beserta tubuh mereka yang hancur berkeping-keping juga pabrik itu pun meledak karena jurus dahsyat dari Naruto, dan setelah itu sayap Naruto pun menghilang dan kembali ke bentuk Gold Cloth Aries biasa.

"lu-luar biasa kekuatan dari manusia itu." ucap Michael yang terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto, dan itu juga di angguki oleh Azazel.

" _kekuatan macam apa itu? kurasa itu lebih dari kekuatan dewa yang lain, luar biasa." Inner Azazel._

"haahh...haahh...haah... a-aku berhasil me-membunuhnya uhuk.. uekk... a-aku..." tiba-tiba pandangan mata Naruto pun mengabur, dan gelap semua juga batuk darah.

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

Dan akhirya tubuh Naruto pun tergeletak di tanah yang dingin dengan kondisi pingsan kehabisan tenaganya akibat membakar cosmonya melebihi tingkatan tertinggi.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUUUU...!" teriak Akeno dan juga Rias karena melihat kekasih dan calon suami dari akeno tergeletak tak berdaya di hamparan tanah yang retak parah akibat pertarungan berskala dahsyat tersebut, namun belum sempat mereka berdua berlari. Miya sudah memangku sang Gold Saint kesayangannya itu dengan berlinang air mata.

"hiks... Naruto-kun, kau adalah saint yang loyal dan setia padaku, ku mohon hiks... jangan mati meninggalkanku Naru. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Miya tanpa sadar ia mengalirkan cosmo emasnya untuk keselamatan Naruto sang Saint Aries itu dan juga meneteskan air mata di Gold Cloth yang ia kenakan.

Sirzhec, Michael dan Azazel yang melihat moment sedih tersebut tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena mereka tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana namun tidak tinggal diam ia menghampiri sang perempuan bersurai ungu itu.

"pertarungan tadi sangat luar biasa, wilayah ini hampir hancur akibat pemuda tersebut Nona. Sebenarnya siapa anda? Dan apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?" ucap Sirzhec yang memulai pembicaraan awal itu.

"aku adalah Miya Asama yang di nobatkan menjadi Athena bagi Gold Saint ini, di dalam tubuhku terdapat Roh dari dewi Athena. Aku di beri tugas untuk memberi komando untuk Naruto Gold Saint satu-satunya yang di bangkitkan oleh Athena untuk berperang melawan Spectre Hades. Kalian ini siapa?" ucap Miya yang sedikit bingung dengan penampilan 3 orang di depannya dan asistennya.

"namaku adalah Sirzhec Lucifer dan ini adalah Serafall Leviathan, kami adalah pemimpin dari underwold Miya-san."

"aku adalah Azazel pemimpin Da-tenshin dan di belakangku adalah Barakiel asisten sekaligus jendralku di Grigori."

"aku adalah Michael dan ini adikku Gabriel kami pemimpin dari Heaven yang mulia Athena-sama." Ucap ketiga fraksi yang sudah bertikai cukup lama namun tidak buat pimpinannya, Akeno yang melihat sosok Ayahnya bersama Azazel sontak mengeraskan pandangannya ia tak suka sama sekali dengan Barakiel.

"jadi kau adalah pemimpin Sanctuary yang baru di nobatkan Miya-chan?" ucap Serafall dengan nada childish yang membuat Sirzhec dan Azazel tepok jidat dan muka tapi Michael hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"sebenarnya belum Serafaall-san, Naruto-kun belum membawaku ke Sanctuary untuk penobatanku jadi hanya resmi saja aku jadi Athena karena Roh Athena merasuki diriku, maaf jika aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kisahku karena Naruto-kun hampir tewas karena menahan jurus yang terlarang. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Miya yang di kelilingi kekai putih tanda ia akan pergi.

"tu-tunggu Miya-san, a-apakah a-aku bi-bisa menjenguk Naru-kun sepulang sekolah?" ucap Akeno yang khawatir akan berpisah dengan calon suaminya itu. "kau bisa menjenguknya, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan mengawasinya dengan ketat.." ucap Miya dan kemudian menghilang dengan Psycokinesis bersama dengan Naruto.

"haahh... sekarang masalah ini sudah selesai Sirzhec, ku kira perang great warr akan terjadi lagi. Tapi ternyata lain ceritanya. Apa kita harus menyembunyikan kenyataan ini kepada masing-masing anggota kita?" ucap Azazel

"ku rasa demikian Azazel, kau setuju kan Michael?" tanya Sirzhec yang melempar pertanyaan kepada pemimpin malaikat itu. "ini akan menjadi rahasia umat manusia di bumi, kalau sampai hal ini terbongkar ke seluruh fraksi akan ada banyak korban jiwa tak bersalah karena perang suci antar 2 dewa. Aku dan adikku harus pergi dulu Azazel, Sirzhec." Ucap Michael yang membentangkan 12 sayap emasnya beserta Imouto nya Gabriel yang mempunyai 12 sayap juga dan menghilang dengan cahaya emas.

"yare-yare tugas di surga ternyata sangat sibuk, aku bahkan belum sempat melihat oppai Gabriel yang melebihi rata-rata itu." ucap Azazel tanpa malu-malu dan membuat semuannya sweatdropp.

"kau itu, kenapa kami di pimpin oleh maniak mesum sejati? Ini sangat memalukan." Ucap Barakiel yang sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Azazel. "heh kau itu kan jatuh karena perempuan juga Barakiel, jadi jangan menghinaku karena hal tersebut. Aku mau melanjutkan kegiatanku." Ucap Azazel yang terbang dengan sayap hitamnya entah kemana, begitupun juga Barakiel yang menghilang juga dengan lingkaran sihir malaikat jatuh.

" _pasti memancing yang membosankan, dasar mesum." Inner Sirzhec._

"nah Rias, kau harus menceritakan semuannya padaku nanti Siapa pemuda itu dan apa hubungannya dengan peperangan ini. Aku butuh jawaban yang pasti sebelum hal 'itu' terlaksanakan, aku permisi." Ucap Sirzhec yang pergi dengan Serafall menggunakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

"haah... lagi-lagi aku di nasehati oleh Onii-sama, ini sangat menjengkelkan sekali, baiklah kita pulang karena sudah sangat malam. Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihirnya."

"Hai' bucho." Mereka pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir merah lambang klan gremory.

 _Skipp time aparterment Miya pagi hari._

Di apartemen yang berukuran 5x5m yang terdapat kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan satu ruang tengah yang terletak di pinggiran kota kuoh itu terbaring seorang laki-laki berkulit putih mulus, wajah super tampan, mata biru, surai emas berkilauan sepanjang pahanya dan tubuh tegap berotot. Yap dialah Naruto Sang aktor utama kita yang terbalut perban melintang dari punggung kirinya hingga pinggang kanannya di karenakan ia terluka dalam akibat menggunakan GOD CLOTH tanpa perhitungan dahulu, namun sungguh syukur karena tubuhnya di aliri cosmo Athena yang melimpah ruah di dalam tubuhnya dan sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kaos dalam biru tanpa seragam sekolah ataupun Gold Cloth nya..

"ennnggghhh... aakkhh..." erang Naruto yang mulai bangun kembali namun ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya akibat menahan jurus _**Athena Exclamation**_ seorang diri.

" _aku tak sangka efeknya akan se-mengerikan ini menahan_ _ **athena exclamation**_ _, padahal aku juga yang menggunakannya bertarung dengan Aiolia dan Milo melawan Saga, Camus dan Shura. Sakit sekali." Inner Naruto._

"kau sudah siuman Naruto-kun." Dari balik pintu muncul perempuan bersurai ungu berwajah putih cantik dengan pakaian sekolah perempuan Kuohgakuen, dialah Miya Asama sang Athena yang membawakan bubur dan teh hangat.

"hai' Athena-sama, maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir merawatku hingga seperti ini. Mestinya aku yang menjaga anda dari pengkhianat silver Saint itu." ucap Naruto menyesal karena begitu lemahnya ia menahan jurus terlarang itu.

"tidak Naru, kerjamu sangat bagus. Aku bangga karena kau telah menahan jurus yang terlarang itu bahkan kau menentang perkataanku karena ingin menjaga martabat, kehormatan dan tubuhku ini. Aku bersyukur mempunyai Saint sepertimu, aku bangga padamu." Ucap Miya yang tersenyum utntuk menghibur pemuda itu.

"emm... kemana Gold Cloth milikku Athena-sama? Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Naruto yang celingak-celinguk melihat kemana Gold Cloth andalannya saat berperang. "aku sudah mengamankannya di ruang tengah ini Naruto-kun, dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Rumah ini telah terpasang kekai yang aku buat dari cosmoku sendiri. Spectre terkuat seperti 3 hakim neraka bahkan Hades pun tak mampu menembusnya Naru. Istrahatlah. Pulihkan cosmomu. Kau telah mengerahkan cosmo emas begitu banyak untuk menggunakan God Cloth untuk mengalahkan mereka. Jadi jangan khawatir ya Naru." Ucap Miya dan itu juga membuat Naruto akhirnya tersenyum dan Miya pun berdiri dengan tas sekolah di tangan kanannya .

"nah Naru, aku mau sekolah dahulu. Kau istirahat di sini saja, jangan kemana-mana, pulihkan cosmomu dulu, dan makan bubur juga teh ini, jangan membangkang perintahku lagi." Sambungnya denga tegas memerintah Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk patuh tanpa bisa menentang perintah sang dewi yang sudah pergi dengan Psycokinesis,

" _aku masih lemah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa melindungi anda Athena-sama."_

* * *

 _Pagi hari at kuoh academy 07;30._

Pagi hari pun menyapa sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, di mana burung-burng berkicauan di langit yang cerah biru. Tapi tidak untuk seorang perempuan cantik bersurai hitam berkilauan di ikat ponny tail, mata violet yang sayu namun memancarkan pesona yang tajam dan ukuran dada yang extra large mengenakan seragam sekolah perempuan kuoh Gakuen.

Dialah Akeno Himejima yang sendirian di taman sekolah Kuoh hanya duduk-duduk dengan mimik wajah murung karena mengingat kejadian tengah malam yang sangat menyakitkannya.

"Naru.. kenapa-kenapa kau selalu saja melindungiku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu Naru..."

" _Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun dan juga Issei aku senang bertemu kalian di dunia ini. Sekarang pergilah dari sini."_

Akeno pun meneteskan air matanya karena terlalu sedih melihat kekasihnya itu selalu saja dalam situasi bahaya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri, miris mengingat ia Ratu petir namun ia hanya diam saja di saat Naruto hampir saja mati.

"Na-Naru tolong jangan mati hiks... aku tak mau kau meninggal tanpa menyapa calon bayimu di dalam kandunganku ini Naru, aku-aku... hiks... Naru..."

"ada apa denganmu Akeno?" namun Akeno pun menengok asal suara yang menganggunya, datang seorang perempuan bersurai hitam di gerai hingga pahanya, wajah cantik nan imut di hiasi kacamata warna biru dengan lensa persegi panjang, dia adalah Tsubaki Shinra pacar dari Naruto juga.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-san."

"boleh aku duduk di sampingmu sebentar untuk ngobrol-ngobrol?" pinta Tsubaki, Akeno hanya mengangguk dengan senang hati, dan kemudian duduk bersama di kursi taman sekolah Kuoh.

"kau Khawatir soal Naruto-kun kan?" ucap Tsubaki dan itu membuat Akeno pun kaget ½ mati. "ke-kenapa kau tahu soal Naru Tsubaki?" tanya Akeno.

"aku mengetahuinya dari tatapan matamu yang menangis memikirkan calon suami kita berdua, aku juga tahu kabar bahwa Naruto-kun pingsan dan di bawa oleh Athena dari Kaichou Sona-sama. Jujur saja Akeno, akupun juga khawatir soal Naruto-kun, ia selalu menempatkan dirinya di dalam bahaya dan mencegah kita untuk ikut campur urusannya. Tapi meski begitu aku percaya kemampuannya, Naruto-kun bukan manusia lemah yang kita kira. Kau lihat kan bekas luka di seluruh tubuhnya?" ucap Tsubaki, Akeno tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, ia pun Cuma bisa angguk-angguk kakatua.

"Naruto-kun pasti berlatih sangat keras saat ia sebelum jadi Saint, tubuhnya yang banyak bekas luka menandakan kemampuannya jauh dari kemampuan manusia pada umumnya. Cosmonya yang hangat namun tegas mencirikan ia baik hati dengan kita. Aku yakin Naru tak mudah kalah dalam pertempuran, karena kita adalah semangatnya untuk tetap membakar cosmonya Akeno."

"Tsu-tubaki..."

"kita hanya perlu membantunya dengan menyalurkan cosmo kita kepada Naruto dalam setiap pertempurannya, kita juga tak berhak untuk menghakimi diri kita sendiri bahwa kita adalah beban dari Naruto, kita sumber semangatnya. Percayalah Akeno."

Akeno yang di semangati oleh Tsubaki akan keteguhan hati Naruto untuk melindungi dirnya dan Tsubaki juga yang lain pun terpana, tidak percaya bahwa Tsubaki bisa mengatakan hal se-enteng itu. namun itu juga membuat Akeno pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou Tsubaki-san, tapi Saint-kun ku takkan aku serahkan padamu meskipun kita akan hamil berbarengan fufufu~..." ucap Akeno yang sudah mulai dengan gaya khasnya.

"he, itu takkan terjadi, karena Naruto-kun adalah milikku seorang bukan ratu da-tenshin seperti kau."

Dan terjadi lagi adu listrik di antara Akeno dan juga Tsubaki dalam hal memperebutkan Naruto.

* * *

 _At salah satu rumah 00:00 AM._

Kembali ke Issei, saat ini Issei mengendarai sepedanya menuju sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah besar atau apartemen, tetapi hanya sebuah rumah biasa. Memakai sepeda? Tepat sekali karena Issei tidak bisa menggunakan sihir ataupun teleportasi. Sesaat sampai di depan pintu ketika Issei hampir menekan bel, Issei sadar kalau pintu rumah ini sudah terbuka.

 _ **DEG...**_

Tiba-tiba Issei pun merasa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya, namun kaki Issei sudah melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Issei melihat ke dalam dari pintu masuk rumah itu, lampu di lorong rumah padam dan ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua. hanya ada satu ruangan di ujung lantai pertama yang lampunya menyala, tetapi dengan cahaya redup. Issei pun tidak merasakan keberadaan satu manusiapun. Tanpa ragu Issei mengambil sepatunya di pintu masuk dan membawanya di tangan, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan dengan tidak bersuara. melihat ke dalam ruangan dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ada sebatang lilin yang membuat ruangan itu terang.

"Permisi...? Saya adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory... Umm, apakah anda disini?" ucap Issei dengan suara pelan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun Issei pun memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu dan ada sebuah televisi, sofa, meja dan lainnya. Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruang tamu biasa. Namun nafas Issei terasa sesak manakala melihatdi dinding ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ohok..."

Issei langsung muntah di tempat karena melihat hal yang sangat menakutkan bagi dirinya dan Ada genangan darah di lantai dari tetesan darah yang jatuh dari mayat itu. Dan ada semacam tulisan di dinding.

"a-apa ini?

"Disitu tertulis "Hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukan perbuatan buruk!". Aku hanya meminjam kalimat dari orang penting." Ucap seseorang di belakang Issei, seperti remaja tapi dengan mimik wajah yang sangat aneh sekali, rambut putih perak dan berpakaian pendeta

"Hmmm. Wah wah. Nah, Ternyata seorang Iblis-kun, ku beri tahu satu hal padamu. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang dari gereja Terutama para [Eksorsist]. Mereka musuh terbesar kita.. Mereka dengan mudah dapat memusnahkan kita karena kekuatan mereka didukung oleh doa [Kami]." Ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Freed Zelzan

"Saya seorang pendeta. Pendeta mudai. Pekerjaankui memotong Iblis. Dan menertawainya saat aku memotong kepala Iblis. Lalalala." Ucap Freed dengan tawa gilanya lagi

"Nama saya **Freed Zelzan**. Saya adalah anggota suatu kelompok Eksorsisme tertentu. Oh, hanya karena saya memperkenalkan diri, Anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Harap jangan. Karena mengingat nama Iblis hanya memubang buang ingatan saya. Tidak apa-apa. Anda akan segera mati. Aku akan memastikan itu. Mungkin sakit pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian Anda akan merasa nyaman sampai Anda akan menangis. Sekarang mari kita buka pintu baru!"

"Hei, kau. Apakah kau yang membunuh orang ini?" tanya Issei penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Ya. Ya, aku yang membunuhnya. Itu karena dia adalah seorang penjahat yang telah memanggil Iblis. Jadi aku harus membunuhnya." Issei pun sampai melongo karena tak tahu menau apa yang di bicarakan pemuda gila itu.

" _alasan macam apa itu? membunuh karena memanggil iblis, aneh sekali." Inner Issei_

"Hah? Kamu terkejut? Mau lari? Aneh? Aneh memang. Maksudku manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis adalah sampah. Ya sampah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Tidak? Begitukah? Ya itu karena Iblis juga adalah sampah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin manusia membunuh sesamanya!? Bukankah hanya Iblis yang harus kau bunuh?" tanya Issei, padahal Issei tak menyadari ucapannya itu bahwa ia iblis juga.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Sebuah Iblis seperti dirimu mau megkuliahiku? Hahaha. Aku akan menertawakan ini. Kamu mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan untuk yang terlucu. Oke kalau begitu. Dengarkan baik-baik, hai Iblis yang menyebalkan. Iblis memanfaatkan keserakahan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau seseorang hidup dengan mengadndalkan perjanjian dengan Iblis, berati dia bukan lagi manusia. Artinya tamat. Itu sebabnya aku membunuhnya. Aku hidup dengan membunuh Iblis dan orang-orang yang mengadkan kontrak dengan Iblis. Itulah pekerjaanku." Ucap Freed dengan mimik wajah di buat-buat aneh atau ia memang benar-benar gila sungguhan?

"Bahkan Iblis tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini!"

"Hah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Iblis adalah sampah. Itu sudah hal umum. Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang benar saja, Kamu harusnya mengulangi hidupmu dari balita. Tunggu sebentar, tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan hal ini kepada Iblis reinkarnasi seperti kamu. Lagipula, seharusnya aku membunuhmu. Hahahaha. Hebat, bukan?"

Freed pun mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak ada bagian bagian pisaunya dan dan sebuah pistol.

 _ **BOOOM**_ **...**

Peluru dari pistol itupun melesat dan mengenai kaki dari Issei, lebih tepatnya betisnya

"Kau sedikit menjengkelkanku, jadi bolehkah aku menebasmu? Bolehkah aku menembakmu? Tidak apa - apa? Kalau begitu bailkah. Sekarang aku akan menikam jantungmu dengan pedang cahaya ini, dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu dengan senjata ini Keren! Man, aku benar benar jatuh cinta!" ucap Freed

 _ **SWIFT**_ **.**

Pendeta itu berlari ke Issei, menebaskan pedangnya kearah Issei. Issei pun merasakan sakit yang sangat perih di betisnya dan tak bisa mengelak lagi

 _ **Dorrr...**_

Peluru dari Freed pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Issei dengan kecepatan cahaya

"Gwaaaaah!"

" _ **CRISTAL WALL"**_

 _ **Swingg...**_

Kemudia muncul dinding transparan yang terbentang di ruang itu menghalangi peluru dari Freed yang kemudia menghilang dan di belakang dinding itu muncul sesosok pria yang mengenakan jubah emas dan kain putih di punggungnya, ialah Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba meskipun masih belum pulih 100%

"Ni-Nii-san"

"kau tidak apa-apa otouto?" ucap Naruto menanyakan keadaan Adik kesayangannya itu, namun dengan merintih kesakitan pun Naruto tahu keadaan Issei sedang tidak baik saat ini.

"gyahahahaha... lihat apa yang aku temukan, seorang manusia yang tampil dengan jubah emas seperti superman di TV, apa kau ingin menolong Iblis itu hah? Menyedihkan sekali!" ucap Freed mengejek Naruto, namun Naruto merasakan ada aura suci namun juga aura gelap yang menyelubungi orang itu.

" _apa yang aku rasakan ini? Dan pedang itu? tidak salah lagi pedang itu adalah excalibur dan pistol itu mempunyai aura suci yang kental, tapi kenapa cosmo pemuda ini begitu gelap seperti cosmo iblis?" inner Naruto._

"apa kau pemegang pedang _**excalibur**_ di tangan kananmu itu? darimana kau mendapatkan pedang suci itu?"

"gyahahaha... kau tidak usah tahu pemuda-kun karena aku AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JUGA KARENA MENOLONG IBLIS!"

 _ **Tap..**_

Freed pun berlari dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

"MATI KAU!"

 _ **Swift...**_

 _ **Trangg...**_

Namun pedang _**excalibur**_ Freed hanya membentur tangan kanan Naruto yang terlapisi Gold Cloth Aries.

"aku tidak berniat bertarung untuk saat ini, jadi cepatlah pergi!"

 _ **Wusshh...**_

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

Tubuh Freed pun berbenturan dengan dinding rumah yang kokoh karena Naruto menggunakan _**psycokinesis**_ andalannya, tapi dengan cepat Freed pun berdiri kembali meskipun dengan rasa nyeri di punggungnya.

"hmm...hmmm... ini menarik, menarik sekali jarang ada manusia yang mampu menyamai keahlian menahan gaya berpedangku, tapi aku takkan pernah pergi sebelum mengalahkanmu. Aku adalah Excorsist dari gereja Katedral Vatikan Freed Zelzan."

"Gold Saint Athena, Aries No Naruto."

"hehehe... Gold Saint Athena? Apa aku sekarang ada di negri dongeng? Belum pernah aku melihat ada legenda seperti itu, tapi terserahlah. Faktanya kau membela Iblis jadi layak untuk aku bunuh."

"jika kau memang ingin bertarung, akan aku layani atas nama Athena yang agung."

Naruto pun mengeluarkan cosmo emasnya tanda ia tidak bercanda sama sekali, begitupun juga dengan Freed yang mengeluarkan aura kebiruan dan pedang yang bercahaya.

"AYO MAJU!"

"HENTIKAN!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikan pertarungan yang hampir terjadi antara Naruto dan juga Freed Zelzan, Issei pun melihat juga seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, surai blonde, wajah imut-imut dan mengenakan pakaian suster gereja yaitu Asia Argento

"Asia/Asia-chan."

"Wah ternyata asistenku, Asia-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kamu selesai memasang pelindung?" ucap Freed dengan gaya gilanya yang melekat itu

"Ti...Tidaakkkk...!" teriak Asia yang melihat ada mayat yang terpaku di dinding yang membuatnya Histeris ketakutan

"Terima kasih untuk teriakannya yang menggemaskan! Oh yeah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu melihat mayat seperti ini kan, Asia-chan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dengan jelas. Ini adalah nasib manusia yang terpedaya oleh Iblis." Ucap Freed, Asia pun menatap Issei dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Bapa Freed, orang itu..."

"Orang? Tidak, tidak. Sampah di sini ini adalah Iblis. Hahahahaha. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai salah?" ucap Freed, Issei pun sudah pasrah dengan keadaan bahwa ia pasti akan di benci, hal itu juga membuat Naruto makin geram.

"Ise-san adalah Iblis..." ucap Asia menutup mulutnya tanda ia kecewa dengan Issei.

"Apa, apa? Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Wow. Ini adalah kejutan besar. Apakah ini cinta terlarang antara Iblis dan seorang Suster-Gereja? Sungguhan nih? Kalian serius?" ucap Freed menatap Asia dan Issei sementara Naruto hanya di jadikan patung tanpa di lihat ataupun di ajak bicara sekalipun

"maaf jika aku memang memotong ucapanmu pendeta Katedral, tapi aku tidak pernah suka dengan hal ini. Asia, meskipun Issei memang adalah Iblis tapi kemurnian hatinya tidak pernah mencerminkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Memang Iblis itu adalah jahat tapi itu berbeda. Namun aku bertanya padamu Asia-chan. Apa kau mempercayai Issei sebagai sahabat?" ucap Naruto dengan nada lembutnya khas 'proffesor sanctuary', namun Justru Freed tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ahahahaha! Iblis dan manusia didak akan pernah bisa bersama! Khussnya manusia yang adalah milik gereja yang bagi mereka Iblis adalah musuh terbesarnya! Dan lagi kami adalah kelompok murtad yang ditinggalkan [Kami]. Asia dan aku adalah manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tampa dukungan [Da-Tenshi], Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tetapi aku tetap harus membunuh sampah ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kamu sudah siap?" ucap Freed yang lansung berlari ke arah Issei yang di belakang Naruto dengan menghunus pedangnya ke arah Naruto dan Issei juga.

Namun Asia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan melindungi Naruto dan Issei, karena Naruto sadar keadaan makin buruk, segera Naruto pun memeluk Asia,

" _ **EXCALIBUR"**_

 _ **Trangg...**_

Pedang excalibur Freed pun berbenturan dengan lengan kiri Naruto yang melindungi Asia dari tebasan Freed.

"Hey, hey... Kamu serius? Asia-tan, Sadarkah kamu apa yang kamu lakukan? Kau ingin melindungi Saint emas dan iblis sampah itu tapi kau justru di lindungi olehnya he? Memalukan sekali kau Asia-tan gyahahahahaha..." ucap Freed yang tertawa dengan sikap heroik Asia,

"berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan kau adalah Shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawa seseorang..."

" _ **ROZAN: SHO RYU HA."**_

 _ **Dhuakk...**_

 _ **Brukkk...**_

Freed pun terlempar kembali ke tembok karena Naruto melepaskan jurusnya di tangan kanannya yang tidak di sadari oleh Freed sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Anda seharusnya tidak boleh membunuh manusia hanya karena terpedaya Iblis. Dan anda juga tidak boleh begitu saja membunuh Iblis. Ini salah!"

"Hmmm...hmmm...? Salah katamu? Jangan bicara ngawur dasar Jalang! Kamu sudah mempelajari di gereja kalau Iblis adalah sampah bukan!? Otakmu pasti sudah bermasalah!" ucap Freed yang sudah berdiri kembali, dan ia pun menunjukan wajah kesal dengan omongan Asia yang menurutnya ngelantur.

"Bahkan diantara Iblis, saya yakin ada orang baik!"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada DASAR BODOH!"

 _ **Dorr...**_

 _ **Dorr...**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

" _gawat, Asia-chan bisa tertembak, peluru itu bukan peluru biasa." Inner Naruto_

" _ **LIGHTNING PLASMA"**_

 _ **Pyar...**_

 _ **Pyarr...**_

"A-APA...!"

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

"aaaakkkkhhhh..."

 _ **Brukk...**_

Peluru-peluru yang Freed tembakkan dapat di hancurkan oleh Naruto dan jurus Naruto pun mampu menghajar Freed hingga ia luka-luka

"Sampai seperti kemarin Saya juga berpikir demikian... Tetapi Ise-san adalah orang baik. Hal itu tetap tidak berubah walaupun sekarang Saya tahu kalau dia adalah Iblis! Membunuh seseorang adalah hal buruk! [Kami] tidak akan membiarkan tindakan seperti ini." Ucap Asia yang membela Issei, sedangkan Freed pun tetap berdiri meskipun dengan bibirnya berdarah akibat jurus Naruto.

"menyerahlah Freed, kalau tubuhmu terus kau paksakan maka kau akan..."

 _ **Degg...**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

"uhukk..." tiba-tiba Naruto pun berlutut dengan memuntahkan darah karena fisiknya masih belum pulih akibat pertarungan kemarin yang menguras cosmonya dengan drastis.

" _kenapa denganku ini? Ke-kenapa tubuhku se-seperti le-lemah tak be-berdaya eeennggghh..." inner Naruto yang kesakitan dengan luka akibat menggunakan god cloth_

"Na-Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa..."

 _ **Sreettt...**_

 _ **Plakk...**_

"Kyaaa!"

Asia berteriak kesakitan akibat Freed menarik baju yang Asia kenakan dan memukul pipi asia dengan pistolnya hingga Asia jatuh ke lantai.

"Asia!"

Issei pun berlari ke arah asia yang terhempas ke lantai dengan keras akibat itu Asia pun memar-memar

"[Da-Tenshi] wanita itu terus mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh membunuhmu. Tetapi aku sangat kesal. Aku memang tidak boleh membunuhmu, tetapi aku boleh memperkosamu kan? Kalau tidak hatiku ini tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus segera membunuh sampah itu." ucap Freed yang sudah gelap mata dengan Naruto dan juga Issei.

Lalu Freed mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Issei, Issei pun Sadar bahwa ia tak sekuat Nii-san nya yang seorang Saint Athena, tapi ia tidak punya banyak pilihan selain maju atau ia hanya jadi pecundang.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan yang telah melindungiku. Jadi majulah!" ucap Issei yang memasang pose berkelahi didepan Freed. Kemudian pendeta itu bersiul dan kelihatan sangat senang.

"Hah? Sungguhan? Kamu akan melawanku? Kamu akan mati lo? Kamu akan mati dengan banyak rasa sakit lo? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan sedikit rasa sakit lo? Kalau begitu. Coba kita lihat apakah aku bisa memecahkan rekor memotong daging terkecil didunia!" ucap Freed memasang pose gilanya kembali , namun tiba-tiba lantai bercahaya biru putih kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru bergambar klan Gremory muncullah Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko dari lingkaran sihir itu

" _lingkaran sihir apa ini? Jangan-jangan lingkaran sihir Gremory." Inner Freed_

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hyoudo-kun."

"Ara, buruk sekali."

"Pendeta..."

Tapi kelompok Rias melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan yaitu pemuda bersurai emas dan mengenakan Gold Cloth emas terduduk mengerang kesakitan.

"NARUTO-KUN/NARU!" Rias dan Akeno pun Histeris manakala kekasih mereka berdua pun dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan, dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naru Sayang tolong bertahanlah." Ucap kedua great onee-sama yang memegang tangan dari Naruto

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

"Sayang sekali tangisan kalian akan berakhir di sini, Ini hadiahku untuk kalian sekelompok Iblis!"

Freed pun mulai mulai menebaskan pedangnya berlari ke arah Issei dkk.

 _ **Trangg...**_

Suara besi bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kiba menahan serangan Freed dengan pedangnya yang merupakan Sacred Gearnya.

"Maaf. Tetapi dia salah satu dari kami. Kami tidak bisa diam melihatmu menyerangnya!" ucap Kiba berupaya menekan Freed, tapi lawannya itu justru tertawa senang dengan keadaan tersebut

"Wow, wow! Kata kata menyentuh hati keluar dari mulut Iblis! memangnya siapa kalian? Ranger Iblis? Bagus. Aku bisa rasakan semangatmu. aku sangat bersemangat! Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang Uke? Siapa yang Seme? Jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu?" ucap Freed mengeluarkan rntah itu sumpah serapah atau mengejek untuk menyerang balik Kiba.

Mereka beradu pedang tetapi Freed dengan sombong menjulurkan lidahnya. dia menggoyangkan lidahnya beserta kepalanya, hal itu membuat Kiba menunjukan ekspresi kesal karena Freed mengejek dan meremehkannya

"Mulut yang kotor... Sulit kupercaya kamu adalah pendeta... Oh, jadi itulah sebabnya kamu menjadi "[Ex-Eksorsis]", kan?"

"Ya, Ya! Aku kotor! Maaf saja! Karena aku adalah [Ex]! Aku terusir! Itulah sebabnya aku membenci Vatican! Tetapi tidak apa-apa asalkan aku masih bisa membunuh Iblis sesuka hatiku!"

Mereka berdua masih beradu pedang sambil berbicara. Ekspresi Kiba tenang tetapi matanya benar benar terpaku pada Freed. Tapi Freed, masih tertawa menikmati pertarungan mereka.

"Kamu adalah jenis yang paling sulit dihadapi. Seseorang yang merasa hidup dengan menebas Iblis... Bagi kami kamu adalah jenis yang paling berbahaya." Ucap Kiba yang sudah di puncak kekesalannya

"Haaah!? Aku tidak mau diajari Iblis! Aku hanya berusaha hidup seperti orang lain! Aku bukan diposisi dimana hama sepertimu bisa merendahkanmu!" ucap Freed yang terus saja bertingkah aneh-aneh

"Bahkan dalam kalangan Iblis juga punya peraturan." Ucap Akeno yang sejenak melupakan Naruto untuk bangkit menatap Freed dengan tersenyum, tetapi tatap matanya serius, Dia menunjukan tanda siap menghadapi Freed kapan saja.

"Bagus. Aku suka mata dengan ambisi seperti itu. Nee-san, kamu sungguh luar biasa, aku bisa merasakan niat membunuhmu. Apakah ini bentuk cinta? Tidak aku rasa ini adalah semangat membunuh! Ini Hebat! Aku suka perasaan ingin membunuh dan akan terbunuh, kalau begitu kau akan berasib seperti Gold Saint yang lemah itu!"

"Kalau begitu musnahlah."

"cukup..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang keadaannya sedang memburuk pun berdiri dengan cosmo yang menggelora di seluruh tubuhnya, pandangan matanya begitu gelap meskipun tubuhnya bercahaya dan itu membuat Akeno dan Rias sangat khawatir.

"kau boleh menghinaku apapun itu, tapi menghina Rias dan Akeno adalah sebuah kesalahan..."

"TERBAKARLAH COSMOKU HYAAAAAA!"

" _tunggu Naruto-kun."_

Suatu suara menginterupsi Naruto dan semua yang ada di sini, Freed yang tak tau suara apa itu clingak-clinguk.

" _suara itu? masaka,_ Athena-sama, bukan Miya tapi Athena Saori-sama." Ucap Naruto karena dalam hatinya ia tahu siapa suara itu.

" _kau tidak boleh menggunakan terlalu banyak God Cloth, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan itu secara terus menerus apalagi setelah kau menahan Athena Exclamation."_

"tapi Athena-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _kau harus menggunakan kekuatan cosmo emasmu sendiri."_

"wakarimasta, perintahmu adalah tugas untukku."

"heh aku tidak tahu kau bicara dengan perempuan atau dewi sekalipun, tapi LAWANMU ADALAH AKU GOLD SAINT ATHENA!" ucap Freed yang sudah bersiap menebas Naruto

 _ **Banggg...**_

Sebagian dari perabotan dibelakang pendeta itu meledak. Buchou menembakkan bola sihir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan yang menyakiti pelayanku terutama kekasihku sendiri. Terlebih lagi sampah sepertimu yang merusak milik pribadiku." Ucap Rias yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah kepada siapapun yang akan menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

"Buchou! Sepertinya sekelompok [Da-Tenshi] menuju rumah ini. Kalau begini kita akan berada diposisi yang tidak diuntungkan." Ucap Akeno yang merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakan dari sekeliling rumah itu, Naruto yang juga keletihan pun tak bisa mengeluarkan cosmonya lagi dan akan mau jatuh namun di bopong oleh Rias

"Akeno, bawa ise dan siapkan perpindahan. Kita kembali ke markas."

"Siap"

Setelah setelah Buchou mengatakan itu, Akeno-san tampak seperti merapal mantra dan muncul lingkaran sihir dari lantai dan akan membawa Rias dkk ke gedung ORC.

"Buchou! Kita harus membawa Suster-Gereja itu juga!" Ucap Issei yang seakan tak rela untuk tidak membawa Asia

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membawa siapapun kecuali Naruto-kun karena yang bisa teleportasi hanya aku dan orang-orang tertentu saja

Ti...Tidak... Mataku dan mata Asia bertemu. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"ASIAAAAA!"

"Ise-san, mari kita bertemu lagi nanti." Dan setelah itu Naruto dkk pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Asia dan Freed sendiri.

* * *

 _At gedung ORC tengah malam._

Di gedung ORC Yang mewah namun latar luarnya hanya berbentuk gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai muncul lingkaran Sihir berlambang klan Gremory menampilkan Rias dan budaknya beserta Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri akibat ia kelelahan pada pertarungan sebelumnya.

Rias sebenarnya tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuh Naruto yang cukup berat di tambah Gold Cloth Naruto yang menambah bebannya, akan tetapi Rias sudah tak perduli dengan bobot tubuh Naruto. Yang ia pentingkan Naruto harus Istirahat.

"Issei, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau ada yang terluka?" ucap Rias yang mengkhawatirkan Pion kesayangannya itu, meski ia tidak mencintainya, Issei hanya meringis kesakitan akibat peluru yang di tembakkan Freed sangat berasa di lututnya.

"i-iya Bucho, A-aku hanya kesemutan dan perih saja di kakiku akibat peluru pendeta gila itu, aku tidak tahu pendet Gila itu menggunakan pistol apa. Tapi sakit sekali Bucho." Ucap Issei yang duduk di sofa dengan kaki lurus akibat perihnya peluru suci Freed.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau membawa Naruto-kun ke kamarku untuk memberikannya waktu istirahat. Akeno tolong sembuhkan efek peluru dari pendeta itu."

"Hai' Bucho, sikashi apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Naru-kun Bucho?"

"itu rahasia dan bukan urusanmu." Ucap Rias dengan nada menggoda Akeno, Akeno yang tahu gelagat Rias pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena cepat atau lambat, akan banyak wanita di sisi Naruto yang akan mendukung di balik layar.

"A-Akeno-san, ma-mau diapakan Nii-san ku?" ucap Issei yang bingung dengan kata-kata Bucho nya itu, namun Akeno hanya tersenyum saja membayangkan akan seperti apa pergumulan panas antar Rias dan Naruto kekasihnya.

"ara-ara~... Issei-kun jangan khawatir, Naru akan di biarkan tidur dan Istirahat oleh Bucho. Mungkin dengan sedikit sentuhan cinta Naru pasti kembali fit fufufu~..." ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda Khasnya.

"eee... cotto, sentuhan cinta?"

"jangan khawatir Issei-Senpai, laki-laki mesum sepertimu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Bucho. Lebih baik kau menyembuhkan kakimu itu." Sambar Koneko, Issei pun makin pundung karena perkataan Koneko.

* * *

 _ **Di dalam kamar Rias**_

Rias pun membuka kamarnya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kasurnya sendiri untuk membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya sendiri.

" _uuuu~... Naru-kun berat sekali, kalau ia menindihku dan memperkosaku mungkin aku takkan bisa melawan karena tubuhnya berat." Inner Rias._

 _ **Brukk...**_

Rias akhirnya bisa membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya meskipun dengan Gold Cloth yang masih di kenakan nya, keringat pun mengucur di pelipis Rias karen menyeret Naruto butuh tenaga yang ekstra kuat.

"haah... butuh kekuatan yang ekstra untuk membawa Naruto-kun ke kamarku sendiri, meski begitu aku juga kelelahan. Lebih baik aku mandi sebelum ia kembali sadar." Ucap Rias entah kepada siapa kemudian berjalan membawa handuknya untuk mandi di ruang sebelah kamarnya itu.

"Rias..."

Langkah Rias untuk keluar dari kamarnya pun terhenti manakala ia mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya di saat ia tidak-sadarkan diri, Rias pun menengok ke belakang melihat wajah tampan nan putih seperti cahaya surga itu.

"apa Naruto-kun memanggil namaku? Ah mungkin hanya pendengaranku saja yang tidak beres, lebih baik aku keluar." Ucap Rias yang sudah memegang daun pintu kamarnya.

"Rias, tolong maafkan sikapku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Kembali Rias pun terpaku mendengar hal yang sama namun, ia tidak salah menilai lagi. Memang Naruto memanggil namanya, Rias pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mandi sejenak dan duduk di pinggir ranjang mengelus-elus pipi Naruto.

"Rias, aku-aku tidak mau kau terlibat Rias, aku-aku tak mau kau terbunuh Rias... Rias maafkan aku..."

"tenanglah Naruto-kun aku ada di sini, jangan gusar sayang." Ucap mesra Rias yang tersenyum mendengarkan Naruto terus mengigau namanya berulang-ulang.

"Pandora, ku Mohon jangan Bunuh Rias. Aku akan selesaikan urusan kita, jangan libatkan dia Pandora... jangan-jangan bunuh Rias JANGAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

 _ **Degg...**_

Rias pun tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Naruto menyebutkan nama orang lain selain dirinya, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki namun itu membuat Rias cemburu.

" _siapa Pandora itu? apa dia itu adalah masa lalu Naruto-kun? Kenapa ia menyebutkannya juga?" inner Rias yang bertanya-tanya siapa Pandora itu._

"haah...haahh...haaahhh... di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruto yang berkeringat cukup banyak karena mimpi buruk yang ia alami cukup membuat Naruto Shock.

"kau ada di kamarku Naru, kau tadi pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga, karena keadaan sangat genting, aku membawamu ke kamarku untuk istirahat untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu. Dan kau sempat mengigau namaku dan memintaku untuk memaafkanmu. Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias dengan selembut-lembutnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya yang tidak terbendung mendengar nama Pandora.

"tidak Rias, bukan masalah besar. Kau tak perlu takut, trima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku tidur sebentar selagi aku pingsan, aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Arigatou Rias." Ucap Narutoyang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk pergi dengan teleportasi.

 _ **Greep...**_

Namun tangan kanan Naruto di pegang kuat oleh Rias karena Rias tak puas dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"kau masih lemah karena kelelahan dan kau sudah mau pergi begitu saja Naruto-kun? Takkan aku biarkan kau pergi kemanapun, kau harus istirahat atau aku akan memaksamu di sini." Ucap Rias yang kesal dengan sikap pengecut Naruto yang mau meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"kalau begitu kau mau apa Rias? Apa aku harus menceritakan apa yang ada di pikiranku?"

"Harus Naruto-kun, kau harus menceritakannya dan aku takkan membiarkan kau kabur lagi dariku."

"maaf Rias, aku tidak bisa..."

 _ **Sringg...**_

Tiba-tiba pergerakan Naruto seakan kaku akibat Rias menguncinya dengan lingkaran sihir merah di kakinya, Rias pun menyeringai membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sementara waktu.

"kau boleh mengelak, tapi jangan lupa Naruto-kun aku adalah iblis Klan Gremory. Aku takkan terima apa yang tidak membuatku puas harus pergi, kau harus menjelaskannya atau aku pakai kekerasan untuk membuat mulutmu terbuka menceritakan igauanmu yang menyebut namaku NARUTO!" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras juga karena emosi Rias yang sudah tak terbendung lagi pusing dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang terus saja menghindar darinya, dan Naruto pun menghela nafas.

"aku hanya khawatirkan dirimu agar kau jangan sampai mati dalam pertempuran ini Rias, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri saat aku melihatmu tewas sia-sia karena melindungiku dan soal Pandora..." Naruto pun berhenti berbicara menghela Nafasnya.

"Dia adalah asisten dari Hades yang mengendalikan semua Spectre yang aku hadapi selama ini Rias, kau sudah paham akan apa yang ingin kau ketahui kan Rias?" sambungnya lagi, Rias pun terkejut karena bukan Pandora yang ia anggap buruk tapi lebih parah lagi.

"ja-jadi Pandora dalang di balik perang suci ini Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang penasaran kenapa Pandora yang memulai peperangan.

"aku tidak tahu Rias, tapi bagiku semua Spectre yang mengancam nyawa Athena-sama adalah kewajibanku membunuhnya tanpa kompromi dan basa-basi. Bisakah kau melepaskan lingkaran sihir yang mengikatku ini Rias?" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya kesal karena dia di tahan seperti tahanan penjara, karena sudah merasa jelas Rias pun melepaskan lingkaran sihirnya dan Naruto pun bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Trima kasih Rias, maaf aku harus pergi untuk memberitahu Athena-sama, aku permisi." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan psycokinesisnya.

" _begitu ya? Tapi kenapa hatiku tidak terima akan penjelasan pandora? Aku berjanji Naru kau harus menjadi milikku dan bertekuk lutut padaku meskipun kau tak bisa jadi budakku." Inner Rias._

* * *

 _Skipp time Siang harinya At Issei._

Saat Siang hari yang cerah di mana anak-anak masih sekolah, tapi beda dengan adik aktor utama kita yaitu Issei Hyodou yang membolos sekolah dan hanya duduk di taman kota dengan rasa nyeri yang masih mennyerangnya..

"Haah... ternyata kemampuanku masih belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan Asia, tapi apa yang di pakai pendeta gila itu bukan senjata biasa, sampa-sampai aku nyeri seperti ini." Gumam Issei

 _ **Gruuuuk...**_

Tiba-tiba perut Issei berbunyi cukup keras, ada sesuatu di perutnya yaitu ia belum sarapan dari pagi tadi karena Issei terbayang betapa lemahnya ia.

"ya ampun aku lupa sarapan pagi tadi sehingga perutku bunyi sangat keras seperti ini. Aku harus membeli makan sebelum perutku makin tak bisa kompromi." Gumamnya lagidan kemudian berjalan ke sebuah tempat makan siap saji di kota Kuoh.

Dan saat Issei pun akan memesan makanan tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang perempuan yang mungil nan lucu, surai warna emas sama seperti kakaknya, dan mata hijau giok, saat Issei melihat perempuan itu, sang perempuan pun menyadarinya dan saling bertatapan.

"Asia...?"

"Ise-san...?"

"Asia-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau juga ingin makan di sini?" ucap Issei yang memulai percakapan.

"Ah Hai' Issei-san, tapi Etoo..." ucapan Asia tertahan karena iaterlihat bingung didepan meja kasir mau makan apa.

"Ummm, apa yang ingin anda pesan...?" ucap pelayan itu saat Asia ingin memesan, namun karena kehidupannya di gereja membuat Asia kebingungan dan itu terpancar dari wajahnya. Dan itu juga membuat Issei tak tega ingin membantunya namun..

"Tidak apa-apa, saya pasti bisa" ucap Asia dengan senyum yang polosnya kelewatan, dan itu membuat Issei gregetan gimana gitu.

"Maaf. Dia pesan yang sama denganku." Ucap Issei yang menyamber langsung tanpa aba-aba dan kasir pun segera mempersiapkan menunya.

"Ouuu, Memalukannya saya. Bahkan tidak bisa memesan hamburger sendiri..." Asia yang menggerutu sendiri karena ketidaktahuannya makanan eropa di jepang membuatnya malu.

"Pertama-tama kamu harus belajar bahasa jepang Asia, kau pasti bisa."

Dan setelah pesanan mereka berdua di siapkan oleh kasir dan Issei pun memilih tempat untuk makan bersama pasangannya atau teman kencan lah menurut author, semua orang di restoran itu memandangi pasangan beda warna surai itu, bukan Issei tapi Asia yang di pandang karna kecantikan dan imutnya wajah suster gereja itulah yang membuat laki-laki di sana tak kedip, namun kejanggalan pun menghampiri pasangan baru itu, Issei melahap makanannya dengan lahap namun beda dengan Asia yang hanya terpaku tak mengerti bagaimana atau apa itu cara makan Hamburger yng baik.

"Asia, kenapa makananmu tidak di makan? Kau tidak tahu cara makan hamburger seperti apa?" ucap Issei yang berusaha membantu kebingungan perempuan di depannya.

"hu'um Issei-san, aku belum pernah makan ini. Jadi aku tak tahu apa itu cara makannya Issei-san."

"souka, kau kan baru di jepang dan wajar saja kau tak tahu cara makan ini, lihat dan perhatikan aku ya." Ucap Issei yang perlahan-lahan membuka bungkus hamburgernya dan memakannya dengan pelan mengunyah potongan roti itu dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Asia pun tersenyum.

" _oh demi Maou, ekspresi Asia kawaiiiii..." inner Issei._

"cobalah makan makananmu sendiri Asia, ikuti caraku tadi." Titah Issei, awalnya Asia ragu-ragu mempraktekkan apa yang Issei lakukan, namun Issei terus melihatnya tanpa berkedip tanda ia serius untuk menyuruh Asia.

"humm... AH enak! Ini hamburger yang enak Issei-san, aku suka sekali." Ucap Asia yang sumringah dengan apa yang di makannya.

"baguslah kau menyukainya, setelah makan akan aku ajak ke suatu tempat yang sangat menyenangkan Asia."

"hah? Kemana Issei-san, kau ingin mengajakku ke taman?"

"bukan Asia-chan, kita ke game center."

Mereka pun larut dalam obrolan yang sangat hangat, tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sesosok laki-laki yang mengawasi mereka membawa kotak besar di punggungnya.

" _aura laki-laki itu sangat jahat, tapi ia bersama suster gereja yang mempunyai cosmo yang suci, apa ia adalah temannya?"_

 _Skipp time siang hari masih bersama Asia dan Issei_

Asia dan Issei pun merasakan keletihan namun kesenangan yang bercampur menjadi satu perasaan bahagia meskipun hanya hari ini saja.

"Ah... Hari ini kita banyak bermain."

"Iya... aku jadi lelah bermain Issei-san kau maniak game ya." Ucap Asia dengan tawa dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah putihnya itu, sepanjang jalan Issei dan Asia pun tertawa bareng meluapkan semua perasaan mereka berdua

"Aaaaagh! Ittai...!" tapi tiba-tiba Issei mengerang kesakitan karena kejadian malam itu saat ia tertembak oleh Freed dengan pistol suci excorsist yang membuat nyeri yang sangat kuat di paha Issei.

"Ise-san, luka itu... Apakah karena pertarungan kemarin malam?" ucap Asia dengan ekspresi yang mengkhawatirkan karena kejadian itu benar-benar tragis dan membuat Naruto nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, Asia mulai membungkuk dan melihat luka di kaki Issei.

"Bisakah kamu angkat celana panjangmu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Issei mengangkat celana panjangnya dan menunjukan betisnya itu. Ada luka lubang bekas tertembak. Asia meletakan telapak tangannya ke luka itu. Kemudian betis Issei terbungkus dengan cahaya hangat. Cahaya hijau terang yang menghangatkan yang membuat luka Issei sembuh.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Asia yang selesai mengobati luka Issei, Issei sempat bengong karena terpaku dengan cahaya yang bersinar itu

Issei pun bangun dan menggerakan kakinya sedikit untuk mngetes apakah masih terasa sakit, dan tidak ada.

"Hebat sekali Asia! Aku tidak merasa sakit lagi! Dan aku juga merasa nyaman. Kamu luar biasa Asia. Kekuatan peyembuhanmu hebat sekali. Itu kekuatan [Sacred Gear], kan?" ucap Issei dengan riang gembira dan hal itu juga Asia tersenyum

"Hai' Issei-san."

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya [Sacred Gear]. Tetapi punyaku tidak berguna bahkan kekuatan _sacret gearku_ jauh lebih lemah di bandingkan kekuatan Naruto Nii-san." Ucap Issei dengan tertunduk lesu karena ia masih terlalu lemah.

"Jadi Ise-san juga punya [Sacred Gear]? AKu sama sekali tidak menyangka." Ucap Asia yang penasaran tentang apa yang di miliki Issei.

"Tetapi bahkan aku pemiliknya tidak tahu fungsinya. Dan kalau dibandingkan, punyamu hebat sekali Asia. Bisa menyembuhkan manusia, binatang dan bahkan Iblis seperti aku." Issei mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah memuji Asia untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya sendiri.

Namun apa yang di lakukan Issei berefek lebih buruk dari apa yang di bayangkan, Asia pun tertunduk berlinang air mata, semakin lama kesedihan makin menjadi-jadi dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu mengenang betapa tersiksanya Asia, karena Issei tidak tega akhirnya Issei pun

"Asia, ceritakan masalahmu. Mungkin aku bisa meringankan kesedihanmu." Ujar Issei yang menghibur Asia agar ia tidak menangis terus.

"Di suatu wilayah di Eropa, terdapat seorang perempuan yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sejak bayi. Dia dibesarkan oleh gereja sekitar oleh suster-gereja disana bersama dnegan para anak yatim piatu lainnya. Perempuan yang adalah penganut gereja yang setia itu mendapatkan suatu kekuatan ketika usianya mencapai delapan tahun. Dia menyembuhkan seekor anak anjing yang terluka, dan kebetulan hal terlihat oleh seseorang dari gereja katolik. Sejak saat itu seluruh hidupnya berubah. Perempuan itu dibawa ke Gereja Katolik Pusat dan dia diberi gelar sebagai **'Perawan Suci'** karena kekuatan penyembuhannya. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan banyak penganut. Dan para penganut itu diberitahu kalau itu adalah kekuatan perlindungan [Kami]. Berita itu segera menyebar luas dan dia terus dianggap sebagai **'Perawan Suci'** diluar persetujuanya. meskipun begitu, dia bukannya tidak puas dengan perlakuan mereka. Orang dari gereja baik-baik dan dia bukannya tidak senang menyembuhkan banyak orang. Sebaliknya dia sangat bersyukur pada [Kami] karena memberinya kekuatan itu.

Tetapi perempuan itu sedikit kesepian. Dia tidak punya seorang temanpun yang bisa diajak bicara. Semua orang memang berlaku baik padanya. Tetapi tidak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Sebenarnya dia mengerti alasannya. Dia tahu kalau mereka menganggap dirinya aneh. Mereka melihat dirinya bukan sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai mahluk yang bisa menyembuhkan manusia.

Tetapi suatu hari, semua itu berubah. Secara kebetulan perempuan itu bertemu dengan Iblis yang terluka dan dia menyembuhkannya. Dia berpikir, kalau dia harus menyembuhkan siapun yang terluka meskipun itu Iblis. Kebaikan hatinyalah yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu. Tetapi salah seorang dari gereja melihat hal tersebut dan segera memberi tahu pihak gereja. Para petinggi gereja terkejut akan hal itu." ujar Asia menceritakan apa yang tidak issei ketahui dan hal itu juga membuat Issei melotot seakan tak percaya

"Kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis? I-itu tidak mungkin Asia, Kekuatan penyembuhan seharusnya hanya untuk pengikut [Kami]!" ucap Issei yang naik emosinya karena dia tak tau mau bilang apa saking kesalnya

"Ya Issei-san, memang ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan. Tetapi kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis sangat tidak berterima. Orang dari pihak gereja berpikir, adalah seharusnya kalau kekuatan penyembuhan tidak berlaku bagi Iblis dan [Da-Tenshi]. Sepertinya dahulu pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis dan [Da-Tenshi] yang tidak dalam nama [Kami]. Tetapi kekuatan itu ditakuti sebagai kekuatan **'Penyihir'**. Jadi mereka mulai menganggap perempuan itu sebagai Bidat." Ucap Asia yang wajahnya tertutupi surai blonde nya, Issei pun memerah bukan malu tapi dia mulai tak bisa menghentikan emosinya

"TEME! Kau bukan Bidat Asia, kau suster. Suster gereja yang suci tak pantas kau menjadi penyihir. AWAS KALIAN DA-TENSHIN KEPARAATTT!"

"KAU MENYEBUT KLAN KAMI ITU KEPARAT HEH IBLIS RENDAHAN!." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang keras tapi feminim sekali, Issei pun melihat ke arah danau taman muncul sosok perempuan bersurai coklat kehitaman, pakaian yang seperti BDSM serta wajah imut nan cantik serta sepasang sayap hitam yang ada di punggungnya.

 _ **Crooottt...**_

"si-siapa kau bishoujo atau ku sebut wanita penggoda~" ucap Issei sambil menyeka darah dari hidungnya akibat mimisan melihat tubuh montok dari malaikat jatuh itu

"Heh... apa ini target yang gagal di bunuh oleh Donhaasek? Terlihat seperti lelaki tak tau diri, mesum dan sangat rendahan melihat tubuh perempuan seperti ini, Bocah keparat!"

"Na-Nani? TEME! Kau malaikat brengsek jangan pernah meremehkan Hyodou Issei Hah!, maju kau akan aku buat jadi gilingan daging." Ucap Issei yang terpancing dengan omongan dari Raynare

"... **Raynare** -sama..." ucap Asia nyelonong tanpa aba-aba dan itu membuat Issei terpaku tak bergerak karena bengong siapa yang di sebut Raynare.

" _ja-jadi dia itu Raynare? Mau apa dia dengan Asia." Inner Issei_

"Apa yang diinginkan [Da-Tenshi] sepertimu...? ucap Issei yang sudah siap siaga sepertinya ia tahu akan ada pertempuran jarak dekat atau jarah jauh.

"Aku tidak mau Iblis rendahan dan kotor sepertimu bicara padaku Gaki." Ucap Raynare melihat Issei dengan pandangan yang sangat merendahkan Issei, Dan itu sukses membuat Issei emosinya naik.

"Perempuan itu. Asia, adalah milikku. Bisakah aku membawanya kembali? Asia, percuma saja mencoba lari Asia, kau adalah Bidat yang terusir dari gereja orthodox karena mengobati Akuma. Takdirmu ada di tangan kami kemarilah." Ucapnya lagi mengayunkan tangannya ke depan untuk menyambut Asia.

"Tidak, Saya tidak mau... Saya tidak mau kembali ke gereja itu. Saya tidak mau kembali ke tempat orang yang tega membunuh orang lain... Dan juga kalian melakukan hal itu padaku..." ucap Asia menggeleng-geleng menolak dengan keras apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kaum da-tenshin itu.

"kau itu keras kepala sekali ya. Janganlah berkata begitu Asia. [Sacred Gear] milikmu penting untuk rencana kami. Jadi Kembalilah bersamaku OK? Aku juga kerepotan mencarimu selama ini. Jangan menambah masalahku lagi." Ucap Raynare yang mendekati Asia, berjalan di bekang Asia dan memeluknya semesra mungkin, Issei pun di buat merinding namun karena sadar temannya dalam keadaan bahaya Issei pun bersiaga

"hei Da-tenshin TEME. Tidak bisakah kau lihat dia tidak mau? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah membawanya kembali?" ucap Issei karena emosi dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Raynare

"Iblis rendahan, jangan menyebut namaku. Namaku bisa menjadi kotor. Apa yang terjadi antara kami bukan urusanmu. Kalau kamu tidak segera kembali ke tempat tuanmu, kamu akan mati loh." Ucap Raynare dengan menunjukan cahaya di tangannya membentuk tombak, Issei pun ketakutan gentar karena ia terbunuh dengan itu dan ia pun ragu apa ia akan terbunuh lagi.

"[Sacred Gear]!"

 _ **Sriinggg...**_

Issei pun memanggil Sacret gearnya muncul gaulent tangan naga merah mirip seperti tameng namun beda dengan apa yang terlihat, Raynare pun terkejut namun ia terkikik geli ternyata apa yang di takutkan tidak seperti kelihatannya.

"Aku diberitahu para atasan kalau [Sacred Gear] milikmu berbahaya. Tetapi sepertinya mereka keliru, AKAN KU BUNUH KAU LEBIH DULU IBLIS RENDAHAN!" Ucap Raynare yang menyiagakan 10 tombak cahaya di depan tubuhnya.

"MATTE!" tiba-tiba terdengar gaungan suara keras di belakang mereka bertiga, muncul seseorang bercirikan surai kuning keabuan pendek dengan cambang di kanan-kirinya, mata hijau setajam predator, wajah tampan, kulit coklat eksotis dan tubuh tegap berotot menandakan dia seorang laki-laki tipe petarung sejati dan tak lupa juga membawa kotak besi emas dengan lambang singa.

" _kotak itu? mirip seperti Saint emas yang membuatku babak belur dengan jurus mawar nya. Apa dia Saint emas juga?" inner Raynare_

"heh manusia rendahan lagi muncul di hadapanku, apa kau juga mau mati seperti pemuda mesum di depanku ini?" ucap Raynare meremehkan Issei juga pemuda yang menggendong kotak emas.

"bicaralah sepuasmu, tapi..."

 _ **Sringg...**_

Tiba-tiba laser emas melintas melewati kepala Raynare dengan kecepatan cahaya begitupun juga dengan pemuda berotot itu yang sudah di belakang Raynare dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke depan.

"manusia juga punya kekuatan yang melebihi apapun jika di latih dengan tekun dan keras malaikat sesat." Ucap pemuda itu, Raynare pun melotot merasakan kekuatan yang tak terhingga melewati kepalanya membuat banyak bayangan ilusi di otaknya.

" _ju-jurus apa tadi? Kecepatannya tidak bisa aku lihat." Inner Raynare._

"OMAEE! Berani-Beraninya kau menyerangku dengan cara licik seperti itu, KAU AKAN MENERIMA PEMBALASANNYA!" Ucap Raynare yang terbang dengan sepasang sayapnya kemudia menyiapkan 10 tombak cahaya dan mengarah ke arah pemuda itu.

"MATILAH KAUUU!"

 _ **Wussshhh...**_

10 tombak cahaya pun melesat dengan cepat menuju pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi, namun pemuda itu meningkatkan cosmonya hingga tubuhnya bercahaya emas.

" _ **LIGHTNING BOLT"**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

Semua tombak cahaya pun hancur oleh laser emas yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu, Issei yang melihat pun kagum luar biasa.

"sugooiiiii! Jurus itu mirip dengan Nii-san, kau luar biasa pemuda-san." Ucap Issei dengan riangnya.

"namaku Aiolia, kau siapa?"

"Issei, Hyodou Issei."

"baiklah Issei-san, kau menyingkirlah, perempuan mirip iblis itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap Aiolia dan Issei pun berlari ke dekat pohon agak jauh dari pertarungan antara manusia dengan malaikat jatuh itu.

"jurus itu, cosmo itu, masaka... kau Adalah GOLD SAINT ATHENA manusia rendahan!" ucap Raynare yang berang sekali karena ia pernah di kalahkan oleh seseorang yang punya jurus yang sama.

 _ **Prangg...**_

Aiolia pun menaruh kotak emas lambang singa nya di tanah taman itu, menatap perempuan itu dengan tajam.

"aku tak harus mengatakannya kepadamu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku takkan membiarkan kejahatan menjalar di muka bumi."

"omoshiroi, MATILAH KAU!"

Kemudian Raynare pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Aiolia dengan memegang tombak cahaya berniat untuk membunuh Aiolia, namun pemuda kekar itu tak bereaksi apa-apa Issei pun mulai khawatir begitupun juga dengan Asia.

"Aiolia-san, AWASS!"

 _ **Srinnggg...**_

Tiba-tiba kotak emas yang da di samping Aiolia terbuka menampilkan Gold Cloth berbentuk singa.

"AYO LEO!"

 _ **Trangg...**_

 _ **Tring...**_

 _ **Tringg...**_

 _ **Tring...**_

 _ **Tring...**_

Gold Cloth itupun terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan menjadi jubah emas di tubuh Aiolia dengan lambang singa di punggungnya dan kain putih 1cm menyentuh tanah.

 _ **Trangg...**_

Tombak dari Raynare beradu kuat dengan tangan kanan yang di lapisi cosmo emas oleh Aiolia menimbulkan percikan listrik yang kuat menjalar kemana-mana.

"hahaha... melawan Gold Saint sekali lagi, aku sangat senang sekali karena. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas kekalahanku atas Gold Saint beberapa hari lalu."

"jadi di sini ada Gold Saint yang lain selain aku, ku rasa ini bukanlah yang pertama kali kau melihat Cosmo emas milikku."

"tidak, memang tidak Asing bagiku. Karena Gold Saint adalah musuh bagi kami!"

"kalau begitu demi nama keadilan dan Athena-sama akan aku musnahkan kau."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Kedua mahluk beda kelamin inipun terpisah dari adu kekuatan yang hebat, dan mereka berdua mengambil jarak yang agak jauh untuk mempersiapkan jurus masing-masing.

"Aku Gold Saint Leo no Aiolia akan menghabisimu sekarang juga, dengarkanlah Raungan singa yang buas ini..."

" _ **LIGHTNING BOLT"**_

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

Aiolia pun mengeluarkan jurus utamanya menyerang tubuh dari Raynare.

* * *

 _At kuohgakuen jam makan siang._

Kita beralih dulu ke lain segmen, di sekolah akademy Kuoh saat jam makan siang. Di sana Aktor utama kita sedang makan siang di taman sekolah bersama 2 kekasihnya Akeno dan Tsubaki, mereka bertiga makan dengan Akur karena Naruto dengan tegas melarang Akeno dan Tsubaki memperebutkan Naruto saja.

"ne Anata, kau membawa makan siangmu lagi?" ucap Tsubaki yang memulai pembicaraan, Naruto pun mengangguk.

"ya Tsubaki-chan, aku memang setiap hari membawa bento setiap aku sebelum ke sekolah. Karena uangku harus aku irit untuk keperluanku yang lain mungkin untuk kelahiran bayimu Tsubaki-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan Tersenyum mengelus-elus perut rata Tsubaki karena Tsubaki belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ia akan hamil.

"aku belum hamil Anata, karena masa menstruasiku baru mulai dan itu mungkin mencegah spermamu membuahi rahimku. Maaf ya Anata aku tidak bisa hamil sekarang karena malam itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku mulai datang bulan dan mungkin 2 minggu lagi baru bersih." Ucap Tsubaki dengan tertunduk karena tidak mengetahui masa bulanannya datang di saat ia bercinta dengan sang kekasih.

"daijobu Tsubaki-chan, aku tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Kau bisa hamil setelah masa menstruasimu telah reda."

"ara-ara jangan lupakan aku Naru-kun, aku juga tidak mengetahui bahwa mens ku hampir barengan dengan Tsubaki-san dan saat setelah aku bercinta denganmu perutku tiba-tiba sakit sekali dan bokongku tiba-tiba berdarah tanda aku datang bulan. Aku sekarang tak bisa melayani nafsu besarmu Naru sampai aku bersih juga fufufu~..."

"souka, jadi kalian mens di saat aku memerawani kalian berdua. Aku bersyukur tidak melayani kalian untuk sekarang ini karena tubuhku juga belum stabil karena pengaruh dari GOD CLOTH saat itu."

"apa itu God Cloth Anata? Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai kekuatan dewa di dalam Gold Cloth mu Anata." Ucap Tsubaki dengan suara yang halus sekali beda dengan biasanya.

"emm... kalau soal itu..."

 _ **Deggg...**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto tercengang merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ia ketahui ada di kota ini, Tsubaki dan Akeno yang merasakan hal yang Aneh pada kekasihnya itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"i-ini... Cosmo ini... masaka... Gold Saint." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata merasakan cosmo emas dari sesorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Anata, kau kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"iya Naru sayang, kau kenapa?"

"Akeno, Tsubaki ada Gold Saint lainnya yang sama sepertiku sedang bertarung di taman kuoh, dan musuhnya adalah da-tenshin yang berniat membunuh Issei." Ucap Naruto yang menatap kedua kekasih nya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"aku akan coba menghubunginya..."

* * *

 _Back to taman kuoh._

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

 _ **Brukk..**_

"aaakkhhh..." rintih Raynare karena jurus dari Aiolia tepat mengenainya dan Raynare pun terlempar sejauh 10 meter dari pertarungan dan membentur pohon di sana.

"aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terlalu se-enaknya mengganggu manusia yang ada di kota ini, pergilah selagi aku masih mengampunimu malaikat jatuh." Ucap Aiolia yang masih berbaik hati untuk mengampuni Raynare, namun Raynare pun bangkit dengan darah yang mengucur di bibirnya kemudian di seka.

"menyerah katamu? Aku masih dendam kepada Gold Saint Athena karena mengganggu tugasku sehingga aku menjadi terluka parah dan sembuh cukup lama dan kau memerintahku? JANGAN BERHARAP AIOLIA!" Ucap Raynare dan kemudian bangkit kembali menciptakan 10 lingkaran sihir.

"TERIMA INI!"

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

Puluhan tombak cahaya di keluarkan dari 10 lingkaran sihir tersebut, namun karena kecepatan Aiolia yang sangat gesit sehingga puluhan tombak Raynare pun tak ada satupun yang mengenai Aiolia, Issei pun terbengong akan pertunjukan yang ada di depannya.

"kau itu tidak ada menyerahnya untuk menebar kebencian di dunia ini, sekarang aku akan..."

" _tunggu dulu.."_

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menggema di langit sekitar taman Kuoh, Raynare, Issei, Asia dan Aiolia pun terkejut akan suara dari langit entah dari siapa.

"HEI SIAPA KAU?! CEPAT TUNJUKAN TUBUH ASLIMU PENGECUT!" Teriak Raynare untuk memastikan orang yang bersuara itu bisa keluar

"suara ini, tidak salah lagi. Naruto kau kah itu? kau masih hidup?" ucap Aiolia ke depan tanpa memperdulikan sosok musuhnya.

" _Aiolia, kau masih hidup? Aku merasakan cosmomu yang menggelora dari arayashiki ku, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sana? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"_

"ceritanya sangat panjang kenapa aku hidup di jepang bukan Sanctuary, aku sedang bertarung dengan perempuan malaikat jatuh yang akan membunuh seorang laki-laki dengan cosmo iblis yaitu Hyodou Issei dan suster gereja temannya."

" _I-Issei? Dia ada di sana? Aiolia kau harus berhati-hati, kota Kuoh sekarang banyak sekali malaikat jatuh baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kemampuan mereka mirip dengan cosmo setingkat Silver Saint. Dan kau harus lindungi Issei apapun yang terjadi."_

"lindungi Iblis katamu? Apa kau bercanda Naruto? Kita adalah Gold Saint Athena, kita tidak berteman ataupun punya hubungan khusus dengan Iblis mekai sesuai dengan perintah Athena-sama. Memangnya kenapa kau beralasan seperti itu?"

" _semua akan aku jelaskan nanti setelah kau selesai, dan putri Athena sudah ada generasi berikutnya Aiolia di dalam tubuh perempuan. Temui aku di sekolah Kuoh jam 19:00."_

"wakatta, kau harus menjelaskan semuannya atau kau akan aku hajar dengan cosmoku."

" _jangan khawatir Aiolia."_

"kau sudah selesai dengan omongan tidak bergunamu Gold Saint Leo Aiolia heh? Kalau begitu HYAAAAA..." ucap Raynare yang langsung terbang dengan cepat dengan cepat untuk menusukkan tombak Cahaya ke tubuh Aiolia.

 _ **Jrassshhh...**_

Karena tidak sempat menghindar, tombak cahaya Raynare menggores lengan kanan Aiolia menimbulkan bekas luka dan darah menucur dari lengannya.

" _sial perempuan ini cepat sekali aku bahkan tak sempat menghindar dan lenganku terluka. Benar apa yang di katakan Naruto dia setingkat dengan Silver Saint." Inner Aiolia._

"ada apa heh? Tidak sempat menghindar? Kau itu lemah sekali ya Gold Saint, ku kira Saint Athena semua kuat, tapi kau pecundang terburuk hahaha... Asia obati aku CEPAT!"

"ba-baik Raynare-sama." Ucap Asia yang langsung berlari menghampiri Raynare kemudian menyinari punggung Raynare dengan cahaya hijau Sacret gear nya, Aiolia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan suster gereja itu tertegun karena ia tahu itu adalah cahaya penyembuhan, dan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Raynare sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya

" _kenapa gadis gereja itu mempunyai penyembuhan seperti itu? dan bentuknya menyerupai Cosmo biasa, sebenarnya siapa dia? Inner Aiolia._

"hahaha... kau terkejut Aiolia? Gadis ini memang adalah suster gereja, kelihatannya memang suci tapi dia suda kotor atau dengan kata lain kesuciannya telah ternoda dan sekarang melayani kami kaum Da-tenshin." Ucap Raynare dengan pandangan merendahkan aiolia.

"jadi kau memanfaatkan kekuatannya hanya untuk ambisimu dan juga kaum kalian menguasai bumi ini? Kau benar-benar mahluk yang terkutuk Raynare." Ucap Aiolia dengan pandangan tajam mengeluarkan amarahnya karena mendengar sesuatu yang sangt membuatnya emosi.

"itu bukan urusanmu Aiolia, mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali di pertarungan selanjutnya dan saat itu juga kalian akan aku bunuh Gold Saint Leo Aiolia, ayo Asia kita kembali ke gereja." Ucap Raynare yang membentangkan sayapnya memeluk Asia untuk membawanya pergi jauh dari taman kuoh itu, Issei yang hanya melongo sesaat langsung menghampiri Asia.

"Asia, tidak-tidak jangan pergi Asia. Bukankah kita ini adalah sahabat Asia? Tolong Asia jangan pergi!" ucap Issei mencegah kepergian sahabatnya itu, namun Asia memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada laki-laki iblis itu.

"Issei-san, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku bahagia menemukan teman baru di jepang ini, selamat tinggal Issei-san." Ucap Asia dan kemudian pergi bersama Raynare terbang menuju langit yang biru.

"Asia, tidak ASIAAAAAA!"

"Aiolia-san ayo kita selamatkan temanku itu, aku tidak mau ketulusannya di manfaatkan oleh da-tenshin brengsek itu." ucap Issei membujuk orang baru yang di kenalnya itu, namun Aiolia tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"maaf Issei-san aku tak bisa, Athena-sama melarangku untuk bertarung atas nama tujuan pribadi. Lagipula aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup di sini, untuk apa aku bertarung sebenarya. Aku berjanji kepada Naruto untuk membawamu ke sekolah Kuoh, ayo." Ucap Aiolia yang berjalan menuju sekolah kuoh tempat pertemuannya dengan Gold Saint lainnya, Issei pun hanya menunduk karena ia sangat lemah untuk bertarung tanpa pengalaman mengikuti langkah Aiolia.

* * *

 _Skipp time at ORC room 19:00_

Kita lanjut ke segmen selanjutnya, di dalam gedung ORC terdapat banyak orang atau spesies terdiri dari 5 orang iblis memakai pakaian sekolah kuoh dan 2 orang memakai Gold Cloth berbeda bentuk mereka adalah kelompok Rias dan juga Aiolia serta Naruto yang berada di dalam gedung ORC itu.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras menggema di gedung itu membuat seisinya tertegun tidak bergerak yaitu suara tamparan keras Rias sang majikan Issei.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan suster-gereja itu." ucap Rias dengan suara membentak karena ia sangat emosi pionnya selalu saja menbangkang perintahnya terutama saat Issei melaporkan akan menyelamatkan Asia maka emosi Rias makin memuncak dan akhirnya menampar Issei sebagai bentuk pelajaran berharga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir tentang temanku yang mereka tawan itu. Para [Da-Tenshi] pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk. Dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya." Ucap Issei bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan temannya menentang perintah Rias.

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana. Kamu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Kamu mengerti?" ucap Rias mulai jengkel dengan tindakan Issei meluapkan emosinya, bahkan tak segan untuk menghina Issei meskipun ia kasihan.

"Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub! Kamu itu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory! Kamu harus sadar akan hal itu!" lanjut Rias naik darah memengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Issei.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari klub ini. Aku akan pergi kesana secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti!?"

"Aku telah menjadi teman dari Asia Argento. Asia adalah temanku yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!" baik Issei maupun Rias saling ngotot untuk mencegah pendapat masing-masing tentang bahaya yang akan menimpa Issei nantinya, hal itu membuat Aiolia penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa hubungan Issei dengan perempuan bersurai merah darah itu? kenapa ia sangat ngotot mencegah Issei untuk pergi menyelamatkan suster gereja itu?"

"sangat rumit di katakan Aiolia, hubungan otouto ku dengan Rias seperti kita dengan Athena-sama. Issei di hidupkan dengan pion catur yang entah namanya apa, dan itu mengubah kita menjadi Iblis. Namun akibatnya kita akan hidup bersama majikan kita karena balas jasa kita kepada majikan itu selama kita hidup. Begitulah yang bisa aku simpulkan Aiolia."

"souka, tunggu kau bilang Otouto? Bukankah kau tak memiliki adik siapapun?"

"untuk cerita itu, kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi tapi bukan di sini."

"...Itu memang hal bagus. Aku pikir sudah cukup hebat kamu bisa menyampaikannya. Tetapi masalah itu berbeda daengan masalah ini. Hubungan antara Iblis dan [Da-Tenshi] tidak sesederhana yang kamu kira. Hubungan antaa kita telah saling memanas sejak ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kalau kamu menunjukan sedikit saja kelemahan, mereka akan membunuh kita semua. Mereka adalah musuh kita." Ucap Rias yang mulai kendali emosi setelah meledak-ledak karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Issei

"Bukankah selama ini "Memusnahkan Musuh" adalah jalan hidup Gremory?"

Baik Rias maupun Issei pun saling bertatap mata dengan pandangan tajam seakan menunjukan bahwa mereka berdua tidak mau kalah argument, Aiolia justru tersentak dengan apa yang di katakan Issei. Terima atau tidak kata-kata Issei adalah moto hidup Aiolia sebagai Saint emas yang sangat setia kepada Athena, naruto pun memakluminya.

"apa tujuan sebenarnya kau untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu Issei-san? Kau sekarang tidak punya jawaban kenapa kau harus bertarung untuk menyelamatkan nyawa suster itu." Ucap Aiolia yang mengagetkan Rias dkk, Issei pun menunduk.

"Alasanku untuk Bertarung? Demi Asia aku akan pertaruhkan segalanya untuk apapun Aiolia-san, aku tidak terlalu mementingkan hal-hal yang rumit untuk aku pikirkan, KARENA ITULAH JALAN HIDUPKU!" Ucap Issei dengan semangat di sertai semangat yang tinggi

"tapi ada satu fakta yang kau tak tahu Issei, Perempuan itu awalnya adalah pengikut [Kami]. Dia dan kita tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan. Walaupun sekarang dia bersama para [Da-Tenshi], dia masih dipihak lawan kita para Iblis."

"Asia bukan musuh kita!" sangkal Issei dengan keras karena tak terima dengan apa yang di katakan majikannya

"Tetapi tetap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Ise, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja dia." Ucap Rias menasehati Issei dengan suara lembutnya kali ini, namun percuma saja Issei tetap bersikeras tidak mau bergeming dari ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba Akeno mendekati Rias membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Rias, Rias pun mendengarkan dengan teliti dan ekspresinya berubah seperti kaget dan kemudian menatap Issei.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar."

"Buchou! Aku masih belum selesai bicara...!" ucap Issei membentak Rias agar tetap berada di sini, namun Rias menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Issei dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Ise, ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Pertama, Selama ini kamu mengira kalau "Pion" adalah bidak terlemah bukan?" ucap Rias dengan halus dan Issei mengangguk mengiyakan

"Hal itu salah besar. Bidak "Pion" punya kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki jenis bidak lainnya. Yaitu _**"[Promotion]**_ "."

 _ **[Promotion]**_? Apa itu?

"Seperti permainan catur sungguhan, bidak 'Pion' bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak lainnya jika mereka berhasil masuk ke daerah terdalam dari wilayah musuh. Saat itu dia bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali bidak 'Raja'. Ise kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali 'Raja' dilokasi yang kuanggap sebagai wilayah musuh. Tetapi karena kamu baru saja menjadi Iblis, ada beberapa pantangan, jadi sepertinya masih tidak mungkin bagimu untuk langsung naik pangkat menjadi "Ratu", tetapi kamu masih bisa menjadi bidak lain. Kalau kamu bertekad kuat dan mengatakan "[Promotion]" dengan segenap hatimu, akan ada perubahan pada kemampuanmu." Ucap Rias menasehati Issei, menyemangatinya dengan hati-hati mengisyaratkan bahwa Rias merestui Issei bertarung untuk menyelamatkan suster gereja yang di tawan itu.

"Satu hal lagi. Mengenai [Sacred Gear]. Ketika ingin menggunakan [Sacred Gear] ingat baik-baik hal ini. Keinginan kuat, Kekuatan [Sacred Gear] sangat dipengaruhi oleh Keinginan pemakainya. Itu juga jadi penentu kekuatanmu. Walaupun sekarang kamu iblis, tetapi hasratmu tidak hilang, dan hal terakhir yang kamu tidak boleh lupa, Ise. Dalam catur sebuah bidak 'Pion' pun bisa membunuh "Raja". Ini hal yang umum dalam catur. Fakta ini juga berlaku dalam peraturan 'Bidak Iblis'. Kamu masih bisa bertambah kuat Ise." Ucap Rias lagi membuat Issei makinbersemangat untuk bertarung untuk mempertaruhkan apa yang berharga baginya, Rias dan akeno sempat melirik Naruto kekasih mereka berdua dan mengedipkan mata untuk menggoda Naruto. Naruto yang terlalu polos pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian Rias dan ratunya pergi dengan lingkaran sihir klan Gremory

"kenapa tingkah 2 perempuan itu sangat menggoda sekali terhadapmu Naruto? Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan perempuan itu?" ucap Aiolia dengan wajah heran, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum mengingat betapa mesranya Akeno memanjakannya saat malam itu dan Rias yang menolongnya ketika kehabisan tenaga.

"secara tidak langsung aku terikat dengan apa itu cinta kepada mereka berdua Aiolia, kalau kau mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya kau akan mengerti. Ayo kita pergi, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"kemana Naruto/Nii-san?" ucap Aiolia dan Issei yang langsung nyamber saja tanpa aba-aba omongan dari Naruto.

"maaf Issei aku dan Aiolia tidak bisa menolongmu, kami Gold Saint tidak bisa bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan kami juga tak bisa bertarung karena kepentingan pribadi masing-masing Issei. Jika kami harus bertarung kami berdua harus izin dahulu kepada Athena, maaf Issei." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan Psycokinesis bersama Aiolia, Issei pun makin tertunduk manakala ia hanya sendirian, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, bertarung atau temannya celaka.

"Issei-kun. Kau akan pergi ke Gereja itu?" tanya Kiba mencoba menguji keteguhan Hati Issei.

"Ya. Aku harus pergi, karena Asia adalah temanku. Akulah yang harus menyelamatkannya." Ucap Issei tetap bersikeras untuk pergi meskipun sendirian

"...Kamu bisa terbunuh. Walapun kamu punya kekuatan [Sacred Gear], dan menggunakan "[Promotion]", kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sekelompok [Eksorsis] dan [Da-Tenshi] sendirian."

"Tetapi aku tetap harus pergi. Walaupun aku mati, aku akan akan membebaskan Asia." Ucap Issei tetap pada pendiriannya, Kiba pun menghela nafas betapa cerobohnya pion pacar kesayangan sekertaris Osis itu.

"Itu memang kebulatan tekad yang hebat, tetapi tetap saja itu terlalu ceroboh."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan!?" tanya Issei dengan sedikit teriak, Issei emosi setinggi-tingginya.

"Karena itu aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Kiba memantapkan niatannya karena ia punya dendam masa lalu dengan Da-tenshin terutama pedang excalibur.

"Apa...?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Asia-san, tetapi kamu adalah temanku. Walaupun Buchou mengatakan hal demikian, ada sisi dari diriku yang sangat merepek keputusanmu. Dan lagi, secara pribadi aku membenci [Da-Tenshi] dan para pendeta. Aku sangat membenci mereka." Ucap Kiba dengan mimik wajah tajam menggambarkan guratan emosi yang terlihat jelas dendam yang menyala-nyala.

"Ingat yang dikatakan Buchou? Kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali "Raja" ditempat yang dianggap Buchou sebagai wilayah musuh. dengan kata lain sekarang dia menganggap gereja itu adalah wilayah musuh Gremory, bukan?"

"ja-jadi Bucho itu mengizinkanku Promotion karena memang begitu

"benar Issei. buchou sudah mengijinkanmu pergi. Tentu saja itu artinya aku harus membantumu. Buchou mengkin sudah punya rencana sendiri. Kalau dia tidak mengijinkanmu, sekarang ini pasti kamu sudah dikurung disuatu tempat." Ucap Kiba dengan terkikik pelan karena kebodohan Issei tidak menyadari arti yang sebenarnya dari ucapan Rias.

"aku juga ikut Issei-senpai." Ucap Koneko yang mengagetkan Issei, karena tidak mungkin Issi yang mesum itu di tolong, tapi ini adalah pengecualian

"Ko-Koneko-chan, kenapa kau mau ikut juga?"

"aku merasakan aura semangat darimu Issei-senpai, aku juga Khawatir jika bersama Kiba-senpai saja tidak akan cukup untuk melawan sekerumunan Da-tenshin." Ucap Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Arigatou Koneko-chan, Arigatou."

"ehem... maaf Issei kau melupakanku, aku juga ikut." Ucap Kiba dengan tawa sedih di buat-buat.

"Yosh ayo kita pergi ke gereja." Ucap Issei, mereka bertiga pun pergi ke tempat pertarungan.

* * *

 _At Apartement pinggiran Kuoh 22:00 pm._

Kita ke adegan selanjutnya, saat ini perempuan bersurai ungu panjang dengan pakaian sekolah perempuan Kuoh memandang bulan yang bersinar indah di balkon apartementnya yang berlokasi agak jauh dari sekolahnya saat ini. Dialah Miya Asama alias Athena yang memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit gelap malam yang berkerlip.

Namun di belakangnya, muncul lingkaran psycokinesis berwarna biru memunculkan dua orang laki-laki yang berbeda ciri-ciri, laki-laki pertama surai emas panjang mengenakan Gold Cloth Aries dengan kain jubah putih di punggungnya dan laki-laki kedua bersurai kuning pendek mengenakan Gold Cloth Leo dan mengenakan jubah putih yang sama. Naruto dan Aiolia namanya.

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat Apartemen milik miya untuk menghadap kepada sang dewi untuk memberi kabar.

"kalian sudah sampai Naruto dan juga Leo Aiolia." Ucap Miya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya yang masih ke arah luar memandang bintang, Naruto pun langsung berlutut di hadapan sang dewi itu, sementara Aiolia pun tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"hoi Naruto, kenapa kau berlutut? Memangnya siapa dia?"

"aku membawakan Gold Saint lainya Athena-sama, dia adalah Leo Aiolia." Ucap Naruto yang masih menunduk di hadapan Miya, kemudian Miya pun berbalik berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Aiolia dengan cosmo emas Athena nya. Aiolia yang melihat cosmo yang sangat besar juga bayangan roh dari dewi Athena pun tercengang.

" _tidak salah lagi, cosmo ini, kebijaksanaan ini. Dia benar-benar sosok dewi Athena yang agung." Inner Aiolia._

Maka Aiolia pun berlutut kepada perempuan itu tanpa di perintah oleh siapapun mengingat kesetiaan Aiolia kepada sang dewi itu tidak akan bisa di gantikan apapun.

"maaf telah meragukan kebijaksanaan dan cosmo anda yang sangat suci Athena-sama, aku minta maaf Gold Saint Leo Aiolia siap di perintah apapun olehmu kapan saja dan aku siap melindungimu di manapun."

"tak usah minta maaf Leo Aiolia, kau sudah aku maafkan karena kesetiaanmu padaku sudah sangat aku kenal. Kau adalah Saint yang setia padaku sejak perang waktu itu, dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau hadir di hadapanku Aiolia." Ucap Miya dengan suara yang anggun membuat Naruto dan Aiolia tak segan untuk mengabdi selamnya demi sang putri itu.

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal Athena-sama, sebenarnya siapa yang menghidupkan aku di jepang ini? Kenapa aku harus bertarung dengan da-tenshin tadi siang."

"karena yang menginginkanmu Hidup adalah aku sendiri Aiolia, aku menghidupkanmu bersama dengan Naruto dan juga Gold Saint lainnya di tempat yang sangat jauh untuk menghentikan ambisi dari panglima tertinggi da-tenshin untuk menghancurkan bumi ini dan menciptakan perang 1000 tahun kembali dengan melibatkan bangsa iblis dan malaikat pengikut _**kami**_. Dan aku juga tidak mau Zeus-sama yang agung turun ke bumi mengakhiri perang ini dengan kemarahannya yang sangat kuat." Ucap Miya menjelaskan tujuan dan maksud dari pertanyaan Aiolia, sontak Aiolia dan Naruto pun terkaget mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Gold Saint lainnya? Maksud anda Aldebaran, Saga, Deathmask, Shaka, Roshi, Miro, Aiolos, Shura dan Afrodite akan hidup kembali ke jepang ini?" ucap Naruto, Miya pun mengangguki namun dengan mimik wajah yang murung.

"tapi untuk 5 orang yaitu Saga, Deatmask, Shura, Camus dan Afrodite aku merasakan hawa iblis yang sangat kuat merasuki fikiran mereka. Entah mereka berdua di pengaruhi oleh Hades atau kekuatan jahat lain."

"Sa-Saga di pengaruhi?..."

Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Naruto pun mengeluarkan emosinya mengingat peristiwa ia di hajar babak belur oleh Shura, Camus dan Saga sampai gurunya juga Shion menghukumnya dengan jurus listrik.

"Awas Kau Saga. Kali ini TAKKAN AKU AMPUNI JIKA KAU BERKHIANAT LAGI!"

"Aiolia, kau juga bermasalah kan dengan perempuan iblis bernama Rias Gremory?" ucap Miya menanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa berhubungan dengan iblis itu, sementara Aiolia pun Cuma angguk-angguk saja seperti burung pelatuk.

"Rias adalah salah satu kekasih Naruto-kun saat ini, dan bukan hanya itu. bahkan Naruto juga memiliki Akeno Himejima dan Tsubaki Shinra sebagai Istrinya."

"I-Istri? Bu-bukankah Gold Saint adalah seorang kesatria Suci di Sanctuary yang tidak boleh berhubungan dengan dunia luar?"

"untuk Soal itu..."

 _ **Deg...**_

Tiba-tiba wajah Miya berubah, matanya melotot seperti mau keluar merasakan cosmo yang begitu besar di area kota Kuoh ini.

"cosmo ini, jangan-jangan..."

"Athena-sama, ada apa? Kenapa dengan ekspresi anda? Apa yang anda rasakan?" ucap Naruto yang khawatir akan apa yang Miya rasakan.

"otouto mu Naruto Issei beserta temannya pergi ke gereja kota Kuoh menyelamatkan perempuan suci yang di tawan oleh da-tenshin, tapi yang aku rasakan bukan hanya sekerumunan Da-tenshin. Tapi cosmo jahat besar ini... Gold Saint."

"Go-Gold Saint? A-apa ada sekali lagi Gold Saint yang menjadi Spectre kembali seperti senseiku Aries Shion?"

"aku tidak bisa pastikan, karena cosmonya gelap sekali seakan di penuhi cosmo iblis yang kuat dan mungkin memang Gold Saint sekali lagi di bangkitkan kembali oleh Hades. Naruto, Aiolia."

"HAI' Athena-sama!"

"pergi bantu Issei untuk menyelamatkan suster gereja itu, aku takut mereka akan membuat kekacauan yang lebih besar lagi, cepat pergilah."

"HAI'!"

Kemudian Aiolia dan Naruto pun pergi dengan Psycokinesis Naruto menuju ke gereja tempat pertarungan antara kaum iblis dan Da-tenshin di mulai, sementara Mia hanya tertunduk menangis mendoakan keselamatan kedua Gold Saint nya.

"Zeus no kami-sama, aku mohon beri kekuatan untuk kesatriamu yang pergi berperang di jalanmu."

* * *

 _At gereja Kuoh 11:00 PM._

NEXT CERITA! Saat ini Issei dkk yaitu Kiba dan juga Koneko memasuki ruang dalam gereja yang terbengkalai dan tua, bisa di lihat dari banyaknya sarang Laba-laba di sekeliling gereja, di dalam ruang Kudus terdapat mimbar yang menjadi tempat pidato bagi pastur gereja mengajarkan ajaran Kristiani dan juga banyak bangku-bangku panjang yang di pakai oleh jemaat gereja untuk berdoa.

 _ **Prok...**_

 _ **Prokk...**_

Terdengar tepukan tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan kudus itu, muncul seseorang berwajah gila, surai perak dan berpakaian pendeta membawa pedang dan pistol yaitu Freed Zelzan yang sebelumnya menghadang Issei di panggilan pertamanya sebagai iblis.

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional ya Akuma-kun!" ucap Freed dengan mimik muka yang sangat aneh yang membuat Issei, dan Kiba pun sangat marah.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu! Kalau berteemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak kalian merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak,MATILAH KALIAN PARA IBLIS SAMPAAHHHH!"

 _ **Boom...**_

Freed pun menembakkan peluru dari pistol excorsist nya, beruntung Issei dkk masih bisa menghindar dari serangan berbahaya itu. bukan hanya itu saja, Freed pun mengeluarkan pedang _**excalibur**_ nya juga yang bersinar terang.

"Kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kalian Iblis-sama punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!"

"Hey, dimana Asia!?" ucap Issei karena emosinya mulai tidak stabil mendengar hinaan dari Freed yang sangat menyebalkan

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu." ucap Freed menunjukan suatu ruangan yang berada di bawah tangga gereja itu, Issei pun sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"[Sacred Gear]!"

 _ **Sringg...**_

Muncul sarung tangan naga merah yang merupakan Sacret Gearnya, Kiba menyiapkan pedang andalannya sementara Koneko bersiap dengan Kuda-kuda _**rook**_ nya. Tanpa di duga-duga Koneko mengangkat bangku panjang yang di gunakan jemaat untuk duduk dan membuat Issei melotot betapa kuatnya gadis loli itu.

"...Hancurlah."

 _ **Wusshh...**_

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

 _ **Trakk...**_

 _ **Prukkk...**_

Koneko melempar bangku panjang itu ke arah Freed, namun tanpa di sangka bangku itu di belah dengan mudah dengan pedang excalibur yang bercahaya sangat terang itu. tapi tidak di sangka setelah membelah bangku besar itu Freed pun menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Issei dkk mencoba merasakan kehadiran dari pendeta sinting itu.

"Disana."

 _ **Swiffttt...**_

Kiba pun dengan gerakan cepat bergerak ke sisi kanan Issei dkk untuk mencegah pedang Freed.

 _ **Tringg...**_

.tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring adu pedang, namun bukan pedang Kiba vs _**excalibur**_ Freed namun tangan kanan Yang di lapisi Gold Cltoh yang menghadang langkah Kiba lebih cepat, dia adalah Naruto yang menggunakan pedang excalibur di lengan kanannya.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu Gold Saint Naruto No Aries, akan aku balas dendamku saat kau menyerangku waktu itu!" ucap Freed, diam-diam tangan kiri Freed menarik pelatuk perlahan untuk menembak Naruto, Naruto yang sadar akan keadaan ini pun menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA!"

 _ **Dorrr...**_

Freed pun melepaskan tembakan tepat ke perut Naruto, namun alangkah terkejutnya Freed karena tiba-tiba sasarannya menghilang entah kemana, namun ternyata Naruto dengan gerakan kilat sudah ada di belakang Freed.

"ke-kenapa bi-bisa ka-kau..."

"aku punya kemampuan yang tidak kau duga Freed, saatnya kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu..."

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION"**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Duakh...**_

 _ **Boomm...**_

 _ **Bruk...**_

Akibat jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, Freed pun membentur tembok gereja dengan sangat keras menimbulkan cetakan tubuh di tembok itu dan akhirnya terjartuh dan tersungkur ke lantai gereja.

"Nii-san, kau datang untuk membantuku?" ucap Issei yang girang karena kakak laki-lakinya akhirnya datang membantunya.

"sejujurnya ini adalah perintah Athena untuk memeriksa keadaan gereja ini, karena Athena-sama merasakan cosmo yang begitu jahat dan kuat ada di tempat ini. Kebetulan juga kau dalam keadaan darurat maka itu aku menolongmu, dan Aiolia juga ada di sini." Ucap Naruto dan di belakangnya ada Gold Saint lainnya.

"Aiolia, apakah dia orang yang Athena-sama takutkan mempunyai cosmo jahat yang kuat?"

"ku rasa tidak Naruto, cosmonya tidak setingkat dengan Saint. Masih lebih rendah dari Bronze Saint." Ucap Aiolia, Naruto pun mengangguk menyetujui.

Tapi kejutan di pertarungan itu tidak sampai di sana saja, Freed pun bangun kembali meskipun terluka parah akibat membentur tembok sangat keras.

" _rupanya laki-laki ini tidak seperti dugaan Aiolia, laki-laki ini mempunyai cosmo yang kuat akibat cosmo excalibur yang ada di tangannya." Inner Naruto_

"eenngghh... hehehe... Gold Saint Athena memang bukan sembarangan ya? Tapi membuatku sampai seperti ini adalah KESALAHAN BESAR KALIAN!"

 _ **Dorrr...**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

"shimatta..."

" _ **CRISTALL WALL"**_

 _ **Sringg...**_

Peluru-peluru dari pistol suci Freed pun mampu di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan dinding cristal yang di buat oleh Naruto, peluru itupun lenyap tak bersisa karena dinding yang Naruto buat.

"lawan ini lebih kuat dari perkiraanku..."

 _ **Degg...**_

"cosmo ini, jangan-jangan... Issei cepat pergi ke tempat Asia di tawan, Kiba, koneko tolong temani Issei biar Aiolia yang akan menghadapinya. CEPAT PERGI!" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan semua emosinya karena ia merasakan cosmo yang sangat ia kenali namun berbeda dari yang ia ketahui. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Issei dkk pun pergi ke dalam ruang di mana Asia di tawan.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Aiolia sibuk dengan pertarungan dengan Freed.

"Aiolia, aku merasakan cosmo yang Athena-sama rasakan, bukan di dalam gereja ini tapi di luar dan aku mengenali cosmo ini, kau juga merasakannya juga kan?"

"Hai', dugaan Athena memang benar. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini, pergilah Naruto serahkan ini padaku."

"ku percayakan padamu Aiolia." Ucap Naruto yang berlari ke Arah luar tepat ke pintu gereja besar itu dengan Gold Cloth Aries yang ia kenakan.

 _Battle: Aiolia vs Freed_

"gyahahahaha... jadi inikah lawanku selanjutnya? Hanya seorang Gold Saint lemah yang tidak ada artinya, namun karena ini adalah pertandingan hidup dan mati. Aku akan serius sedikit." Ucap Freed kemudian Freed melompat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya

"HYAAA...!"

 _ **Tsriinnnggg...**_

Ayunan pedang dari Freed mampu di tahan dengan tangan kanan Aiolia yang mengenakan Gold Cloth Leo, namun efeknya beradu kekuatan atau cosmo antara Aiolia dan Freed kilatan kuning yang menyala-nyala.

"lumayan-lumayan untuk Gold Saint, dan kau tidak ragu untuk menahan _**excalibur**_ yang ku pegang dengan tangan kosong saja. Ku pikir kau lebih lemah."

"jika kekuatan iblis mengancam dunia ini, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyerahkan hidupku untuk memukulnya hingga hancur. Itulah tugasku sebagai Gold Saint."

"gyahahahaha... loyalitas hidup? Kau pikir hidup ini hanya sesaat itu bung? Kau salah..."

Kemudian Freed mundur untuk menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"terima ini _**EXCALIBUR..."**_

 _ **Wusshh...**_

Gelombang kekuatan dari pedang Freed pun meluncur deras ke arah Aiolia, setiap benda apapun terpotong oleh gelombang tersebut.

" _ **LIGHTNING PLASMA."**_

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

Ledakan keras terdengar diakibatkan adu jurus Aiolia dan Freed yang begitu kuat.

"wah-wah lumayan untuk seukuran Gold Saint, kau ternyata kuat juga Aiolia-kun..."

 _ **Doorr...**_

 _ **Doorrr..**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

Freed kembali menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Aiolia berkali-kali, namun karena kegesitan Aiolia semua peluru Freed bisa di hindari dengan mudah.

 _ **Sringg...**_

Namun tembakan itu hanya pengalihan perhatian bagi Aiolia, Freed pun sudah ada di arah kanan Aiolia tanpa bisa di sadari Aiolia.

" _shimatta, cepat sekali orang ini. Ini tidak sempat untuk menghindar." Inner Aiolia._

"terkejut? TERLAMBAT!"

 _ **Swing...**_

"gyaaaaa..."

 _ **Brukk...**_

Aiolia pun jatuh tersungkur setelah pedang excalibur Freed menghantam tubuh Aiolia, beruntung tangan Aiolia menjadi tameng dan Gold Cloth Leo yang ia pakai melindungi tubuhnya hanya goresan kecil di tubuh Aiolia.

"gyahahaha... kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku hanya karena jurus pengalihan itu? memalukan sekali, Gold Saint Athena adalah pecundang dan paling buruk di antara semua kesatria." Ucap Freed yang menghina Gold Saint terutama Aiolia, karena di hina seperti itu.

Aiolia berdiri kembali meskipun tertatih-tatih, cosmo emasnya pun keluar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Aiolia.

"kau harus menarik kata-katamu kembali pendeta sesat, kau tidak pantas untuk menghina Athena dan semua Gold Saint yang lain, tidak akan aku maafkan kau." Ucap Aiolia dengan suara berat, emosi sudah menyelimuti hati dan tubuh Ailoa

"ayo keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, aku tidak takut padamu pecundang Gold Saint."

"HAAAAAAAAAA... MERAUNGLAH JIWA SINGA DALAM DIRIKU!"

" _ **LIGHTNING PLASMA."**_

 _ **Wusshh...**_

"he berapa kalipun di coba hasilnya akan sama LEO AIOLIA!"

 _ **Boom...**_

Jurus Aiolia pun bisa di tahan oleh Freed dengan pedang excaliburnya, Aiolia pun tidak percaya jurus pamungkasnya bisa di tahan dengan mudahnya.

"mu-mustahil, ju-jurusku di mentahkan dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa?"

"he jadi hanya seperti itu, mungkin ada saatnya kita akan bertemu kembali karena waktuku telah habis untuk melayanimu. Kita akan bertemu kembali Leo Aiolia." Ucap Freed yang pergi dengan lingkaran Sihir malaikat jatuh.

"haah...haah... dia rupanya kuat sekali karena mempunya Excalibur sama seperti Shura, aku harus meningkatkan cosmoku hingga titik batas terakhir, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya santai. Aku harus menyusul Issei." Ucap Aiolia yang berlari menuju ruang kudus di bawah

* * *

 _At Rias dan Akeno luar gereja._

Kini kita menuju ke bagian lainnya, di luar gereja di kota Kuoh terdapat ratusan malaikat jatuh yang menjaga gereja Kuoh di sisi luar Gereja yang sedang mengadakan upacara pengambilan sacret Gear Asia, namun ratusan malaikat jatuh itu teralih perhatiannya oleh satu orang yag berlari ke arah kumpulan sayap hitam itu yang tidak lain adalah aktor utama kita yaitu Naruto sang Gold Saint Aries yang merasakan cosmo aneh di luar gereja.

"lihat siapa yang datang, seorang manusia lemah yang mengantarkan nyawanya kepada kita..."

"aku tidak percaya ia datang sendiri..."

"terlihat tidak ada kekuatan apa-apa..."

"lemah sekali hmm...hmmm..."

"ayo kita habisi laki-laki bersurai emas itu..." ucap beberapa dari ratusan Da-tenshin yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan sekali, Naruto pun terlihat tenang tanpa bersikap panik melihat ratusan Da-tenshin mengeluarkan tombak cahaya berbagai warna.

"apa kalian bisa menghabisiku dalam sekali serang saja Da-tenshin? Meskipun aku hanya seorang diri, aku tidak selemah yang kalian kira." Ucap Naruto yang membakar cosmo emasnya menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"berani sekali kau Manusia, SERANG!"

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Pyarr...**_

Ribuan tombak cahaya mengarah ke arah tubuh Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi tanpa berhenti, tapi sayang sekali tidak mengenai Naruto satupun karena Naruto mengaktifkan _**psycokinesis**_ yang membuat tombak cahaya itupun hancur semua menjadi serpihan hanya dengan kekuatan otak Naruto yang merespon cosmo emasnya menjadi senjata pertahanan.

"kekuatan yang sangat menarik ya laki-laki tampan..." tiba-tiba terdengar gaungan suara dari pohon di sebelah timur, muncul 2 orang perempuan dengan postur berbeda. Yang satu perempuan loli dengan costum gothic yaitu Millet dan perempuan berdada WOW! Bersurai biru lurus dengan mengenakan pakaian Blazer perempuan dan rok pendek yang memberi kesan seksi yaitu Kalawarner dan mereka berdua adalah Da-tenshin dengan sepasang sayap gagak.

"siapa kalian berdua? Apa aku mempunyai kepentingan dan alasan untuk bertarung dengan kalian?" ucap Naruto yang bersikap datar karena ia sendiri tidak pernah berurusan dengan da-tenshin, karena tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan yng menarik Kalawarner pun melompat dari pohon dan menghampiri Naruto dengan membusungkan dadanya yang sebanding dengan Akeno.

"hmm? Kau rupanya tampan sekali di lihat dari sini, siapa namamu tampan? Apa kau ingin bercinta denganku? Hmm..." ucap Kalawarner nada menggoda Naruto memperlihatkan belahan dadanya kepada Naruto.

 _ **Sringg...**_

"zamendestane, aku tak perlu menjawab siapa diriku. Lagipula tubuhmu itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap keyakinanku. Kau terlalu yakin bahwa aku akan tergoda, pada dasarnya kau tidak terlalu menarik bagiku." Ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang Kalawarner hanya dalam kedipan mata.

" _a-apa itu? kecepatannya lu-luar biasa, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Inner Kalawarner._

"Naruhodo tampan-kun, kau memang tidak bisa tergoda meskipun aku menyuguhkan tubuh telanjang seksiku padamu tapi..." Kalawarner pun menciptakan tombak cahaya berwarna biru dan menghunuskannya ke perut Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU!"

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Duakhh...**_

Secara mengejutkan, tiba-tiba Kalawarner tiba-tiba terpental tanpa di sentuh sama sekali oleh Naruto karena Naruto mementalkan Kalawarner dengan cosmonya.

"he, kau menyebalkan sekali ya. SEMUANNYA ARAHKAN TOMBAK KALIAN KE ARAH MANUSIA ITU!" ucap Millet mengomandoi pasukan Da-tenshin, seketika pasukan Da-tenshin tersebut melemparkan tombak cahaya beramai-ramai.

"YAA!"

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

 _ **Wuusshhh...**_

"kalian itu, memang tidak tahu sopan santun dan tata krama ya, aku akan..."

" _ **RAIKOIRYUUUU."**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

"AAAAKKKHHHH..." rintih pasukan Da-tenshin di sana, tanpa di sengaja mereka terkena petir kuning yang datang dari lingkaran sihir merah berlambang klan Gremory yaitu Akeno yang langsung menyerang pasukan da-tenshin itu hingga musnah tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"ara-ara... jangan pernah menyentuh suamiku satu jengkal kulitpun, atau kau akan merasakan halilintar yang lebih menyakitkan lagi ufufufu~..." ucap Akeno yang berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan bercahaya listirik menyala-nyala tanda ia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, di samping Akeno juga ada Rias Gremory.

"Akeno-chan, seharusnya kau tidak main-main dengan petirmu itu. kau itu seperti Zeus No Kami yang agung. Manfaatkan petirmu dengan bijak bukan dengan cara seperti ini." Ucap Naruto yang menasehati Akeno.

 _ **Gyuuttt...**_

Bukan mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan, justru Akeno malah mengapit lengan Naruto di dada kenyalnya yang besar seperti biasa.

"ara-ara aku tidak mau Naru-kun, kali ini aku tidak mau menuruti apa maumu karena aku hanya mementingkan keselamatanmu dan kepentinganmu Naru-kun ufufufu~..." ucap Akeno yang menatap wajah sang calon suami dengan berbinar-binar, hal itu juga membuat Rias sedikit cemburu karena di abaikan Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, apa perjanjian pacaran kita masih berlaku atau kau masih memegang janjimu padaku?" ucap Rias sedikit menyinggung keseriusan Naruto kepadanya.

"ku anggap masih Rias, jika kau memang tak suka kau boleh meninggalkanku karena aku tak punya kewajiban menjalin hubungan denganmu Rias Gremory."

" _Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku dan hanya perjanjian jalin hubungan itu yang menjadi pengikat aku dan kau? Aku mau seperti Akeno." Inner Rias yang seakan menangis mendengar cueknya Naruto urusan cinta._

" _ **STARLIGHT EXTINCION."**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada serangan dari arah belakang dirinya, dan benar saja. Ledakan cosmo emas yang sangat besar mengarah ke Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memegang pinggang Akeno dan juga Rias.

 _ **Sringg...**_

 _ **Boomm...**_

Wilayah hutan dekat gereja itu pun meledak dan menimbulkan kawah yang sangat besar akibat jurus cosmo yang sangat besar, namun alangkah sialnya Kalawarner dan Millet. Mereka terkena jurus itupun tewas tanpa bekas.

Naruto pun berpindah di luar kawah area 500 meter dari ledakan itupun tampak shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"i-ini, ke-kekuatan apa ini? Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?" ucap Rias yang terkaget akan apa yang terjadi.

"rupanya muncul 2 iblis perempuan dan satu orang, manusia, Gold Saint Aries no Naruto." Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang mengenakan jubah ungu hitam seperti permata Neraka, Naruto yang melihat di depannya adalah spectre mengeraskan pandangannya.

"siapa kau? Apa kau yang menyerang wilayah suci pengikut tuhan ini?" ucap Akeno, namun Naruto justru menghadang dengan tangannya.

"mundurlah Akeno-chan, lawan ini aku sudah lama mengenalnya, cosmo ini tidak salah lagi. Ada apa kau sampai menyerang wilayah ini? Kenapa kau hidup kembali SAMPAI SAAT INI!" Ucap Naruto yang bersikap emosi, bahkan raut wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan berbeda dari Naruto yang lembut dan kalem.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sosok laki-laki berjubah itu, Naruto pun membakar cosmonya hingga ke titik puncaknya, Akeno dan Rias yang berada di belakang Naruto merasakan ketakutan yang mencekam.

" _kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Naruto-kun mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat seperti ini?" inner Rias._

" _Naru, tolong tenang. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Inner Akeno._

"Jika kau tidak mau menyerangku, maka aku akan menyerangmu dulan, BERSIAPLAH!"

" _ **DIAMOND DUST."**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

 _ **Krakkk...**_

Naruto melepaskan debu-debu intan dengan suhu dingin -34 drajat celcius ke arah seseorang yang ada di depannya, jubah yang di pakai oleh spectre itupun membeku dengan cepat dan hancur, Naruto melotot karena di balik jubah kain itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, sangat ia sayangi dan di hormati sebagai guru sekaligus kakak sendiri.

"ka-kau, Gold Saint A-Aries M-Mu, Ni-Nii-san,"

"Nii-san!" ucap Rias dan Akeno berbarengan, terutama Akeno sangat terkejut. Pasalnya ia sering di ceritakan tentang kakak calon suaminya saat ia sedang sedih di kamarnya saat pertama kali bercinta dengan Naruto.

"apa kabar Naruto-kun? Ku lihat kau sudah mewarisi jurus-jurusku dan juga Gold Saint Aries yang dulu menjadi milikku, kau merupakan murid sekaligus otouto kesayanganku. Aku bangga padamu." Ucap Mu, (pembaca bisa membayangkan ciri-ciri Aries Mu seperti di Cannon, namun di sini warna Cloth nya adalah hitam.)

"kenapa-kenapa Nii-san? Kau yang seharusnya sudah meninggal karena serangan dari God Warrior saat Athena melawan Polaris Hilda, tapi kenapa kau di hidupkan menjadi Spectre. KENAPA NII-SAN, JAWAB AKU!" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini emosinya sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi siapapun, Akeno dan Rias sontak memegang bahu Naruto meredakan emosinya itu.

"Naruto-kun, tolong tenanglah. Kau terlihat bukan Naruto-kun yang aku kenal."

"benar apa yang di katakan Bucho, Naru sayang tolong turunkan emosimu. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal di balik kejadian ini"

"kalian tidak mengerti Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. Seorang Saint bahkan Gold Saint yang di hidupkan kembali dengan mengenakan Surplices adalah Saint yang sudah di cuci otaknya oleh Hades. Tak aku sangka yang menjadi korbannya adalah Nii-san ku setelah Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus, Capricorn Shura, Cancer Deatmask dan Pisces Afrodite serta Silver Saint yang aku lawan waktu itu."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Naru? Kami ingin sekali mendukungmu, kami mau berada di sisimu melawan orang itu maksudku Nii-san." Ucap Akeno.

"Kalian berdua, apa hubungan kalian dengan Otoutoku itu?" ucap Mu memotong percakapan antara Naruto dan kedua kekasihnya.

"aku Adalah Rias Gremory, bangsawan keluarga Gremory yang menguasai kota Kuoh ini dan di sebelahku adalah Akeno Himejima ratuku. Kami berdua adalah iblis sekaligus kekasih dari Naruto, meskipun kau adalah kakak dari Naruto-kun. Takkan aku biarkan kau se-enaknya mengobrak-abrik daerah kekuasaanku." Ucap Rias dengan lantangnya.

Namun Mu menutup matanya seakan tidak perduli tentang Rias atau Akeno.

"aku kecewa denganmu NARUTO!"

 _ **Swingg...**_

 _ **Wusshhh...**_

Mu menembakkan cosmo ungu kehitamannya yaitu cosmo Spectre ke arah Rias.

"BUCHO, AWASS!"

" _ **CRISTAL WALL."**_

 _ **Sringg...**_

 _ **Boomm...**_

Cosmo dari Mu pun tertahan oleh jurus dinding kristal yang transparan melindungi Rias dengan cosmo emasnya sendiri, tapi serangan Mu pun tidak berhenti sama sekali sehingga pancaran cosmo Mu terus menyerang dinding kristal Naruto.

"Rias adalah wanita yang aku cintai, meskipun dia adalah Iblis KAU TAK BERHAK UNTUK MEMISAHKAN WANITA YANG AKU CINTAI DARIKU NII-SAN!" ucap Naruto spontan juga berteriak mengungkapkan emosinya juga perasaannya kepada Rias. Otomatis Rias pun terkaget karena tak percaya Naruto yang sangat acuh padanya mencintainya.

"Na-naruto, kau.."

"kau sudah lupa rupanya otouto, bukankah kita Gold Saint mempunyai suatu peraturan bahwa kita tidak boleh mencintai siapapun bahkan perempuan Iblis sekalipun. Kau lupa peraturan Sanctuary Naruto?"

"aku sama sekali tidak lupa apa yang telah di gariskan leluhur kita dari generasi ke generasi, tapi Athena-sama telah mengizinkanku untuk mengerti arti cinta yang lebih dari tugas kita sebagai Gold Saint."

"berarti kau juga siap menerima hukuman mati sesuai dengan hukum Sanctuary yang berlaku Naruto?"

"aku tidak akan mundur melindungi apa yang aku cintai, aku sayangi dan segalanya. Dan aku tanya sekarang. Apa kau layak di sebut Gold Saint setelah kau mengenakan Surplices dan menjadi Spectre Hades Nii-san?"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

 _ **Kraak...**_

 _ **Kraak...**_

 _ **Kraak...**_

 _ **Kraak...**_

Sedikit demi sedikit tembok kristal Naruto pun retak dan terus retak pada bagian tengah serangan Mu.

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

"GYAAAA..."

 _ **Brukk...**_

Dan Akhirnya pertahanan Naruto pun hancur berkeping-keping, serangan Mu pun mengenai tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya terpental 10 meter dari tempat ia berdiri, Rias dan Akeno, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Rias dan Akeno pun menghampiri Naruto untuk membantunya bangun.

"kau masih lemah Naruto-kun, kau adalah adikku sekaligus aku sayangi. Kau belum layak mengenakan Gold Cloth Aries dan Menjadi Gold Saint." Ucap Mu yang megejek adiknya sendiri, tak pelak Rias pun mengeluarkan cosmo merahnya dan Akeno mengeluarkan kilat-kilat kuningnya tandanya mereka berdua marah besar terhadap mantan Gold Saint itu.

"kau menyebut dirimu Gold Saint? Kau menyebut dirimu sensei dan Nii-san Naruto-kun? Tapi sekarang kau ingin menyerang bahkan ingin membunuhnya? KAU TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN HIDUP!" Ucap Rias yang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, lingkaran sihir Gremory ada di kakinya, surai merah darah se-pinggul itupun berkibar-kibar serta mata hijau kebiruan itu bersinar merah. Rias sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah ingin meledak-ledak.

"emosimu sangat tidak stabil Rias-san, aku memang tidak tahu seberapa kuat kau, tapi-"

"KAU HARUS MENGHADAPI AKU DULU SEBELUM BUCHO!" Tiba-tiba Akeno pun mengeluarkan petir-petir di tangannya.

"terima ini, _**RAITONRYUU"**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

Akeno pun mengeluarkan petirnya berbentuk naga yang menuju cepat ke arah Mu, namun Mu mengeluarkan cosmo hitam keunguannya khas Spectre.

"baiklah jika mau kalian untuk menyerangku, akan aku lawan."

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION."**_

 _ **Dhuarr...**_

Petir Akeno dan debu bintang Mu pun saling beradu kuat memercikkan cahaya akibat dari benturan dari jurus yang super kuat itu.

"aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun di sukai banyak perempuan terutama kau perempuan yang ½ malaikat jatuh dan iblis, apa kau sanggup menghadapi _one thousand wars_ dengan kekuatan seperti itu?"

"tak perduli kau tahu aku itu keturunan malaikat Jatuh, tapi siapapun yang menyakiti suamiku, maka orang itu akan aku bunuh termasuk kau Onii-sama Naru-kun mesikupun aku harus 1000 hari sekalipun menghadapiku petirku takkan berhenti untuk menyambar bumi ini."

"jika kau memang yakin mau mati demi adikku, jangan pernah menyesal jika terpaksa kau harus mati di tanganku Akeno-san."

"jika memang itu di butuhkan, aku siap berkorban-"

" _ **POWER OF DESTRUCTION."**_

 _ **Booomm...**_

"bukan hanya Ratuku yang siap untuk berkorban demi suaminya, akupun siap memberikan tubuhku juga nyawaku demi Naruto-kun. Untuk Maou-sama aku berkorban demi calon suamiku juga." Ujar Rias yang mengadu kekuatannya juga bertarung dengan kekuatan Khas klannya.

"jadi kalian berdua ingin bertarung demi laki-laki muridku itu? sungguh menarik, bersiaplah HYAAA!"

"KAMI SIAP MEMBERIKAN KEKUATAN KAMI UNTUK NARUTO/NARU-KUN MESKIPUN HARUS MATI SEKALIPUN HYAAAA!"

"tu-tunggu..."

Baik Akeno maupun Rias juga Mu pun berhenti menyerang satu sama lain, mereka menengok ke Arah Naruto yang berdiri tertatih di selimuti kabut merah yang berasal dari darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau ke-kenapa..."

"Rias, pergilah bantu Issei menyelamatkan Asia. Aku akan menghadapi Nii-san sekaligus mengakhiri _one thousand warr_ sesama Gold Saint. Cepatlah, Issei lebih membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

"TIDAK..! aku tidak mau Naruto-kun, aku..."

 _ **Cupp...**_

Naruto tiba-tiba mencium kening dari Rias untuk membuatnya percaya, Rias pun merona merah karena kaget di cium seperti itu."

"Na-naru..."

"Aku percaya padamu, Akeno-chan tolong bantu Rias dalam membebaskan Asia." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan tertatih mengenakan Gold Saint Aries nya, Rias dan Akeno pun berlinang air mata karena tekat kekasih mereka melindungi cinta kepada orang yang dia sayang.

"berjanjilah padaku agar tetap hidup Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias yang pergi dengan lingkaran sihir merah klan Gremory.

"nah Nii-san, kau tau kan sesama Gold Saint meskipun kau sudah menjadi spectre butuh lebih dari 1000 hari untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

"aku sudah paham Naruto-kun, tapi dengan keadaan tubuh terluka berat dan pukulanmu itu kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku yang menjadi sensei-mu ini."

"kita lihat saja."

Baik Naruto ataupun Mu saling menatap dengan tajam melempar aura membunuh di sertai cosmo emas yang membara menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

 _Skipp time at ruang gereja setelah penyelamatan Asia._

"Asia, Asia bangunlah Asia tolong jangan pergi tinggalkan aku, Asia kita belum makan makanan yang ada di kota kuoh ini, kita belum bermain bersama ke tempat-tempat yang bagus di seluruh kuoh. Bangun Asia, ASIAAAA..." Ucap Issei yang menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk jasad Asia yang sudah tak bernafas lagi.

Kiba, Koneko, Rias, Akeno juga Aiolia pun melihat Issei seperti itu terhenyuk sedih tapi tidak dengan Aiolia, Gold Saint Leo itu sudah melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa melayang di medang perang.

"...Buchou, semuanya, terima kasih telah bertarung demiku dan Asia. Tetapi meskipun begitu, meski dengan bantua kalian, Asia sudah..."

"Ise, menurutmu apa ini?" ucap Rias mengeluarkan salah satu bidak caturnya berwarna merah darah semerah surainya

"Apa itu?"

"Ise, ini adalah _'Bidak Peluncur',_ salah satu bidak catur."

"Huh?".

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memiliki total keseluruhan 15 bidak, yaitu _8 "Pion", 2 "Kuda", 2 "Peluncur", 2 "Benteng", dan 1 "Ratu"._ Sama seperti jumlah bidak dalam catur. Aku sudah punya satu peluncur tetapi masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa."

Rias mendekati Asia sambil mengenggam bidak merah itu ditangannya. Rias meletakkan _'bidak pelnucur'_ merah itu di atas dada Asia.

"Peran Bidak peluncur adalah mendukung anggota lain didalam grup. Kemampuan penyembuhan perempuan ini bisa sangat berguna sebagai Bidak Peluncur. Memang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan mencoba menghidupkan Asia kembali sebagai Iblis."

Gelombang kekuatan sihir berwarna merah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Rias.

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu, Asia Argento. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kamu, sebagai "Bidak Peluncur"ku, Dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

Bidak merah itu bersinar dan masuk ketubuh Asia. Disaat yang sama juga, [Sacred Gear] milik Asia masuk juga kedalam tubuhnya. Kemudian Rias menghentikan sihirnya setelah memastikan Bidak dan [Sacred Gear] itu telah masuk ke tubuh Asia. Kemdian Rias menghela nafas. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat. Mata Asia terbuka. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir setelah melihat Asia.

"Eh?" ucap Asia yang sudah terbangun melihat sekelilingnya yang terasa aneh.

"Aku menghidupkannya karena aku menginginkan kekuatannya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis. Fufufu, Ise, mulai sekarang adalah tugasmu untuk menlindunginya. Karena sekarang kamu adalah Seniornya dalam hal Iblis."

Asia bangun, dan melihat sekeliling dan kemudian menatap Issei

"...Ise-san?"

 _ **Brukk..**_

Issei pun memeluk Asia karena sangat senang juga terharu.

"Asia, yokatta kau hidup kembali. Ayo Asia kita pulang." Ucap Issei membantu Asia bangun serta memakaikan blazer sekolahnya sebagai penutup badannya, Asia pun hanya terbengong namun hanya mengangguk.

"Asia-san."

"hai' Aiolia-san."

"mulai sekarang kau akan aku lindungi juga seperti adikku sendiri, kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Aiolia dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"hai' Aiolia Nii-san."

 _ **Deg...**_

Tiba-tiba Aiolia terkaget karena merasakan ada kekuatan yang sangat besar sedang beradu kuat tidak jauh dari lokasi ia berdiri.

"Aiolia-kun, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Akeno yang meras penasaran apa yang di rasakan Saint emas itu.

"c-cosmo yang aku rasakan, jangan-jangan. Gold Saint melawan Gold Saint, Naruto, cosmonya sangat besar namun berbahaya. Aku harus ke sana." Ucap Aiolia yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Rias dkk.

"ayo minna kita juga harus melihat Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun sedang bertarung dengan spectre Hades."

"Hai' Bucho." Ucap peerage Rias yang kemudia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Rias

* * *

 _Balik lagi ke Naruto vs Mu._

"HYAAAAA...!"

"HAAAAAAA...!"

 _ **Zzzztttt...**_

Mu dan Naruto pun beradu cosmo mereka satu sama lain, namun karena kekuatan cosmo emas mereka sangat kuat sehingga kekuatan mereka seimbang,

 _ **Tap...**_

 _ **Tap...**_

 _ **Grep...**_

 _ **Grepp...**_

"HYAAAA.../HAAAAAAA..."

Tak cukup dengan adu cosmo, Naruto dan Mu pun maju dengan cepat kemudian memegang telapak tangan masing-masing tetap dengan cosmo yang menggelora di dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Akibatnya daerah di sekitar gereja itupun hancur karena kekuatan mereka yang beradu, kemudian mereka mundur mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Terima ini Nii-san, pukulan naga dari cosmoku yang menggelora."

" _ **ROZAN: HYAKU RYUU HAA."**_

 _ **Wuussshhh...**_

"meskipun kau menggunakan jurus Roushi, kau tidak akan menang Naruto-kun. Terima ini."

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION."**_

 _ **Wussshhh...**_

 _ **Booommm...**_

Kedua jurus tingkat atas itupun beradu sangat kuat, baik serangan pukulan naga dan debu bintang Naruto dan Mu mempunyai kekuatan yang setara.

"percuma saja Naruto-kun, kau tidak akan cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan kekuatan senseimu ini. Meskipun kau mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu kau belum cukup kuat."

"apapun yang terjadi di dalam diriku, aku akan tetap maju dengan cosmo yang menggelora."

"kau lupa Naruto-kun bahwa aku adalah spectre dan spectre itu akan abadi meskipun kau mengerahkan seluruh cosmomu itu."

"aku sudah tahu, akan aku gunakan cara terakhirku dan juga aku pertaruhkan nyawaku..."

"TERBAKARLAH SEKARANG COSMOKU HYAAAAAAAAA..."

 _ **Swinggg...**_

Kain jubah yang ada di belakang punggung Naruto pun terbang entah kemana, dan Gold Cloth Aries Naruto berubah menjadi God Cloth Aries.

"rasakan ini Nii-san!"

" _ **LIGHTNING PLASMA."**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

"jangan senang dulu Naruto-kun."

" _ **STARLIGHT EXTINCION."**_

 _ **Ctarrr...**_

 _ **Darrrrr...**_

Kedua jurus itupun saling bertabrakan dan saling berimbang, baik Naruto dan Mu keduannya mengerahkan seluruh cosmo terakhirnya untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

"HAAAAAA...!"

"HYAAAAA...!"

 _ **Boooommmmmm...**_

Karena dua kekuatan yang sangat besar beradu hebat menciptakan ledakan yang sangat kuat di area sekitar halaman gereja serta cahaya kekuatannya mengarah ke langit hingga beberapa detik.

Namun keadaan Naruto dan Mu pun sangat timpang, Mu yang masih berdiri prima dengan banyak luka-luka sementara Naruto sudah tergeletak tak berdaya kehilangan nyawanya karena ia memaksakan cosmonya hingga titik terakhir sampai kehilangan cosmonya.

"Naruto-kun, kau adalah murid yang sangat hebat, aku mampu melawanku dengan perlawanan yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi keadaan tubuhmu yang tidak kuat menampung kekuatanmu, beristirahatlah dengan tenang otouto." Ucap Mu yang pergi dengan psycokinesisnya ke dunia bawah.

Setelah kepergian Mu, Aiolia pun datang ke arah Naruto.

"ke-kenapa dengan wilayah ini? Kerusakannya parah sekali, Naruto kau tidak apa-apa? Bangunlah Naruto. Naruto...!" ucap Aiolia yang memegang punggung Naruto mengangkatknya, namun apa daya, Naruto sudah meninggal menjadi saint emas Aries, Aiolia yang sadar Naruto sudah tiada pun menangis, tak lama muncul lingkaran sihir merah klan Gremory menampilkan Rias dan bidak-bidaknya. Namun Rias terkejut manakala Naruto di pangkuan Aiolia sudah tak berdaya.

"tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin, Aiolia ini tidak mungkin Naruto-kun sudah..."

"benar Rias, Naruto sudah meninggal ketika bertarung dengan lawannya. Dalam perang suci, hal seperti ini sering terjadi."

"TIDAAAAKKKK...!" Teriak Rias karena ia merasa terpukul meninggalkan sang kekasih tercinta bertarung dengan gurunya, namun ia tak percaya Naruto akan tewas dalam pertarungan dramatis itu. Akeno pun menangis tak kuat menahan sedih karena beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja ia bercinta dengan sang calon suami namun sang pacar justru meninggalkannya pergi begitu cepat tanpa menikahinya.

"Naru...hiks...hikss...Naru-kun...kenapa..hiks...kenapa kau meninggalkanku...hikssss Naru..." ucap Akeno yang terus menangis bahkan berlutut karena ia merasa sangat kehilangan cintanya yang pertama, cinta yang selama ini ia banggakan kini pergi selamanya, Asia pun dengan respek memeluk Akeno sementara Issei memeluk Rias untuk meredakan kesedihannya.

"Issei, Aniki mu sudah...hiks...maafkan aku Issei..hiks...aku...aku..."

"sudahlah bucho, menangislah saja di pundakku. Aku ada di sisimu sebagai pionmu akan membantumu, Naruto Nii-san sudah bertarung dengan baik." Ucap Issei mengelus-elus surai merah Rias.

* * *

Yap itulah chapter 6 yang penuh dengan drama pertarungan dan emosi yang tinggi, di sini terungkap bahwa Akeno belum hamil karena sesuatu ya tau kan kalian dan maaf update nya terlalu lama sampai nelan waktu 2 bulan

Saya menerima kritikan dan juga saran membangun untuk kelanjutan cerita saya, untuk kalian flamers cerita. Saya tidak akan terima satupun kritikan kalian.

AUTHOR UNDUR DIRI DULU JAA NEE.

UCHIHA HIRATA.

 _Chapter 7 Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd (terlahirnya kekuatan dewa yang sebenarnya)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd**

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto dan highschool dxd milik ichie ishibumi

Crossover: narutoxhighschool dxdxsaint seiya

Pair: NarutoxTsubakixAkenox...

IsseixMomox...

Ailoiax...

"Blablablabla...": ucapan langsung

" _Blablabla...": inner_

 _ **Blabla...: jurus**_

Fbo: flashback on

Fbe: flashback end

Summary: setelah pertarungan di dunia bawah antara 12 gold saint athena yang tewas karena membakar cosmo mereka yang melebihi batas untuk menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Hades ciptakan, Naruto sang gold saint athena pemilik cloth "ARIES" di utus oleh saori kido/athena sanctuary hidup kembali di dunia di mana terdapat iblis, malaikat hitam dan malaikat untuk membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman di dunia tersebut. Namun apa jadinya jika Naruto sang "proffesor sanctuary" murid dari Mu sang Gold saint "ARIES" sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu tunduk kepada Athena di cintai bahkan di perebutkan oleh 4 gadis Akuma yaitu Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya? Saksikan ceritanya dan baca juga ya...

Warning: penulisan tak sesuai EYD, all power saint seiya, sedikit ooc, AU, banyak cerita yang sedikit membosankan, lemon (pikir-pikir dulu) semi!cannon, typo banyak bertebaran, gaya tulisan yang berbeda.

Genre: fantasy, advanture, kisah cinta bercabang, little comedy.

Moshi-moshi bertemu lagi dengan narator sekaligus penulis Uchiha Hirata, saya ucapkan minta maaf karena tidak mengupdate cukup lama karena saya bekerja dan menyita waktu dan kerjaan saya di kantor.

Seperti biasa sebelum saya memulai cerita ini, saya akan membalas review dari minna-san:

 **Naruto akan di bangkitkan kembali, namun caranya berbeda dengan apa yang sebelumnya**

 **Oh soal itu, pedang excalibur itu efeknya bisa menangkis jurus Aiolia sama seperti Shura yang menggunakan tangannya. Naruto memang sudah bisa membuka Arayashiki (indra ke 8) seperti Virgo No Shaka dan untuk Ailolia baru sampai indra ke 7.**

 **Michael dan Gabriel itu memang di sini tidak mengetahui perang abadi Hades dan Athena karena itu sangat di rahasiakan Zeus.**

 **Rias juga akan di jadikan Pair tapi dengan cara saya sendiri**

 **Sifat Naruto tidak akan berubah sama seperti pertama saya ceritakan pertama.**

 **Yang kecewa dengan fanfiction ini, mohon untuk tidak di baca, saya tidak akan memaksakan.**

 **Bukan dengan Evil Pieces Rias karena kekuatan Naruto 100x lipat lebih besar dari Rias.**

ya itulah sedikit Review yang bisa saya utarakan, memang ada sedikit perubahan dari sifat Naruto yang mencintai Rias juga Akeno, tapi itu hanya sedikit selipan dari cerita saya.

Ya inilah cerita saya selamat membaca:

 _Chapter 7 Naruto: gold saint in highschool dxd (terlahirnya kekuatan dewa yang sebenarnya)_

* * *

 _AT GEDUNG ORC PAGI HARI_

Suasana di pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang, matahari yang bersinar sampai ke permukaan tanah tidak secerah suasana di gedung lama Kuoh Academy. Peerage Rias pun tertekuk lusuh karena mereka selesai memakamkan Naruto sang Gold Saint Aries yang tewas dalam peperangan suci, begitupun juga dengan Aiolia. Meskipun Ailolia berusaha tegar dan tidak menangis namun kehilangan sahabat sekaligus rekan sesama Gold Saint memukul nuraninya, tapi meskipun Naruto di makamkan namun kotak emas berisi Gold Cloth Aries tergelekan di sebelah meja tempat Rias berdiskusi dengan peerage nya.

"ini memang menyakitkan Rias, Akeno minna. Inilah perang yang sesungguhnya, Naruto yang murid dari Mu pun bisa tewas di tangan Mu sendiri. Tapi Gold Cloth Aries yang tergeletak di sebelah meja itu menunjukan rasa peduli Naruto meskipun ia sudah meninggal." Ucap Aiolia memulai pembicaraan, tak seperti Aiolia. Rias, Akeno dan Issei adik tiri Naruto mereka tetap tertunduk lesu tak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Nii-san, kenapa Naruto-san bisa di kalahkan dengan gurunya sendiri? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap Asia yang sama sekali tak paham kenapa Naruto yang ia temui saat menyelamatkan dirinya bisa tewas.

"orewa Imouto Asia, tingkat kadar cosmo berbeda-beda dari semua Gold Saint. Mungkin Naruto adalah Gold Saint yang memiliki kadar cosmo yang tinggi bahkan melebihiku dari psikis mentahnya, tapi Mu juga memiiki cosmo yang tinggi dan ialah yang mengajari Naruto ketika ia masih balita hingga sekarang ini." Ujar Aiolia dengan sedikit mengenang ilmu yang ia pelajari di sanctuary, dan hal itu juga membuat Rias menatap Aiolia.

"phisikis mentah? Apa maksudmu Aiolia?"

"Naruto bahkan bisa teleportasi, telepati bahkan mempunyai indra sampai tingkat tertinggi 8 yang menyamai kekuatan Budha sama seperti Shaka Gold Saint Virgo." Ucap Aiolia dengan mantap.

"i-indra ke 8? Bukankah kekuatan indra manusia hanya sampai ke 6 yaitu insting Aiolia-kun?" ucap Akeno yang kaget, pasalnya yang ia ketahui hanya indra ke 6 saja batas kemampuan manusia. "tidak begitu Akeno, aku sudah mencapai titik indra ke 7 yaitu kemurnian cosmo tapi yang bisa mencapai titik indra ke 8 yaitu Arayashiki hanya Naruto, Mu dan Shaka sendiri, titik indra ke 8 menjaga jiwanya tetap abadi meskipun ia berada di mekai sekalipun." Ucap Aiolia, hal itu juga membuat semua di sana melotot dan tak percaya.

"A-APA?!"

"Ja-Jadi Naruto Nii-san masih hidup Aiolia-san?"

"apa benar Naruto-kun ada di mekai?"

"jadi jiwa Naru masih ada meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak ada?"

"hei-hei tenang dulu, memang setiap orang yang bisa mencapai titik indra ke 8 takkan mati dengan semudah itu. Tapi yang aku bisa simpulkan hanya Shaka lah yang bisa menggunakannya." Ucap Aiolia mengatakan hal yang ia ketahui, dan itu membuat Kiba penasaran.

"Aiolia-san, sebenarnya siapa Shaka yang kau sebut-sebut itu?"

"Shaka juga sama sepertiku, ia adalah Gold Saint dengan rasi bintang "Virgo". Konon yang aku dengar dari Mu Sensei dari Naruto, Shaka di sebut sebagai 'laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan mendekati seorang dewa' membuatnya bisa berbicara dengan Budha bahkan ia bisa mengunjungi Underworld meskipun ia sedang bersemedi di Kuil Virgo. Intinya Shaka adalah Saint terkuat dengan kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa mampu mencapai Arayashiki."

"be-berbicara dengan Budha-"

 _Ctarrr..._

"ittaii..." rintih Issei karena ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi iblis, otomatis menyebut tuhan agama budha kepala Issei akan seperti tersetrum listik tegangan tinggi.

"kau seharusnya sadar statusmu sebagai Akuma Issei-senpai." Ucap Koneko dengan nada datarnya menusuk hati Issei.

"jadi intinya Aiolia-kun, Naruto-kun itu memang sudah meninggal karena perang di gereja atau menggunakan Arayashiki nya untuk membuatnya abadi?" ucap Akeno bertanya cemas dengan kadaan calon suaminya, Akeno berharap kekasihnya masih hidup agar dirinya di nikahkan oleh Naruto meskipun itu kecil.

"kita bisa memastikannya-"

 _Deg..._

"co-cosmo ini jangan-jangan..." ucap Aiolia terbata-bata karena ia merasakan hawa cosmo yang aneh, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi cosmo ini milik salah satu Gold Saint, setelah itu Aiolia pun melompat dari Jendela membawa Gold Cloth Leo miliknya pergi ke suatu tempat melompati gedung, rumah dll.

"ke-kemana Aiolia-san perginya? Cepat sekali." Ucap Issei yang kaget dengan tingkah Aiolia yang cepat sekali perginya.

"Akeno tolong amati Aiolia kemana ia akan pergi, setelah kau menemukan lokasinya tolong konfirmasikan kepadaku." Titah Rias memerintahkan Ratunya untuk mengikuti kemana Aiolia pergi. "jokaista Bucho, aku pergi." Ucap Akeno yang kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory, sementara itu Rias pun terduduk karena ia lelah atau memang ia punya pikiran lainnya.

"bucho kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sepertinya kau tampak lelah sekali, sepertinya kau harus istirahat di kamarmu Bucho." Ucap Kiba yang mengkhawatirkan ketua dari pewaris tahta Gremory tersebut, namun Rias hanya mengkode dengan menggoyangkan tangan kanannya.

"tidak apa-apa Kiba, aku hanya masih Shock karena aku mengira Naruto yang aku lhat sudah meninggal akibat melawan gurunya itu bisa hidup lagi. Aku sangat lelah memikirkannya, terlebih lagi Aiolia mengatakan bisa saja ia ada di Underwold, itu bisa membuat aku di curigai Onii-sama." Ucap Rias dengan Nada lelah tak bersemangat.

"Bucho kenapa kau tidak memastikannya di Underwold saja dan menanyai kepada Maou Lucifer-sama?" ucap Koneko menambah kepusingan Rias, Rias pun berpindah dari kursi empuknya ke kamar yang letaknya di dalam ruangan ORC tempat ia berdiskusi dengan peerage nya.

" _ke Underwold heh? Yang ada aku justru akan cepat-cepat di nikahkan sama PhoenixOROKANA TEME itu oleh Sirzhec Onii-sama." Inner Rias._

* * *

 _At Akeno._

Kita beralih ke cerita selanjutnya, Akeno yang sedang di tugaskan Rias untuk mengikuti Aiolia pergi ke suatu tempat di mana Aiolia ke tempat itu rupanya ia tersesat sendiri ke suatu hutan yang jauh dari kota Kuoh, Akeno yang menjelajah hutan itu kesana-kemari bingung sendiri.

"ya ampun di mana aku ini? Ku kira cosmo emas Aiolia-kun melewati wilayah ini, namun ternyata jejaknya hilang tanpa bekas dan aku tersesat entah ini di mana. Ara-ara~..." keluh Akeno karena ia merasa sangat tidak senang berada di hutan yang ia tidak kenal ini, namun dirinya merasakan cosmo yang sama seperti Aiolia di suatu gua yang gelap di tngah hutan itu.

"cosmo ini? Kenapa muncul di tengah gua itu? Mungkin Aiolia-kun ada di sana, aku harus memastikan sendiri." Ucapnya lagi, kemudian Akeno melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah gua itu, gua itu begitu gelap dan tidak ada pencahayaan, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berpakaian seperti Sari yang di pakai masyarakat india sedang bermeditasi dan matanya tertutup sempurna, wajahnya cerah bersinar dan surainya memanjang sampai pahanya dengan warna emas sama seperti Naruto dan sebuah kotak emas besar berlambang perempuan ada di atas batu di atas kepalanya.

" _ada orang di tempat sunyi sepi seperti ini? Dan pakaiannya seperti orang india yang aku baca, kenapa ia ada di sini?" inner Akeno._

"mau apa kau datang ke hadapanku wahai perempuan ½ iblis dan malaikat Hitam?" ucap laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Gold Saint Virgo No Shaka yang bersemedi di gua menghindari pertarungan apapun tanpa alasan yang jelas, sontak Akeno pun kaget karena meskipun aura nya di turunkan sampai habis sekalipun, ia justru di ketahui masuk ke gua itu bahkan tentang identitas pribadinya pun di ketahui dengan mudah.

"ka-kau kenapa bisa mengetahui aku adalah ½ akuma dan Da-tenshin? Kau kan tidak melihat bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"meskipun kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu sampai ke titik nol sekalipun kau tidak akan bisa menyembunykan di hadapanku, ku tanya sekali lagi untuk apa kau ada di tempat ini?"

"aku sebenarnya tersasar karena aku mengikuti kemana Aiolia-kun pergi, itu tugas dari Bucho untuk aku mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan, namun saat aku merasakan cosmo emas Aiolia, aku justru tersasar sampai ke sini karena aku merasakan cosmo emas yang sama dan aku tak tau di mana ini." Ucap Akeno dengan jujur tanpa menyembunyikan kebohongan satupun kepada pemuda yang ia lihat itu, namun Shaka mengeryit heran.

"Aiolia? Kau mengenal Gold Saint Leo Aiolia?"

"hai' pemuda-kun, aku mengenalnya saat aku bertemu dengannya bersama dengan Naruto Gold Saint emas Aries kekasihku, namun..." tiba-tiba mimik wajah Akeno menunduk sedih karena peristiwa yang melibatkan Naruto dan Mu.

"ia tewas saat melindungiku dari perang suci antara kekasihku dan gurunya Mu yang sesama Saint Aries di gereja di kota Kuoh, aku..."

"aku mengetahui pertarungan dahsyat itu di gereja yang tidak jauh dari sini, itu terletak di gereja itu, namun aku tidak menyangka Mu yang membunuh muridnya sendiri." Ujar Shaka yang memotong omongan dari Akeno dan itu membuat Akeno terperanjat kaget.

"ka-kau mengetahui itu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak ada di gereja kota kuoh Pemuda-kun? Sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"hai' aku adalah Athena Gold Saint Virgo no Shaka, aku sama sekali tidak akan ikut bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas dan izin dari Athena untuk apa aku bertarung."

"ja-jadi ka-kau Virgo No Shaka? Shaka-kun, aku mau tau apa Naruto-kun mempunyai Arayashiki sepertimu? Apa Naru-kun masih hidup dan ada di Mekai?"

"untuk pertanyaan itu, Naruto mempunyai juga Arayashiki sama sepertiku. Namun aku tak merasakan cosmo Gold Saint di mekai, sepertinya Naruto telah benar-benar tewas. Maaf." Ucap Shaka dengan lugas dan tegas dan hal itu juga membuat Akeno tertunduk lesu.

" _Naru, apakah sudah terlambat aku berharap kau berada di sisiku kembali, apakah sudah terlambat Naru?" inner Akeno._

"tapi, aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mati dengan begitu mudah di hadapan Mu. Naruto adalah anak spesial yang mempunyai kemampuan sejak ia lahir. Ku yakin ia sedang melihatmu saat ini Akeno." Tutur Shaka dengan lembutnya namun tegas, dan itu membuat akeno sedikit tersenyum.

"Arigatou Shaka-kun, aku percaya bahwa Naru-kun pasti akan kembali padaku suatu saat nanti meskipun itu hanya sekedar mimpiku. Arigatou Shaka-kun." Ucap Akeno yang langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir Gremory, sementara Shaka pun sedikit mengeryit tentang Naruto yang meninggal di tangan gurunya.

" _Naruto mati? Tapi kenapa aku rasakan cosmonya naik ke langit tempat dewa olympus tinggal? Apa yang terjadi?" inner Shaka._

* * *

 _At Aiolia._

Kita beralih ke segmen selanjutnya, Aiolia pun sampai ke suatu tempat yang ia curigai mempunyai kekuatan cosmo yang sangat kuat. Dan betul saja, di hadapannya tepatnya di kuburan Naruto terjadi hal yang sangat Aneh. Kuburan yang saat Aiolia rapihkan untuk mengistirahatkan jenazah rekannya yaitu Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka, tanahnya pun terbuka dan berantakan kemana-mana serta peti mati yang menyelimuti jasad Naruto pun terbuka hal itu membuat Aiolia terbelalak kaget.

"ke-kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

" _padahal baru aku rapihkan kuburan dari Naruto, tapi kenapa bisa?"_

"ho? Kau berada di gereja ini kah Gold Saint Leo Aiolia?" ucap seorang pria yang bersurai ungu dan jaket hitam dengan setelan jeans hitam dan perawakan tegap berotot, Aiolia melihat kebelakang dan terbelalak karena melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"ka-kau? Mi-Milo? Scorpion Milo?"

"heh kau ternyata masih mengenalku dengan sangat baik Aiolia, sebenarnya kenapa kau datang ke daerah ini? Dan kuburan siapa yang berantakan itu? Ucap Milo sambil menujukan tangannya ke gundukan tanah berserakan itu.

"sebenarnya ini adalah kuburan dari Naruto Gold Saint Aries yang meninggal karena terbunuh oleh Mu gurunya sendiri dalam perang suci yang terjadi di dimensi ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi." Ucap Ailolia menjelaskan, Milo pun terkejut juga.

"Nani?! Naruto tewas oleh Mu? Kenapa bisa perang Suci di Sanctuary bisa terjadi di daerah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi Aiolia?" ucap Milo.

"entahlah Milo akupun sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, yang pasti perang suci masih berlanjut dan bukan hanya Seiya dan Bronze sainat lainnya yang sedang berjuang di mekai melawan Maou Hades. Namun kita di sini juga menghadapi perang yang tak kalah hebatnya." Ucap Aiolia dan itu membuat Milo berfikir dan ingin tahu.

"ternyata memang ada yang aneh di dunia ini, aku juga merasakan banyak cosmo iblis namun ada juga cosmo suci bercampur kegelapan yang kuat ada di dunia ini juga, sebenarnya apa itu Aiolia? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang dunia ini?" ucap Milo.

"menurut yang Naruto katakan, ada semacam pertempuran hebat yang di sebut "Great Warr" di mana, Tensin, Da-Tenshin dan Akuma berperang di dunia ini selama ratusan tahun silam persis seperti leluhur kita yang berperang dengan Hades sampai sekarang ini. Tapi sekarang perang ini sedang mengalami resensi."

"Resensi? Dou yu kotowa?"

"pihak Da-Tenshin mengalami kekalahan jumlah pasukan lebih dari 50%, Akuma mengalami keterpurukan di mana Youndai Maou mereka mati dalam perang dan yang paling tragis Tuhan Tenshin ikut mati."

"NANI! I-Itu tidak mungkin, yang mengatur dunia ini adalah tuhan, kenapa bisa?"

"itulah yang membuatku bingun Milo, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat di mana mereka akan menjelaskan semua ini. Ayo."

"ku harap aku bisa mendapatkan sumber informasi di sana."

Dan kemudian Aiola dan juga Milo pergi ke tempat Rias meninggalkan kuburan Naruto yang mengalami kerusakan karena Jasadnya tiba-tiba menghilang

* * *

 _AT Naruto_

Sekarang beralih ke sambungan kuburan Naruto, karena kuburan Naruto yang rusak dan jasadnya tiba-tiba menghilang karena itu perbuatan dari Dewa Zeus yang mengambil tubuhnya dan memberikan nyawa baru bagi Naruto untuk tetap Hidup, saat ini Naruto sedang tertidur tidak sadarkan diri di Gunung Olympus Yunani tempat para Dewa Yunani tinggal dan mengawasi Dunia di bawahnya.

Di saat Naruto Tidur, Hercules sang anak dewa Tertinggi Zeus menemaninya dalam tidur Naruto yang panjang namun tidak terlalu lama.

"dia adalah Athena no Gold Saint yang berjasa demi melindungi apa yang ia cintai, apa yang ia sayangi meskipun. Ia melindungi Akuma meski dia cantik ku rasa memang peraturan bisa di anulir begitu saja, terutama Otou-sama Zeus." Ucap Hercules, dan setelah Hercules mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas kepada siapa yang ia katakan, Naruto terbangun mengerjap matanya.

"eeemmm... eeeennnngghh... di-dimana A-aku?" ucap Naruto yang masih lemah dalam berdiri.

"kau berada di kamarku di Gunung Olympus, namaku Hercules anak dari dewa tertinggi Gunung Olympus yang berhubungan dengan Sanctuary Zeus-sama. Sepertinya efek dari Demon Rose telah mebuat hidupmu terjaga meskipun aku angkat tubuhmu, dan mengembalikan roh mu Gold Saint Aries." Ucap Hercules dengan tata Krama yang lembut, dan itu membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang ini, padahal ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya tewas di tangan Gurunya sendiri dan seharusnya ia sudah mencapai kematiannya di alam lain.

"He-Hercules? Ka-kau Hercules dewa perang yang bersama Athena-sama berperang melawan Hades sejak ribuan Tahun silam ka?" ucap Naruto seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat adalah dewa sungguhan, bahkan perawakannya bukan seperti dewa seperti manusia Biasa.

 _Kriiieeett..._

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar menampakan seorang manusia atau dewa lebih tepatnya, ia berotot sangat kuat, rambutnya putih berjenggot panjang dan memakai jubah ala pemimpin sanctuary. Dialah sang dewa petir atau dewa tertinggi gunung Olympus yaitu Zeus.

"kau sudah sadar Anakku Gold Saint?" ucap Zeus dengan titah ucapannya yang bersahaja namun penuh dengan ketegasan, Naruto yang seakan-akan tidak percaya kembali. Apa yang ada di hadpannya memanglah dewa tertinggi yunani atau Sanctuary tepatnya.

"ha-Ha'i Zeus No kami-sama, aku merasa sudah lebih baik." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kasur Hercules.

"lebih baik kau tak memaksakan diri dulu Anakku, kau kehilangan sebagian kekuatanmu karena menggunakan "GOD CLOTH' melawan Saint bayangan yang menjadi spectre Hades. Tapi riwayat hidupmu masih lebih baik karena aku menghidupkan kembali anakku dengan sebagian kekuatanku dan kuasaku, kau belum layak mati dan diadili di Mekai." Ucap Zeus menjelaskan situasi sekarang dan sebelumnya, tapi yang mengherankan adalah. Memanggilnya 'Anakku?' itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial untuk Naruto.

"tasykani tubuhku memang masih lemas dan cosmoku belum kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi kenapa anda memberiku kekuatan anda? Untuk apa?" ucap Naruto dengan rasa penasarannya, namun zeus hanya tersenyum begitupun Hercules.

"karena aku ingin kau menjadi penerus kekuatanku Naruto-kun, kau aku angkat sebagai sebagai anakku dewa tertinggi Sanctuary dan juga adik dari Hercules anakku juga. Kau layak untuk itu Naruto-kun, namun kau tidak harus meneruskan kehidupanku menjadi dewa dan juga Hercules. Kau tetaplah manusia dan hidup bebas dengan kehendakmu sendiri Naruto-kun." Ucap Zeus dan hal itu membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya, ia hanya manusia biasa Gold Saint di Sanctuary bisa di angkat sebagai anak dewa dengan sebagian kekuatan dewa ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"a-arigatou Zeus-sama eh maksudku Arigatou Otou-sama atas segala kehendak anda dan juga semua kuasa anda kepadaku, tapi bagaimana aku menggunakan kekuatan anda? Aku harus berlatih dengan siapa?" ucap naruto tergagap karena merasa senang sekaligus bangga.

"Hercules anakku, tunjukan tempat latihanmu biasa kau melatih kekuatan Otou-sama. Lathlah Otouto mu dan jadilah dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"Hai' Otou-sama, ne Naruto-kun ikut aku berlatih." Ucap Hercules mengeluarkan cosmonya berwarna putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto kemudian menghilang menuju ke tempat latihan untuk mengasah kekuatan Naruto.

"capailah apa yang kau inginkan Naruto Gold Saint Athena, aku berharap kau tak meninggalkan 3 iblis itu dan jadilah manusia yang bijaksana." Ucap Zeus sebelum pergi ke tahtanya.

* * *

 _At pegunungan timur Yunani 09:00_

Kita lanjutkan ceritanya, saat ini Naruto dan juga kakak angkatnya yaitu Hercules tiba di suatu dataran tinggi mirip seperti Sanctuary namun sangat sepi dari kehidupan manusia di daerah pegunungan tinggi Yunani sebelah timur, dataran di apit oleh gunung-gunung batu yang berjejer di wilayah Olympus.

"onii-sama kita berada di mana? Dan tempat apa ini?" ucap Naruto yang melihat tempat yang sangat asing dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sangat sunyi dari kehidupan.

"kita berada di pegunungan sebelah timur Yunani tapi masih di daerah kekuasaan Otou-sama, di sini tempat aku melatih kekuatanku sendirian Naruto-kun. Dan di sini tempat aku akan menguji serta mengasah kekuatan dari Otou-sama yang di berikan dalam tubuhmu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hercules, dataran yang kering dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin serta tidak ada manusia di lokasi ini menjadikan tempat itu cocok untuk latihan mengasah kekuatan.

"kau latihan di sini Onii-sama? Ini sama seperti tempat latihanku ketika diasuh oleh Mu Nii-san dulu di jamir." Ucap Naruto yang menjelaskan sedikit masa lalunya.

"iya aku latihan di sini bersama senseiku dewa Pegasus, tapi setelah aku di nyatakan cukup kuat untuk berlatih sendiri aku pun berlatih sendirian di sini Naru. Oh ya karena cosmomu belum bisa mengalir dengan lancar, Maka aku akan melatih fisikmu dulu. Sekarang kita pemanasan." Ucap Hercules dan itu hanya di angukan Naruto karena memang ia butuh latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya juga mengasah kekuatan Dewa-nya lebih baik lagi. Naruto pun mengalami hal yang sangat luar biasa, awal mula ia harus pemanasan otot tubuhnya mulai dari push-up 500x, keliling pegunungan 100x dan latihan lainnya sebanyak 500x. Sang kakak melatih ototnya supaya cosmo yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bisa keluar dengan sempurna.

* * *

 _At Rias dkk._

Kita kembali ke awal cerita di mana Rias dan peerage nya sedang duduk menanti Akeno yang tak kunjung datang ke ruangan Klub ORC, sementara Rias yang tertidur di meja nya, Kiba yang seperti biasa mengelap-elap pedang kesangannya, Koneko yang makan Kue manis khas kesukaannya dan Issei yang main Game di Hp nya. Sementara itu lingkaran Sihir berwarna biru berlambang Gremory muncul di lantai ruangan itu menampilkan Akeno yang baru tiba dari tugasnya mengejar Aiolia. Rias dan Peerage nya pun sontak berdiri dan melupakan sejenak kesibukan mereka sendiri.

"aku tiba dari Tugasku Bucho." Ucap Akeno yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir biru itu. "bagaimana hasilnya Akeno? Apa yang kau ketahui dari Aiolia-san?" ucap Rias bertanya tergesa-gesa karena ia ingin tahu informasi yang terkait dengan sang pacar, namun Akeno hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"aku kehilangan jejak dari Aiolia-kun Bucho, namun aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik perhatianku." Ucap Akeno dengan serius, hal itu membuat kelompok Rias menjadi berfikir. "hal yang menarik? Seperti apa itu Akeno-san?" ucap Issei yang bertanya karena keingintahuannya.

"saat aku tersesat karena kehilangan jejak Aiolia-kun, aku melihat sebuah gua yang gelap dan dingin sekali di dalamnya. Aku melihat seseorang yang mengenakan Sari pakaian masyarakat India bersemedi dengan mata tertutup entah berapa lama dia bersemedi, namun di atas kepalanya tepatnya di bebatuan belakangnya ada kotak besi emas yang sama seperti Aiolia dan Naru punya namun berbeda lambang. Dia Adalah Shaka Gold Saint Virgo." Ucap Akeno dengan sorot mata yang tajam mengingat betapa besar kekuatan yang ia rasakan saat bertemu Shaka yang membuat tubuhnya merinding dan itu membuat kelompok di sana melongo tak percaya.

"Sha-Shaka? Kau bertemu dengannya Akeno?" ucap Rias yang hanya mengetahui sedikit dari Aiolia tentang yang di temui Akeno juga merinding sendiri. "kau takkan percaya Rias, kekuatannya bahkan bisa menyaingi Maou Lucifer di tambah lagi dia bisa menebak siapa aku tanpa melihat alias dia buta." Tukas Akeno.

"Buta? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang buta bisa menjadi Gold Saint?" kali ini Kiba yang makin penasaran dengan siapa sosok Shaka itu. "entahlah Kiba-kun, untuk soal itu aku pun bingung bahkan ia mengetahui pertempuran Naru dengan Gurunya sendiri di gereja tanpa melihat ke sana, sungguh aura nya membuatku merinding."

Namun tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir putih berlambang Lucifer ada di depan mereka dan di depan mereka lalu muncul seorang perempuan cantik mengenakan pakaian Maid, rambut perak panjang di model kuncir 2 belakang dengan wajah datar, Rias yang melihat sosok perempuan itu tak asing lagi adalah kakak iparnya alias budak dari kakak nya yaitu Grayfia.

"maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu anda Ojou-sama." Ucap Grayfia memulai pembicaraan, Rias pun yang tahu akan situasi paling terburuk yang akan datang menghampirinya pun mendatarkan wajahnya.

"ada apa Grayfia Onee-sama? Apa kau datang untuk menjelasakan tentang hal itu? Bukankah sudah aku katakan dengan tegas kepada Otou-sama dan Onii-sama bahwa aku tidak setuju!" mata Rias melirik Grayfia dengan tajam tanda ada kemarahan yang muncul di matanya, Asia yang tak kuat merasakan kemarahan Rias memilih menjauh di ikuti Issei.

"sebenarnya..."

Pada saat yang sama Rias berbicara kembali muncul kembali lingkaran sihir yang lain warna kuning kemerahan berlambang burung yang Issei pun tak tahu itu apa.

"... Phoenix" ucap Kiba dengan pandangan tajam tanda ia tak suka denga lingkaran sihir itu.

 _SPARK_

Muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, api tersebut lalu menghilang dan muncul seorang Pria yang perawakannya seperti Mafia atau berandalan di jalanan.

"Fuu. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia." Ucap orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Raiser Phoenix, anak kedua dari keluarga Phoenix. Rias yang melihat sesuatu yang sangat di bencinya mulai naik emosinya.

"Rias sayangku. Aku datang untuk membawamu. " ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang santai khas playboy kelas kakap yang membuat seisi Ruangan kebingungan

"Lalu Rias. Mari kita pergi dan melihat ruang upacara. Tanggal upacara diputuskan sehingga kita perlu memeriksanya sebelum itu. " tutup Raiser lalu Raiser mendekati Rias dengan berjalan sombong menyambar tangan Rias dengan kasar namun Rias bereaksi menolaknya

"... Lepaskan aku, Raiser. Aku sudah punya Pacar yang akan menikahiku suatu saat nanti!" tegas Rias karena dalam hatinya meskipun seorang manusia, Naruto sangat ia harapkan menikahinya meskipun faktanya berbeda.

"hah? Pacar? Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu? Tidak ada kan hahaha..." ucap Raiser dengan sombongnya tertawa kemenangan dan itu menyulut emosi Issei karena secara tak langsung menghina kakak tirinya yang merupakan pacar tuannya.

"Oi temeyaro!. Jangan pernah bersikap kasar dengan Bucho, memangnya kau ini siapa Bucho hah?! " ucap Issei tak terima dengan kata-kata orang yang ada di depannya berlagak seperti bos.

"Hah? Siapa kau? " ucap Raiser dengan nada tidak senang terkesan merendahkan sampai rendah sekali, sontak Issei pun ingin segera menghajar orang ini namun ia harus tetap bersikap biasa saja "Aku budak iblis Rias Gremory-sama! Aku adalah "Pion", Hyoudou Issei. " ucap Issei dengan nada semangat, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Issei di acuhkan.

"Hmmmm... hanya itu? Oke." Ucap Raiser yang tidak memperdulikan Issei sama sekali, perduli apa? Author gak tahu.

"Maksudku, kau ini siapa hah ayam? Kau datang tiba-tiba dan meracau di sini, apalagi penampilanmu tampak seperti mafia jepang. Buruk sekali." Ucap Issei sejadi-jadinya ia marah dan melampiaskan emosinya.

"heh? Apa aku memang seperti itu? Rias-chan, apa kau belum mengenalkanku kepada budak Iblismu? Maksudku, apakah ada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku? Seorang iblis Reankarnasi?" ucap Raiser yang meremehkan semua yang ada di sana termasuk Rias tua rumah di sana, tapi sekali lagi Rias tetap tidak perduli

"untuk apa aku memberitahu siapa kau? Toh aku tidak mencintaimu, karena di hatiku hanya di miliki satu orang dan itu bukan orang Brengsek dan tak punya sopan santun sepertimu." Ucap Rias menyindir Raiser secara halus, dan menegaskan hanya Naruto saja yang ia cintai di dalam hidupnya meskipun ia tak tahu sang kekasih ada di mana.

" _aku berharap kau kembali padamu Naruto-kun, meskipun kau di mekai atau underworld aku berharap kau kembali padaku" inner Rias._

"well-well kau menyindirku heh? Aikawarasu ne, kau sangat keras hahaha..." ucap Raiser yang bukan marah justru tertawa sepuasnya. (author bingung ni orang kenapa ya? #lanjut)

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang panas, Grayfia Ratu dari Sirzhec Lucifer sekaligus kakak ipar Rias masuk untuk meluruskan suasana

"Hyoudou Issei-kun"

"Ya ... ya."

"laki-laki yang kau sindiri ini adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama. Dia darah iblis murni kelas tinggi, dan putra ketiga dari keluarga Phenex, dan dia adalah suami dari pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory tuanmu, dengan kata lain dia bertunangan dengan Rias ojou-sama." Ucap Grayfia secara Gamblangnya mengenai siapa Raiser dan apa hubungannya dengan Rias dan itu sukses membuat semua orang di sana terkejut ½ mati mengenai status itu.

"Appppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Orang seperti ini adalah Tunangan sekaligus Suami Buchooooooooooo!" ucap Issei menjerit sejadi-jadinya karena apa yang ia lihat sangat membuat ia terkejut, tapi di balik reaksi Issei Gold Cloth Aries milik Naruto bersinar sendiri seakan merasakan keberadaan tuannya dan memberi informasi kepada tuannya.

* * *

 _At Naruto_

Di lain tempat, Naruto yang sedang berlatih sangat keras bersama kakak tirinya yaitu dewa perang Hercules di sebuah pegunungan yang luas di Timur Yunani, terlihat banyak sekali lubang-lubang kawah bekas pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat antara kakak dan adik ini, terlihat baik Hercules dan Naruto terengah-engah nafasnya meskipun ini latihan fisik namun ini seperti pertempuran hidup dan mati.

"haah...haah... Nii-san, kau ternyata sangat kuat sekali, tak heran Mu Nii-san menjulukimu _'jendral dewa perang terkuat'_ dan ternyata kekuatanku yang sudah di perbaharui zeus Otou-sama memang seimbang denganmu Nii-san." Ucap Naruto yang memuji sang kakak yang dari segi kekuatan memang sangatlah kuat.

"kau terlalu memujiku Otouto, kekuatanmu dan aku adalah seimbang, meskipun kau adalah Manusia yang terlahir kembali menjadi dewa aku akui kekuatanmu sangat kuat. Kau harus lebih mengasah kekuatan cosmomu Otouto." Ucap Hercules merendah dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

 _Degg..._

Tiba-tiba Naruto tercengang merasakan suatu kekuatan yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, Gold Cloth Aries memberitahunya tentang keadaan Rias dan informasi yang lain.

" _jadi begitu ternyata, Rias akan menikah dengan orang itu? Aries lanjutkan informasimu aku menunggu kelanjutannya" inner Naruto yang telepati dengan Gold Cloth Aries_.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Sepertinya kau merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi, apa yang kau rasakan?" ucap Hercules yang bertanya karena ia merasakan reaksi dari adiknya sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

"begini Nii-san, aku merasakan telepati informasi dari Gold Cloth yang aku tinggalkan saat aku sudah tewas di kota kuoh jepang, di saat itu Aries memberi informasi bahwa kekasihku Rias Gremory menghadapi hal yang sulit yaitu ia akan menikah dengan pewaris tahta Phoenix Raiser tampaknya Aries merasakan kegundahan kekasihku dan aku merasakannya juga." Ucap Naruto yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan itu membuat Hercules tersenyum namun ia mengingat ada satu hal yang lupa ia katakan kepada adiknya.

:"jadi seperti itu? Masalah cinta kau dengan keluarga Gremory dan kau mau merebut Rias dari pewaris Phoenix? Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan cinta antara kau dengan Gadis iblis itu, tapi ada satu hal yang lupa aku katakan Naruto-kun, Otou-sama bilang bahwa kau bukanlah manusia lagi dan aku adalah dewa, kau juga punya sayap Naruto." Ucap Hercules dan itu membuat Naruto tercengang, Hercules pun menunjukan sayapnya yang berjumlah 12 dengan ukuran yang besar berwarna putih bersih.

"dengan kata lain aku juga setingkat dengan Onii-sama? Apa aku juga punya sayap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Nii-san tirinya katakan.

"tentu Naruto-kun, kau juga punya sayap sepertiku karena kekuatan Otou-sama telah di turunkan padamu sebagai pewaris kekuatan selanjutnya, coba kau alirkan cosmomu pada tingkat tertinggi dan kau padukan dengan kekuatan yang otou-sama berikan." Perintah Hercules, kemudian Naruto memfokuskan aliran cosmonya dan meningkatkan hingga titik tertinggi.

 _BASSSSTT..._

Tiba-tiba di punggung Naruto muncul sayap berjumlah 6 pasang, namun karena cosmo emas yang Naruto kuasai, sayapnya tidak berwarna putih seperti malaikat biasa namun berwarna emas dan ukuran yang besar.

"ni..Nii-san i-ini kan..."

"kau sudah bukan manusia lagi Naruto-kun, kau adalah dewa sekarang ini dan akan hidup selamanya di Gunung olympus dan kau tak usah khawatir sayapmu akan berubah menjadi hitam seperti Da-Tenshin, Otou-sama menganggapmu adalah anak titisan kekuatannya yang baru dan Otou-sama tidak akan mengizinkanmu jatuh meskipun hal mesum merasuki pikiranmu ataunita jahatmu karena emosi yang tinggi. Aku adalah kau, dan satu lagi kau akan menjadi Pope Sanctuary selanjutnya menggantikan Saga.."

 _Sriingg..._

Tiba-tiba kekai putih muncul di tangan Hercules memunculkan jubah panjang putih dengan kerah panjang di lipat dengan ujung tangan terlipat berwarna emas serta di belakang jubah Naruto bertuliskan 'cinta dan keadilan' dalam huruf kanji jepang. (author bayangkan seperti jubah Taisho Kizaru one piece)

"ini adalah jubahmu Naruto-kun, dalam jubah itu tersimpan kekuatan dan cinta Zeus-sama padamu. Simpanlah baik-baik Naruto." Ucap Hercules, sebelumnya Naruto menghilangkan sayap emasnya kemudian Naruto mengenakan jubah itu dengan posisi di gantung di pundaknya.

"onii-sama, Arigatou untuk semuannya juga dewa keadilan dan cinta di bumi Zeus-sama Arigatou, aku tak tau harus membalas semua kebaikan anda, kau terlalu baik untukku yang Cuma saint rendahan dengan anugerah cinta dan kekuatanmu. Arigatou yang maha agung." Ucap Naruto menghadap ke langit ucap syukurnya atas anugerah dan reinkarnasi yang di berikan.

"saa.. Naruto-kun, sekarang kita latihan kembali untuk asah kekuatanmu menjadi lebih-lebih dan lebih kuat setingkat dewa."

"haa... dengan senang hati Nii-san"

Kemudian mereka mulai bertarung kembali, banyak ledakan, kawah dan area pegunungan itu pun hancur lebur karena adu kekuatan dua dewa.

* * *

 _BALIK LAGI RIAS DKK..._

"hmm... teh yang di buat oleh Ratu Rias memang sangat enak." Ucap Raiser memuji teh buatan Akeno

"Arigatou Ghozaimasu Raiser-sama." Ucap Akeno dengan nada biasanya, namun dalam hatinya ia rindu akan kekasihnya yang memuji teh nya dengan tulus bukan orang ini.

" _aku rindu padamu Naru."_

Sementara itu Rias sedang duduk di sofa bersama bajingan kelas kakap Raiser duduk sembarangan dan memegang bahunya namun Rias terus menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi Raiser terus menggoda Rias menyentuh rambutnya, tangan dan bahunya dan itu membuat Issei kesal bukan main namun ia justru malah berfikir erotis dengan membayangkan tubuh Rias itu padahal belum sekalipun ia lihat.

" _aku tahu, tubuh bucho lebih daripada Momo-chan kekasihku. Tapi jika aku melihat Oppainya yang sebesar itu telanjang itu adalah kemenanganku hahaha..." inner Issei_

"Ummm, Ise-san. Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi?" ujar Asia yang mulai merasakan hal yang tak enak terjadi pada pemuda mesum di sampingnya itu, Issei pun gelagapan karena pikirannya kacau dan tak fokus akan apa yang ia pikirkan. .

"... Pemikiran mesum dilarang di sini" Sambar Koneko yang menyindir Issei dengan kata-kata setajam Pisau nya, hal itu juga membuat Issei pundung lagi.

"Ise-kun. Dalam hal apapun, Kau harus menghapus air liurmu juga pikiran mesummu terhadap Bucho." Ujar Kiba yang menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk menyeka Liur Issei

"damare Kiba!" ucap Issei yang kesal juga akan sindiran Kiba yang secara langsung ngena di pikirannya

"Hentikan sudah kekonyolan Ini Raiser!" ucap Rias yang mulai Naik darah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang mulai menguasai pikirannya menatap Raiser seperti tatapan membunuh.

"Raiser! Aku tak perduli Otou-sama memutuskan apa terhadapku, tapi satu hal yang kau perlu tahu. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu karena aku sudah punya kekasih yang akan menikah denganku suatu saat nanti DAN AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MENIKAH DENGANMU SAMA SEKALI! " pungkasnya dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak mengeluarkan semua emosi yang terpendam di hatinya, betapa ia tak perduli lagi ambisinya menjadikan Naruto budaknya, justru cinta itu melekat dan mencair menjadi murni di hati Rias.

"Ya-ya kau selalu saja mengatakan hal yang membosankan. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin dia datang dan menikah dengamu hah? Sementara, kau tahu kan kondisi yang terjadi justru terbalik di pihak kita? Aku pikir keluargamu terburu-buru untuk menghindari krisis." Ucap Raiser dengan entengnya menganggap segala sesuatu mudah di selesaikan, dan Rias pun menunjuk Kotak emas yang berlambang emas di sebelah mejanya.

"Itu kau lihat kan? Itu adalah titipan dari kekasihku, ia hanya pergi sementara dan akan kembali untuk menikah denganku dan soal Krisis, itu bukan urusanmu! Jika aku pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory, maka aku akan memilih dia untuk menjadikanku Istirnya, maka aku akan bebas kuliah di universitas manapun yang aku suka bersama suamiku KAU PAHAM ITU RAISER!" Ucap Rias masih dengan Nada amarah yang meledak-ledak, Issei dan Akeno yang melihat betapa Rias tulus mencintai Naruto terkejut dan terharu.

" _Rias-su, betapa kau lupa akan ambisimu dan kau sudah buta akan cintamu kepada Naru, aku terharu mendengarnya." Inner Akeno._

" _Nii-san dimanapun kau berada sekarang, kau bisa rasakan betapa Bucho tak perduli kau manusia yang terpenting kau harus jadi suaminya." Inner Issei_

"hahaha... apa itu? Kau memungutnya dari museum? Kau ini memang suka sejarah yunani kuno ya hahaha... memang benar kau dapat pergi ke universitas dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau suka dengan budak-budakmu ini. Tapi Otou-sama dan Sirzechs-sama mu khawatir. Mereka takut keluargamu akan punah. Kami kehilangan sejumlah besar iblis darah-murni dalam perang terakhir. Bahkan jika perang sudah selesai, rivalitas kami dengan malaikat jatuh dan Tuhan belum selesai. tidak jarang Iblis darah murni terbunuh, yang mengarah pada keluarga menjadi punah karena pertempuran berharga terhadap mereka. Jadi untuk iblis darah murni yang juga iblis kelas tinggi bersatu akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk memperbaiki situasi ini. Seorang iblis darah murin kelas tinggi. Bahkan Kau tahu anak-anak ini akan menjadi penting mulai dari sekarang, kan?" ucap Raiser yang mulai mendongeng masalah Klan dan sejarah perang masa lalu, yang membuat Issei mati gaya dan bengong sendiri

"Iblis produksi. Yang seperti budakmu, iblis reinkarnasi, memperluas dalam hal kekuatan, tetapi itu akan membuat kita, yang iblis darah murni, kehilangan tempat. Ada iblis reinkarnasi bangsawan tua yang mendekat dengan kuat. Tapi itu baik-baik saja. Para iblis produksi penting untuk masa depan juga. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan iblis darah-murni untuk punah? Kita dipilih untuk mencegah darah murni dari kepunah. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki keluargaku, jadi keluargaku aman. Lalu kau, Rias, pewaris keluarga Gremory. Jika Kau mengambil suami yang bukan keturunan Iblis murni, keluarga Gremory akan punah oleh generasimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga yang telah ada dalam sejarah sejak zaman kuno? Karena perang masa lalu, tidak ada bahkan setengah jumlah iblis yang disebut sebagai '72 pilar'. Pernikahan disebut masa depan iblis." Pungkas Raiser yang tak kalah kolotnya berdebat dengan Rias hal itu membuat tensi antara Rias dan Raiser semakin tinggi

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan keluargaku. Karena dia aku memilih menjadikannya suamiku, aku tak menyesal ia meninggalkanku dengan kotak emas yang di sebut Gold Cloth yang terpenting aku yakin ia akan kembali." Tegas Rias yang masih kekeuh mempertahankan cintanya pada Gold Saint,meski pada kenyataanya Naruto belum mati namun menjadi Dewa. Tetapi Raier hanya enteng-enteng saja dan tersenyum lebar

"Ahhh, itu saja Rias? Kau itu memang pandai bercerita, Kemudian mari kita ... "

"aku tetap tidak perduli meskipun kau menganggap ini candaan atau bualan semata Raiser. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, Aku hanya akan menikah dengan yang memiliki Gold Cloth itu, aku hanya inginkan dia bersama denganku. Bahkan iblis yang mematuhi aturan lama memiliki hak untuk memilih." Ucap Rias mempertegas juga memotong ucapa Raiser yang seakan meremehkan kejujurannya.

Setelah itu keadaan pun semakin memanas, Raiser dan Rias menatap dengan pandangan kebencian yang menyala-nyala, Raiser tidak senang selalu saja di tolak mentah-mentah sementara Rias tak suka jika cintanya ternoda dengan pernikahan konyol dan tak jelas ini.

"apa kau sadar akan ucapanmu Rias? Aku juga iblis murni yang memegang nama Phoenix klan keabadian dipunggungku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama itu tercoreng dengan sikapmu yang sekarang ini, Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang ke sebuah bangunan tua kecil seperti ini di dunia manusia. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dunia manusia. Api dan angin di dunia ini tidak cocok denganku, Untuk iblis sepertiku yang melambangkan api keabadian, AKU TIDAK SUKA INI! "

 _FLAME!_

Raiser pun mengeluarkan api kecil yang ada di sekitarnya, dan sekitar ruangan itu.

"tidak perduli siapa yang mempunyai benda bodoh yang ada di mejamu, Aku akan tetap membawamu kembali ke neraka, bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua budakmu."

Raiser pun mengeluarkan sayap Api dari punggungnya menandakan kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncaknya, Issei, Koneko, Kiba dan Akeno pun bergetar dan berkeringat bahkan Asia pun memeluk Issei karena ia takut akan situasi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

 _TRINGG..._

Namun kotak Emas yang berada di meja Rias pun terbuka menampilkan Gold Cloth domba emas milik Naruto yang bergerak ke arah Raiser.

" _jangan pernah menyakiti tubuh maupun hati dari Rias juga Adikku."_ Tiba-tiba Gold Cloth itu berbicara kepada Raiser, hal itu membuat Raiser terkejut bukan hanya Raiser tapi seisi Ruangan itu terkejut pula.

"be-benda apa ini? Sinarnya terang sekali, aku belum pernah melihat sinar yang seperti ini." Ucap Raiser.

" _Naruto-kun, kau tetap melindungiku di saat kematianmu?" inner Rias._

" _Nii-san, kau melindungi bucho meskipun kau telah tiada?" inner Issei._

 _Naru/Naruto-senpai." Inner Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko._

" _sebenarnya sekuat apa Gold Cloth milik manusia itu? Terakhir aku melihat pemuda itu memakai Gold Clothnya dan sekarang ia melindungi Rias meski hanya Clothnya saja?" inner Grayfia._

Namun Gold Cloth Aries tersebut justru kembali lagi ke kotaknya seperti hanya menggertak Raiser untuk tidak menyentuh Rias, hal itu membuat Raiser sedikit takut karena tak biasanya ia melihat beda aneh dalam hidupnya bergerak dan bersuara seperti itu.

"Ojou-sama mohon anda tenang, dan juga Raiser-sama anda juga kendalikan emosi anda karena benda itu berekasi kepada Rias-sama untuk melindunginya, Jika Kalian berdua ingin melanjutkan, maka saya akan mencegahnya." Ucap Grayfia menengahkan Situasi yang sedang kacau itu, baik Raiser dan juga Rias pun akhirnya meredam emosinya, meskipun mereka semua di buat kaget dengan kejadian tak terduga.

"huft...diberitahu oleh 'Ratu Ultimate ', Sirzhec-sama, aku sama sekali takkan mau melawannya ...apalagi dari semua peerage Sirzhec-sama hanya Grayfia-sama lah yang kekuatannya melebihi monster, juga aku kaget benda yang sepertinya hanya pajangan museum itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan bersuara, bikin aku merinding saja." Ucap Raiser yang mengeluh akan situasai yang membuatnya takut, tapi tidak dengan Rias. Justru Rias terharu dengan Kotak emas milik Naruto yang tetap melindunginya

"Semua orang seperti master, Sirzechs-sama dan orang-orang dari keluarga Phoenix tahu itu akan menjadi seperti ini. Sejujurnya ini untuk pertemuan diskusi terakhir. Semua orang tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan diselesaikan, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan terakhir. " ucap Grayfia yang menjelaskan apa yang tidak di ketahui oleh Rias juga peerage nya.

"Pilihan Terakhir? Apa maksudmu Grayfia?" ucap Rias yang terkejut, itu berarti Rias masih bisa mempertahankan cintanya dengan Naruto meskipun dengan titik darah penghabisan.

"Ojou-sama, jika kamu ingin mengemukakan pendapatmu ke depan Sirzhec-sama, maka bagaimana kalau kamu memutuskan hal itu dengan melakukan "Rating Game" dengan Raiser-sama? Ucap Grayfia yang menjelaskan pilihan terakhir, mulut Rias pun seakan terkunci, tubuhnya menegang berkeringat juga gemetar mendengar apa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia tak mau lakukan.

" _mu-mustahil, rating game? Itu adalah hal tergila untuk merebutkan keperawanan juga cintaku? Apa maksudnya ini?" inner Rias_

"Rating Game? Permainan apa itu?" justru Issei yang terlihat kebingungan di bandingkan Asia yang sudah mulai membaik dan tidak memeluk Issei

"Itu adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh iblis dengan gelar bangsawan, dan mereka bersaing dengan membuat pelayan mereka bertempur." Ucap Kiba menjelaskannya pada Issei. .

"Seperti yang ojou-sama tahu, 'Ranting Game' hanya dapat dimainkan oleh iblis berusia matang dan mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk bertarung. Tapi kalau itu merupakan pertandingan resmi, lalu bahkan iblis darah-murni yang belum mencapai usia dewasa tidak dapat berpartisipasi. Tapi dalam kasus ini ... "

"Ini biasanya melibatkan masalah keluarga dan rumah tangga, kan?Dengan kata lain Otou-sama dan yang lain memilih untuk membuat kita melakukan permainan sebagai pilihan terakhir ketika aku masih menolak, kan? Kenapa mereka selalu memnuat pilihan yang gila di saat aku hampir mencapai awal kedewasaanku? Apa hak mereka untuk terus mengendalikan hidupku! Mau sampai kapanpun takkan aku terima meskipun aku harus melakukan ini!" sebelum Grayfia melanjutkannya justru di potong oleh Rias dengan menghela nafas namun emosinya mulai meninggi, sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus lakukan atau ia akan menderita selamanya dengan hal yang ia tak suka.

"Lalu Ojou-sama, Kamu mengatakan kamu juga akan menolak untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan?" ucap Grayfia menyakinkan adik iparnya yang sepertinya tertekan namun Rias menatap Raiser dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tidak Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk merubah suatu proses yang bodoh ini, dan cintaku kepada kekasihku. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita memutuskan ini Raiser, aku akan Rating Game aku tidak takut, "Aku akan. Aku akan membuatmu menghilang, Raiser!."

"hahaha... apa kau yakin? baiklah Jika kau menang, lakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Tapi kalau aku menang, Kau akan menikah segera, permainan ini di mulai! " ucap Raiser yang balik menantang Rias, tensi pun makin memanas baik Rias ataupun Raiser pun saling melotot dan menaikan kadar Aura mereka

"baiklah jika sudah di putuskan. Aku, Grayfia, telah memastikan kedua belah pihak sepakat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dalam pertandingan antara kedua belah pihak. Apa itu baik-baik saja? "

"Ya."

"Ya."

Baik Rias dan Raiser mantap untuk bertarung meski Rias tidak yakin akan kemapuannya, tapi lebih baik mencoba meskipun gagal di bandingkan pasrah

"Oke. Aku akan menginformasikan kedua keluarga. " ucap Grayfia yang akan mengkonfirmasikan kepada Lucius juga Lord Phoenix.

"Hei, Rias. Apa orang-orang di sini budakmu?" Raiser pun mulai memprovokasi Rias kembali mengingat hanya 4 orang di pihak Rias, meski Issei adalah Naga tapi ia belum sepenuhnya membangkitkan Sekryuutei di dalam dirinya

"kau mau apa Raiser?" ucap Rias yang tersulut lagi emosinya mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan karena Raiser mulai meremehkannya lagi.

"hahaha... hanya itu?Maka pertandingan ini bahan tertawaan dan bualan saja. Hanya 'Ratu' mu, 'Pendeta halilintar' yang setara dengan budak-Ku." Ucap Raiser dengan pandangan merendahkan kemapuan Rias, Rias pun mengepalkan tangannya karena tak suka akan hal yang seperti ini meskipun ia tak menampik hal itu

Raiser pun memandang Rias dengan pandangan menajam, Rasier pun menjentikkan jarinya dan di belakang Raiser muncul lingkaran sihir

"Dan ini adalah hamba lucuku."

Di Belakang Raiser pun muncul 15 orang perempuan yang berbeda-beda jenisnya mulai dari kesatria ataupun anak-anak maupun satu orang dewasa yang bersurai ungu di depannya. Issei yang melihat itupun mulai berfikir mesum sendiri dan mengagumi apa yang di punyai oleh Raiser sebagai Raja Harem (padahal menurut Author dia itu payah lebih baik Aktor utama Author yang seorang Taisho #plak.. Author termakan one piece lanjut)

" _apa-apaan itu? 16 perempuan itu, mereka...mereka... Bishoujo! Hidup DEWA EROOO...!" Inner issei yang mulai berfikir ero ero dan ero._

"hoi-hoi kenapa kau hah?! Hei Rias, Budakmu di sana menangis selagi menatapku." Ucap Raiser yang sepertinya agak panik melihat Issei dengan wajah mesumnya, Rias pun hanya memijit kepalanya yang khawatir akan sikap Issei yang mesum berbeda dengan Naruto yang pendiam dan tenang

"Mimpi anak laki-laki ini adalah memiliki harem. Aku pikir dia mulai bersemangat setelah melihat Budak-budakmu itu Raiser, menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Rias yang menggerutu karena merasa Risih dengan apa yang di tontonkan oleh Raiser dan melihat terus ke arah Gold Cloth emas peninggalan Naruto

"Bejad."

"Raiser-sama, orang ini membuatku takut!" itulah yang di katakan oleh budak-budak Raiser yang membuat Issei bertambah emosi dan marah di anggap sebelah mata.

"Jangan katakan itu, gadis-gadis manisku. Menengadah ke iblis kelas tinggi adalah apa yang makhluk rendahan tidak miliki. Mari kita menunjukkan kepada mereka seberapa dekat kita. " setelah itu Raiser mulai melakukan Aksi bejadnya dengan mencium bibir ratu nya yubelluna dengan mesra dan meremas payudaranya yang hampir sebanding dengan Rias dan Akeno, sementara itu Asia menutup matanya tak kuat dengan pandangan seronoh dan mesum itu, Akeno tak perduli begitupun dengan Rias

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini." Ucap Raiser dengan pandangan merendahkan seperti tidak ada malu untuk menghina Issei, Issei pun terpancing emosinya tanpa sengaja di sekujur tubuh Issei mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang terang tanda cosmonya keluar karena tekatnya untuk melindungi Rias tuannya dan juga menjaga amanat kakaknya.

"beraninya kau menyajikan hal yang sangat tidak pantas di hadapan Rias Bucho, apalagi kau sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangan Rias bucho, Tidak akan, TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!" ucap Issei dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, cosmo nya pun berubah dari merah menjadi emas seperti Naruto.

" _a-apa yang terjadi dengan Issei? Kenapa tubuhnya mengeluarkan cosmo seperti itu? Itu mirip seperti Naruto-kun." Inner Rias._

" _ini bukan fenomena biasa, sepertinya kekuatan Naru terwariskan oleh Issei-kun, apa bisa Issei-kun mengeluarkan cosmo sekuat Naru?" inner Akeno._

" _Issei-kun/senpai/san" inner Kiba, koneko dan Asia._

" _dia itu, meskipun mempunyai aura naga, apa bisa ia mengeluarkan cosmo sekuat pemuda bersurai emas itu?" inner Grayfia._

" _iblis rendahan ini, kenapa bisa?" inner Raiser_

 _ **SRIINNGGG...!**_

 _ **TRANGG...**_

 _ **TRANNGGG...**_

 _ **TRANGGG...**_

Namun tiba-tiba Gold Cloth Naruto keluar dari tempatnya, justru terpecah dan melekat dalam tubuh Issei lengkap dengan tanduk domba dan kain jubah putih yang melekat di punggungnya juga cosmonya yang keluar begitu kuat.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, kalau begitu Mira maju dan hajar laki-laki itu."

"Ya, Raiser-sama."

Raiser pun memerintahkan salah satu budaknya untuk menghajar Issei, namun ia tak sadar bayangan yang ada di samping Issei yaitu muncul Naruto dengan Gold Clothnya.

" _ **akan aku tunjukan tekad dan api cosmoku yang membara dan menyala-nya, terbakarlah cosmoku HAAAAA..."**_

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION"**_

 _WUSSSHHHH...!_

 _WUSSSHHHH...!_

 _DHUARRR...!_

"kyaaaaaa...!" tiba-tiba Issei mengeluarkan salah satu jurus Naruto, dan itu membuat Mira terlempar dan membentur tembok dengan sangat keras, Rias dan Raiser pun berkeringat dingin dengan kejadian itu apalagi Issei mengenakan Gold cloth Naruto.

"a-apa apaan ini? Di-dia mengalahkan Mira dengan satu jurus saja? Tidak mungkin-"

"Rias kami baru kembali dari-"

"Aiolia, cosmo apa itu?" namun Tiba-tiba Aiolia dan salah satu pemuda dengan gold cloth kalajengking yaitu Milo tiba dengan memanjat jendela ruang kerja Rias seperti tamu tidak di undang, dan yang lebih membuat mereka berdua tercengang cosmo emas yang di depan mereka baru pertama kali mereka liat.

"cosmo ini, tidak salah lagi ini adalah cosmo Naruto."

"cosmo Naruto-kun? Tapi kenapa bisa Issei memiliki cosmo sekuat ini?" ucap Rias yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Aiolia, namun belum saja Aiolia lepas dari rasa penasarannya, Issei pun melirik Aiolia dengan pandangan tak biasa, Aiolia yang melihat pandangan pandangan Issei pun merasakan hal yang sangat aneh dengan sorot matanya begitupun juga Milo yang berada di samping Aiolia.

" _tidak, tidak mungkin ini Naruto. Cosmo ini sangat kuat dan menunjukan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Apa jangan...jangan." inner Aiolia._

" _tidak salah lagi, Mu pernah berkata padaku bahwa Naruto mempunyai cosmo yang gelap. Apa mungkin cosmo ini yang menyelimuti Issei?" inner milo._

" _ **ada apa Raiser kau ketakutan? Apa kau masih merasakan kesombonganmu makin menurun? Ataukah kau merencanakan menyuruh ratumu untuk menyerangku? Aku akan membuat kau menyesal menyakiti Rias Gremory."**_ Inner Issei yang seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya di kuasai oleh cosmo yang ada dalam gold Cloth Aries.

"CUKUP!"

Namun suara lantang menghentikan tensi cosmo Issei, tak lain adalah Grayfia yang mulai gerah dengan situasi yang mulai panas seperti ini. Baik kelompok Rias, Raiser ataupun 2 Gold Saint pun terdiam.

"ini sudak cukup, jangan ada keributan di wilayah ini. Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama dan juga Aiolia-kun serta temannya jangan ada lagi pertarungan di tempat ini, Lucifer-sama tidak mau sampai pecah perang di wilayah ini. Baiklah sudah di putuskan 2 minggu lagi Raiser-sama Akan melawan Ojou-sama dalam _rating game_ , aku akan melaporkan ini untuk Lucifer-sama. Permisi." Ucap Grayfia yang menghentikan konflik itu selanjutnya ia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory berwarna putih, sementara Mira yang pingsan karena efek serangan Issei di bopong oleh Yubelluna.

"Aku ingatkan Rias, dalam pertarungan kita belum usai sampai di sini. Budakmu sudah membuat budakku pingsan terkena serangannya, ini akan menjadi perhitungan yang akan aku balas 2 minggu nanti. Aku akan pastikan kau mendapatkan yang setimpal Rias. Tunggu saja." Ucap Raiser yang sangat marah karena kejadian ini kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix miliknya beserta 15 budaknya.

Setelah Raiser menghilang, Gold Cloth Aries yang melekat di tubuh Issei pun kembali ke kotaknya berubah menjadi bentuk domba.

"huh? Are? Apa yang terjadi? Mana Raiser ayam itu? Konoyaro! Dia melarikan diri." Ucap Issei yang sepertinya telah tersadar dari pengaruh cosmo yang menyilmuti dirinya, dan itu membuat semua di sana sweatdropp.

"sudahlah yang telah terjadi biarkan terjadi, ngomong-ngomong Aiolia kenapa kau ke sini? Dan siapa yang di sampingmu membawa Gold Cloth kalajengking itu?" ucap Rias yang heran dengan kedatangan sahabat Naruto itu.

"oh ini? Dia adalah salah satu Gold Saint sama sepertiku, Scorpio Milo. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di pemakaman Naruto, aku menemukan hal yang ganjil bahwa makam Naruto sudah berantakan dan jasadnya telah hilang."

"Hi-hilang? Kenapa bisa Hilang?" ucap Akeno yang terkejut pertama kali sebelum Rias terkejut juga, dan juga semua yang di situ

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Akeno, ini seperti kami harus melawan 3 Gold Saint yang di bangkitkan oleh Hades tapi aku tidak merasakan cosmo apa-apa. Begitupun dengan Milo." Ucap Aiolia, sontak di gedung ORC brubah hening tidak ada suara satupun.

"oh ya Milo-kun, Aiolia-kun selagi aku mengejar cosmo kau Aiolia kun. Aku tersasar di suatu gua yang aku tidak tahu tempatnya di mana, dan aku menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai cosmo yang sangat kuat bahkan mendekati dewa. Namanya adalah Virgo No Shaka." Ucap Akeno yang mengutarakan apa yang ia temui sebelumnya.

"A-APA? VIRGO NO SHAKA?!"

"SHAKA KAU BILANG?!" Ucap Milo dan Aiolia yang sangat terkejut bahwa Akeno menemukan 1 rekannya yang lain.

"hu'um memangnya kenapa Aiolia-kun, Milo-kun?"

"Aolia, Shaka ternyata di hidupkan kembali. Apa mungkin terkait Naruto..."

"haa tidak salah lagi, hanya dia yang tahu tentang semua kejanggalan ini. Maaf Rias hal ini akan menjadi urusan kami berdua karena Naruto dan semua yang terjadi hingga sekarang ini hanya dia yang bisa menjawabnya. Tapi Issei-kun, aku mau tanya tentang apa yang terjadi denganmu tadi." Ucap Aiolia dengan pandangan wajah serius yang membuat Rias dan Akeno menjadi kecewa, sekaligus membuat Issei bertanya-tanya.

"oh silahkan jika kau mau bertanya apa aja." Ucap Issei dengan nada ramahnya.

"tadi aku merasakan cosmo yang setara dengan kami berdua yaitu cosmo milik Naruto yang ada di Gold Cloth Aries di sana, aku melihat kau tidak berada dalam kendali penuh tubuhmu alias kau hilang kesadaran. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan? Apa Gold Cloth Aries itu merespon sesuatu dari dalam dirimu?" ucap Aiolia dengan raut wajah serius, sangat serius.

" _sebenarnya apa yang Aiolia-kun bicarakan ya?" inner Akeno._

" _aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa jadi begini?" inner Rias._

"oh, waktu itu aku sangat marah dengan Ayam sialan itu karena mempertontonkan hal yang sangat memalukan bahkan menjijikan untuk Bucho dan aku sendiri sebagai mesumers sejati, karena kemarahan itu aku seperti mengeluarkan emosiku dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi yang aku rasakan seperti Nii-san ada di sisiku seperti memelukku dengan ekspresi menenangkanku dari emosiku itu saja Aiolia-san."

" _jika memang kejujuran Issei mengatakan seperti itu, maka tidak salah lagi kekuatan Naruto masih tertinggal di Gold Cloth Aries, tapi kenapa aku merasakan cosmo emas yang berbeda bukan milik Naruto yang sebenarnya? Cosmo siapa yang ada di Gold Cloth itu?" inner Aiolia sambil menatap kotak emas Aries Naruto._

"Aiolia, dari kesaksian Issei-kun aku merasakan cosmo yang berbeda juga dari Naruto, apa mungkin ini seperti kasus Saga dan Kanon?" ucap Milo dengan dugaan yang berbeda dengan Rias dan Akeno.

"mungkin saja Milo, tapi untuk memastikannya kita harus tanya Athena-sama untuk lebih jelasnya." Ucap Aiolia menyakinkan jawaban Milo.

"Ano sumimmasen Aiolia-san, Milo-san. Aku menangkap kasus Naruto-senpai seperti Saga dan Kanon. Sebenarnya apa yang sama dengan 2 nama itu?" ucap Kiba yang bertanya di suasana yang penuh ketidak-pastian.

"untuk soal itu-"

"tidak Milo biar aku yang menjawabnya, aku pnya jawaban yang sebenarnya karena ini menyangkut peristiwa itu." Sebelum Milo menjawabnya, Aiolia keburu mencegah Milo dan mengatakan kejadian pengkhianatan 13 tahun yang lalu yang membuat Milo mengalah dan menyerahkan semuannya kepada Rekannya.

"dulu, saat masa kepemimpinan Aries Shion, 12 Gold Saint yang mengabdi kepada Athena kami mengabdi bedasarkan Rasi bintang kami masing-masing dan hal itu tercermin dari kekuatan kami. Namun untuk Gemini yang berada di kuil ketiga yang di sebut _'kuil labirin'_ salah satu penjaganya Gemini No Saga ternyata mempunyai saudara kembar yang sangat jahat dan ingin membunuh Athena karena keinginannya berkuasa Atas Sanctuary secara penuh dan membunuh Guru Mu dan Ayah dari Naruto yaitu Gemini No Kanon..." ucap Aiolia yang membuat semuanya tercengang.

"A-APA GEMINI NO KANON PEMBUNUH GURU MU...?" yang duluan tercengang buka Issei namun Rias yang merasa terkejut tak percaya.

"benar, meskipun kematian Shion tak bisa di cegah, namun hal itu di cegah tidak lebih meluas Oleh Saga kakak Kanon yang juga kembarannya, maka Kanon pun di kurung di penjara batu di lautan luas atas pengkhianatan dan dosa yang kejih terhadap Shion dan usaha pengkhianatan. Namun justru Kanon di bebaskan dari penjara oleh Poseidon dan menjadi salah satu prajurit penjaga 7 samudra dunia dengan nama _'Sea Dragon Kanon'_ penjaga samudra Atlantik Utara, sementara Saori-sama yang berjuang dengan Seiya memutihkan kekuasaan Athena dari tangan Saga yang ternyata terkena sifat Jahat Kanon menyudahi peristiwa Tragis pengkhianatan Saint Gemini dan mengubah Gemini menjadi lebih baik. Karena itu Gemini Saga dan Kanon adalah kembar seperti Rasi mereka Gemini namun hal ini terjadi lagi, Aku merasakan cosmo yang sangat berbeda dari Naruto sepertinya kembaran Naruto yang jahat terlahir kembali." Ucap Aiolia secara Jelas dan Gamblangnya, itu juga membuat khususnya Akeno dan Rias sedikit bingung.

"Naruto-kun ada dua? Lalu siapa yang keduannya?" ucap Akeno yang bertanya duluan karena ia ingin tau tentang kekasihnya itu, namun belum sempat Aiolia mengatakannya muncul lingkaran sihir biru menampilkan Sona Sitri beserta keluarga nya.

"Ada apa ini Rias? Aku merasakan cosmo yang sangat kuat bahkan sangat mengerikan terjadi di tempatmu seperti terjadi perang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Rias? Dan kau Aiolia-san, kau teman Naruto-san kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap Sona dengan pertanyaan yang detil dan berbelit-belit panjang, Rias pun menghela nafas karena harus kerepotan menjelaskan semuannya.

"begini Sona, ini tentang pertunangan keluargaku dengan keluarga Phoenix namun ada insiden yang tak di duga tiba-tiba Gold Cloth Naruto-kun Melekat ke Issei bidakku kekuatan Naruto-kun berpindah ke Issei sementara dan hasilnya keributan kecil seperti ini, kalau Aiolia aku tak tau." Ucap Rias sejelas-jelasnya yang membuat Sona hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"aku ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi, kuburan Naruto telah di Acak-acak oleh orang tak di kenal begitupun jasadnya yang menghilang." Ucap Aiolia yang membuat Tsubaki perempuan yang sangat mencintai aktor protagonis author terkejut.

"HI-HILANG! Jasad su-suamiku hilang?"

 _ **BRUKK...**_

Tiba-tiba Tsubaki pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena tak kuat menahan sedih karena berita ini, hal itu juga membuat Milo bertanya-tanya.

"Aiolia, apa yang kau sembunyikan di tempat ini? Kenapa Naruto di sebut 'suami' oleh mereka?" ucap Milo yang mulai bertanya, namun Aiolia menghela Nafas tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"nanti aku jelaskan, sebelumnya minna dengarkan aku-"

Semua orang atau iblis di sana pun terarah ke arah Aiolia dengan serius.

"masalah ini akan aku diskusikan dengan Athena-sama untuk memberi penjelasan detail kenapa jasad Naruto bisa menghilang karena ini terkait dengan 108 bintang Hades yang bangkit kembali dan cosmonya yang masih aku rasakan sebentar lalu menghilang entah kemana, untuk sementara kalian tidak usah risaukan masalah Naruto karena ini menjadi masalah Sanctuary dan kami Para Gold Saint Athena, aku undur diri. Ayo Milo kita pergi." Ucap Aiolia yang memberi penjelasan yang membuat semuannya terdiam dan tak tau berbicara apa, dan membiarkan Aiolia dan Milo berlalu begitu saja. Sementara Rias mensiasati bidak-bidaknya untuk memulai latihan esok hari untuk fokus kepada pertarungan rating Game sementara Sona yang tak ada urusannya memilih pergi dengan membawa Tsubaki yang pingsan ke ruagan osis Basecamp nya di dunia manusia.

* * *

 _At apartemen Miya._

Hari pun telah berganti malam dan langit cerah pun berganti Gelap, sementara Aiolia sedang berjalan bersama Milo masuk ke Apartemen Miya sang Athena Sanctuary saat ini.

"Aiolia, apakah kau yakin kasus Naruto sama seperti Saga dan Kanon? Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada hal yang mengejutkan seperti ini selain Rasi Gemini, apa benar seperti itu?" ucap Milo yang memulai pembicaraan serius.

"ku rasa begitu, cosmo yang aku rasakan memang cosmo Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak akan mempunyai Nafsu membunuh seperti itu, itu terlalu besar dan sangat kuat terasa tubuhku jadi kaku dan rasanya cosmo emas itu ingin membunuhku. Rasanya hal itu seperti Julian yang terasuki oleh cosmo dan Arwah Poseidon atau Hilda yang terpengaruh cincin limbergen Siren yang merasuki cosmo jahat ke tubuh Hilda, rasanya hal itu sama seperti Issei." Ucap Aiolia membuat perumpamaan yang sejelas-jelasnya kepada Milo, selagi mereka jalan ke Lantai 2 Apartemen Miya, tiba-tiba ada satu orang yang mengenakan Gold Cltoh Virgo dengan surai kuning cerah seperti Naruto Berdiri di samping Miya, sontak Milo dan Aiolia pun terkaget.

"KA-KAU... VIRGO NO SHAKA."

"sonotorida Aiolia, dan Milo. Aku kemari karena aku di panggil oleh Putri Athena karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus di bicarakan, dan Kalian dari mana tiba malam seperti ini?" ucap Shaka bertanya balik.

"kau pasti menyadari akan kejadian pagi tadi kan Shaka? Kau pasti punya Jawaban kenapa Jasad Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap tak bersisa dan Cosmo Gold Cloth Aries merasuki Issei bukan? Jawab sekarang Shaka." Ucap Aiolia yang merasa kesal karena Shaka yang notabena bersikap acuh namun kesetiaanya pada Athena tak dapat di ragukan lagi tiba-tiba saja muncul dan seperti orang polos tak tau apa-apa.

"untuk soal itu, aku punya pendapat yang menyakinkan kalian semua agar semuannya tidak menjadi bermusuhan seperti ini, dengarkan kalian bertiga." Ucap Miya yang mendinginkan situasi yang agak panas di antara Shaka dan Aiolia agar tidak terjadi perkelahian sesama Gold Saint di periode sebelumnya, baik Shaka dan Aiolia begitupun dengan Milo pun berada di depan Athena dengan posisi ½ berlutut karena posisi mereka di depan pimpinan tertinggi Sanctuary.

"sebenarnya, untuk kasus Naruto yang jasadnya menghilang setelah kematiannya kemudian di kubur di dekat Gereja tempat ini, Zeus-sama menghidupkan kembali Naruto sebagai putra Angkatnya juga seluruh kekuatan Dewa Zeus sebagian ada pada dirinya sehingga Naruto sekarang yang akan kalian lihat bukanlah manusia lagi. Dia adalah putra Dewa Olympus Naruto yang akan menjadi Kyoko selanjutnya untuk mengkahiri perang suci antara aku dan Hades selamanya." Ucap Miya kepada 3 Gold Saint di depannya itu, sontak ketiga gold Saint tersebut terkejut bahkan tidak percaya bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Kyoko penerus Saga dan Shion ditambah lagi statusnya yang bukan manusia memperkuat dugaan dari kejadian kuburan Naruto yang berantakan.

"tapi Athena-sama, jika itu telah membuktikan semua kejadian yang aku lihat siang tadi, lalu bagaimana kejadian yang baru terjadi ketika Gold Cloth Aries justru melekat di tubuh Akuma yaitu Issei namun cosmo nya mirip seperti Naruto?" ucap Aiolia yang makin penasaran dengan keadaan yang terjadi tadi sore.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu Aiolia, memang cosmo yang kau rasakan itu cosmo Naruto yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto sendiri untuk melindungi Issei-san dimanapun ia berada, jadi kasus Gemini tidak ada di Saint yang lain. Kita percaya saja dengan Naruto bahwa ia akan menjadi pemimpin yang mengakhiri semua peperangan ini, Milo, Aiolia dan juga Shaka lebih baik kalian menunggu sambil beradaptasi dengan dunia baru ini." Ucap Miya dan ketiga Gold Saint menunduk tanda mereka patuh terhadap Athena.

* * *

 _Skipp time 2 minggu kemudian at Gunung Olympus._

Kita beralih ke cerita selanjutnya setelah pertarungan Rating Game Antara Rias dan Raiser (Author samakan dengan anime nya Issei kalah dan babak belur) Naruto pun mengenakan setelan Jas hitam dengan rompi warna Emas seperti surai nya juga dengan mantel putih bertuliskan "cinta dan keadilan" yang menggantung di pundaknya, Naruto sang pope Sanctuary yang baru siap di lepas oleh ayahanda nya yaitu dewa Agung Zeus setelah pelatihannya dengan Hercules kakak Tiri Naruto sudah selesai.

"Naruto-kun Anakku, kau sudah menjalani serangkaian pelatihan bersama Hercules. Cosmo mu sekarang sudah pulih seluruhnya akibat luka-luka pertarungan dengan Gold Saint Aries itu, sekarang kau akan kemana Naruto-kun?" ucap Zeus di hadapan semua dewa-dewi bawahan Zeus dan Hercules.

"aku akan kembali ke Kota Kuoh untuk melindungi Athena dan mengakhiri semua perang suci ini, namun sebelum itu aku ingin menepati janjiku dengan perempuan Adik Maou Lucifer yaitu Rias Gremory sekaligus aku ingin meminta pertolongannya untuk mengizinkanku bertarung di Neraka Hades dengan semua rekanku yaitu Aiolia, Milo dan Shaka." Ucap Naruto dengan Mantap dan tegas membuat semua dewa di sana tersenyum akan ketegasan pemuda yang menjadi dewa juga karena di hidupkan oleh Zeus.

"tapi ingatlah Anakku, lawan yang akan kau Hadapi adalah Phoenix, lambang api keabadian sejati mereka hidup abadi di mekai dan menjadi salah satu yang terkuat di antara klan mekai. Kau siap untuk membuat sejarahmu sendiri Anakku?" ucap Zeus memantapkan Niat Naruto Anaknya yang akan langsung terjun ke medan perang cintanya dengan Rias serta cinta pertamanya yaitu Tsubaki ada di sana.

"aku takkan ragu sama sekali Otou-sama, aku akan mengakhiri takdir Rias, dan aku akan mengubah hidupnya dan kembali kepada perang suci ini. Aku pamit Otou-sama." Ucap Naruto yang pergi dengan lingkaran psycokinesis Biru yang ia kuasai sendiri, di iringi dengan senyuman Hercules kakak Angkatnya.

"Otou-sama yakin dengan kemampuan Naruto-kun bisa mengakhiri semua ini?"

"percayalah bahwa Naruto-kun akan mengubahnya Hercules."

* * *

 _Next at kediaman Lucifer malam harinya._

Kita beralih Segmen di mana pertunangan alias pernikahan antara adik Maou dan Raiser putra Phoenix, semua iblis kelas atas beserta budak-budaknya berkumpul di acara penting raja iblis Lucifer, mereka semua mengenakan gaun dan setelan Tuxedo alias Jas rapi beserta budak-budaknya, termasuk dengan budak Rias yaitu Kiba, Koneko, Akeno dan Issei khusus untuk Akeno yang mengenakan kimono Hitam jepang serta Sona dan keluarganya termasuk Tsubaki beserta budaknya di tambah dengan Budak Raiser juga Adiknya Ravel Phoenix _bishop_ Raiser, hadir juga Youndai Maou Lucifer, Leviathan, Belzebub dan Asmodeus yaitu Sirzhec, Serafall, Ajuka dan Falbium. Tiba-tiba muncul Lingkaran sihir phoenix dengan Api kuningnya menampilkan Raiser dengan pakaian jas Putih tanpa Baju dalamnya dengan wajah maniaknya.

"Hadirin Iblis Kelas Atas, aku berterima Kasih atas kedatangan kalian memenuhi undangan pertunanganku dengan salah satu adik Maou Lucifer yaitu pewaris Klan Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory, kedatangan kalian adalah suatu kehormatan buatku karena kalian akan melihat pernikahan Iblis murni yang akan menyatukan semua tali keturunan Iblis murni yang terputus akibat Great warr yang menyakitkan untuk kita, maka itu tidak mau berlama-lama aku akan tampilkan calon Istriku yaitu Rias Gremory." Ucap Raiser yang di Lanjutkan dengan Munculnya Lingkaran Sihir Klan Gremory merah menampilkan Rias dengan Gaun pengantin putih berpadu dengan surainya yang merah Darah.

 _ **DHUARRR...**_

 _ **Pranggg...**_

 _Ost song: Marina del Ray- Megami no Senshi_

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Tiba-tiba semua undangan yang ada di sana terkejut luar biasa, manakala pintu Ruangan yang di belakang mereka terlempar dari engselnya dan hancur berantakan di iringi dengan asap dan Debu menampilkan sosok pria putih Tinggi bersurai Emas panjang sampai pahanya serta setelan Jas dan mantel putih yang di kaitkan di Pundak, dialah aktor utama kita yang menghancurkan pintu itu dengan jari telunjuknya saja membuat semua di sana pun gempar termasuk budak Rias, Raiser dan Sona.

"hoi siapa kau yang mengacau di acaraku hah? Apa kau tau akibatnya dengan mengacaukan-"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun... pa-pacarku..." Ucapan Kemarahan Raiser pun terputus seketika manakala Rias pun menyebut nama aktor kita sambil menangis karena bahagia pacarnya hidup kembali setelah perang dengan gurunya.

"aku takkan pernah melupakan Janjiku Rias, aku akan melindungimu dan akan selalu ada di sampingmu, selalu." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum kepada Gadis yang mengisi hidupnya dengan cinta, namun Naruto pun di kepung oleh pasukan penjaga Iblis berjumlah 10 yang di perintahkan oleh Raiser.

"siapa kau? Beraninya kau mengacaukan tempat Lucifer-sama."

"kau tidak berhak untuk mengacau di sini."

"kau harus kami musnahkan."

"TANGKAP MEREKA...!"

"Tunggu dulu..." semua yang di sana pun terhenti manakala ucapan interupsi Sirzhec sang pemimpin yaitu Siirzhec Lucifer dengan jubah kebesaran raja iblisnya, Naruto merasa tidak Asing dengan sosok bersurai merah pendek itu.

"kau kan Maou Lucifer, Sirzhec Lucifer yang waktu itu melindungi Rias dari kekuatan _athena exclamation_ tiga Silver Saint di gudang saat aku bertempur dengan mereka waktu itu kan?" ucap Naruto dengan ucapan yang lembut menerka sosok Maou tersebut.

"senang kau bisa hadir di hadapanku lagi Gold Saint Aries No Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau yang di bicarakan oleh adikku Rias, namun sebuah keberanian kau bisa ada di sini untuk menjemput Rias. Apa kau akan merebut Rias dari Raiser?" ucap Sirzhec dengan nada bicara yang santun.

"aku datang ke sini untuk menepati janjiku kepada Rias sebelum pertarunganku dengan guruku sesama Gold Saint, aku hidup kembali dan mengambil Rias yang aku cintai. Aku siap jika harus bartarung dengan orang itu-"

Tiba-tiba cosmo emas Naruto memancar menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin lama semakin besar.

"tidak akan pernah aku maafkan Iblis yang hampir membunuh Adikku Issei di pertandingan Rating Game yaitu kau Raiser." Ucap Naruto yang cosmonya semakin kuat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan diameter 1 meter membuat semua Iblis di sana pun merinding ketakutan.

" _a-apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aura ini... lebih daripada aura Nii-san yang biasa." Inner Issei._

" _kekuatan ini bahkan melebihiku sebagai Maou Lucifer, tidak di sangka Gold Saint mempunyai kekuatan setara Dewa." Inner Sirzhec._

" _ke-kekuatan apa yang di miliki oleh kekasihku? Luar biasa." Inner Tsubaki._

" _tidak mungkin Naru-kun punya kekuatan secara Maou Asli, ini sangat kuat dan membuatku berkeringat dingin." Inner Akeno._

"aku tidak perduli kau manusia ataupun Gold Saint, yang jelas Serang Dia!" titah Raiser dengan kemarahannya, penjaga pun mendekati Naruto dengan tombak Laser untuk membunuhnya, Namun Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya.

"orokana..."

" _ **OM:TENMA KOFUKU"**_

 _ **Dhuarrr...**_

tiba-tiba penjaga yang ingin menyerang Naruto pun musnah semua karena jurus Naruto membuat semua yang di sana terpana kaget.

"ke-kekuatan itu, kalau tidak salah di gunakan untuk memusnahkan spectra Hades pada saat Naruto-senpai melawanku." Ucap Kiba yang sangat mengingat jurus itu dengan baik.

"ingatanmu sangat bagus Kiba-kun, saa Raiser sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengorbankan mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa?" ucap Naruto dengan tenang menggertak Raiser yang sukses membuat Raiser gigit Jari.

"baiklah aku tidak mau ikut campur dan mengorbankan lebih banyak penjaga dengan membuang Nyawa lagi, maka aku putuskan untuk pertarungan satu-"

"jangan satu lawan satu, aku ingin melawan Raiser beserta bidak-bidaknya. Aku ingin tau apakah dia pantas mencintai Rias dengan gayanya yang seperti psikopat atau tidak, aku ingin melawan mereka 1 vs 16 iblis Lucifer-sama." Sebelum Sirzhec memutuskan untuk bertarung, Naruto menginterupsi dengan berani menantang Raiser dengan semua budak-budaknya bertarung, otomatis Raiser memuncak Emosinya sampai api di punggungnya pun menyala, namun Sirzhec yang sebelumnya melihat kekuatan Naruto bukan manusia Biasa hanya memakluminya saja.

" _semoga kau selamat Raiser-kun." Inner Grayfia._

"heh kau pikir bisa melawanku yang abadi ini? Kau akan aku pastikan terbakar menjadi debu."

 _ **Kraaakkkkk...**_

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan membeku bahkan menjadi Es Abadi, dan suhunya pun berubah menjadi dingin minus bahkan Raiser pun tak bisa mengeluarkan Api abadinya untuk saat ini, karena Naruto membekukan seluruh Ruangan dengan cosmonya, bahkan Issei pun sempat bersin-bersin tak kuat dingin.

"hachin... Ni..Nii-san kau berlebihan."

"apa kau yakin dengan Es ini kau bisa sombong lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Jika kau masih bermulut besar dan merasa Apimu bisa melelehkan seluruh ruangan ini, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai calon suami Rias." Ucap Naruto masih dengan mimik tenang meskipun membutuhhan cosmo yang besar Naruto pun tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

" _sebenarnya seperti apa kekuatannya? Bahkan ia bisa membuat ruangan ini menjadi es Abadi? Ini melebihi kekuatanku." Inner Serafall sang Maou Leviathan yang merasa Takjub dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu._

"ki-KISAMAAAA...!"

"Baik-baik sudah cukup Naruto-kun kau membuat Rakyatku kedinginan dan hampir hipotermia, sekarang aku akan membawa kalian ke Arena terakhir untuk puncak pertarungan." Ucap Sirzhec dengan menghela Nafas karena dia seperti sudah capek dengan semua kejadian itu,

 _ **Gyuuutttt...**_

Namun sebelum memulai kembali pertarungan yang sebenarnya, Ratu Sona yaitu sang calon Istri Naruto yaitu Tsubaki pun memeluk sang pacar dengan erat-erat sampai payudara yang sangat naruto sukai menempel bahkan menekan dengan kuat di dada Naruto, Tsubaki pun menangis karena ia masih percaya bahwa Naruto masih hidup dan ia melihat sendiri bukan kematian seperti Aiolia katakan.

"A-Anata-kun, aku senang hikss... kau...masih..hiks...hidup..."

 _ **Cuppp...**_

Dengan Refleks Naruto pun memegang dagu Tsubaki mencium bibir sensualnya untuk meredakan tangisan Tsubaki yang sangat merindukan dirinya.

"aku kembali...kembali dan kembali lagi padamu Tsubaki-chan, kau yang telah memberiku arti memperjuangkan cinta yang sesungguhnya, Athena masih memberiku nyawa untuk tetap hidup, berjanjilah jangan kau mengotori make-up mu yang cantik ini dengan air matamu. Aku tak mau kau menangis lagi, berjanjilah padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan kelembutan sejati Gold Saint, Tsubaki pun menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, belum pernah Tsubaki merasakan kelembutan Naruto yang tulus seperti itu, namun tak ada raut wajah gombal hanya wajah putih tampan polos yang ia cintai apa adanya, Tsubaki pun mengangguk setuju saja hal itu membuat Rias dan Ratunya cemburu namun Rias tak menampik bahwa Naruto belum mengerti cara mencintainya karena yang memberi sentuhan cinta hanya Ratu temannya sementara dia sendiri hanya menginginkan kekuatan dari Naruto.

"tapi Anata, yang kau hadapi adalah salah satu Iblis terkuat dari klan Phoenix, dia yang telah mengalahkan Rias-sama dengan telak bahkan ia hampir membunuh adikmu Issei dengan membakarnya bagaimana kau menghadapinya dengan semua bidak-bidak Raiser? Terutama Ratu Raiser yaitu Yubelluna yang terkenal lebih kejam dari Akeno." Ucap Tsubaki yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sang pujaan hati takut terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya, namun Aktor utama Author yang notabena bukan manusia lagi dan telah menempuh ujian pelatihan dewa layaknya Neraka yang benar-benar nyata pun hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

"kau lihat saja, aku bukan seperti diriku lagi yang dulu. Aku telah melatih diriku lebih dan lebih keras untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Dan satu lagi keabadian pun bukan penghalang untukku merebut Rias dari tangan orang itu.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya yang membuat setiap perempuan merona. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan Tsubaki dengan lembut kemudian menatap Raiser dengan tatapan kebencian diiringi cosmo Emas Naruto yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku siap bertarung dimanapun kau mau, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan bertarung dengan semua bidak-bidakmu meskipun mereka semua perempuan terutama Mira pion kau Raiser yang nyaris melukai Issei di ruangan Rias tapi Issei tetap aku lindungi karena cosmoku tetap ada di Gold Cloth yang aku tinggalkan. Jadi sekarang bersiaplah menghadapi NERAKA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!" Ucap Naruto dengan cosmo emas yang semakin terbakar di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Raiser berkeringat dingin karena baru kali ini ada manusia yang tak punya rasa takut seperti aktor utama kita.

 _ **Sriiiinnggg...**_

Namun tiba-tiba muncul cahaya emas lainnya tepat di depan Naruto bersinar terang sesaat lalu menghilang, dan yang membuat Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki kaget adalah kemunculan Aries Gold Cloth di depan mata Naruto sendiri.

"i-itu kan? Aries Gold Cloth yang berada di ruanganku di dunia manusia? Ke-kenapa bisa muncul di sini? Ja-jangan-jangan..." ucap Rias, tanpa di sangka Naruto pun melepaskan jubah putihnya, kemudian jas dan kemeja beserta dasinya sehingga Naruto hanya telanjang dada, memperlihatkan Tubuh yang berotot kekar tegap dengan bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka baru, dan itu membuat Rias tak bisa berkata-kata hanya merona.

" _A-apa yang Naruto lakukan selama kematiannya? Apa ia berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya? Tubuhnya sangat luar biasa, apalagi bekas lukanya." Inner Rias._

"Aries, apa kau datang karena ini adalah perintah Athena untuk kembali padaku bertarung bersama sekali lagi?" ucap Naruto kepada Gold Clothnya, dan Gold Cloth tersebut memancarkan sinar terangnya dan itu di mengerti oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertarung sekali lagi. ARIES!"

 _ **SRIINNGGG...!**_

 _ **TRANGG...**_

 _ **TRANNGGG...**_

 _ **TRANGGG...**_

Dan lengkaplah Naruto dengan jubah emasnya, tanduk domba di pundaknya serta kain putih di punggungnya terurai hampir 1cm menyentuh tanah.

"aku siap sekarang untuk bertarung kapanpun, Lucifer-sama aku siap bertarung kapanpun." Ucap Naruto, maka Sirzhec pun mengirim Naruto dan Raiser beserta bidaknya ke Arena Pertempuran.

"anata, apakah Raiser-kun akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat kekuatan Naruto lebih kuat dari sebelumnya ketika kita bertemu di dunia manusia." Ucap Grayfia yang merasa Khawatir dengan Nasib Raiser, kemungkinannya dia akan lumpuh atau mati.

"tenang saja, ini akan menjadi pukulan telak untuk Raiser-kun untuk menghentikan kesombongannya ke semua Iblis di Underworld, Lord Phoenix pun tidak keberatan asalkan Raiser tidak di bunuh Naruto-kun, kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Sirzhec menenangkan Istri cantiknya.

* * *

 _At medan pertempuran._

Kita beralih di segmen Selanjutnya, Naruto dan Raiser beserta bidaknya di kirim oleh Sirzhec ke medang pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Namun baik Naruto dan Raiser sangat terkejut karena medan pertempurannya adalah lapangan Luas dengan pilar-pilar batu dan di belakang Naruto adalah kuilnya yang selama ini dia jaga ' _tidak ada yang bisa lewat'_ dengan nyawanya selama di sanctruary yaitu Kuil Aries atau kuil domba.

"i-ini kan? Sanctuary, kenapa latar belakangnya juga adalah Kuil Aries tempatku mengabdi kepada Athena?"

" _ **aku sengaja mengirim kalian ke tempat pertempuran yang identik dengan kuil-kuil yang berada di yunani kuno, dan tempat itu adalah kuil Aries bukan Naruto-kun?"**_

"be-benar sekali, ini adalah tempatku sebelum perang suci di mulai. Tapi kenapa kau tahu bahwa aku penjaga Sanctuary Lucifer-sama?"

" _ **mudah saja, aku mempelajari banyak buku di kediamanku dan kau adalah salah satu penjaga 12 kuil suci. Apa kau siap untuk pertarungan dengan Rias sebagai imbalannya Naruto-kun/tidak Gold Saint Aries Naruto-kun?"**_

"aku siap kapanpun anda mau Lucifer-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan mantap menatap Raiser dengan pandangan Kebencian yang mendalam.

" _dia adalah salah satu klan iblis yang ahli dalam regenarasi yang sangat cepat, tapi dari regenerasi itu harus mengorbankan cosmonya sedikit demi sedikit akibatnya tenaganya semakin melemah setiap regenerasinya, aku harus menggunakan kekuatan Otou-sama untuk membuat regenerasinya berhenti." Inner Naruto yang menganalisa lawannya._

"heh kau terlalu sombong untuk mengalahkanku beserta semua budak manisku ini, aku tak tau kau dari mana dan kenapa bisa di cintai oleh tunanganku. Tapi kau akan mati kali ini!" inner Raiser menebar kata-kata perang kepada Naruto, namun Naruto tak gentar sama sekali bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat tenang meskipun tatapannya tajam ke Raiser.

"aku telah berjanji kepada Rias dan aku akan menepati janjiku juga aku akan buat perhitungan dengan kau karena menyakiti Adikku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang juga membuat Raiser kesal baru kali ini ada yang tidak takut dengannya.

" _ **baiklah pertarungan antara Gold Saint Athena Aries No Naruto melawan Raiser Phoenix beserta budaknya DIMULAI!"**_

 _At pertarungan Naruto dengan Raiser._

Tanda pertarungan antara Raiser dengan Naruto pun dimulai, Naruto pun mulai memfokuskan cosmo emasnya di sekujur tubuhnya untuk menyiapkan serangan yang ampuh untuk Raiser. Di lain pihak Raiser pun mulai mengamati cosmo yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

" _dia tidak menyerang duluan? Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya." Inner Raiser._

"Mira, Burent maju serang Manusia itu. Jangan beri kesempatan dia untuk menyerangku. CEPAT!" ucap Raiser memerintah 2 pawn nya untuk maju menyerang Naruto, lalu Mira dan Burent pun maju dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

" _ **PROMOTION: QUEEN!**_ "

"aku akan memulainya, Burent kau menjadi pelapisku untuk serangan selanjutnya."

"oke Mira-san"

Mira dan Burent pun membentuk formasi zig-zag dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan promotion untuk membingungkan Naruto. Mira pun melompat dengan tinggi mengayunkan tongkat kayunya secara Vertikal sementara Burent bergerak ke Kanan menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu andalannya.

"Matilah kau!"

 _ **Wussshhh...**_

 _ **Sringgg...**_

Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua, objek yang akan mereka serang justru menghilang entah kemana dengan sangat cepat bahkan tidak terlihat oleh mata mereka berdua.

"kemana Saint itu? Dia cepat sekali menghindarnya."

"benar Burent-san, aku sampai tak bisa membaca pergerakannya..."

 _ **Bruukkkk...**_

 _ **Kreekkk...**_

"Kyaaaaaa...!" namun tiba-tiba Mira mengerang kesakitan, tidak lain karena Naruto datang di belakangnya tanpa suara lalu menjatuhkan Mira dengan tangan kanan ke belakang mengunci pergerakan sang pawn tersebut.

"aku mengetahui semua gerakanmu dan juga Burent, jangan pernah meremehkanku." Ucap Naruto dengan yakin mengunci dan membuat Mira kesakitan, melihat Mira di jatuhkan dengan mudah burent pun menyerang Naruto lagi dengan kecepatan _knight_ mengayunkan tinjunya.

"jangan lupakan aku brengsek hyaaaa...!"

 _ **Kraaaakkkkkkk...**_

"ke-kenapa ini? Badanku membeku?" sebelum burent menyerang Naruto, Naruto membekukan hampir separuh tubuh Burent hanya tinggal kepalanya saja, otomatis Burent pun terkunci tak bergerak seperti batu, dan bukan hanya itu Mira yang sebelumnya Naruto lumpuhkan juga sudah membeku seluruhnya dengan balok es Keabadian yang tebal dalam posisi berdiri.

"jangan Khawatir, aku takkan menyakiti perempuan lebih dari tuanmu menyakiti Rias. Jadi diamlah di sini." Ucap Naruto lalu membekukan Burent dengan balok Es Keabadian yang sama seperti mira.

" _ **dua pawn Raiser phoenix gugur."**_

"sudah dua yang menjadi korban keegoisanmu Raiser, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?" ucap Naruto dengan Nada yakin memancing Raiser untuk menyerangnya lagi, Raiser yang di komporin pun semakin panas karena merasa tak puas dengan apa yang terjadi.

"APA KATAMU MANUSIA RENDAHAN! Li, Ni, Lle dan Nel serang orang itu!"

"Hai Raiser Sama."

" _ **PROMOTION: QUEEN"**_

Kemudian Li, Ni, Lle dan Nel pun maju dengan kekuatan Ratu hasil promotion dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, Naruto pun bersiap dengan serangan selanjutnya memfokuskan Cosmonya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _ **STARDUST REVOLUTION"**_

 _ **Wuuusssshhhh...**_

 _ **Wuuuussshhh...**_

Naruto pun mengeluarkan butiran debu-debu emas berbentuk laser mengarah ke 4 orang perempuan tersebut, namun Jurus Naruto sangat mudah di lewati oleh mereka berempat.

"kami tidak akan bisa di lumpuhkan oleh jurus itu."

"percuma saja kau menggunakan itu manusia."

"kekuatan kami berada di puncaknya karena promotion."

"MATILAH KAU!"

Li, Ni, Lle dan Nel pun menyerang di seluruh penjuru mata angin dengan taijutsu, Naruto pun memusatkan cosmonya lagi untuk serangan cadangan.

"apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian, baiklah akan aku akhiri perjuangan kalian..."

" _ **GALAXY EKSPLOSION"**_

 _ **Dhuarrrr...**_

 _ **Bruk...**_

 _ **Brukkk...**_

 _ **Brukkk...**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

" _ **4 pawn Raiser kalah"**_

Tanpa di sangka-sangka Naruto menggunakan jurus terkuat Saint Gemini yang membuat 4 pawn Raiser roboh terluka parah karena ledakan galaksi Naruto membuat mereka pun kalah dan menghilang dari pertarungan, Naruto pun sempat terengah-engah karena semua jurus-jurus yang ia gunakan harus menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri belum mencapai kekuatan dewa yang ia miliki dari Dewa zeus.

"haaah... haaahhh... saa siapa yang akan maju berikutnya Raiser? Aku siap untuk itu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah cukup kelelahan karena menghadapi kekuatan pawn Raiser yang menggunakan promotion, Raiser yang melihat itupun sedikit percaya diri karena melihat lawannya sudah cukup menurun kekuatannya.

"kau sudah mengalahkan 6 pawn ku tapi kau sudah seperti kehabisan nafas? Bagaimana dengan Ratuku hah?! Manusia lemah sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang Rias, Karlamine habisi dia untuk selamanya." Ucap Raiser memerintah salah satu _Knight_ nya untuk maju yaitu Karlamine dengan teknik berpedang yang sangat hebat menandingi Kiba _knight_ Rias.

"suatu kehormatan bisa melawan salah satu Gold Saint Sanctuary yang terkenal itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu." Ucap Karlamine lalu mengeluarkan pedang apinya, lalu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU!"

 _ **Wushhhh...**_

 _ **Trannnggg...**_

tanpa di duga Naruto menahannya dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memang pedang excalibur yang berlapis Gold Cloth.

"apa kau bertindak bodoh dengan menahan pedangku dengan tangan kosong?" ucap Karlamine tak percaya teknik pedangnya terhalang dengan sangat mudah.

"wanita muda, ketahuilah bahwa tangan kangan dan kiriku memang pedang excalibur yang bisa menahan setiap serangan pedang jenis apapun, kau tentu tahu pedang excalibur yang di punyai oleh Saint Capricorn bukan?" ucap Naruto seraya menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang ia punya, hal itu membuat Karlamine mundur 2 langkah untuk menyiapkan jurusnya.

"jika itu memang excalibur yang terkenal, terimalah jurus pedangku hyaaaa!"

 _ **Wuussshhhh...**_

Karlamine pun mulai menebas pedang apinya membuat pisau Api yang mengarah ke Arah Naruto.

" _ **DIAMOND DUST"**_

 _ **Kraaakkk...**_

Tanpa diduga bukan jurus excalibur yang di keluarkan justru Naruto mengeluarkan jurus es andalannya untuk membekukan serangan api Karlamine begitupun juga dengan pedangnya yang hancur akibat membeku.

"ki-kisama, kenapa kau curang tidak mengeluarkan jurus Excalibur andalanmu tapi mengeluarkan es lagi? Apa kau merasa aku perempuan makanya kau melembut?" ucap Karlamine yang merasa terhina karena lelaki di depannya tidak mengeluarkan jurus yang ia harapkan namun jurus biasa yang mengalahkan 6 pawn Raiser.

"ketahuilah Karlamine-san, aku sendiri juga tak tau apa-apa soal perempuan bahkan mengenalpun saja aku tidak punya trik untuk menghadapinya. Tapi aku melayani Dewi Athena yang merupakan perempuan sempurna dengan kekuatan yang tak terhingga, dan aku telah melihat rekaman pertarunganmu dengan kiba..."

 _ **Kraaaakkkk...**_

 _ **Kraaaakkkkk...**_

 _ **Kraaaakkkk...**_

Tanpa diduga Naruto pun telah menjebak Karlamine dengan membekukan setengah tubuhnya sehingga ia tak bergerak.

"kau hanya memikirkan bertarung-bertarung dan bertarung tanpa melihat situasi dimana kau bertarung, kau terlalu Naif Karlamine-san..." lalu Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Karlamine, sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan Karlamine tepat berhadapan wajah dan itu membuat Karlamine tersipu malu karena ketampanan Naruto.

"lakukanlah Saint-kun, aku mengakui kekalahanku yang tak fokus dengan sekitarku."

"sesuai keinginanmu Karlamine-san"

" _ **STARLIGHT EXCTINTION"**_

"kyaaaaaaa..."

" **KNIGHT Raiser-sama gugur."**

"mu-mustahil, ke-kenapa bisa di-dia mengalahkan Knight ku? Padahal dia hanya manusia lemah?" ucap Raiser yang tidak menyangka bahwa satu-persatu budaknya telah gugur, Naruto pun menatap Peerage Raiser dengan tatapan bosan bahwa hanya butuh ½ dari semua kekuatan yang ia punya untuk mengalahkan separuh peerage Raiser.

"saa, siapa selanjutnya yang akan melawanku? Kau Raiser atau kalian semua yang maju?" ucap Naruto menantang Raiser untuk maju, Riser pun mulai naik emosinya bahwa ia telah di remehkan oleh manusia lemah di hadapannya.

"a-apa katamu? Jangan senang dulu, aku masih punya banyak pilihan untuk membuatmu mati manusia, Xuelan, Isabella kalian lawan manusia itu." Titah Raiser kepada 2 Rook terkuat Raiser, Naruto pun mulai memfokuskan cosmonya untuk menghadapi 2 perempuan tersebut. Di sisi lain, Xuelan dan Isabella pun mulai berjalan mendekati ke arah Naruto.

"Isabella-san, kau maju duluan saja aku akan menjadi pendukung seranganmu karena kita Rook Raiser-sama unggul dalam hal kekuatan fisik kita."

"baiklah Xuelan, aku akan maju duluan. Kelihatannya dia lemah."

Isabella pun mulai berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan tinju kanannya untuk menghajar Naruto. "MATILAH KAU MANUSIA!"

 _ **Wusssshhhh….**_

 _ **Trik…..**_

Namun tidak di duga Naruto menghentikan pukulan tenaga penuh tenaga Isabella hanya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya saja tanpa kepalan tangan, hal itu membuat Isabella kaget di hentikan dengan jari telunjuk.

"mu-mustahil, seranganku hanya di hentikan dengan telunjuk? Kenapa bisa?" ucap Isabella yang merasa heran dengan kekuatan bidak bentengnya.

"apa hanya itu kekuatanmu? Jika iya, kau belum cukup untuk menyingkirkanku ataupun mengalahkaknku…"

 _ **Wuuuusssshhhhh…..**_

 _ **Dhuar…..**_

Isabella pun terpental membentur pilar yang ada di sampingkuil Aries karena Naruto menggunakan Psycokinesis, Isabella pun pingsan dengan benturan yang cukup keras di badannya. Namun tidak cukup sampai di sana, Xuellan pun bersiap dengan tendangan yang berselimut api.

"bukan hanya dia lawanmu, tapi jangan lupakan aku HYAAAAAA….!"

 _ **Kraaaakkkkk…**_

 _ **Kraaakkkk….**_

Sebelum mencapai wajah Naruto, kaki kanan Xuellan sudah membeku terselimuti es yang memadamkan api tersebut.

"ka-kakiku membeku? Si-siall…."

" _ **STARLIGHT EXTENCION"**_

"kyaaaaaa…!"

" **dua Rook Raiser Gugur."**

Naruto pun tanpa susah payah Naruto pun mengalahkan 2 Rook Raiser tanpa menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan, sekarang bidak Raiser hanya 1 _queen, 1 bishop, 1 Knight dan 2 pawn._ Dan sekarang Raiser pun semakin tertekan dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, Naruto belum terluka sama sekali namun sedikit kelelahan karena Naruto harus menghemat energy untuk melawan Raiser di laga pamungkasnya.

"saa Rasier, siapa yang akan kau korbankan selanjutnya untuk melawanku? Ku hitung Peerage yang kau punya hanya 2 pion, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop dan 1 Queen. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengorbankan orang yang kau punya atau langsung berhadapan denganku?" ucap Naruto yang memancing amarah Raiser, dan itu sukses membuat Raiser tertekan dan tidak punya cukup akal untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

"kalua begitu, Marion, Shuriya, Siris kalian maju selanjutnya untuk menghabisi Manusia tersebut-"

"Terlambat…."

" _ **SCARLET NEEDLE"**_

 _ **Sriiiinnnggggg…**_

"aaaaakkkkkhhhhh…"

Tanpa di duga Naruto menggunakan jurus langka milik Saint Scorpio yaitu scarlet needle atau jarum merah beracun kepada Marion, shuriya, siris bahkan Mihae dan Yubelluna pun terkena jurus mematikan racun kalajengking yang sangat berbahaya menimbulkan bekas luka kecil namun sangat berbahaya, semua peerage Raiser pun tersujud karena menerima jurus berbahaya Naruto.

"ke-kenapa bisa Kau-"

"jurus yang aku gunakan adalah jurus yang mematikan yaitu scarlet needle, yaitu sengatan kalajengking yang hanya menimbulkan luka sengatan kecil yang tidak terasa, namun itu juga bisa membuat orang lain bahkan iblis seperti kalian merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa…"

 _ **Ceeepppp…**_

 _ **Ceeeppp…**_

 _ **Ceeeepppp…**_

 _ **Ceeeeppppp…**_

"KYAAAAAAA….!"

Naruto pun meneruskan jurusnya membuat 4 luka lagi di tubuh peerage Raiser yang membuat tubuh mereka mati Rasa dan tidak berdaya."

"jurus Scarlet Needle ini sangat mematikan dan hanya 2 kemungkinan yang dapat kalian terima, tubuh kalian yang mati atau pikiran kalian kalian yang mati….."

 _ **Ceeeeppp….**_

 _ **Ceeeeeeepppp…..**_

 _ **Ceeeppppp….**_

Naruto pun mulai memberikan 3 tusukan lagi ke sisa Peerage Raiser yang membuat mereka berkunang-kunang dan mulai pingsan tak berdaya.

" **semua peerage Raiser yang tersisa gugur."**

"tinggal kau sendiri Raiser, kita bisa bertarung satu lawan satu. Sebelum itu ada satu pertanyaan yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu Raiser."

"heh apa yang mau kau tanyakan manusia lemah."

"kenapa, kenapa kau hamper membunuh adikku Hyodou Issei di Rating Game hanya alasan 'kecelakaan'? Padahal dia sudah tak mampu berdiri bahkan sudah kehilangan kekuatannya karena power-up dari Sacret Gear nya sendiri. Kenapa kau masih saja menyiksannya Raiser?" ucap Naruto denganemosi yang meledak-ledak karena ia sendiri sangat sedih karena adiknya hampir meninggal karena kebringasan Raiser.

"kenapa katamu? Karena dia selalu ada di depan Rias seakan dia seperti pahlawan yang melindungi orang tak bersalah hal itu yang tidaka aku suka darinya, dia menghalangi jalanku untuk memiliki Rias." Ucap Raiser dengan nada Enteng saja tanpa merasa bersalah hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal dari perbuatanmu."

"heh coba saja."

 _ **Dhuarrrr….**_

Baik Naruto dan Raiser mengadu tinju mereka masing-masing sehingga terjadi ledakan yang sangat kuat dari tinju mereka.

"aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang di lakukan oleh Issei, tapi kau layak aku bunuh di sini Raiser." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela tinjunya, baik Raiser dan Naruto sama-sama memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing

* * *

 _At Ruang aula Lucifer_

Semua tamu yang ada di sana pun tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Semua peerage Raiser yang sangat kuat di kalangan klan iblis underworld pun bisa di kalahkan oleh seorang manusia lebih tepatnya Gold Saint Aktor utama kita, begitupun juga dengan pacar Naruto yaitu Tsubaki yang sangat kagum dengan perkembangan pacarnya yang pesat.

" _anata kau sudah berkembang pesat melebihi apa yang aku perkirakan, aku bangga padamu." Inner Tsubaki_

"wow… Nii-san mengalahkan semua Peerage ayam KFC itu dengan jurus pembekuannya, luar biasa. Nii-san pasti bisa mengalahkan Raiser dan mendapatkan Bucho kembali." Ucap Issei yang kagum dengan kekuatan kakaknya.

"ara..ara… itulah Naru-kun, dia kuat, tampan dan tidak punya rasa takut sedikitpun ufufufu….." ucap Akeno memuji dengan caranya sendiri.

Sementara Rias dan Sona yang melihat pertarungan tersebut agak merasa Aneh dengan pertarungan tersebut, karena melihat Naruto yang hanya mengeluarkan jurus yang sederhana seperti itu membuat mereka berdua penasaran.

"Rias, apa menurutmu Naruto sedikit aneh? Karena Naruto hanya mengeluarkan jurus sederhana di bandingkan dengan melawa Donhaasek ataupun pertarungan di gudang dunia manusia?" ucap Sona, hal itu juga di angguki oleh Rias.

" _sebenarnya siapa sosokmu yang sebenarnya Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"_

* * *

 _Kembali ke pertarungan Raiser vs Naruto._

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Raiser sangat-sangat ketat, mereka saling berbalas serangan Naruto dengan serangan Es nya sementara Raiser dengan serangan api phoenix nya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terluka karena Naruto mampu menghindari semua Serangan Raiser.

"haaahh… kenapa kau bisa menghindari setiap seranganku? Padahal kau hanya manusia yang tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan denganku yang abadi ini." Ucap Raiser yang mulai kelelahan akibat serangannya mampu di antisipasi terus oleh Naruto.

"perlu kau tahu Raiser, aku berbeda dengan adikku Hyodou Issei pion dari Rias Gremory, aku sudah terlatih dengan latihan yang sangat berat di Sanctuary selama bertahun-tahun dan pelatihanku terasa lebih berat dari neraka Hades, saa kau mau melanjutkannya atau kau menyerah sampai di sini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar untuk membuat Raiser semakin terpancing emosinya.

"jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa menang NARUTO!"

Raiser pun terbang ke udara dengan sepasang sayap apinya melepaskan bola api yang sangat besar setara planet bumi untuk memusnahkan Naruto.

"MATILAH DAN MUSNAHLAH KAU NARUTO!"

 _ **Wuuuussshhhh…..**_

 _ **Booommmmmm…..**_

Raiser pun tersenyum kemenangan Karena mampu memusnahkan Naruto dengan satu kali serangan saja, namun Raiser hanya melotot saja karena yang terlihat Naruto tetap tidak terluka bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun karena Naruto menggunakan psycokinesis untuk menghancurkan bola api Raiser sehingga tidak berefek ke Naruto secara Langsung.

"apa hanya itu Raiser yang kau punya? Atau kau masih ada jurus-jurus yang lain?" ucap Naruto sedikit meremehkan lawannya, dan itu membuat Raiser terbakar api kemarahannya sendiri.

"jangan sombong kau manusia, aku masih belum kalah." Ucap Raiser yang terbang rendah dengan cepat ke Arah Naruto dengan bola api di kedua tangannya.

 _ **Dhuarrrr…**_

Terjadi pergesekan kekuatan Antara Naruto dan Raiser, namun yang lebih mengejutkan Naruto hanya menghentikan bola api Raiser dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya tanpa menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"kau sangat menyedihkan Raiser, kau ingin menjadi yang terkuat dengan menindas Rias juga hamper membunuh Issei adikku namun kekuatanmu hanya ini? Kau tak pantas di sebut sebagai yang terkuat-"

" _ **DIAMOND DUST."**_

 _ **Wuuussssshhhhhhh…..**_

 _ **Dhuarrr…**_

"aaaaakkkkkhhhhhh…"

Raiser pun terdorong dengan keras dan membentur pilar kuil Aries sampai menimbulkan Retakan yang sangat lebar, dan Raiser pun terjatuh ke lantai batu dengan keras juga.

"apa kau masih belum mengerti juga hah? Kau hanya iblis manja yang hanya mengumbar kemesuman dengan budakmu tanpa kau sadari kau LEMAH!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan kebencian yang sangat kental, Raiser yang melihat Naruto memandangnya tanpa sadar melihat bayangan dewa Zeus di belakang punggung Naruto.

" _se-sebenarnya siapa dia? Aura nya begitu kuat bahkan aku saja tidak bisa merasakan seberapa kuatnya dia, apa dia benar manusia biasa." Inner Raiser._

 _ **Ctaaarrrrr…..**_

 _ **Ctarrrr…**_

 _ **Ctaaarrr…**_

 _ **Ctaaaarrr…..**_

Tiba-tiba sekeliling arena berubah menjadi badai yang sangat hebat, petir bermunculan di arena pertarungan Raiser dan Naruto, hal itu di sebabkan Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan dewanya yang ia punya dari warisan zeus sang ayah angkatnya.

"se-sebenarnya si-siapa ka-kau?" ucap Raiser dengan nada gemetar bahkan ketakutan melihat cosmo emas Naruto menyelimuti dirinya.

"aku adalah Naruto, dewa yang akan memberi hukuman bagimu karena kesombongan, keangkuhan dan sifat mesummu kepada Rias dan juga prilakumu yang hamper membunuh Issei adikku. Terimalah hukuman yang setimpal untukmu RAISER!"

" _ **SEISTORM REVOLUTION"**_

 _ **Wuuussshhhhh…**_

 _ **Dhuaarrrrr…**_

"aaaaaakkkkkkkhhhhhhhh….."

 _ **Bruukkkkk…..**_

Naruto pun mengakhiri pertarungan dengan Petir suci milik dewa Zeus yang membuat Raiser pingsan terbakar dan sementara kekuatan Regenerasinya berhenti, Naruto yang melihat itu pun memejamkan mata dan melepaskan Gold Cloth nya ke kotak emasnya kemudian Naruto mengenakan setelan jas Tuxedo dan jubah putih Kyouko nya menandakan ia sebagai jendral tertinggi Gold Saint.

"dengan ini berakhir sudah, Grayfia-san bawa aku ke ruang aula sekarang."

" **baiklah Naruto-kun, pertarungan Antara Gold Saint Naruto no Aries dengan Raiser phenex beserta bidak-bidaknya di menangkan Oleh Naruto dengan mutlak."**

* * *

 _At ruang aula Lucifer._

Di ruang aula pernikahan yang berubah menjadi aula pernikahan antara aktor utama kita yaitu Naruto no Aries dengan Rias Gremory terdiam sejenak karena pertarungan yang mereka saksikan antara 16 vs 1 orang atau dewa berakhir dengan sangat mengejutkan, iblis dengan keabadian yang terkenal pun kalah oleh satu orang saja membuat mereka pun berbisik-bisik tidak percaya.

"aku tidak percaya Raiser Phoenix dengan budak terlengkap di kalangan iblis pewaris klan kalah oleh seorang manusia."

"kekuatan manusia itu bahkan bisa melumpuhkan 15 bidak Raiser Phoenix dengan mudahnya."

"orang tersebut benar-benar kuat bahkan dia adalah dewa."

"dengan kekuatan seperti itu, bisa memusnahkan kita bahkan Da-tenshin pun bisa musnah juga."

"hem kau benar." Itulah bisik-bisik tetangga yang beredar di kalangan undangan pernikahan di aula Lucifer.

"Grayfia-chan, sepertinya kita sudah menetapkan siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Rias nantinya, Naruto-kun bukan hanya kuat tapi dia memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Raiser-kun." Ucap Sirzhec yang merasa puas dengan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Raiser.

"hai' Sirzhec-kun, Naruto-kun telah membuktikan kepada kita bahwa jumlah bukan segalanya di bandingkan dengan kekuatan diri sendiri. Naruto-kun layak untuk Rias." Ucap Grayfia menyetujui ucapan dari suaminya.

Sementara itu Naruto pun muncul di hadapan semua undangan tak terkecuali kelompok Sona, Kelompok Rias dan Youndai Maou dengan setelan Jas hitam dan kemeja putih dengan jubah putih yang hanya di sangkutkan di pundaknya. (istilah kata seperti di anime Luffy)

 _ **Bruuukkk….**_

Tanpa di duga bukan Rias yang memeluk duluan, justru pacar Naruto yaitu Tsubaki yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"yokatta….yokatta….yokatta….. Anata kau selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun melawan Phoenix itu." Ucap Tsubaki yang menangis karena bahagia bisa melihat pacarnya selamat, Naruto pun mengelus-elus surai Hitam Tsubaki yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"daijobu Tsubaki-chan, aku telah membuktikan bahwa aku dapat hidup melawan bidak-bidak Raiser seorang diri, maafkan aku karena aku tak memberitahumu bahwa aku masih hidup sejak kuburanku di bongkar oleh ayahku dan aku di hidupkan kembali-"

 _ **Cuuppp…**_

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Tsubaki sudah mencium bibir Naruto untuk menenangkan hati sang pujaan cintanya

"daijobu anata, siapapun dirimu, seperti apapun rupamu kau tetaplah calon suamiku dan selamanya tidak akan berubah." Ucap Tsubaki menyakinkan hati Naruto yang itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Nii-san, kau luar biasa bisa mengalahkan Ayam Kfc itu dan budaknya seorang diri tanpa terluka sedikitpun, kau luar biasa Nii-san." Ucap Issei dengan riangnya melihat kakaknya kembali lagi.

"hem, aku sudah melatih diriku Issei untuk lebih-lebih dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku takkan kalah oleh Raiser. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu dengan meminta Gold Cloth Nii-san dari serangan Mira?" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat di mana Issei bersikap aneh dengan Gold Cloth di tubuh Issei, dan itu membuat Issei terkejut.

"hieeeee…? Jadi pada saat aku menghajar Mira itu ulah Nii-san?"

"sonotori Issei-kun."

"Naruto-senpai tapi itu sangat luar biasa, meskipun kau seorang diri kau bisa mengalahkan semua bidak Raiser Phoenix apalagi Karlamine dan Siris _knight_ Raiser." Ucap Kiba yang membahas betapa mudahnya Naruto menipu salah satu _knight_ Raiser.

"ah itu? Mudah saja, saat kau terfokus dengan lawanmu, kau akan lupa bahwa kau meninggalkan sebuah celah yang sangat besar, hal itu aku manfaatkan untuk melumpuhkan Karlamine dengan mudah." Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto pun melihat Koneko yang berada di samping Kiba lalu menunduk dan mengelus-elus kepala neko itu.

"gomen Koneko-chan, aku pergi terlalu lama tanpa pamit dan sekarang aku kembali padamu sebagai senpaimu di sekolah." Sambung Naruto dan itu membuat Koneko tersenyum tulus,

 _ **Gyuuttt….**_

"ara-ara kau melupakanku Naru-kun? Aku juga termasuk pacarmu sama dengan Tsubaki-san ufufu…." Tiba-tiba saja Akeno memeluk Naruto dari belakang, Akeno yang menggunakan Kimono Hitam dan obi hitam, Naruto yang merasakan sensasi Aneh pun melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum ke Akeno.

"aku takkan pernah melupakanmu juga Akeno-chan, semua teman-teman yang selalu ada di sisiku yang memberiku semangat dan motivasi padaku." Ucap Naruto yang membiarkan Akeno memeluknya dari belakang dan menempelkan 'aset' jumbonya ke punggungnya karena Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh sifat Akeno yang masocis dan asetnya.

Sementara itu Rias pun mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum polos.

 _ **Duakh…**_

"BAKA! BAKA… NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA!" ucap Rias yang meninju perut Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menangis melihat begitu beratnya memperjuangkan dirinya dengan pertaruhan pertarungan yang tak seimbang namun pada akhirnya Naruto memenangkan pertandingan dengan mutlak.

 _ **Greeepppp….**_

 _ **Cuuuppp….**_

Meskipun Naruto di tinju sekuat tenaga sekalipun, Naruto tetap memeluk Rias dengan erat sambil mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Rias di perlakukan mendadak seperti itupun tak mampu melawan kehangatan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, baik Tsubaki maupun Akeno pun paham apa yang Naruto lakukan sehingga bai mereka berdua tak ada yang marah

"maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu untuk sementara waktu sejak kejadian itu, sekarang aku telah di bangkitkan kembali sebagai sosok yang baru, aku sekarang sudah tak perduli dengan kontrak yang kita buat selama ini, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Rias dengan erat, tak perduli Aset jumbo yang menekan dada Naruto yang membuatnya bisa bernafsu, Naruto yang tak tahu Nafsu apapun selain bertarung hanya ingin melindungi Rias dan yang lain.

"berjanjilah… berjanjilah kau ada di sisiku, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku juga membuat hal-hal gila yang membuat nyawamu terancam lagi. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Rias dengan mata sembab karena menangis tak kuat menahan rasa bahagia bisa bertemu seseorang yang ia nantikan dan akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

"aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu, kau tidak usah Khawatir ya. Jangan menangis lagi, aku tak mau kau menangis lagi." Ucap Naruto sembari menghapus air mata Rias yang masih menetes, Rias pun berhenti menangis lagi dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju Sirzhec.

"Lucifer-sama aku membawakan sebuah misi dari Ayahanda yaitu dewa Zeus yang agung, aku adalah pengawal suci Athena sekaligus pemimpin Gold Saint meminta anda untuk membantuku untuk mengakhiri perang suci yang sekarang bergejolak di dunia manusia." Ucap Naruto dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi serta lantang dan tegas.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Naruto-san?"

"aku meminta izin anak buahku yaitu Milo, Shaka dan Aiolia untuk memasuki underwold terbawah tempat kekuasaan 3 hakim neraka yaitu Rydamantis, Minos dan Aiacos setelah ada pertemuan antara 3 kubu, yaitu Akuma, Tenshin dan Da-tenshin serta Ashgard dan Poseidon karena lawan kami adalah Hades penguasa neraka, aku hanya meminta itu."

"jadi kau saat ini sedang berperang Naruto-san? Apa itu terkait dengan perang Suci 200 tahun sekali itu?"

"tepat sekali Lucifer-sama."

Sirzhec pun menyetujui apa yang Naruto pinta, Naruto tersenyum karena apa yang telah dia inginkan pun tercapai.

"tapi Naruto-san, karena kau telah mengalahkan Raiser-kun, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menikahi Rias dan membuat bayi dengannya atau kau akan membiarkan Rias bersekolah?" ucap Sirzhec menyindir imouto nya dengan kata-kata vulgar dan itu sukses membuat Rias merona merah malu.

"aku akan memastikannya sekarang, pertama aku akan menikahi Tsubaki-chan karena ia sudah mencintaiku dan rela berkorban untukku dan selalu menungguku sampai saat ini setelah itu aku menikahi Rias juga Akeno."

"naruhodo, kau ingin membuat Harem? Apa kau siap untuk membuat Harem karena kau bukan dari kubu akuma seperti kami yang hidup abadi?"

"tentu saja aku sudah bukan manusia, aku akan hidup abadi karena ayahanda telah memberikan keabadian untukku." Ucap Naruto, kemudian berjalan ke arah Tsubaki kemudian menarik lengan Tsubaki kemudian menghilang dengan teleportasi psycokinesis.

Baik Rias dan Akeno juga Sona pun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Naruto menarik salah satu Ratu Sona.

"Sona, ternyata memang ratumu sudah di pilih duluan oleh Naruto-kun sebagai istrinya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Sona? Kau akan memilih Ratu baru lagi?"

"mungkin seperti itu Rias, tapi sepertinya Tsubaki meskipun sudah menjadi istri Naruto-san, dia tetap ratuku dan akan tetap bersekolah di kuoh gakuen besok. Apa kau akan menyusul Naruto-san?"

"tidak, aku akan ke dunia manusia untuk beres-beres karena pernikahanku batal dan aku bebas dari segala ikatan. Yang paling terpenting aku tetap akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun dan akeno juga, aku akan menunggu saatnya nanti. Ayo Akeno, Minna-san kita pulang ke ruang ORC."

"hai' Bucho."

Dan pada akhirnya Rias beserta budaknya kembali ke ruang orc di dunia manusia sementara Sona juga kembali ke ruang osis bersama budak-budaknya.

"ne Sirzhec-tan, apa kau merasakan kekuatan yang tak biasa dari Gold Saint yang bernama Naruto itu?" ucap Serafall yang sedari tadi tak ngomong apa-apa.

"iya, aku juga merasakannya cosmonya dan jurus pembekuannya bahkan lebih kuat darimu Serafall, kau tertarik untuk menikah dengannya?"

"Naru-tan sangat menarik Sirzhec-tan, aku akan memastikannya sendiri."

* * *

 _At kamar Naruto di dunia manusia._

di kamar Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit berdebu karena tidak pernah di pakai karena Naruto menghilang beberapa minggu karena pelatihan dan incident pernikahan Rias muncul kekai Psycokinesis memunculkan Naruto dengan setelah tuxedo lengkap dan mantel putih yang hanya di sangkutkan di punggungnya dan kekasih Naruto atau istrinya yaitu Tsubaki yang mengenakan gaun hijau lengan pendek dan bawahan legging berwarna hitam sampai ke mata kakinya.

"sepertinya ini sudah tak di bersihkan sejak aku pergi baiklah aku bersihkan dulu, Tsubaki-chan apa kau mau menunggu dulu?" ucap Naruto selanjutnya melepaskan setelan tuxedo dan jubah putihnya ke kasur selanjutnya Naruto membersihkan kamarnya dengan cosmonya hingga bersih seketika, sementara Tsubaki yang melihat punggung Naruto yang kekar namun banyak bekas luka membuat Tsubaki sempat Khawatir.

"Anata kenapa kau banyak sekali bekas luka di punggungmu? Sebenarnya pelatihan macam apa yang kau terima selama kau menghilang beberapa minggu?"

"sangat-sangat berat Tsubaki-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan mengungkapkan jati diriku saat ini-"

 _ **Baaasssssttttt….**_

Muncul 8 pasang sayap emas besar yang berkilauan di punggung Naruto, Tsubaki sempat menganga tapi di tutupi dengan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya akan keadaan pemuda yang di cintainya.

"A-anata ke-kenapa kau punya sayap emas 8 pasang? A-apa kau sekarang menjadi malaikat?" ucap Tsubaki yang terkejut karena Naruto yang ia ketahui adalah seorang manusia biasa justru sama seperti tenshin, kemudian Naruto menghilangkan sayapnya dan duduk di depan Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, aku mau bertanya tentang semua hal yang membuatku ragu akan jati diriku dan juga kenapa aku bisa ada di dunia ini. Pertama apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku hingga saat ini?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat serius, itu juga membuat Tsubaki sedikit takut namun Tsubaki harus jujur dengan semua perasaannya ke kekasihnya.

"aku, aku tak memandangmu kau adalah seorang Tenshin atau manusia biasa yang menjadi Gold Saint, tak ada hal spesial darimu yang membuatku terpesona untuk mencintaimu, aku melihat kau sebagai orang yang jujur, pengabdianmu yang luar biasa membuatku kagum dan aku jatuh cinta dengan dirimu yang apa adanya Naruto-kun."

"aku sudah mati Tsubaki-chan, dan suatu saat aku pasti menyerahkan nyawaku demi pengabdian dari generasi ke generasi selama _one thousand years_ masih bergejolak dan aku di tunjuk sebagai jendral semua Saint, apa kau masih menginginkanku menjadi suamimu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat hati Tsubaki bergetar, sangat-sangat kuat. Tsubaki merasa Naruto akan memutuskan ikatan cinta nya lagi namun Tsubaki tak merasa ragu menjawabnya.

"aku menunggumu menyelesaikan perang sucimu Naruto, aku menunggumu karena aku tahu pengabdiamu kepada athena lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Karena itu aku menunggumu menikah denganku." Ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum palsu yang di buat olehnya.

" _ada apa ini? Kenapa hatiku menjadi bergetar? Bukan karena cinta, tapi kenapa?" inner Tsubaki_

 _ **Bruukkkk...**_

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersujud ke Tsubaki tak berani menatap ke arah wajah cantik tersebut, Tsubaki pun kaget dengan prilaku Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Tsubaki-chan, aku-aku takut kau terluka saat perang suci nanti bergejolak lebih parah, aku orang yang sangat buruk untuk di cintai wanita sepertimu, wajah dan reaksiku kosong seperti tak punya rasa cinta, aku polos tak tau apa-apa, aku Cuma orang yang mengenal melindungi dewi Athena, aku-aku tak pantas Tsubaki, aku tak pantas." Ucap Naruto dengan keteguhan hatinya tak menatap Tsubaki hanya menunduk, Tsubaki pun terdiam hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan yang menusuk hatinya.

"apa...apa itu maumu Naruto? Apa kau merasa aku lemah dan tak punya kekuatan untuk melindungi? Apa itu maumu?"

Naruto pun bangkit dari sujud dan menatap Tsubaki lagi dengan mata lurus ke arah mata Tsubaki, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam tanpa sepatah-katapun.

"percayalah, banyak laki-laki Normal yang lebih dariku. Aku benar-benar tak-"

 _ **Greeepppp...**_

Tanpa di sangka Tsubaki pun langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat-erat bahkan wajah Naruto tenggelam di dada Tsubaki.

"Hentikan bualanmu Anata, hentikan!"

"Tsu-tsubaki-chan aku be-"

"berhenti bicara!"

"dengarkan aku Tsubaki-chan."

"aku tak mau dengar!"

"a-aku tak mau kau ma-"

"aku tak mau dengar ocehanmu lagi, tetaplah di dadaku jangan pernah berontak lagi!"

Tsubaki pun terus mempertahankan Naruto di pelukannya dengan berlinang air mata, hatinya sangat sakit karena Naruto terus ingin memutuskan ikatan dengannya, benar-benar sakit, Naruto pun ingin mengeluarkan cosmonya untuk berontak, namun Tsubaki juga mengeluarkan cosmonya lebih dari Naruto.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN BERONTAK ANATA-KUN, JANGAN PERNAH KAU LEPAS DARIKU, SUDAH DIAAMMMM!" ucap Tsubaki mulai marah dengan sikap menjengkelkan Naruto yang ingin lepas dari dadanya, pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah melakukan perlawanan dan Tsubaki melepaskannya dari dadanya.

"apa aku salah mencintaimu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu? Aku lelah Naruto-kun kau terus saja berontak dan berontak ingin putus denganku, apa kau lupa bahwa aku tidak perawan lagi? Aku rela Naruto-kun melepaskan perawanku karena AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!"

 _ **Deeegggggg...**_

Naruto tiba-tiba tercengang tak bergerak, mendengar kata 'percaya' membuat Naruto terdiam dan ia teringat oleh kalimat Mu kakaknya saat menjelang kematiannya.

* * *

 _ **FBO**_

 _13 tahun yang lalu di kuil Aries saat penyerangan god warrior Odin._

"Nii-chan, bertahanlah Nii-chan. Naru tidak mau Nii-chan mati sebelum Nii-chan membimbing Naru menjadi Saint." Ucap Naruto kecil melihat Mu Gold Saint Aries terbaring sekarat karena serangan God warior Hilda.

"Naru-chan, dengarkan Nii-chan. Nii-chan tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya dengan Naru karena Nii-chan Gold Saint yang harus siap mati demi Athena."

"tapi jangan seperti ini Nii-chan, Naru harus di latih Nii-chan supaya lebih kuat melindungi Athena, kumohon bertahanlah Nii-chan."

"Nii-chan tidak bisa bertahan lagi karena sudah waktunya Nii-chan pergi, Nii-chan percayakan tugas Gold Saint pada Naru, Nii-chan percaya padamu Naruto."

"Niiiiii-chaaaaaaannnnn...!"

 _ **FBE**_

* * *

 _Kembali ke awal._

"kau percaya padaku Tsubaki-chan? Kau benar-benar tak merasa takut aku meninggalkanmu? Apa benar begitu Tsubaki-chan?" ucap Naruto yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang di katakan Tsubaki seperti apa yang di katakan Nii-san nya, Tsubaki yang sangat jengkel karena kepolosan Naruto pun memegang pipi Naruto mendekati wajahnya.

"lihat mataku Naruto? LIHAT! Apa ada keraguan? Apakah aku bimbang dan tak percaya padamu? Aku tak takut hal itu terjadi padaku, karena aku tahu kau takkan begitu." Ucap Tsubaki dengan tegas dan menyakinkan Naruto.

" _tidak ada keraguan darinya, otou-sama sudah memberiku cincin pernikahan seperti keinginanku tanpa upacara pernikahan. Baiklah sudah cukup aku menguji kesungguhan Tsubaki-chan padaku." Inner Naruto._

Naruto pun merogoh kantong jas yang berada di atas meja belajar yang sengaja ia taruh saat membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, muncul kotak hitam kecil yang akan di berikan Naruto untuk perempuan yang ia uji kesabaran dan keteguhan hatinya.

"aku sekarang paham keberanianmu mencintaimu seperti kau menghargai nyawamu Tsubaki-chan, aku saja tak akan seberani itu mencintai seseorang, maka itu aku berikan ini untukmu. Terimalah Tsubaki-chan, jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya." Ucap Naruto yang memberikan kotak hitam kecil itu, tanpa menunggu Tsubaki pun membuka kotak itu dan keluar cincin berlian yang berkilauan berwarna putih.

"A-Anata-kun i-ini..."

"itu adalah cincin yang Otou-sama berikan alias Zeus-sama berikan padaku sebagai tanda bahwa kau resmi menjadi Istriku tanpa perlu upacara pernikahan, aku tadi hanya menguji keraguanmu tentang statusku sekarang ini yang bukan manusia lagi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Akeno dan Rias bahwa aku adalah tititsan dewa Zeus. Aku percaya padamu Tsubaki-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan serius dan itu di anggukan oleh Tsubaki seraya memakai cincin pemberian suaminya, Naruto pun memakai jas tuxedo lengkap dengan mantel putih tanda ia adalah pemimpin semua Saint.

"Tsubaki-chan, aku mohon maaf tidak bisa bersamamu untuk sekarang ini karena aku harus melapor ke Athena bahwa aku telah kembali dan siap memimpin kembali sebagai Kyouko. Kau kembalilah ke Sona dan tetap menjadi ratu nya." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk istrinya sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen tempat Miya berada, lalu Naruto menghilang dengan Psycokinesis.

"tentu suamiku, kau adalah pemimpin Sanctuary dan pemimpin hatiku."

* * *

 _Di lain tempat apartemen Miya._

Kita pindah tempat lagi di mana Shaka, Milo dan Aiolia menggunakan Gold Cloth masing-masing berdiri di belakang perempuan bergaun putih panjang dengan tongkat kekuasaan Sanctuary kemudian di belakang mereka berempat muncul lingkaran Psycokinesis menampilkan Aktor utama kita, sontak 3 Gold Saint yang melihat Naruto pun menunduk hormat kepada Kyouko yang baru.

"kau sudah kembali Naruto-kun." Ucap Miya menyapa aktor utama kita dan Naruto mengangguk saja.

"Otou-sama sudah memberiku titah memimpin Sanctuary bersama anda Athena-sama, Milo, Aiolia, Shaka."

"Hai' Kyouko-sama."

"kalian bertiga akan masuk ke kuoh gakuen dengan Rincian, aku dan Aiolia adalah murid Kuoh kelas 3 bersama Athena sementara Shaka akan menjadi guru kebudayaan sementara kau Milo akan menjadi guru sejarah, aku sudah meminta Maou Sirzhec-sama untuk keterlibatan kita dengan Rias dan Sona, besok kalian bersiaplah."

"Hai' Kyouko-sama."

"kita harus mengakhiri _ONE THOUSAND WARR_ di dimensi ini mengalahkan Hades dan spectre nya!"

 _Continue..._

Kebangkitan Naruto dari kematian pun menandakan perang suci telah di mulai, sementara itu Tsubaki sang istri harus menyimpan semua rahasia Naruto dari Rias dan Akeno. Di lain pihak kebencian Kiba semakin menjadi karena Excalibur muncul di hadapannya,

Mampukah Naruto menghentikan kebencian Kiba akan Excalibur?

Bagaimana kelanjutan perang suci yang akan di mulai di Kota kuoh.?

Mampukah Naruto menghentikan ambisi Hades dengan kebangkitannya sebagai dewa.

Naruto: Gold Saint in Highschool dxd eps 8: _perang suci di mulai, excalibur dan masa depan Naruto._

Ya kembali lagi dengan Saya Uchiha Hirata, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk update Fanfic ini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama di karenakan tugas saya sebagai ojek online serta menghadapi masa krisis ujian Skripsi yang tinggal 1 tahun lagi, jadi fanfic saya akan terbengkalai cukup lama dan untuk Naruto Phoenix akan saya bangun ulang karena skrip saya ilang semua bersama dengan laptop saya yang lama pun hilang.

Mohon komentarnya dan kritikan yang membangun

Arigatou ghozaimasu, Konichiwa.


End file.
